Recordando el Pasado
by Aya-Mery
Summary: James vuelve a Londres por órdenes de Albus para encontrarse con una pelirroja testaruda y solo entonces se dan cuenta que el pasado no está tan olvidado como todos creían. Epílogo Terminado
1. Chapter 1: Today

**Wolas!**

**Se me hace muy, pero que muy extraño volver a dirigirme a todos vosotros, la verdad es que ya había perdido toda esperanza de volverlo a hacer, pero ahora mismo siento esa emoción inexplicable por volver a empezar una historia, volver a contaros algo que ha salido de mi cabecita, y volver a ponerme a prueba, intentando saber si lo que escribo realmente llega al corazón de alguien.**

**Haré una nota de autora un poco larga, antes de poner el capítulo pero…sabiendo que he estado fuera casi un año y medio (sin contar los dos one-shoots que publiqué entre medio).**

**Agradecer ya de entrada a toda esa gente que ha entrado por curiosidad pero sobretodo a aquella que ha entrado al saber que había subido algo nuevo, para mí es realmente especial y satisfactorio.**

**No me voy a enrollar mucho más, más que nada que quiero dejar algo para los agradecimientos del último capítulo (que tardará un poco pero llegará)**

**Simplemente, deciros que este fic no empezó con la idea de ser un fic largo, al contrario, iba a ser uno de los one-shoots que publicó de vez en cuando pero…los personajes salieron solos y después no pude olvidarlos.**

**El fic tendrá una estructura especial, os daréis cuenta con el segundo capítulo, perdón por la intriga.**

**Añadir, como siempre, que el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter (ni sus personajes ni nada de nada) no me pertence, es propiedad de J., aunque, para que negarlo, ya me gustaría habérmelo inventado yo todo.**

**Nada más, simplemente, disfrutad de la introducción.**

* * *

- Buenos días – dijo con voz soñolienta una pelirroja, su cabello iba recogido en una cola alta con varios mechones escapándose indicando que se acababa de levantar. Llevaba puestos unos shorts y se veía claramente porqué eran shorts ya que dejaban a la vista las perfectas y largas piernas depiladas, en la parte de arriba una camisa de tirantes bastante estrecha pero que se veía que era cómoda. Poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes bastante sugerentes

- La bella durmiente se despertó – sonrió con sorna otra chica. Está ya iba pulcramente vestida. Con unos pantalones tejanos y un jersey de color rojo remarcando su cuerpo y dando un perfecto contraste a su largo pelo lacio de color negro como la noche

- Yo no tengo la culpa que empiece a estudiar una hora más tarde que tu

- Hora y media – puntualizó la morena

- Hora y media – sonrió la pelirroja – Por cierto… - los ojos verdes de la chica se dirigieron acusadoramente a los zapatos de la morena

- Dime – sonrió inocentemente la morena

- ¿Los zapatos son míos Arashi?

- ¿Tuyos? – preguntó la muchacha parpadeando repetidamente - ¿No son de Prue? – La pelirroja la miró alzando una ceja – Es que los tenía en su armario

- ¡Prudence! – gritó la pelirroja

- ¡No es mi culpa Lily! – se quejó una voz dentro del lavabo

- ¿Y de quién es? – preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

- De ellos – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otra chica morena. Está tenía el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y con aspecto desarreglado que le daban un aspecto mucho más angelical. Su ojos eran color café-miel que tenían la capacidad de hipnotizar a cualquiera, o eso, o que la chica tenía una enorme capacidad disuasiva, tanto Lily como Arashi apoyaban la segunda

- Vaya, el trío inseparable – se quejó Lily levantándose a servirse un café - ¿Y qué hicieron está vez?

- Fuimos a un restaurante… - la recién levantaba miró con recelo a la pelirroja, no podía decirle que habían ido a hacer al restaurante, y menos si estaban planeando el retorno de una de las personas a las que Lily no podía ver ni en pintura

- Necesitabas mis zapatos

- Exactamente

- Y no me los pediste

- Correcto

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! – Lily se giró con toda la mala leche posible y Prue suspiró, al menos había desviado la atención del tema que no quería tocar

- Prue, yo me esperaría a que se tomará el café – sugirió Arashi que si había percibido que algo no encajaba bien

- Eso, tu bebe tranquila Lily – sonrió inocentemente Prue – Y mientras ella bebe tu… - ahora se giró hacia la oriental y Arashi sabía que el tema principal de la conversación eran los zapatos, así que debía desaparecer cuanto antes.

- Me voy – Arashi desapareció por la puerta del apartamento compartido con las otra dos chicas anticipándose a la pregunta "¿por qué me cogiste los zapatos?" de Prue y Lily

* * *

Arashi entró rápidamente en el ascensor del ministerio intentando cogerse uno de los puestos del final y evitando de esa manera que ningún viejo pervertido le tocará el trasero y, de paso, poder entablar una conversación más o menos estable con el guaperas que bajaba en el piso superior.

La chica maldijo cuando vio que otra ya se le había adelantado así que se quedó delante del todo con su maletín tapándose la parte sensible de su espalda.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su piso salió casi corriendo por qué había alguien que olía apestosamente mal.

Llegó a su despacho, donde ponía, Arashi Aikawa, con letras elegantes en la puerta junto con el nombre de Amos Diggory.

- Buenos días – la chica entró elegantemente

- Llegas tarde – dijo con media burla el hombre que ya la esperaba

- Amos, cinco minutos – sonrió ella

- ¿Son los zapatos de Lily?

- ¿Tanto te fijas en ella? – el hombre negó con la cabeza

- Es que Nikki quería los mismos que ella, pero al ver que te los presta igual se los podría prestar a ella

- Está hecha una furia, y sin su café matutino – Amos hizo una cara de horror - ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

Amos Diggory había sido un compañero suyo de tres cursos superiores en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Siempre tuvo muy buena relación con las tres chicas y ahora estaba casado con Nicole Adams (Nicole Diggory), la cuarta integrante de las chicas de Hogwarts, aunque ahora habían perdido un poco el contacto ya que estaba haciendo un curso en Estados Unidos, pese a las protestas de Amos por quedarse cerca de él, Nicole aclaró que quería ser de utilidad.

Arashi, una vez terminados sus siete años en Hogwarts, estudió Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Amos la ayudó a conseguir ese sitio en el ministerio y, de momento, no había queja por ninguna de las dos partes.

Aunque si hubo un pequeño enfado por parte de la familia de la chica. Arashi provenía de una antigua y muy prestigiosa familia de magos oriental, la unión entre la magia china y la japonesa. Y sus padres habían pensado que, una vez terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts, su hija mayor volvería a China para terminar los estudios de la magia y convertirse en la nueva heredera. ¡Cual fue su disgusto cuando la niña dijo que no! Arashi, una vez tuvo los 17 años, considerados mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, dijo que no, que ese no era ni su destino ni lo que quería hacer, sus padres casi denuncian a Lily, Prue y Dumbledore por conspiración, sin olvidar nunca que cuando la pequeña cruzaba su tercer curso en Hogwarts, a sus 13, 14 años, dio su primera muestra de rebeldía: No se casaba con el heredero de otra casa, realmente famosa, china. Su madre entendió rápidamente porqué, aunque amaba a su marido, ella también había sido casada a la fuerza, a su padre le costó más pero terminó cediendo cuando Arashi les prometió que no tendría ningún tipo de relación con el sexo masculino hasta que encontrase a su "media naranja".

Y claro, su padre puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que trabajaba con un hombre, hombro con hombro, hasta que Arashi no tuvo más remedio que presentar a Nicole a su familia y, con ella, el enorme anillo de prometida.

Así que la guapa japonesa no tenía, de momento, nadie en la vida, y no era por falta de pretendientes, ya que en todo el ministerio era de dominio público que la mayor de las herederas de la gran familia Aikawa, igual o más rica que la familia Malfoy o Black, estaba soltera, sin compromiso y virgen.

* * *

Lily iba caminando, ya arreglada, hacia el Hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Hacía ya un año que había empezado la carrera de medimago y gracias a sus notas y sus recomendaciones había conseguido avanzar más rápidamente algunas asignaturas nada importantes, es así como conoció a varias personas realmente interesantes, como Alice Dawson, la prometida de Frank Longbottom. Ésta estaba estudiando para ser aurora pero quería hacer un curso de enfermería para no tener ningún "incidente" grave.

Entró en la clase y notó como unas cuantas miradas se clavaban en ella y se dirigió hacia el asiento que tenía reservado al lado de Alice.

- Por mucho tiempo que pase nunca dejas de llamar la atención – bromeo una chica con el pelo de color negro ceniza, corto y en escala que además poseía unos ojos claros que hacían una gran armonía en su cara.

- Cállate Alice – la morena sonrió inocentemente y antes de que pudiera decir un comentario entró el médico con el cual hacían las prácticas informándolas que había habido un atentado de mortífagos y que llegarían varios heridos.

* * *

- Por fin la señora Potter se digna a llegar – dijo una voz masculina con burla

- Cállate Black – le espetó Prue – Y es señorita listillo, se-ño-ri-ta – Sirius Black se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y inclinándose hacia atrás. Era un joven atractivo, con ojos grises realmente hipnotizadores y cabello largo, por los hombros, recogido en un coleta, se podía observar que era liso y que estaba muy bien cuidado – Y no me llames Potter, hace que me sienta demasiado cercana a James

- Pero si te encanta – Prue sonrió mirando la foto que había encima de su escritorio. James y ella. James era un chico un poco más alto que ella, con un cuerpo muy musculoso capaz de competir con el de Sirius, y el cabello desordenado, algo inevitable en su familia si se miraba ella al espejo, tenía unos ojos almendrados de color café claro que estaba ocultos tras unas gafas las cuales no lo hacían menos atractivo. Ella era la prima de James Potter. Los padres de ella murieron en un accidente de tráfico, ya que vivían a lo muggle, cuando solo contaba con cinco años. Después de eso los padres de James la acogieron como a una más y, al cabo del tiempo casi todos consideraban a Prue la hija pequeña del matrimonio Potter. Ahora, los dos Potter's vivían solos y separados tras la muerte de los padres de James por culpa de la epidemia de viruela de dragón.

- ¿Hay trabajo? – contestó sin dejar de mirar la foto. Sirius, con una sonrisa tierna en la cara asintió:

- Si, y mucha, ha habido un atentado – se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta y la de su acompañante – Tenemos que ir ahí.

- ¿Después del atentado? – preguntó extrañada la chica

- No, tenemos que conseguir pistas y seguirlas – y cogiéndola de la mano salieron de la oficina

* * *

Todas las "azafatas" miraron embobadas al chico que con una bolsa de viaje colgada de un hombro salía del espacio preparado para los transladores.

Miraba el reloj que había en la pared, había llegado antes y tendría tiempo de ir con Dumbledore y pasar a buscar a Prue y Sirius sin que nadie se enterara.

Había vuelto. James Potter estaba de regreso. Albus Dumbledore, director de su antiguo colegio, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, le había enviado una lechuza urgente.

Los Potter's eran buscados por Voldemort, el mal que ahora mismo acechaba el mundo mágico. Matando a todos los muggles (gente no mágica) y a todos los sangre sucia (unión de un muggle y un mago o simplemente un hijo de muggles que nació con magia)

Prue estaba en peligro y si Prue estaba en peligro significaba que la pelirroja también lo estaba, porqué estaba clarísimo que esa testaruda no iba a dejar sola a su amiga por nada del mundo.

La pelirroja testaruda.

Lily.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la primera parte? ¿Interesante? ¿Si, no?**

**Como siempre, me encantaría que me enviarais un review para hacer saber vuestra opinión, saber si me habéis echado de menos, todas esas cosas (Aya-Mery pone carita de pena)**

**Espero que os haya alegrado mi regreso y que no haya sido para mal.**

**Dentro de dos semanas tendréis el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, sed buenos y enviadme algún review.**

**Un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

  
**

Fic empezado el domingo 1 de febrero del 2009.


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday

**Wolas!  
Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo fic. **

**Ahora veréis lo especial que tiene el fic, si queréis que os sea sincera es como una segunda introducción, pronto veréis porqué.**

**Simplemente volver a aclarar que nada me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Nada más, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Primer año.-

Un gran tren escarlata esperaba en la estación con el humo de color gris casi negro saliendo por su chimenea y con varias personas en el andén. Se podía adivinar que se trataba de un tren escolar ya que la mayoría de la gente reunida eran estudiantes, niños de 11 a 17 años. Muchos corrían arriba y abajo, saludando a viejos conocidos, otros miraban desconcertados a un lado y a otro y otros eran abrazados efusivamente por sus madres a las cuales no verían hasta dentro de tres meses, mínimo.

Una niña pelirroja, de 11 años de edad iba con un baúl de un lado al otro, a su lado una gata pequeña de color café con los ojos dorados tirando a verdes, como los de su ama, aunque los de la humana a la que acompañaba eran mucho más puros y más brillantes. Llegando al final del pasillo decidió probar suerte en el último compartimiento.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente un objeto volador ni identificado se dirigió hacia su cara teniendo que agacharse a toda prisa.

- Buenos reflejos – dijo una voz infantil. Ella se levantó del suelo con mal humor y replicó:

- ¡Eso fue peligroso!

- Y de mal gusto – añadió otra voz infantil. Miró hacia dentro del departamento donde habían tres chicos y una chica. (n/a: ¿Hacen falta las descripciones?). La pelirroja dejó ir un suspiró de cansancio

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – preguntó la niña

- ¿Podría? Porqué me haríais un gran favor, todos están llenos

- Claro. ¿Eres de primero? – preguntó el único chico que no había hablado

- Si, soy Lilianne Evans

- Remus Lupin – sonrió el último chico que había hablado y extendió la mano para estrecharla con la chica

- Yo soy Prudence Potter y ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter

- ¿Hermanos? – preguntó Lily señalando a los dos cabeza alborotados

- ¡No! – exclamaron los dos aludidos

- Casi – sonrieron los otros dos ocupantes

- Somos primos…

- … que vivimos juntos – terminó la frase Prue

- Ah…

- ¿Eres muggle? – preguntó el chico llamado Sirius

- ¡Sirius! ¿Y si tienes un poco más de delicadeza?

- Oye. Ni que la hubiera insultado, simplemente he hecho una pregunta

- Pero no sé… ¡espera que salga el tema al menos!

- ¿Por qué? Lilianne ¿Te he ofendido?

- No para nada – negó la chica con la cabellera rojiza mientras veía como Prue iba aumentando de color y que estaba a punto de llegar al mismo color que su pelo.

- ¡No me ignores Sirius!

- ¡No te ignoro! ¡Y aunque quisiera no podría! ¿No oyes los alardidos que dejas ir?

- Bueno – James giró su vista hacia Remus y la recién llegada - ¿Entonces lo eres?

- Si, pero si eso es una molestia puedo… - añadió rápidamente la muchacha

- No, tranquila – sonrió Remus - ¿Ya sabéis a que casa queréis ir?

- Gryffindor – aseguró James mientras Lily y Remus solo sonreían a cada grito que daban Sirius y Prue.

* * *

-. Segundo Año.-

- ¡Señorita Potter! – la voz de la profesora McGonnagall resonó implacable – ¿Es el primer día después de las vacaciones de invierno de segundo y ya hace tarde?

- Lo siento profesora McGonnagall, se me olvidó la tarea y… - la chica levantó por primera vez su mirada café-miel hacia su severa profesora

- Siéntese al lado de la señorita Evans y que no vuelva a repetirse

- Si profesora – Prue se relajó y se dirigió al lado de su amiga

- Te lo dije – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja mientras Prue le sacaba la lengua

* * *

Era una tarde con un hermoso sol de primavera, en la biblioteca se encontraban Lily y Prue intentando terminar su tarea de pociones.

- Perdonad – Lily levantó su vista para encontrarse con un par de chicas de su edad

- ¿Si? – Prue miró a las dos chicas Slytherin con reserva

- Es que para mañana tenemos que hacer la misma tarea de pociones que vosotras – era una chica de rasgos orientales y como tal, pelo lacio y negro como la noche, sus ojos alargados era de color negro oscuro, tanto, que casi no podías diferenciar las diferentes partes del globo ocular - ¿Os importa que nos sentemos aquí y copiemos del mismo libro?

- Claro que…

- Sois Slytherins, ¿seguro que es solo por eso? – preguntó Prue cortando a su amiga

- Para meternos con los Gryffindor tenemos a Potter y su pandilla, pero siempre podemos hacer una excepción – ese simple comentario de la otra chica, una chica también pelirroja pero con el pelo totalmente rizado, no con las pequeñas ondulaciones de Lily sino con rizos bien definidos, y ojos azules claro, hizo que las dos Griffyndors sonrieran con un poco más de simpatía pero quizá con menos confianza y las dejaran sentar en su mesa. – Soy Nicole Adams y ella es Arashi Aikawa

- ¿Aikawa? ¿Aikawa de los Aikawa? – preguntó Prue

- Si – asintió Arashi un poco cansada de que todo el mundo dijera lo mismo cuando la conocían por primera vez

- Pero quiero decir de los de Japón, esos que son tan famosos y…

- Prue – la cortó Lily – Te ha dicho que si. Yo soy Lilianne Evans y ella es Prudence Potter – Arashi asintió y Nicole murmuró un "encantada".

* * *

A partir de ese día las dos Slytherins y las dos Gryffindors, ante al asombro de todos, empezaron a hacer la tarea juntas aunque no fuera a gusto de todos.

- Adams, Aikawa – una voz fría sonó detrás de las dos Slytherins

- Malfoy – sonrió Arashi - ¿Quieres algo?

- Si, no quiero veros cerca de estas Gryffindors – Lucius Malfoy era un chico de último curso, alto y fuerte, con unos ojos penetrantes de color gris y pelo largo y rubio platino, atractivo, para que negarlo

- Lucius, no hacemos nada malo – esta vez quien habló fue Nicole

- Nicole creo que si tu padre lo sabe no le hará mucha gracia – la chica rebufó sonoramente, parecía que Lucius siempre olvidaba que su padre había sido Slytherin pero su madre Gryffindor – Y menos al tuyo Arashi – los ojos de Arashi brillaron de furia, estaba claro que el jefe del clan Aikawa no le haría ninguna gracia saber que se relacionaba con gente "no pura"

- Malfoy, en ningún momento te he dado la libertad para llamarme por mi nombre de pila y si no he hecho eso mucho menos te he dado el derecho de gobernar mi vida – comentó Arashi sin levantar la vista, disimulando su furia interior

- Nos vamos ya – Malfoy hizo un pequeño hechizo recogiendo rápidamente las cosas de las dos chicas, después cogió del brazo a Arashi y a Nicole con toda la intención de llevárselas

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy! Me haces daño idiota – esta vez fue Nicole quien protestó.

- Malfoy, quita esas enormes manos de encima de ellas – Prue se había levantado junto a Lily

- ¿Y qué me haréis? Sois de segundo, yo de séptimo. Además… una sangre sucia – Malfoy dejó ir una carcajada

- Pero la unión hace la fuerza Malfoy o ¿es que nunca te lo dijeron? – detrás del chico y de las dos chicas agarradas por la fuerza se encontraban los tres merodeadores (que ya habían adoptado ese nombre) y un Peter escondido detrás de Sirius

- No sé porqué preguntas James, está claro que nunca ha tenido amigos con los cuales compartir la frase – añadió Sirius apoyándose elegantemente en el hombro del pequeño Potter

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó Madame Pince

- Nada – Malfoy dejó ir a las dos chicas y, lanzando una mirada de rencor a los Gryffindors y otra de "vuestros padres van a saber esto", se marchó de la biblioteca.

- Muchísimas gracias – Arashi hizo una pequeña reverencia, primero hacia los chicos y después hacia las chicas Gryffindor.

- Costumbre oriental – aclaró Nicole al ver la cara de sorprendidos de todos.

* * *

-. Tercer Curso.-

El hecho que dos Gryffindors y dos Slytherins fueran juntas ya era una cosa habitual en Hogwarts aunque tanto los de una casa como los de otra pusieran malas caras.

- ¡Nikki! – Lily la vio probándose los modelitos de sus dos compañeras de habitación. Dos niñas pijas y de buena familia que eran las fans número uno de los Merodeadores y que por eso aún no las habían matado

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la otra pelirroja inocentemente – Me gusta la falda. ¿Crees que tus dos amigas la echen de menos?

- Si, lo harán. – asintió Lily - ¿Pero qué haces?

- ¡¿No te lo he contado?! – preguntó con asombró la Slytherin

- ¿El qué?

- Ahora sabrás Lily – sonrió Prue entrando por la puerta junto con Arashi

- Seguro que está de lo más de contenta contándotelo, quería decirlo a alguien más y no sabía a quien. Oye, me gusta la falda ¿Puedo quedármela?

- Es mía – rechistó Nikki mientras Lily giraba los ojos y añadió irónicamente

- Gracias por contármelo, me encanta la confianza que tenéis en mí

- Pues verás, hoy iba por el pasillo que Prue y…

- Nos encontramos a Diggory

- ¡Cállate Prudence! Quiero contarlo yo – la chica Potter se encogió de hombros

- ¿Y?

- Mañana, en mi primera salida a Hogsmeade, voy a ir con él.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Yo también me quedé así de alucinada – sonrió Arashi

- ¡Pero es de sexto!

- Pero está buenísimo – reconoció Prue

- ¡Tres años mayor!

- Tres años no son nada, hay chicos de nuestro curso que parecen más pequeños y hay algunas que pierden el culo por ellos – dijo mirando acusadoramente a Arashi

- No es ningún merodeador – aseguró la oriental

- ¿Y entonces?

- Slytherin, Snape – terminó Nikki, Lily miró a su amiga, no es que Snape fuera mal chico pero de ahí a encontrarlo atractivo había un buen trozo

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora fue el turno de Prue de alucinarse – Ni una palabra a James, ni a Sirius ni…

- Lo entendimos – añadieron las otras tres

- ¿Por qué le viste? – Lily quería desvelar esa incógnita

- Ya lo habéis entendido mal, no me gusta solo… lo encuentro atractivo.

- Debe encontrar atractiva su grande nariz – dijo en plan de broma Nikki mientras las otras tres, incluyendo la aludida, reían de buena gana

* * *

-. Cuarto Año.-

- Nueva cazadora de Slytherin aquí presente – sonrió Arashi dando una vuelta sobre si misma delante de sus tres amigas

- Por fin te decidiste – sonrió Lily con algo de envidia, a ella también le gustaría jugar a Quidditch, pero tenía vértigo y aún no sabía como podía ir a ver los partidos que se celebraban en Hogwarts

- Pues si, ahora no tendrás excusas para no venir – dijo indicando a la pelirroja de Gryffindor mientras está era abrazada con comprensión por la pelirroja de Slytherin mientras añadía:

- Y superaste tu timidez

- Aja.

- Y habrá problemas – fue lo único que dijo Prue

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué tu eres de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor

- Bueno, siempre lo hemos sido y… - intentó decir Lily

- No, no – negó Prue – Con el Quidditch será diferente

- Hasta ahora… - intentó decir la pelirroja de Slytherin pero fue cortada por Arashi

- Claro, yo querré que gané mi equipo y tú el tuyo

- Efectivamente

- Entonces tenemos que prometer que eso no nos afectará

- Efectivamente – y las dos cazadoras se estrecharon la mano

* * *

Pero evidentemente la promesa quedó olvidada cuando se celebró el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ganador, Gryffindor.

- No quiero verla, está tan ofuscada por haber perdido que ya no sabe quienes son sus amigas – Prue se cruzó de brazos

- Mira quien habla, la gran jugadora, últimamente vas con tantos aires como tu primo – añadió Arashi buscando el apoyó de las otras dos, pero, en vez de eso, solo consiguieran que se exasperaran

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamaron – Queréis pelearos, adelante, pero ni Nikki ni yo pensamos ponernos en esto

- Tengo que apechugar con tu mal humor Arashi y ni que decir del tuyo Prue

- Hace dos semanas que no nos sentamos a hablar, a discutir, a criticar

- Corrección Lily, cada vez que nos sentamos las cuatro es para discutir

- Tienes razón – asintió Lily a lo dicho por Nikki y acto seguido salieron de la habitación. Las dos morenas se miraron y giraron la cara.

Se enfrontaban la testarudez Gryffindor contra el orgullo Slytherin

Segundos.

Minutos.

- En realidad tampoco hicisteis tan mal partido – Prue rompió el hielo

- Si – Arashi se relajó y dejó ir una sonrisita – Pero vosotros jugasteis mejor

- El próximo año…

- … me retiraré del equipo – Prue se giró para ver a la oriental, ella también se había girado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué volverá a pasar, Prue, parece mentira que no me conozcas, que no nos conozcas. Tu volverás a ofuscarte y yo, con no darte la razón, me subirán los aires Slytherins – Prue bajó los ojos, eso era cierto, completamente - Además, el Quidditch no es una pasión tan grande para mi como para ti – Prue sabía que eso no era cierto, y sabía que Arashi iba a hacer un gran sacrificio y, en cambio, no fue capaz de disuadirla, de decirle que lo dejaba ella y, por un momento, se sintió más Slytherin que Arashi. Para intentar disimular su responsabilidad, Prue alargó los brazos para abrazar a su amiga mientras ella la recibía

- Gracias cielo, te adoró, lo sabes

- Bueno, eso es algo inevitable conociéndome

- Creída – se oyó que decía la voz de Nikki mientras se abría la puerta y aparecían dos cabezas flotantes, afirmando lo que se suponía: habían estado escuchando detrás la puerta.

- Vamos pelirrojas, abrazo de oso – las dos pelirrojas se miraron y miraron a las morenas e inmediatamente se abrazaron

- ¿Puedo unirme yo también? – las cuatro chicas se separaron con lágrimas en los ojos y miraron a la puerta donde James, Sirius y Remus las miraban

- ¡No! – gritaron las cuatro secándose las lágrimas tontas que había caído mientras estallaban en carcajadas.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Segundo capítulo listo.**

**Supongo que ahora entendréis un poco mejor porqué se trata de una segunda introducción y porqué el fic será especial. **

**Iré alternando un capítulo de cada época, hasta que en un momento determinado se unan las dos partes, espero que me haya quedado tan bien como me pienso.**

**Tema reviews, contestaré a las personas que están registradas de manera personal y, a las personas que no lo estén, de momento, lo haré mediante un review propio, así que id al apartado de reviews y lo encontraréis ahí (sino es así, estará en breve, no sé que haré antes)**

**Como siempre, y pese a todo, dar las gracias a: **Armelle Potter, palas, MaryGin, Lauri Potter** y **Nimue-Tarrazo.

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario. **

**Agradecería mucho que, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me dejéis un review, siempre es una gratificación saber a la gente que le gusta y, sobretodo, que tenéis la paciencia de leerlo todo.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter 3: Today

**Wolas!  
Pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí con la tercera entrega de este fic, así que espero que la espera no haya sido larga y que lo disfrutéis.**

**Comentarios a bajo, como siempre.**

* * *

- James, me alegra tenerte de vuelta – un hombre mayor, con una larga barba y una cabellera ondulada abundante de color blanco, estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón detrás de un elegante despacho

- Director Dumbledore

- James, Albus por favor – sonrió afablemente

- Aún no me acostumbro – dijo el chico con una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a la gran mayoría de personas del sexo contrario

- ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?

- No gracias. Albus no quiero ser maleducado pero… - el anciano asintió con la cabeza

- Al grano – terminó el hombre. Con un elegante movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y se lo envió a James – Esta lista se me fue entregada la semana pasada por el mismo Rufus Scrimgeour

- El jefe de los aurores – Albus asintió, contento que su ex alumno fuera tan perspicaz como siempre.

- Léela por favor – James cogió miró el pergamino y lo que leyó le heló la sangre. Tanta él como Sirius estaban en la lista de los "buscados" pero también estaba…

- Prue – Dumbledore volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con pesadez

- Prudence ha participado en muchas redadas junto con Sirius y se la considera una aurora potencial. No cabe negar que tanto tu prima como Sirius han desempeñado un papel muy importante en contra de Voldemort y si este quería la muerte de los Potter's, ahora la querrá con más insistencia – James tuvo que hundirse en el sillón, odiaba haber tenido que pararle los pies a Voldemort en alguna ocasión anterior y que le hubiera cogido "manía"

- Hay algo más ¿verdad? – preguntó James mientras meditaba porqué sus tíos le habían puesto Prudence a su prima cuando de prudente no tenía nada.

- Bueno, fíjate bien en la lista y verás otro nombre que te será muy familiar

- Arashi Aikawa – susurró él - ¿Por qué la quieren?

- Es la hija de los Aikawa, no la quieren para matarla, la quieren capturar y convencer para que se pase a su lado además…

- … además que es amiga tanto de Prue, como de Sirius – James tiró de mala gana la lista encima de la mesa. Todo estaba relacionado. – Y ahora me dirá que Evans también está en su punto de mira ¿a qué si? – preguntó con ironía aunque no estaba convencido de qué quería oír como respuesta.

- Bueno, no, la señorita Evans no ha sido nombrada por nadie pero si, estará involucrada porqué dos de sus amigas están ahí y como sabe la señorita Evans era muy…

- … ¿temperamental? ¿Testaruda? No hace falta ni jurarlo – el joven Potter bufó cansado - ¿Qué sugiere director?

* * *

Prue, Sirius y Remus estaban reunidos en la oficina de los dos primeros esperando a James Potter.

- Siempre que hace falta que el niño sea puntual nada, no hay manera – se revolvió inquieta la chica en su silla

- Tranquila – susurró Remus viendo como Sirius se había levantado y había empezado a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – los ojos castaños de Prue se cruzaron con los de Sirius, los dos sabían de la existencia de una lista bastante comprometedora

- Lo sabríamos – contestó Remus a la pregunta de su amiga aunque no sirvió para tranquilizarla

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Sirius omitiendo el comentario de Remus

- Un ataque de mortífagos, por ejemplo

- Yo creo que lo sabríamos – dijo Sirius aunque su voz no sonaba muy convencida – ¿Verdad? – preguntó ésta vez a Remus

- Claro – contestó Remus mirando al cielo con la expresión "Ya os lo he dicho"

- Chicos – la puerta se abrió dejando ver al heredero Potter

- ¡James! – Prue se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero y corrió a abrazar a su primo. Éste, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo – Eres un irresponsable. Siempre impuntual.

- Ya Prue…

- Te echaba de menos – James no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Prue no era muy amiga de dar espectáculos sentimentales en público, pero también sabía que, para los dos, el tenerse el uno al otro era algo mucho más importante de lo que parecía a primera vista.

- ¡Nosotros también Cornamenta! – sonrió Sirius alargando su mano para chocarla con una de James mientras la otra seguía abrazando a Prue, que estaba convencida en pasarse así un rato más

- Cuando dejes a Prue te saludó – bromeó Remus haciendo que los dos primos se separasen fingiendo que estaban pasando un mal rato. Remus sonrió y abrazó a James

- Tengo que pediros un favor

- No, Lily no va a salir contigo – se negó rápidamente Prue

- Prudence, el tema de Lily está pasado pero si quieres hablar de eso más tarde – dijo el chico haciendo un gesto que restaba importancia a lo dicho por la chica – Ahora quiero que me acompañéis al despacho de Dumbledore

- ¿Nos castigará? – preguntó incrédulo Sirius haciendo que Remus y James sonrieran de manera nostálgica

- Más o menos – contestó James despeinándose el pelo

- ¿Yo también tengo que ir? – preguntó sorprendida Prue al notar como Sirius de la cintura y James de los hombros la conducían hacia la chimenea más cercana

- Tu eres una de las personas más importantes de la reunión – sonrió James

- No es justo, siempre estoy involucrada en las cosas por llamarme Potter – los tres chicos no pudieron evitar reír antes de entrar en la chimenea para ir hacia su antiguo colegio.

* * *

Prue estaba con los ojos descomunalmente abiertos y la boca… bueno… casi desencajada. Mientras, en el otro lado del despacho del director de Hogwarts, Sirius estaba tronchándose mientras Remus miraba a James quien estaba con cara de miedo.

- ¿Es broma no? – preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Prue a la vez

- No – respondió Dumbledore

- A mí también me gustarían que fuera el día de los inocentes – suspiró James con pesar

- Pero… ¡profesor Dumbledore! – se exasperó Prue - ¡No puede hacernos esto! ¿Cómo…

- Habéis visto las listas, además, es una cosa temporal

- Yo no le veo la lógica – contestó Sirius que ahora ya estaba secándose las lágrimas – Quiero decir, si buscan a cuatro personas y las cuatro se encuentran en la misma casa pues…

- Pero da la casualidad que el piso que comparten la señorita Aikawa, la señorita Evans y Prudence está muy bien situada respecto al Ministerio y…

- ¡Otro punto! ¡No cabemos todos en el piso! – Prue estaba buscando a la desesperada algo que no encajará en el plan de su antiguo director

- Pero eso será solo por dos semanas, además, os enseñaré unos hechizos ilegales para ampliar el piso – sonrió el profesor – Además, cuando dentro de dos semanas el inquilino de la casa de arriba se mude James, Sirius y Remus se instalaran ahí.

- Pues entonces, durante esas dos semanas que vivan aquí – contestó Prue tajante

- Pero señorita Potter ¿y mis vacaciones? – Ahora fue Prue quien sonrió.

- Vale, pongamos que todo esto está bien. Señor director se ha parado a pensar ¿¡CÓMO SE LO TOMARÁ LILY!? – James tragó mientras Remus y Sirius se miraban con temor - ¡OH! Y qué decir de Arashi. No sé si lo sabe pero en séptimo terminó bastante mal con uno de los chicos aquí presentes

- Será el mejor momento para limar asperezas – sonrió el director

- ¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! – ahora fue Remus quien habló mirando hacia el cielo - ¿Seguro que no hay otra opción?

- Seguro porqué sino ya la habría utilizado – los cuatro chicos bufaron abatidos

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una cafetería.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó de repente Prue a su primo, des de que había llegado no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él, si excluimos su estadía en el despacho de su ex director.

- Bien, mis admiradoras me han cuidado bien

- No si tendré que darle la razón a Lily con eso de que no dejas de ser arrogante – Prue notó como James se tensó

- ¿Esa loca pelirroja aún es igual de chinchona? – la chica asintió con una sonrisa

- Y está más guapa que nunca – añadió Remus haciendo que Prue estuviera obligada a añadir con burla

- ¿Tendré que ponerme celosa?

- No, pero tendrías que vigilar a Sirius que cada día le tira los tejos – informó él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar a un Sirius ligando con la camarera haciendo que a Prue le saltará un tic en el ojo

- Tranquilo James – dijo Sirius mientras volvía a la conversación – Para mí la pelirroja es como Arashi, una hermana, guapísima y con un carácter que engancha a cualquiera, pero intocable. Nunca te haría eso amigo – dijo dándole apoyo

- La he olvidado ¿vale? – intentó convencer James aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida, podía engañarse a sí mismo, pero no a quiénes lo conocían mejor

- Por eso con todas las que te has liado eran pelirrojas ¿verdad? – y ahí estaba Remus, dispuesto a remarcar eso que sabían todos.

- ¡No todas eran pelirrojas!

- ¡Perdona! Había rubias teñidas

- ¡Y morenas!

- ¡James no seas infantil! Porqué no vas, le dices a Lily ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Y que el resto salga todo

- Porqué Evans – remarcó el apellido – me contestaría "¿Tanto hacer el idiota a acabado por matarte las pocas neuronas que tenías?" – Prue tuvo que callar su comentario, había demasiadas cosas que ese grupo no sabía y ponerlos en un mismo piso podría ser peligroso - Esa pelirroja es una insensible con la que tendré que convivir durante dos semanas, catorce días y no te digo las horas porqué sino me estresó pero además de todo eso… - Prue sonrío comprensiva y decidió darle una tregua a su hermano/primo

- Vale, prometo no decir nada más – suspiró Prue cansada – Si tú dices que Lily no te gusta pues Lily no te gusta y ya – James asintió satisfecho, al menos, de momento, hasta que Sirius tomará el relevo.

* * *

- ¿Y cómo es que Prue no come hoy con nosotras? – preguntó Lily mirando el sitio vacío que había en su habitual mesa de tres

- Al parece había quedado con Remus y Sirius

- Esos chicos volverán a traerle problemas como en el pasado – Arashi bajó la vista – Lo siento

- ¡Oye! Es mi culpa por ser tan… tonta

- No eres tonta Arashi. ¿Estáis bien tú y Prue? – preguntó ausentemente la pelirroja, Arashi sonrió, de vez en cuando, Lily hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

- Sé del cierto que ella estuvo dolida mucho tiempo, sobre todo durante el año después de salir de Hogwarts – Lily asintió en silencio, todas se habían dado cuenta – Pero tú nos uniste mucho, a las cuatro, el séptimo año fue un desastre para nosotras, nos separó e hizo que nos discutiéramos – Lily volvió a asentir, ese año había sido horrible para todo el mundo – Creo que todo está bien

- Ahora quizá todo vuelva a empezar – Arashi miró a su amiga comprensiva

- Prue me dijo que pronto volvería – Arashi no tuvo que aclarar de quien hablaba para que Lily lo supiera

- Hace dos años que no lo veo, no sé qué puede ocurrir, pero… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que algo pasará?

- Ni idea pero… ¿te ayuda si te digo que yo también lo tengo? – Arashi sonrió mirando a su amiga, realmente admiraba a la pelirroja de Gryffindor

* * *

- Así que después de que Arashi y yo llegáramos a un punto de total arrepentimiento decidimos salir esta noche – la pelirroja dirigió sus ojos verdes a su acompañante - ¿Te animas?

- Yo vendría pero Frank… - Alice estaba recién casada y eso hacía que ella y Frank fueran inseparables

- ¡Deja a Frank! – Alice sonrió, sabía que eso no iba con mala fe puesto que la pelirroja se llevaba a las mil maravillas con su esposo - Vente una noche solo para chicas, además, Nikki vuelve de Estados Unidos

- ¿Ha vuelto? – la verdad era que tanto Nicole como Arashi eran del interés de Alice, unas Slytherins totalmente opuestas a la mayoría

- Esta noche

- ¿Se quedará a vivir en Londres?

- Esa es la idea, Amos no quiere dejar el trabajo y Nikki ha dicho que ella ya había tenido toda la libertad que necesitaba

- No puedo entender como Nikki pudo marcharse a Estados Unidos dejando a su marido solo – Lily se encogió de hombros

- Pasan demasiadas cosas en el mundo y Nikki no quería ser un ama de casa convencional, Amos lo sabía y si la retenía a la fuerza solo conseguiría perderla. Además, los dos necesitaban libertad, llevan prometidos des de que Nikki tenía 15 años

- Se quieren – Lily asintió, contenta que dos de sus amigas estuvieran enamoradas y felizmente casadas.

- ¿Para cuándo un pequeño Longbottom? – Lily tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver lo sonrojada que se había puesto Alice

* * *

Arashi miró a Amos que estaba mordiendo nerviosamente la pluma con la que escribía, llenándose la boca de pequeñas plumas. Arashi sonrió al saber que a ella nunca le pasaría por qué tanto ella, como Prue y sus dos amigas pelirrojas usaban los bolígrafos muggles.

- Vas acabar atragantándote – informó la japonesa

- ¡Es que estoy nervioso!

- ¡Vas a ver a tu esposa no vas a ir a una cita a ciegas!

- Pero… - Amos suspiró, un año casi sin verla, como en Hogwarts.

- Tranquilo, yo la veré primero

- ¡Eso! Si está insoportable, creída y todo eso que sabes que no me gusta le dices que me he muerto – sonrió Amos

- Claro – Arashi sonrió con malicia - ¿Y si resulta que se ha convertido en una tía buena y además es más inteligente y agradable qué antes? – Amos parpadeó - ¿Qué hago entonces señor Diggory?

- Arashi, entonces la coges y me la llevas a casa porque es ahí donde voy a encerrarla – sonrió inocentemente el chico y los dos empezaron a reír.

* * *

- No, esa tampoco es una buena táctica – respondió Prue mientras ayudaba a empacar la ropa de Sirius y Remus

- ¿Y qué tal un "monadas, vamos a vivir con vosotras"? – sonrió Sirius mientras se dirigía a su maleta con todo su material de higiene personal

- ¿Tú trabajas como auror o cómo agente de cosmética? – bromeó Prue, Remus, haciendo olvidar el comentario a Sirius (pero sin hacer dejar de reír a James) tomó la conversación

- Black, está claro que no conoces ni a Lily ni a Arashi

- OH claro señor Lupin, porqué lo que es Arashi tu lo llevas la mar de bien ¿verdad? – bromeó Prue y Remus le hizo un gesto que indicaba que era un golpe bajo

- Dejemos eso aparte – cortó James - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Primero emborrachar a Lily, después emborrachar a Arashi y cuando estén lo suficientemente borrachas las dos les decimos la bomba y con lo contentas que estarán seguro que dicen que si – los tres chicos miraron a Prue - ¿Alguna idea mejor? – los tres chicos miraron al suelo

- Podemos decirlo de manera civilizada, explicándoles el riesgo y…

- Pero Lily dirá que ella no pinta nada y que no deja su piso en manos de tres hombres y menos a sus dos amigas – contestó Prue a la pregunta no formulada de James

- Pero exactamente… ¿quién es el problema? – preguntó Sirius

- Pues me parece que para Lily no sería ningún problema convivir con Remus, e incluso contigo pero lo que es James… - el chico frunció el entrecejo

- ¿Y Arashi? – preguntó Sirius

- Remus – respondió Prue – Aunque con lo calmada y tranquila que es seguro que no dice nada – todos callaron, estaba claro que quizá Arashi no empezaría por pie propio una guerra pero si quien la empezaba era Lily, apoyaría, de manera incondicional, a su amiga.

* * *

Lily entró en el piso y no se extrañó de no ver a Prue ahí, debería estar con su hermano, al fin y al cabo, hacia mucho que no se veían en tierra inglesa.

Puso música y se dirigió a la ducha, estaba cansada y un baño con agua caliente la ayudaría. Después de encender unas cuantas velas para relajarse, se sumergió en el agua caliente. Lily dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el agua tan caliente pero rápidamente se acostumbro a la temperatura.

Sin proponérselo se quedó dormida recordando algo que creía haber olvidado

_Estaba ella, o eso parecía pero era diferente, el cabello pelirrojo estaba completamente liso. Alguien estaba delante de ella, hablando con ella. Un hombre. Sabía lo que debía de hacer, no, no lo sabía, pero no quería tener que saberlo. Le diría lo mejor para los dos. _

"_Me voy, no puedo seguir en Londres__"_

"_No entiendo"_

"_No entiendes ¿o no quieres entender? Estoy harto de todo esto, de jugar a este juego. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres ¿Cuál es el problema?"_

"_Yo no te quiero"_

"_Mentira"_

"_Y tú no me quieres. Solo soy una más en la lista"_

"_No eres una más Lily, ¿cuántas veces se te tienen que decir las cosas para que las entiendas?"_

"_Esto es ahora pero… ¿qué pasará cuando estés lejos?"_

"_Tienes razón. Cuando me marché te olvidaré__" _

Lily se levantó sobresaltada y aturdida, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su abdomen, como si pudiera borrarlo todo, hacia tanto que no pensaba en ese episodio, todo parecía tan lejano. Se levantó, el agua ya estaba helada, y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

- Maldita Prue, claro, como hoy no ha venido no ha hecho la colada – se quejó la pelirroja por tener que envolverse en esa mini, mini toalla que dejaba más a la imaginación que otra cosa, suerte que estaba sola.

* * *

- Bien, vamos a entrar con toda naturalidad y sin armar escándalo ¿vale? – los tres chicos, con las maletas, asintieron – Nada de discusiones aunque os insulten – Tanto James como Sirius refunfuñaron pero terminaron asintiendo – Vamos pues

- Entraron en el piso, debía decirse que era bastante lujoso ya que había una mezcla de un regalo de los padres de Prue para cuando la chica cumpliera los 18 y la herencia que le quedó a la pelirroja. La música sonaba por todo el apartamento.

- Lily está sola – informó la chica haciendo que tanto Remus como Sirius se relajaran pero que James se tensará aún más – Y me temo que…

- ¡¿Prue?! – la voz de la chica resonó en el lugar mientras la música bajaba de volumen

- Soy yo Lily – informó ella

- Necesito hablar contigo, por alguna extraña razón me he acordado… - la pelirroja se quedó en medio del salón, parada, con su mini toalla en su cuerpo y su pelo recogido en un moño. James dejó caer su maleta al ver tal espectáculo y Sirius hizo un silbido de admiración. Mientras la cara de la pelirroja enrojecía de la vergüenza y la ira – de él – los ojos verde de Lily se conectaron de inmediato con los de James

- Hablar, bueno, me parece que…

- Me debes una explicación – ninguno fue capaz de decir para cual de los dos Potter iba esa afirmación hasta que la pelirroja le hizo un gesto bastante claro a Prue

- Si pero antes tapate antes de que dos personas se deshidraten – informó Remus que intentaba no mirar a la pelirroja

- Sois hombres muertos – respondió ella y se fue hacia la habitación. Prue sonrió.

- Miráoslo por el lado positivo, Lily os ha visto y aún estáis vivos y… ¡no ha gritado!

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Sirius mientras James intentaba aguantarse las ganas de salir detrás de la pelirroja y aprisionarla contra la pared para besarla con pasión y, recordar, de paso, si la pelirroja era tan guapa cuando iban a Hogwarts. Si poseía esas caderas tan perfectas, esos pechos tan voluminosos, ese pelo tan sedoso, esos rizos tan graciosos, esos hombros tan… ¡joder con Evans! Y él que la había olvidado.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**El final del tercer capítulo, sé que quedan muchas cosas al aire, y quedarán muchas más, pero poco a poco, cuando contemos el pasado se irán descubriendo.**

**Los primeros capis serán un poco lentos, lo tengo muy presente, pero toda historia necesita una introducción ¿no?**

**Tema reviews, como siempre, contestaré a las personas que están registradas de manera personal y, a las personas que no lo estén, de momento, lo haré mediante un review propio, así que id al apartado de reviews y lo encontraréis ahí (si no es así, estará en breve, no sé qué haré antes)**

**El tema reviews es un tema escabroso para mí, anteriormente ya lo había hecho y esta vez no quería optar a hacerlo otra vez pero visto lo visto. No deseo obligar a nadie de dejarme un review, es algo libre, pero me molesta mirar las visitas de mi capítulo y, ni contando que las personas que me han dejado el review lo haya visitado cinco veces me da el mismo resultado (imaginaos lo exagerado que es) pero eso, me gustaría que todos los que llegáis hasta aquí, me dejáis vuestra opinión, de lo contrario tendré que convertirme en una de esas autoras cascarrabias que no actualizan hasta ciertos reviews.**

**Como siempre, y pese a todo, dar las gracias a: **Vanesa-Salazar, Lila-Dogwood, Lauri Potter **y** Armelle Potter

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Agradecería mucho que, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me dejéis un review, siempre es una gratificación saber a la gente que le gusta y, sobretodo, que tenéis la paciencia de leerlo todo.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter 4: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con un capítulo nuevo.**

**Como siempre, los comentarios para luego.**

* * *

-. Quinto año.-

- Ya Nikki deja de alumbrarnos con tu anillo de compromiso – se quejó Arashi que jugando con la gata de Lily, Eri. La pelirroja le sacó la lengua. Y es que el año pasado, antes de que Amos Diggory abandonara el colegio se había prometido con la pequeña Adams

- Yo creo que sois demasiado jóvenes, en serio – dijo Prue que fue apoyada por Lily

- Pero… ¡gracias por los ánimos! Ya no sois damas de honor

- ¿¿ ¡QUÉ!?? – se escandalizaron las tres chicas mientras ella negaba con la cabeza - ¡No puedes hacer eso! – protesto la Slytherin no prometida

- Es verdad, mira que ya habíamos hecho los diseños – se quejó Prue

- Y yo ya había escogido las flores para… - pero Lily fue cortada por Nikki

- ¿Estabais organizando mi matrimonio a tres años mínimo para que se cumpla?

- Sipis – las tres asintieron inocentemente con la cabeza mientras Nikki negaba con la cabeza, y eran ellas las que opinaban que era demasiado joven.

* * *

- Bueno, este año, al tener los TIMOS, he querido dividiros en grupos de tres para que podáis trabajar mejor y preguntar dudas que os salgan – informó el profesor Slughorn

- Espero que sean equilibrados – susurró Arashi al oído de Lily mientras Nikki y Prue rezaban que no les tocara con Snape.

- Mm.… - dijo mirando la lista – Remus Lupin, Lilianne Evans y James Potter – los dos chicos sonrieron felices mientras Arashi le decía a Lily que podía haber sido peor, además, que era un grupo bastante equilibrado – Severus Snape, Nicole Adams y Prudence Potter

- ¡No! – susurraron Prue y Nikki mientras Arashi y Lily intentaban contener la risa

- Sirius Black, Arashi Aikawa y Peter Pettigrew – y siguió leyendo los nombres mientras Arashi miraba de reojo a los dos Gryffindors, Peter tenía cara ilusionada por poder codearse con alguien de sangre tan pura como era Arashi mientras que Sirius tenía cara de asco por tener que ir con una Slytherin.

* * *

- ¿Y donde esta esa chica? – preguntó James cansado a su amigo Remus. Habían quedado con la pelirroja de Gryffindor, con la que James nunca había hablado más de un "¿sabes dónde está Prue?" y ahora, resultaba, que no se presentaba.

- Debe de haberse retrasado – contestó él, James resopló.

- Mujeres. El otro día, la chica esa de cuatro… no me acuerdo quien…

- ¡Lamento el retraso! – Lily entró en la sala que el profesor de pociones les había cedido para hacer el trabajo. Venía con una montaña de libros bajo el brazo y con la túnica en la otra. Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y sonrió a Remus – Estaba en la biblioteca con Nikki intentando que no matara a Snape

- Ya podrías haber dejado que lo hiciera, al menos esa Slytherin haría algo bien – contestó James sin dejar la pose de estar cansado y apoyado en la silla solo por dos patas

- No dejaré que insultes a mis amigas… - miró confundida al chico de gafas y después a Remus – Eres Potter ¿verdad? – James parpadeó confundido, ¿esa chica no sabía quién era? – Remus – ahora la pregunta iba dirigida al joven licántropo

- Si Lily, es James

- Lo siento, es que soy horrible con los nombres, y como siempre te veo con Remus o con Prue pues nunca me fijo – sonrió la chica mientras James se acomodaba bien en la silla, molesto por qué alguien no le prestará la suficiente información – Soy Lily, Lily Evans – contestó alargando la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa y sin saberlo, ese fue el detonante de algo mucho más grande e importante en la vida de James Potter

* * *

Cada semana, el jueves, quedaban en esa aula para hacer los trabajos de pociones los tres juntos, pero para James ya no era lo mismo.

En un momento, en un instante, esa pelirroja se había convertido en el centro de su atención. La veía entrar cada jueves por la tarde, siempre venía dos minutos tarde. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Al parecer hasta esa hora estaba de árbitro en el grupo formado por Prue y otra amiga suya con Snape. Cuando llegaba, llegaba sonrojada por la carrera y se recogía el pelo durante quince minutos. Después volvía a dejárselo libre y a ponerse la túnica del colegio. Normalmente ella hacia las partes escritas, mientras Remus hacia las pociones y él se encargaba de hacer la búsqueda de información. Hacían un buen equipo. Y eso le gustaba porqué entonces no había motivo de que los separaran. No. No quería separarse y todo por una razón.

Ella. Lily Evans.

- ¿Cornamenta? – la voz de Remus resonó en su cabeza y él salió de su sueño

- Últimamente estás muy distraído Potter. ¿Alguna chica que no te hace caso? – preguntó la pelirroja con una pizca de burla

- James para ti preciosa – ella por primera vez levantó esos ojos verdes para mirarlo a los ojos. James observó cada expresión que pasaba por ellos y en lo puro que era su verde, no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando ella frunció el entrecejo

- Este grupo ha funcionado porqué nos llevamos bien, no me vengas con tonterías "merodeadoras" porqué te aseguro que no voy a aguantártelas

- Solo he dicho que me llamases James y he corroborado que eras preciosa

- Potter – dijo Lily poniendo el tono autoritario que utilizaba cuando hacia las tareas de prefecta – Tengo que irme, me espera Prue – sonrió a los dos chicos, dada por zanjada el tema de las confianzas. Recogió con destreza las cosas y salió del aula bajo la atenta mirada de James

- Creo que las faldas tendrían que ser aún más cortas – contestó ausentemente

- Lily está buenísima ¿a que si? – James volvió a asentir ausente – Y según tengo entendido está saliendo con un chico de séptimo – el cejo de James se frunció notoriamente

- ¿Con quién? – la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó más

- Así que te importa – ahora fue el turno de James de volverse rojo tomate, se despeinó el pelo y miró a Remus

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó nervioso

- Te quedas ausente en las clases. La miras siempre, cuando pasa por tu lado no puedes evitar hacer un comentario apreciativo, y te juro que tanto Sirius y yo estamos de acuerdo

- ¡No se le toca ni un pelo!

- Lo sabemos. Tanto yo como Sirius lo sabemos. – mientras James volvía a mirar la puerta esperando que la pelirroja volviera entrar diciendo que hoy se quedaba un rato más con ellos. Con él.

* * *

- Bueno amigo, ya sabes, entras y le dices lo que piensas – dijo Sirius poniendo su mano encima del hombro de James

- Pero…

- ¡Cornamenta! Es una chica. ¡Una-chi-ca! – dijo remarcando cada silaba

- La única que me ha gustado

- Una chica – sentenció Sirius – Aunque debo decir que no está nada mal ¿Por qué nunca nos fijamos en ella?

- Porqué Prue nos amenazó si nos acercábamos a sus amigas

- Cierto y tengo que decir que Aikawa no está nada mal, Slytherin, pero no está nada mal

- Si consigo una cita con Lily tu le pides una a Aikawa

- Hecho amigo. El sábado a las tres delante de las tres escobas nos vemos – y encajaron las manos. James volvió a respirar hondo y sin más entró en la sala.

Ahí estaba ella, mirando en un libro y confirmando que tenía toda la información escrita. Mordía la punta de la pluma, entonces no estaba segura. James se sorprendió a si mismo sabiendo más de la chica que ella misma. Sintió como los ojos verdes y puros lo miraban

- Potter – saludó secamente - ¿Dónde está Remus?

- No se encontraba bien - ¿Se preocupaba más por Remus que por él?

- Necesito tu ayuda con estos datos – la duda desapareció de la mente del joven Potter

- Sacó los libros y te ayudo – la chica asintió ausentemente – Ya – la miró mientras ella guardaba una carta. "¿De Quién?" pero la pregunta se olvidó a James cuando vio a la pelirroja inclinarse por encima de su hombro para mirar al libro. Mientras él pensaba la mejor estrategia para matar al enamorado secreto de SU pelirroja, la misma pelirroja se había levantado, dado la vuelta a la mesa y situado detrás de él. Los colores subieron al rostro del chico cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro y su cuerpo, pequeño y frágil, apoyarse en su espalda

- Aquí – dijo indicando un punto del libro, medio abrazando a James – La información no está bien

- ¿N… no? – preguntó tartamudeando James. Sintiendo como el olor a perfume suave lo envolvía. Suave y delicado como ella.

- No… - comentó ella ausente - ¿Qué colonia te echaste? – se apartó un poco de él para que él pudiera girarse y mirarla

- Una de Sirius

- Apesta

- Pero si me dijo…

- En poca cantidad. Seguro que te has echado todo el bote – sonrió ella divertida - ¿Para una chica?

- Si – admitió nervioso revolviéndose el pelo

- ¿Y por qué necesitas tantos arreglos? ¿No te hace caso Mister Sex-Symbol? – dijo ella divertida

- No mucho, la verdad – ella soltó una carcajada, inofensiva, simplemente divertida en presenciar esa situación tan surrealista

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó curiosa

- ¿Te interesa?

- Claro – se separó de él con la intención de volver a su sitio - es divertido saber quien no ha caído en las redes de los Merodeadores – pero James la cogió de la muñeca y suavemente la hizo sentarse en su regazo. Lily lo miró confundida, intentando averiguar qué había pasado.

- Tú – Lily parpadeo un par de veces y vio como el chico se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. James estaba sonriente, feliz, por fin, una chica era una chica, como decía Sirius, y Lily por fin era suya.

¡PLAFF!

- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! – la pelirroja se levantó de las rodillas de James, roja como un tomate y mirándolo con odio y furia

- Yo… - James la miró confundido. Pero… ella… ¡estaba en su regazo! ¡Ya era suya!

- Eres un degenerado Potter. ¡Un degenerado imbécil y pervertido! – decía gritando mientras guardaba sus libros - ¡Idiota! – y sin más salió de la aula que utilizaban mientras James solo observaba la puerta. ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla, era algo… adictivo. La miraba mientras realizaba sus ejercicios de transfiguración, la tercera asignatura que más mal se le daba. Antes de ésta estaban Adivinación (la cual había abandonado y la había sustituido por Runas Antiguas) y Vuelo (que había aprobado gracias a Aikawa y Prue)

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando consiguió hacer la transfiguración sin ningún tipo de problema, no es que fuera mala, porqué era de las mejores, sino que no era la más buena como en otras de las asignaturas.

Vio como se ponía uno de esos preciosos mechones pelirrojos detrás de la oreja. Ya había pensado el regalo de San Valentín (aunque faltarán dos meses), unos pendientes de oro. Ella le tenía alergia a la plata y la chatarra (no como su amiga Aikawa, que cada día llevaba unos pendientes diferentes de plata aunque podía permitirse unos de oro) así que el oro era el único material precioso que soportaba.

Lily Evans no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

- Cornamenta, vamos – sintió como la mano de Sirius lo despertaba de sus cavilaciones. Dirigió su vista hasta donde momentos antes Lily había estado sentada y no la vio.

- ¿Dónde…

- Se ha ido – contestó Sirius, sin necesidad de que su amigo terminará la frase

- Voy a buscarla – Sirius se encogió de hombros. Cada miércoles era lo mismo, así que se reunió con Remus y Peter (lo cuales no se extrañaron que James no los acompañara).

Salió del aula y esquivó a un par de "fans", y es que en esos momentos los Merodeadores habían dejado de ser un grupo de bromeantes que hacían reír a cualquiera y habían pasado a ser unos sex-symbols, los cuales les faltaba poco para tener su propio club de fans (en realidad, Sirius Black ya lo tenía).

La vio como hablaba con un chico de séptimo de Gryffindor. Así que ese debía ser el admirador secreto que le había dicho Remus.

- Evans – la llamó, los dos se giraron, la cara de alegría de ella se esfumó al verlo acercarse, se despidió del chico y ando dirección contraria a James - ¡Evans! – volvió a llamar - ¡Lily! – la cogió de la mano y ella paró dispuesta a enfrontarlo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me escuchabas? – la pregunta era idiota y lo vio cuando Lily levantó la ceja como diciendo "¿eres tonto o te entrenas?" - ¿Qué hacías con…

- ¿Tienes algo qué decirme Potter? Es que tengo prisa, en serio – cambió de brazo los libros que aguantaba y adoptó una postura que indicaba que terminará deprisa

- Si. Me preguntaba… este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade

- No

- ¿No qué?

- No lo sé, pero sé que me vas a hacer alguna proposición estúpida y la respuesta es no

- ¡Evans! – se revolvió el pelo y hizo una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier chica, a cualquier chica menos a Lily

- ¿Si? – preguntó con cierto asco

- ¿En serio no quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade? Cualquier chica querría ir conmigo, y más que yo se lo pidiera

- Si tienes razón Potter – Lily se acercó a James hasta quedar a pocos centímetros mientras James sonría por dentro, es que ya lo había conseguido – Cualquier chica… - Lily vio como sus manos estaban ocupadas y James se encargó de liberarlas al dejar los libros en el suelo. Ella sonrió de agradecimiento - ¿Por dónde iba? – preguntó melosa

- Cualquier chica…

- ¡OH! – puso sus manos en la corbata de James y se encargó de anudarla bien – Cualquier chica estaría contenta de ir contigo y más, que tu se lo pidieras – la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó más

- Evans…

- ¡Cualquier chica con menos de dos neuronas activas en su cerebro! – y se encargó de estrechar la corbata. Después sonrió, le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, recogió los libros y se marchó mientras James intentaba aflojar el nudo de la corbata para que pasará el aire.

* * *

- ¡Es que lo odio! – Arashi y Prue la miraron con una ceja levantada sin necesidad de preguntar de quien hablaba

- ¿De veras? No tenía ni idea – contestó la Slytherin

- Pero cada vez lo tienes más a ralla. Lo de la corbata lo dejó escarmentado – aseguró Prue, que no podía evitar vivir la situación des de los dos lados.

- ¡Durante una semana! Yo pensaba que me dejaría en paz por, al menos, un mes, incluso tenía la esperanza de que captará la indirecta

- Pues no, tendrás que probar a directas porqué se acerca – señaló Arashi con un dedo

- ¿Te dejamos?

- No os vayáis muy lejos

- ¡Lily!

- Evans para ti – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, la verdad es que le divertía saber con qué le saldría cada día

- Mañana… es San Valentín

- Si y lunes. No hay salida a Hogsmeade, tengo reunión de prefectos y me es imposible quedar – la sonrisa inocente de Lily hizo que todos pensaran que el joven Potter no tenía más cosas que decir

- Había pensado en escaparnos de las clases y te llevaría a Hogsmeade – Lily parpadeó repetidas veces, asegurándose de que había oído bien

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que me salte clases para ir…contigo? – esa idea no cabía en la cabeza de la pelirroja

- Si, ya sé que parece increíble que te pida por salir justamente el día de San Valentín…

- Potter. Tengo una pregunta para ti, sencilla. Me tienes que responder con un sí o un no – a James se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿Entiendes el significado de la palabra ego?

- Si

- Bien. Cuando te pese menos el ego que el cuerpo, entonces, me pides por salir – se giró y se fue con sus dos amigas mientras James era consolado por Sirius y Remus

* * *

- ¡Lily por dios despierta! – la pelirroja se revolvió entre las sábanas - ¡Que las arpías te quitan el regalo! – de un salto la pelirroja se despertó y enfocó a su amiga

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un momento – Prue se giró y se acercó a los dos ultra-pijas y rubias de pote de su habitación, les dijo un par de palabras y entonces una lechuza se posó elegantemente en el brazo de Lily

- ¿De quién es? – Prue dedicó a sus compañeras de cuarto una mirada de odio y éstas se fueron a escampar el rumor que Lily Evans había recibido un regalo por San Valentín

- Es la lechuza de tía Dorea – sonrió Prue – La madre de James – aclaró la morena

- ¡No me interesa nada que venga de él!

- Ya sé que James es muy pesado pero deberías mirar el regalo, realmente es muy bonito

- Está bien – la lechuza, que estaba jugando con el largo cabello de las dos muchachas estiró la pata y Lily cogió el paquete - ¿No habrá ningún audífono, verdad?

- No.

El paquete era una preciosa caja de terciopelo verde, del mismo verde que los ojos de la Gryffindor. Tenía una cerradura muy bonita de plata y oro donde podía leerse una J y una L entrelazadas. Lily rodó los ojos.

Lo abrió. Dentro había unos preciosos pendientes. De oro dorado y blanco. También con iniciales, esta vez sin rastro de ningún Potter. Solo unas LE envueltas con un corazón. Las iniciales eran de oro dorado mientras que el corazón era de oro blanco.

Justo en el centro y como una pequeña cenefa que cruzaba las letras y el corazón había una pequeña esmeralda. Debía ser súper caro pero tenía una composición que las hacía ver sencillas y nada ostentosas, pese a los materiales usados.

- ¡Prue! Es… - los ojos verdes de Lily enfocaron a su amiga

- Si, preciosos

- Pero… yo no puedo aceptar algo tan caro – tartamudeó.

- Háblalo con él pero… realmente ha sido un detalle muy bonito

- Si, te aseguró que si no hubiera hecho el tonto durante todo el curso me hubiera enamorado con esto – la pelirroja se sonrojó al entender el que había dicho- Quiero decir… - pero Prue le sonreía, sabía que su amiga sabía lo que ella pensaba y, quizá, no hubiera sido una idea única y exclusiva de James.

* * *

- ¡Potter! – James se giró para enfrontar a la pelirroja, aunque no venía enfadada, quizá venía en son de paz

- Nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió el merodeador acercándose a la chica – Evans.

- ¡Toma! – alargó la mano para entregar la cajita de terciopelo – Prue me dijo que la lechuza era tuya y que habías utilizado esa porqué nadie del castillo supiera que habías sido tu, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no se lo he dicho a nadie

- No me preocupa eso. Me preocupa esto – dijo señalando la mano de Lily

- No puedo aceptarlo

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Es carísimo!

- Puedo permitírmelo

- No es eso, me importa un pimiento tu fortuna – James sonrió, otra cualidad que añadir a la lista interminable de la pelirroja

- ¿Entonces?

- No merezco un regalo así. Me he portado fatal contigo durante el curso y ahora… ¡un regalo así es…demasiado!

- Es San Valentín

- James… - al chico se le erizaron los pelos de la espalda al sentir pronunciar su nombre de labios de la pelirroja – En serio… te lo devuelvo

- ¿No te gustan?

- Me encantan, son preciosos pero… - James tiró de la mano de Lily y depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de ella

- Me conformó con saber que algún día los usarás – Lily enrojeció furiosamente mientras él se despedía con la mano y la dejaba en medio del pasillo aún con la mano estirada y con la cajita en ella

* * *

Lily se sentó ofuscada en la biblioteca junto a las dos Slytherins.

Arashi levantó sus ojos oscuros para observar a su amiga quien estaba roja haciendo un bonito conjunto con su cabello.

- Lily, no sé si te han dicho que el color rojo en la cara no nos favorece a las pelirrojas – pero Nikki dijo el comentario en vez de la oriental

- ¿Alguna vez os he dicho que odio a Potter?

- Des de el incidente en vuestra "reunión" – sonrió Arashi – Que es hace unos… seis meses… si… podríamos decir que es tu frase favorita

- Gracias por tu sarcasmo Aikawa, me ayudas muchísimo – dijo irónicamente la pelirroja de Gryffindor

- ¡Oye! Todas tenemos un problema con un merodeador y no vamos quejándonos por ahí

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lily y Arashi maldijo por dentro el ser tan bocazas

- Al parecer, des de hace una semana los Merodeadores se han puesto en marcha

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily a la poca información dada por Nikki

- Nikki cállate

- ¡Eres una mala amiga Arashi! Vamos continúa Nikki

- Tarde o temprano se va a enterar Arashi – intentó convencerla Nicole y Arashi dio un gesto de "adelante" con la mano – Sirius Black le ha pedido salir

- ¿¡QUÉ QUE!? – gritó Lily ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de la bibliotecaria y de Arashi

- Cállate si no quieres que haga callar a Nikki

- ¡Oye que yo no tengo la culpa! – respondió la chica de pelo rizado

- Continua – dijo más calmada Lily

- Y Pettigrew no hace más que perseguirla intentando llevar sus libros – sonrió Arashi señalando a la heredera Adams

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó casi sonriendo Lily - ¿Y no sabe que estás comprometida?

- Al parecer no – negó la pelirroja de Slytherin con la cabeza

- Vamos y que más – dijo ya entusiasmada la pelirroja con los cotilleos

- ¿Qué más?

- No os hagáis las tontas que os conozco. Habéis dicho TODAS tenemos algún problema con un merodeador y falta… ¡Prue!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que Prue esté saliendo con alguien? – respondieron las dos Slytherins a la vez, ya que al sentir el nombre de su amiga respondieron casi sin poder evitarlo

- ¿Prue está saliendo con alguien?

- Gracias por guardar el secreto chicas, os dije, no le digáis a Lily que me veo con Remus porqué se pondrá hecha una furia y… - dijo la recién llegada dejando de golpe sus libros sobre la mesa

- ¡¿CON REMUS?!

- ¡Señorita Evans haga el favor de callar! – le ordenó la bibliotecaria y Lily enrojeció de golpe

- ¿No se lo habíais dicho? – las dos Slytherins negaron con la cabeza, después se giró hacia Lily – No estoy saliendo con Remus, nada más que somos amigos

- Siempre habíais sido amigos – la rectificó Lily

- Bueno, pero me parece que empieza a gustarme – respondió nerviosa la joven Potter

- Bueno, al menos Remus es el más soportable de los cuatro – las cuatro chicas asintieron

- Evans – Lily al reconocer la voz dijo unos cuantos insultos al aire

- ¿Qué?

- Qué carácter. Es sobre nuestra cita del jueves – ahora Lily lo miró directamente

- ¿Cita? – preguntaron las cuatro chicas a la vez – ¿Te estás refiriendo a nuestras prácticas de pociones? – preguntó esta vez únicamente la pelirroja de Gryffindor

- Gracias por decir nuestras – sonrió James de manera arrogante quitando varios suspiros a las chicas de la biblioteca, evidentemente a la pelirroja no

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó la chica omitiendo el comentario del chico y James volvió a sonreír

- Este jueves no podrá ser porqué tengo entrenamiento de…

- Da igual, te lo saltas si quieres venir, Remus y yo la haremos igual, no mejor, sabes que, no vengas – Lily recogió las cosas

- ¿Por qué no admites que me quieres?

- Te adoro Potter – la voz de Lily sonó tan falsa que incluso sorprendió a sus amigas – Me voy, nos vemos en la habitación Prue – se despidió de sus amigas de Slytherin con la mano y dejó plantado a James ahí mismo

- Para James, antes de haceros daño

- Si casi la tengo

- Si casi – sonrió Nikki cuando James se marchaba

* * *

Final de curso había llegado, por fin, los TIMOS habían pasado y el director Dumbledore dio a el grupo de los Merodeadores el permiso especial para hacer una fiesta privada. Y es que, todo y ser los alumnos más castigados, también eran los más queridos por los profesores.

Pero James Potter no se lo estaba pasando muy bien que digamos y es que había invitado a la pelirroja a asistir a su fiesta y ésta, convencida por su amiga de Slytherin, Nicole, había accedido. Así que las cuatro locas de su curso que se resistían a sus encantos había asistidos pero…

- ¿Quieres que machaque a Davies? – Sirius se unió a su lado

- No, lo haré yo mismo – los ojos de James destilaban furia y odio e incluso al joven Black le hizo miedo estar a su lado - ¿Me lo parece o la mano de ese gilipollas está muy al sur de la cintura de Lily? – y es que la pelirroja estaba muy unida a Steve Davies, entiéndase muy unida como que los labios del chico se posaban en su cuello

- ¡James! – Prue llegó hacia ellos en ese momento – Cariño… no te enojes tanto, hay miles de chicas dispuestas a bailar contigo – sonrió su prima y después enfocó a Sirius y frunció el entrecejo – Aunque veo que Sirius ya ha ido a por faena, al menos tapate el chupetón ¿no? – el tono que usaba la joven Prue no se sabía si podía ser de enfado o de diversión

- ¿Te molestan mis problemas sexuales?

- ¿Des de cuándo tienes problemas sexuales? – sonrió la chica, cogió un par de copas y se fue, dos segundos después apareció Lily tambaleándose

- La prefecta perfecta está borracha – informó Sirius con tono de burla

- ¡Cállate Black! – estaba bastante sonrojada - ¿No tendréis una silla?

- ¿El bueno de Davies no ha podido llevarte hacia una?

- ¿Celoso Potter? – los ojos de la pelirroja enfocaron a James. Él vio esos preciosos ojos nublados por el alcohol – Un baño

- Vamos – Sirius no esperó más porqué reconoció esos síntomas a "extracción de todo el alcohol disponible" (claro Dumbledore no sabía nada de todo eso)

Cada chico cogió a la pelirroja de un brazo diferente y se lo pusieron alrededor del cuello, mientras Sirius la cogía por debajo los brazos y le cedía la cintura a James. Así los dos la llevaron hacia el baño, aunque reconocieron que no hacía falta dos hombres porqué esa pelirroja pesaba poquísimo

- Toda tuya, vaquero – Sirius los dejó solos a la entrada del baño. James ayudó a la pelirroja a inclinarse sobre de la taza del lavabo y le recogió el pelo a tiempo de que ella sacará todo lo que llevará dentro

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó James mientras recogía el flequillo

- Si… - susurró ella mientras se cogía a James para poderse levantar. Él la llevó hacia la pica del agua para que pudiese despejarse – Gracias…

- No hay de que pelirroja – Lily le sonrió a través del espejo mientras se ponía un caramelo de limón en la boca que James le había alargado.

- ¿Puedo…pedirte un… favor? – James asintió mientras evitaba que ella cayera al suelo – Llévame… a la habitación…

Las rodillas de la pelirroja cedieron y James tuvo que cogerla en brazos. Primero parecía como si la chica se negará y quisiera pelear para poder andar pero al ver lo mareada que iba cedió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James mientras él pasaba su brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de los muslos de la chica y la llevaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

James sonrió mientras veía a la pelirroja cerrar los ojos como una niña pequeña y se prometió que al año siguiente sería diferente, lo sería. No sería un inmaduro que aunque juraba amor eterno por ella se liaba con otra chica a la primera de cambio.

- Lily, puedes caminar aunque sea un poco – la pelirroja salió del sueño ligero y miró confundida a James como preguntándole porqué no podía subir solo – Es que las escaleras se convierten en…

- OH – suavemente, los pies de Lily tocaron el suelo y sin dejar de estar sujeta a James subió por las escaleras que no saltaron al ir una chica – Ya… puedes dejarme

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, solo tengo que entrar y tumbarme en… la cama – Lily volvió a marearse

- Ya que estoy aquí voy a acompañarte dentro – sin decir más volvió a cogerla en brazos y entró en la habitación, quedó asombrado al verla y vio que en esa habitación (sobretodo en la mitad izquierda) era habitada por Lily y su prima Prue. La dejó suavemente encima de la cama y la tapó con una manta

- Si siempre…fueras así… Potter… - susurró ella

- ¿Puedo…pedirte… un favor? – los ojos de ella parpadearon un par de veces luchando contra el sueño

- Claro – él no dijo nada más, solo se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de la pelirroja con un suave sabor a limón – Besas… bien – y se quedó dormida entre los brazos del heredero Potter

- Te amo Lilianne Evans.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de subir este capi, por fin vemos algo de Lily y James como pareja…ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí, como ya os había dicho, me ha gustado mucho ver el enamoramiento de James (y las medidas drásticas de Lily). Además, siempre había querido escribir esta parte de la relación pero como siempre era más en cómo se enamoraron y no tanto en el principio me quedó la espinilla.**

**Tema reviews, las amenazas hacen efecto (cara maléfica) así que agradecería, de nuevo, a todos aquellos que llegáis hasta aquí que me dejarais un review, siempre viene bien y me animáis un poco (por fi…)**

**Como siempre, dar las gracias a: **MaryGin, Lauri Potter, Vanesa-Salazar, Lila-Dogwood, LilyyGinnythebest y Armelle Potter**. Tendréis vuestra respuesta personalizada.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter 5: Today

**Wolas!**

**Pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Comentarios, como siempre, al final.**

* * *

Lily estaba en la cocina, tomando una tila, preparada por Prue, y vestida con un albornoz mientras su pelo caía, mojado, por sus hombros. Después de beber un sorbo dirigió su mirada asesina a su compañera de piso y los…visitantes.

- ¿Y bien? – Prue miró a los chicos y ellos indicaron un adelante a la chica

- Pues…es que…

- Prue, espero que tengas una buena excusa de porqué estos tres me han visto medio desnuda y no me sirve que pasaran por casualidad y los invitaste a venir

- Bueno, todo tiene que ver con Voldemort – la pelirroja dirigió sus ojos verdes a la morena

- ¿El loco chiflado que mata sangres sucias? – los cuatro asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué pasa con él? – dirigió los ojos a los otros tres - ¿Nos está buscando? ¿Somos una amenaza?

- No somos, soy y Arashi es…interesante como aliada – los ojos de Lily enfocaron a su amiga, vale, una cosa es que se metieran con ella y la otra con la vida de sus amigas

- ¿¡Qué!?

- James por favor… - intentó Prue, ella aún estaba en shock y no creía poder tener una discusión en serio con Lily

- No quiero oír nada de los labios de él, es más, si no hubiera venido todo sería mucho mejor. Odio a parte – sonrió la pelirroja para volver a mirar Prue y después dirigir su mirada a Sirius que se veía claramente que cogería el relieve

- Esto es una lista que tenían unos mortífagos que capturó el grupo de Frank Longbottom la semana pasada

- ¿El marido de Alice? – Prue asintió y le acercó la lista a la pelirroja - ¿Por qué tu nombre y el de Arashi están aquí?

- Según lo que dijo Dumbledore… – empezó James

- ¡He dicho que no quiero oírte!

- …Sirius y Prue están en esta lista porqué han participado en muchas redadas y se los consideran unos aurores potenciales. Además, Voldemort busca insaciablemente a los Potter – continuó James omitiendo el comentario de Lily y haciéndola enfurecer

- ¿Por qué? – por primera vez la pelirroja preguntó algo a James sin llegar a morderle

- Pues… - James miró a Prue en busca de una respuesta

- Creo que tengo derecho de saber porqué prácticamente todos las personas que más me importan están en esa estúpida lista – James se removió incómodo en la silla, sin saber si eso también iba por él o solo por las dos chicas amenazadas.

- Somos los herederos de Godric Gryffindor – Lily se ahogó con la tila escupiéndola a Sirius y Remus – Y Arashi, bueno, me parece que es obvio. Es la hija de los Aikawa, no la quieren para matarla, la quieren capturar y convencer para que se pase a su lado además que es amiga tanto de Prue, como de Sirius

- Cielo… - sonrió Lily - ¿Cómo herederos? ¿Del que fundó Hogwarts? ¿Del jefe de la casa Gryffindor? ¿De ese Godric?

- Si Lily de ese – sonrió Prue sabiendo que, en parte, gracias a esa información había ganado a Lily, pero la pelirroja no se rendía tan rápidamente, y dirigió sus ojos al flanco más débil de esa emboscada.

- ¿Y Remus?

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- ¿Qué pintas tú aquí? Vale, Potter, Prue, Sirius y Arashi están en la lista, yo vivo en este piso. Se admite – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia - ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? – después miró triunfantes al resto de Merodeadores

- ¡OH! Estoy de arbitro – sonrió el chico con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- ¿Arbitro? – preguntó Lily sorprendida – Estoy no es un partido de Quidditch.

- Quiero decir que estoy aquí para que tu no asesines a James y que la paz reiné en esta casa

- ¿Esta casa? Estáis hablando como si os fuerais a quedar aquí – sonrió Lily mientras con la mano hacia un gesto de imposible. Los ojos verdes miraron primero a Prue y fueron pasando a la resta de chicos que, sin quererlo, había dirigido sus ojos a las maletas que, hasta entonces habían pasado desadvertidas por la pelirroja

- Exactamente – asintieron los cuatro

- ¡Y una mierda! – Lily se levantó airada y pronunció un hechizo para reducir el tamaño de las maletas – Ya podéis iros, no pienso dejar que os quedéis aquí. – dijo poniéndolas en una bolsa de plástico y alargándolas para que la cogieran los chicos

- Lily escucha… - intentó Remus – Dumbledore lo ha ordenado así.

- Dumbledore ya no tiene autoridad en mi vida, además, ¿es que está loco? Cuatro de las personas más buscadas en un mismo piso

- Lo mismo le dijimos, pero al parecer escogisteis un piso muy seguro y cerca del ministerio

- ¡No jodas Potter! Dos de las inquilinas trabajan ahí. – Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza buscando otra excusa plausible - Además… ¡no cabéis en este piso!

- Bueno, Dumbledore ya ha pensado en eso. Hechizo ilegales.

- Imposible – negó la pelirroja – No voy hacer que me arresten por culpa de ellos

- Siempre puedes marcharte y dejar de ser un dolor de muelas – estalló James, picándola, y lo consiguió porqué la pelirroja lo miró con odio

- ¿Dolor de muelas?

- Exacto. Una menos que vigilar, una menos con la que convivir. – James se encogió de hombros sin advertir las miradas de prudencia de Prue y Remus y la de odio de Sirius porqué ya tenia a la pelirroja casi convencida

- Potter… ¿sabes de quién es el piso? – James se encogió de hombros, nunca había pensado en eso, sabía que una mitad era de Prue, al fin y al cabo, sabía que había gastado parte de la herencia en vivir de manera independiente de James

- De Prue y Arashi, ellas lo pagaron – dijo sin pensar, al fin y al cabo eran las dos más ricas del grupo.

- Lamento decirte que es, a partes iguales, mío y de Prue – la mirada de Lily estaba centelleante haciendo más puro su verde

- ¿Cómo lo pagaste? – se sorprendió James

- No te interesa – respondió tajantemente la pelirroja

- La herencia de los padres de Lily, James – dijo Remus con aire conciliador aunque solo recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Lily

- Como puede ser herencia, si la última vez que vi a Rose estaba…

- Accidente de tráfico. – Lily se giró hacia Prue, sorprendida ¿no lo sabía? – Pero claro, como ibas a saberlo, no estabas, te habías ido, cuando… – en los ojos de Lily se acumularon lágrimas – Da igual – la pelirroja pasó por el lado de los chicos, cogió su bolso y salió del piso

- ¡Lily! – James se levantó pero Prue lo detuvo

- Ahora no James, ya la hemos liado bastante. De momento tenemos que esperar que vuelva Arashi – pero Prue sabía que James necesitaba hablar con Lily cuanto antes.

* * *

Sirius y Remus estaban jugando al Snap explosivo mientras Prue preparaba algo de comer y James miraba las fotografías que había en el salón.

Había una fotografía de ellas cuatro en Hogwarts, nunca había parado atención a las cuatro, solo había tenido ojos para Prue y, más tarde, para Lily. Nunca se había fijado en Aikawa ni en Adams y se daba cuanta de que realmente eran muy bonitas. Había un par de fotos más de ellas en Hogwarts y al lado, una de las cuatro con ellos tres. Seguro que estaba ahí por voluntad de Prue, porqué la cara de Lily reflectaba odio ya que, en la foto, James se las había apañado para estar al lado de la pelirroja y abrazarla de la cintura, bueno, si empezaba a recordar aún sentía el dolor en su mejilla.

Después había una fotografía de Nicole y Amos. Los padres de Prue. Los de Lily. Los de Arashi. Una fotografía de él y de Prue y de la oriental y Sirius y Remus.

Al parecer, aunque odiándolos, los tenían en muy buena consideración.

- ¿Lily sales? – James se giró al oír a su prima hablar con la pelirroja furiosa

- Si. ¿No te lo dije? – preguntó ella mientras se miraba en el espejo del comedor. James la miró, iba preciosa, sencilla, pero preciosa.

- No – Prue se acercó para poder hablar con Lily

- Si que te lo dije

- No lo hiciste

- ¡Te lo dije! Eres tú la que nunca cuentas las cosas, como que tendremos que estar conviviendo con un tonto y sus dos amigos

- Lily… - intentó calmarla Prue, sabía que no estaba únicamente enfada con ella por eso, quizá la herida no estaba cerrada del todo.

- Sabes Prudence, Nikki vuelve hoy. No sé si te acuerdas.

- No me hables como si fuera idiota

- Perdona, pero quizá va con el apellido Potter.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – la voz alegre de Arashi cortó la discusión de las dos amigas – Vale. – sonrió Arashi al mirar a la sala y ver a los tres merodeadores - ¡Lily! – se acercó a la pelirroja mientras con una mano agarraba la varita con fuerza - ¡Lily! – la pelirroja cortó la matanza de las miradas para ver a su amiga - ¡Estás guapísima! ¿Quieres ver al guaperas de la última vez? – al ver sonreír a la pelirroja James pensó que eso no era bueno – Bueno, eso más tarde. Dime cariño – sonrió Arashi - ¿Me he equivocado de piso?

- No. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Prue, no estaba dispuesta a que Lily pusiera a Arashi de su parte

- ¿Seguro? Es que cuando he entrado he visto a tres… tres… - empezó a hacer un gesto con la mano como si buscará la palabra adecuada

- Divertidos, guapos, responsables, tíos buenos – sonrió Prue antes de Lily

- Pesados, idiotas, venidos de otro mundo, imposibles de tratar

- ¡Eso me gusta! A tres imposibles de tratar en nuestra sala de estar, no te ofendas Sirius, sabes que a ti te quiero más – Sirius le guiñó el ojo mientras que Lily tenía una mirada de victoria cosa que hizo que todo el salón quedará en silencio pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la chimenea reaccionó mostrando la llegada de alguien al piso. Los tres chicos y Prue sacaron la varita

- ¡Por dios! Es Nikki – Lily se apresuró a avisar no fuera a ser que matasen a su amiga a golpes de maldiciones

- ¡Tachan! Nicole Adams acaba de llegar – de la chimenea salió una chica de su misma edad, aunque tenía una expresión madura en su rostro. Era una chica con curvas, quizá con un poco más de caderas que Prue y tenía, acorde a eso, un pecho generoso. Llevaba el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta y tenía unos ojos azules pequeños pero brillantes.

- ¡Nikki! – Arashi y Lily no esperaron a más para tirarse a los brazos de la… - ¿Eres rubia? – se asombraron las dos

- Pero es natural ¡eh!

- ¿Cómo…

- Bueno, en California toca mucho el sol, y mi color pelirrojo no era tan fuerte como el de Lily, siempre fue mucho más rubio – las dos asintieron – Así que con el sol fue desapareciendo el color naranja para dejar pasó al rubio.

- Al igual que las pecas

- Si, pero solo las de la cara – Lily rodeó a la chica con mirada de apreciación

- ¿Y ya te ha visto Amos?

- No, primero sois vosotras – sonrió la chica – Le he dicho que llegaría con un poco de retraso, sé que cuando lo vea no nos separaremos durante un día – las dos asintieron comprensivas - ¿Nos vamos?

- Un momento – la detuvo Arashi – Es que nos hemos encontrado con tres… individuos fuera de lugar en nuestro piso

- ¡Vaya! Los Merodeadores – después se escondió detrás de Arashi - ¿No habrá el capullo de Pettigrew por aquí? – y es que des de que Peter no la dejó vivir durante sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts, la joven Adams estaba aterrada. Una cosa es que fuera un macizorro como James, que siempre te sube la moral pero tener a un chico como Peter Pettigrew detrás suyo jurando y rejurando que eres su novia pues…la moral, lo que se dice la moral no te sube

- No, a ese si que no lo hubiese dejado entrar en casa – aseguró la oriental

- Vamos Prudence, explícaselo todo a Arashi y a Nikki para que podemos marcharnos – Nicole miró extrañada a Lily, cuando llamaba a Prue por su nombre completo es que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. La joven Potter lo explicó rápidamente mientras Arashi se cambiaba para poder salir

- En pocas palabras, estoy en peligro de muerte y ellos tres son mis guardaespaldas – dijo Arashi mientras con la varita hacia que su pelo tomará unas preciosas ondulaciones

- Efectivamente – asintieron los tres alegrados porqué la oriental no se hubiera puesto como una furia

- Quedaos. Yo duermo con Lily – avisó antes de todo – Pero ni os penséis que pienso haceros caso, he soportado todo una vida siendo Aikawa y por un estúpido amante de los sangres limpias no voy a quedarme encerrada en casa – las tres chicas sonrieron, la verdad es que ser de una familia mágica de tanto renombre y tradición como los Aikawa no era nada fácil y ellas bien que lo sabían - ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Alice ya hace tiempo que debe estar esperándonos! – se escandalizó Lily

- ¿Prue no vienes?

- No, gracias Nikki pero me parece que hay alguien que no estaría muy a gusto – James vio como las miradas de Lily y de Prue se encontraban pero era la ojiverde la que se encargaba de cortar la conexión

* * *

- Lo siento – Prue levantó la cabeza por primera vez en la silenciosa cena

¿Por qué? – dijo la chica mirando a su primo

- Por mi culpa Lily…

- ¡James! Parece mentira que no conozcas a Lily – la chica se levantó con todos los platos dispuesta a limpiarlos pero James se levantó y se los quito de la mano – Ahora está enfadada pero mañana… ¡Joder! Intentó hacer lo mejor pero a veces es tan…testaruda que… - James la abrazó y Prue se escondió entre sus brazos mientras Sirius y Remus se miraban recordando la última vez que Prue Potter había llorado

* * *

Arashi sonrió cuando vio a Lily salir desde la habitación que compartían las dos en dirección a la cocina. La verdad es que la pelirroja había tenido mucho mejor aspecto del que tenía ahora, puesto que lucía, sin ningún tipo de glamour, ojeras y cara de mareada.

- Bonito modelito Evans – fue lo único que dijo James cuando la vio entrar.

- No me hables, por favor – pidió la chica, casi como una súplica, algo que sorprendió al resto

- ¡Buenos días Evans! ¿Recuperada? – Sirius entró en ese momento en la cocina, dispuesto a gastarle una broma a la pelirroja.

- Black…por favor – pidió ella para que bajará la voz

- Lily cariño – Arashi miró con mirada reprobatoria a los dos, aunque tampoco hizo algún estrago en ellos – Mira, Sirius me ha recomendado esta pastilla para la resaca, tómatela y vete a la cama – sugirió la oriental mientras preparaba un té.

- Mm.… ¿Y Prue? – preguntó de manera casual

- Prue se ha levantado de muy mal humor, con los ojos rojos y sin haber podido dormir, todo por culpa de una pelirroja que yo conozco muy bien – los cuatro habitantes del piso (Remus acababa de entrar en la cocina) miraron a James con los ojos como plato por haber dejado ir una bomba de relojería contra otra – Sin contar que esa persona se presentó borracha en casa – Lily dirigió una mirada asesina a James pero lo único que dijo fue:

- Bien – después se tomo el té y la pastilla - ¿Podrías decirle a Alice que llegaré a segunda hora?

- ¿No prefieres quedarte? Tienes muy mala cara – aconsejó Arashi

- Tranquila mamá, estaré bien – sonrió la pelirroja dispuesta irse a duchar hasta que… - ¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? – salió como un furia hacia Arashi mostrando un punto rosáceo-violeta en su cuello

- Bueno, es que ayer te liaste con Steve – Arashi miró a Sirius preguntándose cuan efectiva seria la pastilla

- ¿Steve?

- Davies – Lily miró con cara incrédula a su amiga

- Por Merlín. ¿Cómo…? – Lily, Sirius y James dijeron a la vez

- Ibas borracha – recordándole que la última vez que había estado borracha también había acabado liándose con Steve Davies

- Bueno, voy a ducharme y a ver si puedo disimular esto con maquillaje – vieron a Lily tocarse la sien y cerrar la puerta del baño

- Al menos no ha gritado por veros aquí – sonrió la oriental – Voy al trabajo. Nos vemos – y sin más salió del piso

* * *

Cuando Arashi entró en su despacho se encontró con una imagen que no quería ver, o más bien que quería ahorrársela.

Su amiga con su marido haciendo…manitas

- Lo siento – se disculpó la heredera de los Aikawa. Nicole saltó de la mesa sonriendo inocentemente mientras se retocaba la túnica

- Tranquila – sonrió su amiga

- Si, no has interrumpido nada Aikawa – la voz de Amos Diggory sonaba más irónica que otra cosa. Arashi le sacó la lengua

- Oye Nikki… ¿te importaría ir al piso para ver si Lily está mejor?

- No. ¿Mucha resaca?

- Muchísima. Y Potter está ahí así que…

- Vale. Yo me encargo que Potter llegué vivo a la hora de la cena – se giró y se puso de puntillas para besar a Amos – Nos vemos en la noche cariño

- Demasiado azúcar en una misma mañana – informó la oriental cuando Nikki se había ido, recibiendo, como respuesta un golpe en el brazo por parte del chico

* * *

Llamó varias veces a la puerta del piso pero nadie contestó así que, vencida, decidió abrirla con su llave.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó la rubia

- Lily no está, se ha ido a clases – miró hacia el sofá donde James Potter leía unos papeles

- Y tu estás vivo, todo un logro – sonrió Nikki - ¿Puedo quedarme?

- Claro - Ella sonrió agradecida y cerró la puerta

- ¿Cómo estás Potter? – se sentó al lado de James

- Bien

- Quiero entablar una conversación contigo, podrías dar un poco más de dialogo al menos – James sonrió y miró a su acompañante

- ¿Y tú?

- También – sonrió Nikki – Pero tu no estás bien

- ¿Tanto me conoces?

- Los hombres sois muy fáciles de entender y normalmente solo os preocupan tres cosas. El dinero, el sexo o las mujeres

- ¿El sexo y las mujeres no es lo mismo?

- No, la prueba está en Sirius – James no pudo evitar reír abiertamente y pareció que eso complacía a la rubia.

- ¿No eres psicóloga?

- Nops aunque hice un curso. Así que… ¿qué mujer te preocupa?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? Podría ser el dinero o el sexo

- ¡James! Me defraudas. Sé tan bien como tu que tienes una millonada en tu poder, ayer me lo dijiste, heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Sexo no puede ser, al fin y al cabo eres unos de los jugadores de Quidditch más importantes hasta el momento

- Ahora retirado

- Para estudiar la carrera de auror. Así que si dos de los factores no pueden ser solo puede ser el de las mujeres. Y de… - en ese momento Nikki se calló – Lo siento, habló mucho y muy deprisa – James soltó una carcajada

- Estoy acostumbrado a la gente que habla mucho y rápido, no estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan hablando y no gritando – ahora fue el turno de Nikki de reírse - ¿Y, según tú, de quién se trata?

- A ver… - Nikki lo miró como analizándolo y James supo que estaba haciendo teatro puesto que parecía saber muy bien lo que le pasaba - El amor de tu vida o tu hermana

- No tengo hermanas

- Tienes a Prue. – James supo que era verdad, Prue era como su hermana, de hecho, lo único que hacia que no se convirtiera en su hermana de manera inmediata era el hecho de tener padres diferentes – Y tengo la sensación de que es por culpa de las dos

- ¿Quiénes?

- Lily y Prue

- ¿Insinúas que Lily es el amor de mi vida? – Nikki lo miró con cara incrédula y James se apresuró a añadir – Estás completamente equivocada

- ¿Por qué? James…no te conozco demasiado, es verdad, pero se reconocer cuando a una persona le brillan los ojos y ayer a ti te brillaron – Nikki recordó el momento en que James las pilló in fraganti a ella y Arashi intentando que nadie de la casa descubriera que Lily se había emborrachado - De odio y de rabia

- ¿De odio? ¿Rabia?

- Por Davies

- Será por lo inconsciente que es Lily – añadió James – Y no por quien se termina llevando a la cama sino por Prue ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? Porqué a mi no me gusta para nada verlas enfadadas

- No lo sé. La verdad es que de la misma manera que Arashi y yo nunca nos hemos enfadado, Prue y Lily nunca lo han hecho, hasta hoy pero creo…que esa pelirroja tarde o temprano cederá. – James susurró un "eso espero" y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que había mantenido una conversación decente con una ex Slytherin

* * *

En el piso reinaba el silencio de la noche.

Lily maldijo en voz alta. ¿En qué momento había aceptado? No era muy agradable saber que dos puertas más a la izquierda dormían dos hombres a pierna suelta (y además roncando) y otro junto a tu mejor amiga (aunque fueran hermanos)

Prue.

Vale, lo reconocía, se había pasado, pero ella podría haberle consultado algo antes de acceder a una cosa tan…ridícula, y más sabiendo todo lo que había pasado antes entre ellos.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que Prue compartía con Potter. Al menos él no roncaba y dejaba dormir en paz a su prima. Prue estaba de espaldas y podía ver claramente que no tenía un sueño profundo.

Vale, si tenía que pedir disculpas lo haría sin que nadie se enterará.

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación y se escabulló en la cama de Prue.

- Mm.… - Prue se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de coger la varita

- Shhh… - la tranquilizó Lily – Soy Lily

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí pervertida?

- ¿Pervertida? – sonrió ella – James…me dijo que…tenías los ojos rojos esta mañana

- James es un bocazas

- En eso te apoyo

- ¿Qué querías?

- Me odias tanto como él, ¿verdad? – Prue intentó ahogar una risita que no consiguió puesto que sabía lo mucho que a la pelirroja le costaba dejar su posición y sus opiniones de lado. – Lo siento

- Lo sé.

- Pero…tendrías que habérmelo consultado…al menos…un par de días antes. Cuando llegasteis ya llevabais bolsas y maletas

- Lo siento

- Y aún no sé como Arashi se lo ha tomado tan bien – Prue decidió no contestar de manera clara pero Lily contraatacó - Tu debes estar contenta

- No mucho – dijo mientras alargaba la mano para coger la manta y para taparse las dos – No sé como reaccionar, si con cariño, amor o…

- Ya – suspiró Lily – Mm.…Prue

- ¿Si?

- Voy a decirte algo pero sobretodo no te enfades

- Lo intentaré – Lily rogó a los cielos que no se enfadara, la última vez que había hecho prometer eso a un Potter casi la matan del grito que dio

- En quinto curso…en Hogwarts…antes de que Potter me acosará…

- Si… - la invitó Prue a que continuará.

- Me lié con Remus

- ¿Cómo?

- Dos veces – Prue se giró toda para poder encontrar con sus ojos castaños con los verdes de Lily

- ¿Me lo explicas o me lo cuentas?

- Bueno…ya sabes…Remus y yo coincidimos como prefectos y…él era muy guapo…y al parecer a él le gustaba…así que en nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade fui con él

- ¿Y cómo no me di cuenta?

- Porqué había quedado con él para hacer una tarea

- Vaya tarea…

- Pero después, Potter empezó acosarme y Remus dijo que no podía traicionar a James después de todo lo que había hecho por él, en ese momento no le entendí pero…vaya, eso. Que puesto a ser sinceras tenía que decirte que me enrollé con tu ex novio – Prue volvió a girarse para quedar boca arriba provocando un silencio incómodo que hizo pensar a Lily que la morena estaba enfadada

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – ahora no podía negarse a nada

- ¿James y tu…

- No, nada de él – Prue volvió a abrir la boca pero la pelirroja la calló – Por favor – la voz de Lily sonó a suplica, tanto que hizo que la morena se sintiera mal

- ¿Le quieres? – pero de repente notaron otro peso en la cama

- Eso, hablad de temas importantes y no me aviséis – la voz de Arashi hizo que las dos soltaran una carcajada pero se la callaran y volvieron a hablar en susurros

- Tenía que disculparme – Arashi se introdujo en la cama de Prue, al otro lado de la morena

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso que Lily se disculpe? – preguntó la oriental con voz de emocionada

- Ya vale no – se quejó la pelirroja

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Arashi seriamente a Lily

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Porqué has vuelto con Davies

- ¿Davies? – preguntó Prue alucinada

- Me lié el otro día, cuando salimos, y nos volvimos a encontrar cuando volvía y…

- ¿Y entonces James?

- Lo mío con James fue muy bonito mientras duró pero ya se terminó. Él se fue y yo me quedé y…

- Se fue porqué le dejaste – acotó Prue – Porqué no le contaste nada

- ¿Y querías que volviera por pena? – Lily se revolvió nerviosa en la cama – Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con Sirius

- Bueno chicas, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – Arashi decidió que, de momento, tenia que salvar a sus dos amigas, tarde o temprano la conversación volvería a aparecer - ¿Os imagináis que James estuviera despierto?

- Por favor – dijo Lily aunque no sabían si para bien o para mal

- Imposible, cuando mi primo duerme no hay ni Merlín que lo despierte – estuvieron un par de segundo en silencio cuando Arashi lo volvió a romper

- ¿No habéis notado a Nikki más…

- ¿Rellenita? – terminó la frase Lily, Arashi asintió

- ¿Creéis que pueda estar embarazada? – preguntó Prue – Pero… ¿cuándo…

- No lo sé, pero Amos la ha ido a ver a Estados Unidos durante este año y no creo que, estando casados, se dedicaran a cogerse las manos – aclaró Lily

- Me pido ser madrina – susurraron las otra dos

- Eso lo decidirán Nikki y Amos, ahora a dormir pequeñas – dijo Lily en un tono de diversión

Las tres no tardaron mucho tiempo de dormirse pero, nada más lejos de la realidad, James Potter había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba en ese momento dispuesto a matar a Davies y dispuesto a reclamarle a Remus su silencio pero también intrigado, había algo que él no sabía y que Lily no había querido decirle, supuso que fue la muerte de los padres de ésta.

Suspiró profundamente, lástima que en ese momento estuviera tan tranquila y seguramente preciosa en la cama de al lado.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Terminado el capítulo, se cuentan pocas cosas, lo sé, pero debe quedar claro la incomodidad que Lily siente hacia James, pasaron muchas cosas que nadie, o casi nadie, sabe que no se descubrirán hasta el final. No me matéis por eso.**

**Tengo ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos, iros revelando cosas e irlas comentando, pero me voy a aguantar, sino el fic terminará muy pronto.**

**Otra vez, los reviews han vuelto a caer en picado, parece que no amenace para que la gente deje de comentar, y no me gusta para nada.**

**Así que, miles de gracias a aquellos que no se dejan intimidar por mis amenazas o por mis buenas palabras y dejan review, semana si, semana también.**

**Gracias por sus reviews: **Vanesa-Salazar, MaryGin y Armelle Potter**.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter 6: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Otro capítulo más.**

**Comentarios, al final, como siempre.**

* * *

Prue iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo cuando sintió como la llamaban. Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba cuando vio a Remus acercarse a ella.

- Remus. ¿Querías algo?

- Si – sonrió el chico mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en los café-miel de la chica – Verás…mañana hay…salida a Hogsmeade y… - los ojos de Prue brillaron como nunca – me preguntaba si… ¿vendrías conmigo?

- Remus…

- No hace falta, sino quieres… - agregó rápidamente

- ¡Claro que vendré! – le cortó la chica

- Bien – los dos sonrieron – Hasta el domingo entonces – se inclinó para besarle la mejilla pero Prue decidió ser más directa y encontró sus labios. Remus no tardó ni dos segundos en rodearle la cintura mientras Prue le rodeaba el cuello.

Mientras, en la otra punta del pasillo alguien les observaba con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos grises.

- Canuto… - James puso la mano encima del hombro de su amigo mientras miraba el mismo punto que él. Remus y Prue separándose con una sonrisa en los labios

- Nada… - intentó decir pero su voz de cortó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, me alegró mucho por ellos – pero su no sonaba para nada contento, ni sus ojos se alejaban de la chica que se abrazaba alegre a su nuevo novio – Yo estaré bien

- Lo siento mucho Sirius – James no pudo decir nada más al ver los ojos tristes de Sirius.

* * *

Después de eso Sirius Black pasó a ser el sex-symbol de las chicas. Cada semana con novia nueva, teniendo en cuenta que antes, aun siendo muy guapo y popular no había tratado nunca a las chicas de esa manera. James miraba alucinado y estaba seguro que Sirius podría ser un buen actor ya que su actitud de hermano protector hacia Prue y de amigo incondicional hacia Remus no había cambiado en absoluto.

Sirius estaba estirado encima de su cama mirando el Mapa Merodeador, concretamente, el punto en que marcaba "Prue Potter". James lo había calado, lo sabía, como él también había calado que Evans no era un capricho, pero… ¿por qué continuaba sin decir nada?

Se giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Prácticamente era oficial, Prue estaba saliendo con Remus, y él ni tan siquiera había podido evitarlo.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Remus era su amigo, debía alegrarse porqué tuviera a su lado alguien que lo quisiera tanto y lo respetará como Prue, y Prue era…alguien especial, y debería alegrarse porqué tuviera a su lado alguien con un corazón tan grande como el de Remus. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Al cabo de dos segundos apareció Prue cogiendo de la mano a Lily para llevársela apartada y contarle algo que la tenía extremadamente feliz.

Suponía de lo que se trataba y se sorprendió cuando Lily abrazó a Prue, sin saber si era para darle ánimos o de alegría.

- ¿Estás bien? – otra vez James

- Ya te dije que si – se deshizo de la mano en su hombro

- Sirius… - Sirius se giró para encarar a su mejor amigo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana

- No debes aparentar que…

- ¿Qué no debo aparentar? Claro… ¿se lo dices tú a Remus? – James bajó la vista – Sabes que si le dices que yo estoy… - Sirius pareció rectificar a tiempo – Que me gusta Prue se alejará de ella – James abrió la boca – Ya lo hizo con Lily

- ¿Qué?

- ¡James! – Sirius se dio cuenta que James prefería no pensar en esa verdad que todo el mundo sabía pero que nadie decía

- Yo nunca quise…

- Lo sé, no te diste cuenta, es comprensible, Lily tenía toda tu atención – James pudo sonreír por la media broma de Sirius – Pero yo si lo sé y no voy a hacer lo mismo, ha encontrado una chica que le quiere y a la que quiere y… - pero Sirius se vio ahogado por el abrazo de James y sintió ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico pero lo único que hizo fue un pequeño gemido

* * *

- Odio San Valentín – dijo Lily mientras se dejaba caer encima de su cama

- ¿Por qué? – Arashi estaba estirada en el suelo con su largo pelo negro extendido

- Por Potter – Lily se giró para poder mirar a su amiga Slytherin

- Pero si en el fondo te encanta que el chico esté pendiente de todos tus caprichos – Arashi la miró con sus oscuros ojos negros, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír

- Bueno, puede que si, pero dice que soy la mujer de su vida y a la primera de cambio tiene novia nueva – Arashi percibió cierto tono celosillo pero prefirió no comentárselo a Lily y estar de acuerdo con ella.

- Ves, eso es verdad

- ¿Y Black?

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – la vista de la occidental volvió a encontrarse con la de Lily

- ¿Ya no hace cosas raras?

- Nops – Arashi levantó los brazos y entrelazó las manos estirándose – Ahora somos… compañeros

- ¿Y no tienes pareja para ir a Hogsmeade hoy?

- Mi pareja eres tú cielo

- Gracias cariño – Lily se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amiga – Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Seguro que quieres? Porqué a mi no me importa que me traten de homosexual siempre y cuando seas tu mi compañera – Lily dejó ir una carcajada, Arashi siempre hacia esa broma.

- Lo mismo dijo – sonrió la pelirroja mientras se colgaba del brazo de Arashi

* * *

Madame Rosmerta miraba raro la mesa a la que estaba sirviendo, puesto que había en la misma mesa "enemigos" declarados, por un lado estaban Lily Evans y Arashi Aikawa y, por el otro, James Potter y Sirius Black

- Envidio a Nick – suspiró la pelirroja bebiendo un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla

- Yo también – argumentó Arashi – Y pronto envidiaremos a Prue como siga desapareciendo así – Lily asintió en silencio

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó James receloso

- Porqué puede pasar sus visitas a Hogsmeade con Amos – suspiraron las dos chicas

- Ni que Diggory fuera tan impresionante – contestó James picado recibiendo las miradas taladradoras de Arashi y Lily

- Ya me gustaría tener un novio como Amos

- Pues yo soy mucho más guapo que Diggory – está vez fue Sirius quien protesto

- No te lo niego Black, pero a las chicas no se nos conquista con una cara bonita y un buen trasero – apuntó Arashi

- A Remus bien que le ha funcionado – protestó otra vez James mirando recelosamente como su prima y su amigo que entraban juntos

- Remus es mono si, pero tiene una amabilidad y caballerosidad que tú no tienes – aseguró Lily – Y eso enamora, deberías aprender Potter

- Puedo demostrarte que no es así – sonrió coquetamente el merodeador

- ¡Por dios! – Lily se levantó para ir hacia la barra

- Os lo dije, a mi no me importa hablar con vosotros, pero debes respetar los espacios Potter, no agobies – Arashi también se levantó y se reunió con la pelirroja de Gryffindor y después las dos se fueren de las Tres Escobas

- ¿Agobiar? Yo no agobio ¿verdad? – se giró hacia su amigo quien prefirió encogerse de hombros antes de responder seriamente a esa pregunta.

* * *

- ¡Evans! – Lily se giró sobre sus talones, estaba a punto de salir de la estación para reunirse con su hermana cuando sintió que la llamaban

- Potter – contestó ella, sin sonar borde ni grosera, cosa que James agradeció.

- Este verano… vendrás a casa… - Lily sonrió al ver al gran James Potter tartamudear

- A lo mejor, aún no tengo seguro que voy hacer

- Ven – la voz de James sonó segura por un momento pero después volvió a tartamudear – Quiero decir… a Prue… y a mi nos haría… muy feliz

- Lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió la chica – Ya os diré algo

- ¿No intentas morderme?

- Cuando estás tímido eres la mar de mono, si fueses todo el tiempo así quizá…

- ¿Quizá qué?

- Cuídate James – Se giró para dirigirse donde su familia la esperaba – Nos vemos

- ¡¿Quizá qué?! – gritó en medio de la estación pero ella no se volvió.

* * *

.-Verano-.

- Gracias – sonrió Lily al conductor del taxi mientras dejaba su baúl en el suelo, el chico, que debía tener poco más de 25 años se sonrojó.

- No hay porqué darlas – la chica volvió a sonreír. - ¿Es este el lugar? – Lily salió de su ensimismamiento

- Si, así es – cogió suavemente su baúl y empezó a carearlo mientras un gato con pelaje negro la seguía – Gracias por todo – y despidió al taxista que aún la miraba embobado. Se paró delante de la puerta, inspiró hondo y tocó el timbre

- ¡Ya voy! – se oyó una voz femenina dentro

- Prue ya voy yo – se oyó otra voz masculina

- ¡No! – y en ese momento se abrió la puerta - ¡Lily! – la chica se le tiró al cuello

- Yo también me alegro de verte Prue – sonrió Lily abrazando a la chica.

- Vaya Evans no sabía que ibas a venir

- Tu me invitaste Potter – susurró Lily

- Pero no te quedes en la puerta tonta – dijo Prue mientras cogía a la pelirroja de la mano – James, por favor ¿puedes entrar su baúl?

- ¿Por qué yo? – Lily miró a James extrañada, ¿des de cuando James se mostraba tan distante con ella?

- Nada, no te esfuerces Potter, puedo hacerlo yo sola – Lily se soltó de Prue y se encaminó hacia el baúl

- No he dicho que no quiera hacerlo – y el chico se adelantó a Lily para coger el baúl, Lily dejó ir un suspiro cansado mientras Prue sonreía

- Tan solo por llevarme la contraria

- Cada vez me conoces más Evans – James mostró una sonrisa perfecta y a Lily le pareció que el James normal volvía poco a poco

- ¡Lily! Tanto tiempo – una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un elegante moño se acercó a ella

- Yo también me alegro de verla señora Potter

- Dorea cariño, ya lo sabes

- Muy inteligente para ciertas cosas y para esto eres una negada – dijo James des de las escaleras mientras intentaba subir el baúl - ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

- ¿Pero que diablos le pasa? – preguntó a Prue, tan pronto estaba enfadado como amable

- Diría que está nervioso – susurró Prue

- ¿Nervioso? Potter nunca está nervioso – Lily negó con la cabeza - Aún no sé porqué acepté venir

- Porqué Charlus y yo te adoramos – sonrió la mujer – Voy ayudar a mi hijo

- Si – sonrieron las dos chicas

- ¡Lily! – la muchacha sonrió y mostró su mejor sonrisa para encararse a Remus

- Remus ¡Cuánto tiempo! – y lo abrazó como a un hermano

Después entró Sirius y la pelirroja se enfrascó con una conversación con ellos dos mientras Prue intentaba sonsacarle a James que diablos le pasaba con Lily.

* * *

- Así que acampada en el campo – susurró Lily viendo todo el equipaje de los Potter

- Así es – sonrió Prue – Quería estar las cuatro juntas pero…

- Ya… con Arashi en Japón y Nikki perdida entre la familia Diggory… - el timbre sonó y Prue cortó la conversación a medias para ir abrir, después de eso se escuchó un golpe y un grito por parte de Prue haciendo que Sirius, James y Lily se precipitaran hacia el vestíbulo

- ¡ARASHI! – gritaron las dos chicas. La japonesa estaba de pie en la puerta abrazada a Prue y ésta empezaba a coger un color azul - ¡Suelta Arashi! – la regañó Lily

- ¡Lilianne! – y de un salto abrazó a su otra amiga - ¿Y dónde está Nicole?

- En casa de Diggory, Arashi, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi salud – dijo irónicamente Prue

- Prudence – y con Lily colgada de su brazo se acercó a Prue

- ¿Qué es tanto escándalo?

- Dorea… - empezó Lily – Está es Arashi, Arashi, la madre de Potter y de Prue, bueno, su tía – la japonesa se soltó y fue hacia la mujer. Se paró delante de ella, unió las manos e hizo una reverencia quedándose en un ángulo recto

- Mucho gusto señora Potter. Soy Arashi Aikawa y me alegro de conocerla – Dorea, roja como un tomate la cogió del hombro y la levantó.

- No hace falta tantas formalidades Arashi ¿puedo llamarte así? – la chica asintió – Llámame Dorea

- Puedo decirle que su hijo no ha heredado su encanto – sonrió ella con inocencia haciendo reír a Sirius y a Dorea

- ¿No vendrá Nikki por casualidad?

- Nops – Arashi negó con la cabeza – Me la encontré en un comité de sangres limpias, iba del bracito de Amos – sonrió ella - ¡Guapísima por cierto! Llevaba el pelo pelirrojo liso y le caía elegantemente. Con un vestido verde que le quedaba que ni pintado y los zapatos esos que le regalamos

- Es que Nikki – informó Prue a su madre/tía – Es la prometida de Amos Diggory

- Conocemos a la familia Diggory. James y Amos jugaban de pequeños, hasta que Amos le ganó en Quidditch y él se negó a volver a jugar con él – sonrió Dorea al igual que Lily. Ya sabía porqué a James le caía mal Diggory - ¿Nicole es de Gryffindor?

- No es de Slytherin – dijo James con cierto asco

- ¡James contrólate!

- Ya vale Potter, yo también soy Slytherin y aún no te he dicho nada por ser Gryffindor – se ofendió Arashi – Discúlpeme Dorea

- No pasa nada, cariño. La comida está lista, ya terminaréis de prepararlo todo por la tarde

* * *

- ¿No vas a venir mamá? – preguntó James cuando ya todo estaba dispuesto para marcharse

- Ni tu padre puede

- ¿Por qué? – Prue se acercó para poder hablar con su familia

- Vuestro padre se ha puesto muy enfermo…

- ¿Es grave? – preguntó rápidamente Prue

- No cielo – Dorea acarició el pelo de Prue con ternura – Es un resfriado de verano pero aún y así no podemos ir a la acampada, me quedaré cuidándolo. Lo que quería saber si… ¿aún queréis ir?

- Creo que… - intentó decir James

- ¡Tranquila Dorea! – sonrió Sirius apareciendo en medio de Prue y James – Yo pienso cuidar de ellos

- ¿Tú? – Lily también hizo su aparición – Arashi, Remus y yo lo haremos. Tranquila – sonrió la pelirroja, sonrisa que hizo babear a James pero que consiguió disimular muy bien. Dorea sonrió al ver la mirada de ilusionado de su hijo al mirar como la pelirroja se ponía a discutir con Sirius sobre la posibilidades que tenían de sobrevivir en el campo si el joven Black iba en cabeza y Prue metía cucharada

- Bien. Decidido James – su madre reclamó la atención – Iréis y prométeme que harás algo respecto a la pelirroja – James se sonrojó y añadió.

- ¿Qué…quieres decir?

- Nada, nada – Dorea dejó ir una carcajada divertida

* * *

- Vale. Remus y yo podemos encargarnos de sacar las tiendas y plantarlas. Considerando que no podemos hacer magia – dijo Lily

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerte caso Evans? – La nueva habilidad de James era la de picar a Lily. Si el año pasado era un tonto enamorado, este año estaba siendo un gruñón enamorado.

- Porqué Remus y yo somos los únicos que provenimos de familias muggles y, por lo tanto, los únicos que hemos montado la tienda solos

- ¿Y quién te dice que mis padres no me han enseñado a hacerlo por si acaso?

- Prue. ¿A qué si? – reclamó Lily a su amiga

- ¿Perdona? Es que no te escuchaba

- ¡Ja! Ahora ni tus amigas de escuchan. Terminarás siendo una amargada devorada por sus gatos. ¿A qué si Sirius? – pero el joven Black estaba muy entretenido ayudando a Remus y Arashi a sacar todas las pertenencias de las mochilas

- ¿Decías? – sonrió Lily con autosuficiencia y haciendo que James se picará mucho más.

* * *

Al final, fueron Arashi, Prue y Sirius los que montaron las tiendas (una para los chicos y otra para las chicas) mientras que Remus preparaba el picnic. Habían omitido a James y a Lily porqué su coordinación era imposible.

- Bien – estaban reunidos alrededor de…

- No hay fuego – terminó Lily la frase de Remus

- Nos falta leña – aclaró Sirius

- Bueno, pues vamos a buscarlo – Lily se levantó toda decidida

- ¿Piensas que voy a dejarte ir sola?

- Potter. Soy perfectamente independiente

- Lily, por una vez. Vete con James a buscar leña. Le harás feliz y evitarás una de esas discusiones tan pesadas para los demás – el tono de Prue denotaba que estaba cansada de la pareja. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Bueno, solo porqué Prue lo pedía. – Prometedme que nos os mataréis.

- Lo prometo – sonrió Lily mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás la espalda

- ¡Y no cruces los dedos! – la avisó Prue

- Entonces no prometo nada, que Potter es un pervertido y a la mínima me acosa

- ¡Serás creída!

Los cuatro dieron un suspiró de alivio cuando la pareja estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a James? – preguntó Prue

- Se ha dado cuenta que la pelirroja es muy fácil de picar y que, además, no puede abstenerse a discutir cuando la atacan directamente – razonó Remus

- ¿Y eso ya es suficiente para que esté así? – preguntó extrañada Arashi

- Si – Prue y Remus miraron a Sirius, de él había sido la idea, seguro.

* * *

- Potter, admítelo, nos hemos perdido – sonrió Lily que cargaba con un fajo de leña. James le dedicó una mirada de "no voy a dejarme vencer por ti"

- No nos hemos perdido, sé perfectamente donde estoy

- ¿A sí? Entonces porqué está este chicle muggle pegado en la rama de un árbol

- ¡Porqué eres una marrana! – se quejó James, sabiendo que la pelirroja era una adicta a los chicles pero al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Lily supo que había perdido la discusión

- ¡Estamos andando en círculos! – James se sentó en el suelo – Admítelo

- Solo estamos dando un rodeo

- De dos horas de retraso – Lily se sentó al lado de James

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato de silencio

- No

- ¿¡Entonces por qué te quejas!?

- Porqué desde que tu te has empeñado en ser borde conmigo y en llevarme la contraria siempre, yo no puedo ser menos – protestó Lily a punto de enfadarse de verdad

* * *

Mientras, Arashi, Prue, Remus y Sirius, deduciendo que sus amigos se habían perdido y que deberían regresar antes de que se hiciera de noche, decidieron que Prue y Sirius (los que más conocían ese bosque por las proximidades a la casa Potter) irían a buscarlos.

Mientras Arashi y Remus se quedaban en el campamento, el problema era el poco tema de conversación.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Arashi

- Si

- Estás muy pálido

- He dicho que estoy bien – Arashi miró a Remus con mala cara por la mala contestación

- Estoy segura que tus fans son mucho más pesadas que yo, solo quería entablar tema de conversación

- Lo siento – Remus sonrió viendo como la chica miraba hacia otro lado – No tengo un buen día – Arashi lo miró con sus ojos negros - ¿Cómo es que dos Slytherins son amigas de dos Gryffindors? – la japonesa ladeó la cabeza

- Porqué la diferencia entre las casas no es tan grande. Verás…- explicó al ver la cara confundida de Remus – Dumbledore siempre nos ha dicho que nuestras decisiones son las que nos forman como personas, pero que tomes una decisión no significa que no puedas tener en común otras muchas decisiones, yo tengo en común con los Slytherins que mi lealtad hacia una cosa es sagrada, tengo en común con los Ravenclaws conocimientos de magia avanzada, con los Hufflepuff la habilidad de ser pacientes y con los Gryffindors el valor por defender lo que quiero. No me puedes englobar en un conjunto de personas si no sabes nada de mi – Remus se había quedado embobado mientras Arashi le discutía el tema con naturalidad - ¿Puedes decirme algo que tengas en común con otras personas?

- Bueno… - Arashi sonrió, él también era fiel a algo, y ese algo eran sus amigos – Está bien, tu ganas – Arashi sonrió satisfecha mientras veía como lentamente la luna ascendía al cielo

- ¡Mira que luna llena más bonita! – sonrió ella poniéndose de pie

- ¿Luna llena? – preguntó Remus con terror dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo

* * *

- Sirius – silencio – Sirius – silencio - ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió de mal humor

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?

- No lo sé, llevas todo el curso evitándome – Prue sabía que le pasaba algo aunque no podía adivinar que era

- No te evito

- ¡Lo haces! – Sirius se paró y la miro – Siempre éramos pareja en DCAO, ahora ya no

- Tienes un novio, un primo y unas amigas estupendas para hacer pareja con ellas

- ¿Qué ha pasado de nuestras conversaciones? – Prue sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que ella y Sirius no hablaban el mismo idioma. Algo había cambiado en su relación

- He pasado a ser un chico demasiado ocupado

- Claro, con la cita de la semana. ¿No hechas de menos Hogwarts para poder tirarte a una chica cada fin de semana? - ¡Prue estaba furiosa! Respondía con una prepotencia digna de los insultos que decían las chicas rechazadas por él.

- Lamento contradecirte Prudence, no era cada fin de semana

- ¡Perdona! Era día si y día no – Sirius la miró, y tuvo dos sentimientos contradictorios. El primero, que estaba consiguiendo distanciarse de Prue lo suficiente para no tener que pensar en ella cada día, para no tener que hablar con ella cada día, pero el otro, era devastador, puesto que ella estaba furiosa, vale, que alguien le dijera que no estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba. Evitó la mirada y el silencio reinó entre ellos. Prue estaba callada, no sabía que decir, durante un momento había sentido la mirada gris de Sirius clavada en su interior, y por alguna extraña razón no se había sentido incómoda. Negó levemente con al cabeza y levantó la mirada al cielo - ¡Hay luna llena Sirius! – dijo olvidándose de la antigua discusión

- ¿Cómo? – Sirius levantó al mirada para buscar el satélite

* * *

- ¿Remus? – Arashi se giró para mirar a su compañero que se había quedado helado después de haber visto la luna.

- Vete

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Ya vuelves a estar borde? – y es que el tono de homicida asesino que Lupin le había dedicado no le había hecho ninguna gracia

- Vete de aquí Aikawa

- Pero que dices – se giró ella airada y entonces vio como Remus se estaba abrazando a si mismo mientras que en su cuerpo empezaba una transformación a hombre lobo

- ¡Lupin! – Arashi retrocedió un par de pasos repasando rápidamente lo que eso podía ser. Un licántropo - ¡Ahhh!

* * *

El grito desgarrador en medio de la noche hizo que Sirius y Prue dejaran de admirar la luna.

- Es Arashi – reconoció Prue

- Que se ha quedado con Remus – Sirius se volvió hacia la pequeña Potter

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa a Remus? ¿Por qué… - Prue calló de golpe para mirar a Sirius, para que él le negará lo que estaba pensando - ¿Remus es un licántropo?

- Si – susurró Sirius

- ¡Tenemos que ir con Arashi! – Prue iba a dirigirse hacia el campamento cuando la mano de Sirius la retuvo

- Quédate aquí.

- ¡No voy a quedarme aquí! Mi amiga puede ser atacada por un licántropo – Prue se quedó tiesa. Sirius la rodeó con los brazos, ella se relajó por una décima de segundo

- Van a estar bien. Quédate aquí, voy a ir yo – se separaron

- ¿Y por qué tú no corres peligro?

- Soy un animago

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Confías en mí? – la pregunta tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Prue – Te lo contaré todo pero confía en mi

- Confió en ti Sirius, siempre lo he hecho – la sonrisa cariñosa de Prue hizo que Sirius se acercara a ella y posará sus labios sobre su frente

- No pienso dejarte sola – después se transformó en perro y se alejó en la noche

* * *

James sintió como el peso de la cabeza de Lily se hacia presente en su hombro. Miró la pelirroja que tenia los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Dormida?

- No – susurró ella – Cansada

- Ya… - sintió un deseo de rodear la estrecha cintura de ella con su brazo. La verdad es que la relación de los dos había cambiado durante sexto. Primero habían empezado como el año pasado, él pidiéndole citas y ella dando calabazas para después matarse con comentarios hirientes y discusiones inacabables. Sonrió al recordar que ahora era uno de los pocos momentos que Lily no intentaba arrancarle la yugular

- James

- Mm.

- ¿Por qué estás así conmigo? – la voz de la pelirroja sonó suavemente

- ¿Te interesa? – y para sorpresa de él, ella respondió sin titubeos ni rodeos

- Sí – ella no se movió de sitio - ¿Fue por algo que te dije a finales de quinto?

- ¿Perdona? – Lily intentó reincorporarse pero notó el brazo del chico en su cintura que le impedía abandonar la posición así que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de James

- No sé qué paso. Sé que estaba bailando con Davies – sintió más presión en su cintura

- Te estabas dando el lote con Davies

- Si – sonrió Lily al ver la reacción del chico – Y…que fui contigo y con Sirius. Ya no me acuerdo de nada más. Así que, como ahora mismo no tengo instintos asesinos contra ti y tu tampoco contra mí, quizá puedas contármelo – James sonrió pero no sabía que hacer. Contarle significaría decir que la había besado (lo cual sus partes íntimas corrían peligro) y que había admitido que la quería.

* * *

Arashi cayó al suelo cuando sus rodillas le fallaron. Estaba asustada.

"_Arashi Aikawa, una descendiente de la magia nunca tiene miedo de ella y los fenómenos que van relacionados_"

La voz de su padre, severa, fría e intransigente la hizo reaccionar. Siempre había presumido de ser una gran bruja, de haber descendido de la unión de la magia china y japonesa, de saber cuidarse por si misma. ¡De no necesitar a un prometido!

Vio como Remus estaba en el suelo aturdido y poco a poco se levantaba, acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo. Olisqueo el suelo y captó una presencia humana.

Arashi miraba aterrada la luna y se obligó a si misma a tranquilizarse y pensar.

Licántropos. Tenía seis años cuando su padre le había enseñado algo para combatirlos.

"_Los licántropos solo atacan a los humanos_"

En la cara de Arashi se plantó una sonrisa confiada mientras en la del lobo aparecía la lengua en señal de estar hambriento.

- Lo siento Remus. No seré tu cena – y rápidamente se transformó en un precioso caballo negro con el crin de color plateado

Al cabo de pocos segundos llegó un perro que miró sorprendido al caballo mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo.

Arashi reconoció a Sirius y sabía que la estaba buscando a ella. Agitó la cabeza, y el perro volvió a fijarse en ella. Los caballos negros normalmente no tenían un crin plateado.

El perro ladró con alegría. Se volvieron a girar y vieron que el lobo había desaparecido.

Y es que había sentido la presencia de tres humanos más

* * *

Prue se había quedado estática. Demasiada información para poco tiempo.

Remus licántropo.

Sirius (y seguramente James) animagos, estaba segura de que si pensaba sabría la razón pero ahora, no podía pensar.

Y de repente, otra vez, sintió como los brazos de Sirius la rodeaban, como la besaba suavemente.

Se apoyó en un árbol. Más tarde pensaría en eso.

Ahora debía encontrar a Lily y James.

* * *

James suspiró, dispuesto a dar una respuesta a la pregunta de la pelirroja. La miró, sus ojos verdes esperaban la respuesta.

- Creo que no te va a gustar lo que te diga

- ¿Me lié contigo? – preguntó rápidamente

- No – James decidió omitir un par de detalles para hacer más llevadera la historia – Pues…

Pero no pudo terminar. Oyó el ladrido de un perro, un tipo de ladrido y de un perro que conocía muy bien. Después el sonido de un caballo y un aullido.

- ¿Qué es eso? Una reunión de animales – preguntó Lily en sentido irónico - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó cuando vio que James se levantaba. ¡Jo! Ahora que estaba cómoda. Lily negó. No, eso no lo tenía que pensar.

- Ven – James le tendió la mano. Lily lo miró extrañada – Por favor – sabiendo que la pelirroja no cedería optó por ser diplomático por una vez. La pelirroja cogió la mano - ¿Sabes que luna es hoy?

- ¿Estás sugiriendo hombres lobo?

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si es por tu teoría, puede ser, es luna llena – James maldijo por lo bajo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pase lo que pase no te separes de mi

- Aunque quisiera no podría porqué mi mano ha sido privada de libertad – James sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo entrelazó los dedos con los de Lily - ¡Potter!

- Voy a decirte algo – ella enarcó las cejas – Lo que vas a ver ahora, no te extrañes, mañana te lo cuento todo pero te lo resumo, Remus es un licántropo y Sirius y yo animagos

- ¿Crees que puedes soltar una bomba así como así… ¡y que me quede tan tranquila!? – exclamó la pelirroja

- Puestos a ser sinceros – James volvió a girarse hacia ella, sentía que ellos estaban muy cerca – Te quiero – Lily se quedó estática y más aún cuando sintió como los labios de James se posaban sobre los suyos. Sintió como la mano libre de James acariciaba su cintura mientras que la otra no dejaba ir su mano, se sorprendió al ver que el beso era solo un roce, un sincero roce. Se separaron un segundo

- James… - Lily miró al chico, aún con las manos entrelazadas. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, durante un par de segundos y poco después Lily tiró de la mano de James para darle un beso, pero James se separó cuando sus labios se rozaron.

- Aunque me duela ahora no es el momento – James sonrió cuando los ojos de Lily recordaron que él era un animago ilegal - Estás más guapa cuando te enfadas – sonrió James para después transformarse en un ciervo

- ¡Potter voy a matarte! – exclamó Lily dispuesta a recriminarle su comportamiento pero de entre las sombras salió un lobo, con los ojos dorados. El ciervo se puso delante de Lily. Acto seguido aparecieron un perro y un unicornio

- ¡Lily! – Prue apareció detrás de ella

- ¡Prue! – la pelirroja se reunió junto a la chica mientras el ciervo no se separaba de ella, ahora con más razón

El perro se tiró sobre del lobo haciéndolo girar y que se quedará de espaldas de las chicas, mientras, el ciervo lo empujaba con sus bañas hacia el otro extremo.

Prue y Lily vieron alucinadas como, en medio del caos, el unicornio se transformaba en Arashi.

- ¡Arashi!

- Shh. – les ordenó la oriental – Con cuidado, seguidme – y lentamente salieron del bosque

* * *

Lily miraba por la ventana mientras el sol salía y la luna llena desaparecía. La luna llena. Recordó fugazmente lo vivido anoche y sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios.

"_Te quiero_"

¿Había sido sincero? ¿Y por qué ella había querido repetirlo? Niégalo Lily, se ordenó a si misma, niega que Potter es un chico realmente adorable con el que te gustaría probar algo más que discusiones, niégalo.

- No puedo… - susurró

Por suerte Prue estaba demasiada interesada estando dando vueltas delante la puerta y Arashi estaba preparando café y medicinas para los chicos.

La puerta se abrió, Sirius y James iban uno a cada lado de Remus mientras este caminaba ayudado por sus dos amigos.

Las tres chicas fueron hacia la puerta y sin esperar instrucciones los ayudaron a sentarse en los sofás.

- Prue… - susurró Remus cuando la morena de Gryffindor lo ayudó a sentarse – Lo siento

- ¡Idiota! – susurró abrazándose al cuerpo magullado del licántropo. Mientras Lily había ayudado a James a sentarse en el otro sofá, al lado de Sirius, sin mirarle a los ojos

La tarde había llegado y habían preparado algo para comer.

- Quiero que nos lo expliquéis – dijo Lily

- ¿El qué Lily? – preguntó James – Remus es un hombre lobo

- ¡No seas borde conmigo que aún no te hecho nada! – le recriminó la pelirroja – Y ya sé que es un hombre lobo, me quedó claro anoche pero… ¿por qué tú, Sirius y Arashi sois animagos?

- Para ayudar a Remus en nuestro caso – contestó Sirius que no estaba dispuesto a soportar una discusión por parte de esos dos – El de ella…

- ¿Y qué esperabais? – Arashi se encogió de hombros mientras se recogía su precioso pelo negro en una cola de caballo – Antes de los diez años debes ser capaz de invocar un patronus y de transformarte en dos animagos, sino, no eres digno de la familia Aikawa

- ¿Quieres decir que antes de entras en Hogwarts ya sabías hacer todo eso? – preguntó Lily sorprendida

- No te sorprendas Evans – aclaró Sirius – En las familias de Inglaterra se aprenden a hacer crucios, imperios y…ya sabéis que, a los 12 años

- Los sangres limpias son de los más raros – asintieron Lily y Remus a la vez

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Otro capítulo más terminado. Comentarios que tengo sobre este capi. A parte que me encanta subir este tipo de escenas entre James y Lily, si es que cuando son tiernos son adorables, la historia Remus-Prue traerá cola, supongo que ya lo sabíais. Solo espero que se haga entretenida y no muy liada.**

**Últimamente prefiero no alargarme mucho porqué siempre tengo tendencia a decir demasiado y no puedo contenerme a comentar más que lo que se ha dicho hasta este momento.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **Diluz, Armelle Potter **y** LilyyGinnythebest** por encontrar un minitiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter 7: Today

**Wolas!**

**Aix…casi se me pasa actualizar, pero tranquilos, aquí estoy como un clavo.**

**Comentarios, al final, como siempre.**

**

* * *

  
**

James miraba una y otra vez la cama de su prima ocupada por ella y sus dos amigas.

- Quién diría que despiertas son un verdadero peligro – sonrió Remus apoyado en el otro extremo de la puerta

- Aja – contestó James ausente. Vale, que hubiera olvidado a Lily no significaba que no pudiera reconocer cuando una chica estaba buena o no

- ¿Y quién las despierta? – preguntó Sirius divertido al ver la cara de embobado de James

- Piedra-papel-tijera – dijeron James y Remus a la vez

- Vale – los tres se pusieron en circulo

- Un momento – cortó James – Quiero hacerte una pregunta – miró acusativamente a Remus

- Hazla – respondió el licántropo con miedo

- En quinto… - Remus tragó fuerte - ¿Te liaste con Lily? – Remus miró a James, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir

- Eh…pues…verás...

- Responde – sonrió Sirius, eso estaba interesante. Los dos sabían que a Remus le había gustado Lily, pero de ahí a que se hubieran besado había un gran trecho. Por suerte para Sirius, él no tenía problemas porqué con la pelirroja no se había liado.

- Si, pero antes de que a ti te gustará James y ya sabes, Lily era interesante y yo le gustaba así que bueno… - Remus respiró al ver que la cara de James no era homicida

- Para que no me enfade tendremos que matar a Davies ¿hecho?

- ¡Hecho! – dijeron Remus y Sirius, los dos miraron al moreno – Es que Davies me cae fatal des de que dijo que había salido con más chicas que yo – los otro de suspiraron y se jugaron quien despertaba a las chicas.

* * *

Lily entró en el bar-restaurante donde la esperaba Steve Davies. El chico era todo lo que una chica desearía.

26 años, cuerpo atlético, descendiente de una buena familia de magos, moreno con unos ojazos azules que te hacían repensar lo de quedarte soltera. Encantador, responsable, atento…

- Steve – el chico levantó la vista para sonreírle a la pelirroja

- Lily – se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – y así empezaron de nuevo la relación que habían dejado tirada en quinto cuando él se fue del colegio.

* * *

Arashi sonrió a Nikki. Estaban en la tienda de Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones donde a las chicas les gustaba pasar el rato. La jefa era amiga de la madre de Nikki y la familia Aikawa tenía una cuenta indefinida para que su hija comprará todo lo que necesitará, eso sí, para que Prue y Lily no se cortaran, la versión oficial era que la familia de Arashi era propietaria de la mitad de la tienda. Así que a las cuatro les encantaba ir ahí para buscar las tendencias de la nueva temporada de una manera prácticamente gratis.

- Lamento llegar tarde – Lily entró después de saludar a Madame Malkin - ¡Qué guapa estás! – Nikki sonrió, llevaba puesto un vestido de noche de color azul turquesa

- Tengo una cena de esas de sangres limpias – Arashi hizo un gesto de desagrado, ella también estaba invitada

- ¿Tú también vas, Prue? – preguntó Lily

- No, James y yo solo fuimos a una y terminaron echándonos porqué Sirius tiró una fuente con ponche – Arashi sonrió al recordar el incidente

- Si te compras ese, después deberás dejar en el armario durante mucho tiempo – dijo Arashi mirando a Nikki – Es de satín y se amolda a la perfección a todas las curvas femeninas

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? – preguntó medio picada Nikki

- Te estoy llamando embarazada – Nikki miró a Arashi sorprendida

- ¿Cómo… - Nikki miró a sus otras dos amigas, quienes se encogieron de hombros

- Es evidente – aseguró Prue quien nunca hablaba del aspecto físico de sus amigas porqué siempre decía que ella era la más "ancha de curvas" de las cuatro

- ¿Lo sabe Amos? – preguntó Lily

- No – Nikki suspiró – Con eso de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – Lily bufó, ella llamaba a las cosas por su nombre y no por eufemismos – dice que ahora es peligroso trabajar en el Ministerio y no sé que más, y le da miedo lo que puede pasar

- Bueno, la cuestión es que habrá un precioso bebé – dijo Lily – Y que no podría estar en mejor manos que de una pareja que se quiere sin reservas y que, además, son guapísimos – Nikki sonrió con cariño a su amiga

- Además, creo que ese vestido te quedará precioso incluso estando embarazada – dijo Arashi para quitar hierro al asunto haciendo que las otras tres empezaran a reír.

* * *

Lily estaba contentísima ayudando a Remus a hacer su equipaje, por fin, esos tres chicos salidos del demonio iban a trasladarse al piso de arriba, bueno, Potter ya estaba ahí junto a Prue y Sirius.

- ¿Contenta no? – la pelirroja sonrió de una manera que iluminó media habitación

- Pero no por ti, ya lo sabes – corrigió rápidamente la pelirroja, no quería que con el único merodeador que se llevaba bien las cosas terminaran a mal

- ¿Vuelves a estar con Davies?

- Sé que no os gusta pero tampoco es que vaya a casarme con él ni nada por el estilo – dijo la pelirroja

- No es que no me guste Lils, es que la última vez… - Remus la miró de manera clara y Lily tuvo que ahogar una carcajada

- Lo sé, me llevó por el mal camino, ¡el primer chico que me emborrachó! – Remus también rió de manera divertida

- Y yo que quería tener ese honor – en la puerta estaba James cogiendo una de las cajas para trasladarlas

- Pues lo siento, pero no – negó Lily con la cabeza preguntándose cómo había entrado sin que los dos se dieran cuenta

- Yo tuve otros honores – la cara de Lily se tornó roja como su pelo

- Te odio – la sonrisa de James se ensanchó

- Yo no quería saber los trapos sucios James, en serio – intervino Remus

- Tranquilo Lunático, después te cuento los detalles

- ¡Vete si no quieres que te eche a patadas! – gritó Lily mientras que con un rápido movimiento cogía su varita y James tenía que salir más rápido que deprisa de la habitación – Lo odio – Lily negó con la cabeza

- Tenía que vengarse – Lily lo miró interrogándolo – Ya sabes…

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó extrañada

- Se enteraron, no sé cómo – sonrió medio culpable Remus – Historia pasada es historia pasada, así que no hay problema

- No, si lo que me preocupa es como… - Lily palideció – Por Merlín… - y entonces supo que debía recordar al detalle su conversación con sus amigas, para saber si no se había ido de la lengua.

* * *

Lily salía de clases con un montón de libros bajo el brazo, la verdad es que podía haberlos reducido de tamaño pero ahora hasta que no encontrará un banco para poder sentarse no podría sacar la varita sin desparramar los libros por el suelo.

- Lily – la pelirroja se giró al sentir que la llamaban por su nombre

- Potter – respondió con cansancio al ver a James delante de ella

- Creo que si voy a ser tu "protector" podrías llamarme por mi nombre – sonrió él mientras con la varita reducía el tamaño de los libros.

- Gracias – dijo ella mientras abría su bolso de color blanco para ponerlos dentro – Pero la última vez que lo hice no funcionó.

- Hemos madurado – Lily resopló. – Te invitó a tomar algo

- No creo que…

- Lils…tenemos que hablar – Lily tuvo que aceptar a desgana, debía admitirlo, tenía razón.

* * *

Arashi entró con un par de chaquetas de cuero para ponerlas en el armario de Sirius. Abrió el mueble para respirar el olor de la colonia tan característica del joven Black.

- ¿Qué haces peque? – preguntó Sirius desde la puerta

- Te llevaba esto, se quedó en mi armario – sonrió ella – Y no creo que puedas conducir tu moto sin ellas

- ¿Ya la has visto? – el tono de Sirius era de decepcionado, él quería enseñarla personalmente

- Lo siento, James no pudo contener la tentación y tuvimos que bajar todas a verla

- ¿Todas?

- No, Prue no vino, James no quiso, supongo que por algo especial – Sirius sonrió como solo sonreía con Arashi - ¿Estás bien? – Sirius se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente con la de la chica

- Si, siempre estoy bien – Arashi cerró los ojos para suspirar más fuerte – Es una pena que no esté enamorado de ti

- Lo sé – Arashi se dejó abrazar por él – Y también es una pena que yo no lo esté de ti – después de un par de segundos, Sirius la miró divertido

- ¿Cómo que no? No hay ninguna chica que no esté enamorada de mi – Arashi dejó ir una carcajada para después notar como Sirius la cargaba y empezaba una batalla de cosquillas.

Remus se paró en la puerta de Sirius para ver una batalla de cosquillas entre uno de sus mejores amigos y Arashi, y, por alguna razón, sintió ese sentimiento familiar que años atrás lo había asaltado: celos.

* * *

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – susurró Lily

- Supongo que de nosotros – respondió James de toda la naturalidad de que fue posible.

- No hay nosotros James, debes aceptarlo – dijo Lily sin vacilación

- Siempre hay nosotros, eso es algo que nunca cambiará. Tanto si me odias como si me quieres – Lily sonrió de lado, era verdad, sus vidas estaban demasiado unidas por demasiados puntos

- Odio que mi mejor amiga sea tu hermana

- Y odio que mis dos amigos te adoren

- Sirius no me adora – dijo Lily sorprendida

- Si lo hace, lo único que disimula muy bien, pero te admira por haber sido de las únicas por habernos puesto en nuestros sitios cuando lo necesitábamos – Lily sonrió sinceramente por primera vez, eso era típico de Sirius.

- No sé si estoy preparada para llevarme bien contigo, James, no después de lo que pasó – Lily cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar el momento que parecía tan lejano

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó curioso aunque tembloroso

- No, han pasado muchas cosas que tú no sabes, cosas que hacen que te tenga rencor pero, a la vez, me impiden odiarte – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que por primera vez había sido sincera con el chico

- ¿Qué cosas? – había algo en la voz de Lily que no le había gustado en absoluto

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y responde sinceramente – James la miró expectante al ver que había cambiado de tema radicalmente y le hizo un gesto para que pronunciara la pregunta – Dime que no volviste por mi

James se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes. ¿No volver por ella? Y de repente se vio envuelto en sus propios sentimientos. Vale, se había mentido a si mismo, a Prue, a Remus y a Sirius ¿Volvería a hacerlo? ¿No volver por ella? Entonces… ¿por quién diablos había vuelto? Sabía perfectamente que Prue estaba bien protegida al lado de Sirius y Arashi no corría ningún tipo de peligro. No, no había vuelto por ellos, por el peligro que suponía Voldemort, había vuelto por…ella y solo por ella

- James – susurró la chica, instándolo a responder

- No, no volví por ti – y sonrió.

¿Mentirle siempre había sido tan difícil? Si, nunca había podido mentir a la mujer de su vida sin arrepentirse después, sonrió, la mujer de su vida, vaya, se estaba pasando de sincero.

Y aunque la pelirroja sonreía relajada dentro de ella algo muy importante se había rasgado, algo que hacia que Lily tuviera que esconder sus ojos para que no viera que estaban acuosos puesto que esa respuesta hacia replantearse todo lo que había pensado des de la vuelta de James.

* * *

Curiosamente, y pese que a los tres Merodeadores ya les habían dado el piso de arriba, continuaban pasando más horas de las normales en el piso de las chicas, cosa que hacia que Lily se enfurismara cada dos por tres, que Prue se sintiera feliz por poder estar con James más rato del que habían pasado juntos los últimos años y que Arashi se divirtiera hablando con Sirius de cosas triviales.

Justo cuando estaban reunidos jugando una partida del juego muggle "Monopoli", Nikki apareció por la puerta con una barriga que indicaba que su embarazo ya iba por el sexto mes.

Prue, cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta de su piso, la trató con todo el cuidado posible y casi como si fuera una inválida.

- Prue

- Tranquila, yo te arreglo esto en un segundo – sonrió la morena pensándose que se trataba del problema que no había sitio – Sirius apártate, deja sentarse a una embarazada

- Prue

- Ya está cielo – y delicadamente la hizo sentar en el sillón que Sirius medio atontado había dejado libre

- Prue

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, agua, café?

- ¡Estoy embarazada no inválida! – le gritó la bicolor

- No te exaltes que irás de parto

- Potter – Lily sonrió, al igual que Arashi, divertida por la reacción de su amiga – Déjala ya. No va a tener un parto avanzado, no va a necesitar algo y si lo necesitará Nikki es lo suficiente mayor como para ir a buscarlo solita

- Gracias – sonrió su amiga al ver como Prue se sentaba haciendo morritos al lado de su primo – La verdad es que teniendo a Amos y su madre así ya es bastante

- ¿Sabes que será? – preguntó Arashi mientras servía un poco de te a la chica al más puro estilo oriental, de rodillas.

- Los médicos han dicho que es posible que sea niño

- Vaya. Amos estará contento. Siempre dijo que quería tener un hijo – dijo Lily mientras tenía que apretujarse para dejar sentar a Sirius

- Oye Sirius. El sofá de Remus está vacío. ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí? – respondió picado James

- Porqué de esa manera estoy al lado de estas dos preciosidades – James rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse con su amigo

- Tenéis el culo enorme – bromeó el joven Potter

- ¡Oye! – se quejaron las dos chicas – La de las caderas aquí es Nikki – señaló la pelirroja

- Y Prue

- Que yo no tenga un cuerpo de supermodelo como Lily o Arashi no es mi culpa

- Yo siempre hubiera querido tener un poco más de curvas – se quejó la oriental – Tanto de caderas como de pecho – los chicos la miraron, Arashi siempre había sido considerada la chica más guapa de todo su curso y nunca nadie se había fijado de la falta de caderas y de pecho de la chica

- Es verdad, no tienes pecho – contestaron James y Sirius a la vez como quien descubre América

- ¡Pero qué miráis pervertidos! – les dijeron Lily y Prue mientras les daban un golpe en la espinilla

- Los defectos no se ven si tú no los dices. – agregó Nikki con una sonrisa

- Odio cuando se me pone filosófica – negó Lily – Me voy – dijo mientras se levantaba

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Nikki mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelirroja

- He quedado con Alice y después iré con Steve. Felicidades Nicole – y se abrazó a la embarazada

- Tendré que quedarme embarazada más a menudo para recibir estás muestras de cariño – sonrió Nikki. Lily sonrió como una niña pequeña para después marcharse

James la siguió con la vista. Des de el beso en la mejilla a su amiga hasta la melena pelirroja desaparecer por la puerta. Y sabía porqué se debía eso.

Había conocido lo suficientemente a Lily y se habían dañado mutuamente lo suficiente como para saber que ella no confiaba en los hombres. El hecho de que Nicole Adams, ahora Nicole Diggory, una de sus mejores amigas fuera tan feliz con su marido y que estuviera embarazada era un símbolo para ella. Era la esperanza que le decía que podía seguir confiando en alguien, en un hombre, aunque fuera como amigo.

- ¿Cuándo pensáis decírselo? – la voz de Nikki la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Nunca? – sonrió Prue inocentemente

- Nunca no es una respuesta apropiada a mi pregunta – contestó enfadada Nikki

- Pues yo pensaba que era una pregunta retórica – esta vez fue Arashi quien contestó mientras recogía las cosas del té que Nikki se había tomado

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó James dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas, estas a su vez miraron a los chicos - ¿Me lo decís o me lo contáis?

- Steve Davies está casado y Kelly, su mujer, está embarazada de siete meses

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó James furioso - ¿Y por qué diablos no le decís nada?

- Porqué Lily no nos creería – dijo Remus

- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

- Verás…- empezó culpable Sirius – Steve trabaja en el ministerio

- Y Kelly fue prefecta – terminó Remus

- Pero Lily es vuestra amiga

- Y también muy cabezona y con muy mala leche – aclaró Prue – Seguramente dejaría a Steve pero no nos creería, además, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta

- ¿A si? – preguntó James escéptico

- Por supuesto – esta vez los ojos de los cuatro, menos de Nikki, brillaron maliciosamente

* * *

Lily llegó al restaurante donde había quedado con Steve. Aún no entendía como siempre la hacia ir fuera de Londres para quedar con él, aunque no podía quejarse de los restaurantes que éste escogía para llevarla. Y de que siempre pagará él.

Se sintió un poco extraña al entrar en el sitio escogido. Todo el mundo iba vestido muy elegantemente mientras que ella iba muy informal.

- ¿Busca a alguien señorita? – preguntó la recepcionista de muy mala manera

- En realidad si, he quedado aquí con el señor Davies. ¿Puede indicarme su mesa?

- ¿Es usted la señora Davies? – Lily enrojeció por momento y negó con la cabeza - ¿No? El señor Davies está en la mesa 18

- ¿Y esa es… - animó Lily a la recepcionista a continuar

- Si entra usted misma reconocerá al señor Davies ¿no?

- No pienso dejar ningún tipo de propina en este restaurante – dijo malhumorada Lily mientras iba caminando hacia el centro del restaurante.

Diviso a Steve enseguida. Era un hombre atractivo aunque si lo comparaba con los tres nuevos inquilinos que había tenido en casa no había ni punto de comparación.

De espaldas estaba una mujer, se extrañó enormemente pero ahora que lo recordaba, Steve comentó que quizá estaría con una compañera del trabajo.

- Steve – la pelirroja se acercó mientras iba viendo a la mujer mejor - ¡Kelly Tayler! – la mujer levantó la vista para mirar a la recién llegada. Kelly Tayler había sido una de las chicas más populares y con más historia de todo Hogwarts. Había sido, antes de que Nikki entrará en la vida de Amos, la novia del joven Diggory durante 1 año, todo el mundo admiraba la pareja. Eran guapos, inteligentes, prefectos y grandes jugadores de Quidditch

- Vaya. ¿Eres Lily Evans, verdad? La amiga de Nicole – la pelirroja asintió – Me acordaría de ti aunque no quisiera, no hay muchas pelirrojas tan guapas como tu y con esos ojazos verdes

- ¡No exageres! ¿Y tú?

- Bien. ¿Es verdad que la señora Diggory está embarazada?

- Si.

- Bueno, entonces como nosotros – Lily se fijó en la vientre abultado de Kelly y sonrió de alegría por ella, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar

- ¿Nosotros?

- Kelly, sería mejor no aburrir a Lily con estas historias – intervino diplomáticamente Steve

- ¡Que va! Si me gusta ver a la gente embarazada, tienen una sonrisa imposible de borrar pero…dime ¿estás casada? ¡Pero si aún eres muy joven!

- Soy cinco años mayor que tu, tu debes tener unos… ¿20?

- Cumpliré 21 este enero. Pero yo con 26 años no pienso quedarme embarazada, no señor.

- ¿Aún estás con Potter?

- ¿Potter? ¿Te refieres a si aún soy amiga de Prue Potter?

- ¡No! Me refiero a si aún sales con James Potter, el guapo de James

- ¡No! – negó Lily radicalmente – Ahora estoy con…

- Kelly… ¿no tenías hora con el médico? – Steve cortó a la pelirroja de manera nada disimulada

- Steve, al niño no le pasará nada si llego tarde – después se giró hacia Lily con una sonrisa – Es que los hombres se vuelven bastante paranoicos cuando van a ser padres

- ¿Padres? – la sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó - ¿Te refieres a qué…Steve…

- ¿Es el padre? Si. ¿No lo sabías? Hace un par de años que estamos casados. ¡Si salió en el "Corazón de bruja" y todo!

- ¿Casados? ¿Con Steve? ¿Eres la señora Davies? – Kelly asintió contenta mientras cogía la mano de Steve por sobre la mesa. La mirada de Lily se encontró con la del hombre que inmediatamente bajo la vista. Kelly seguía hablando

- Me extraña que ni Arashi ni Nikki te lo hayan dicho, ellas fueron a nuestra boda

- Se les debió pasar – susurró ella, intentando sonar normal, sonreír – Ya sabes, no soy fanática a los cotilleos

- Es verdad.

- Bueno, debo irme – se disculpó la pelirroja

- ¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

- No, había quedado con alguien pero, al parecer, anuló la cita que tenía conmigo

- Un idiota, seguro

- Evidentemente – después se despidió de Kelly y, con la mirada y la cabeza bien alta, se dispuso a abandonar el restaurante.

Pasó por delante de la recepcionista que la miraba con una mirada superior, al parecer ella ya lo sabía todo. En ese momento no sabía que hacer. Quería ir a casa a reclamarle a Nikki y a Arashi no haberle dicho nada, pero sabía que era inútil, ella misma no se los hubiera creído, su precioso carácter de creer en alguien hasta el final.

Y se estaba cansando.

- ¡Lily! – alguien la agarró de la mano y la hizo voltear

- Suéltame Steve – no levantó la voz, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Lily…yo…

- He sido una estúpida

- Podemos…

- Podría continuar siendo tu amante como ahora ¿no? – Steve abrió la boca para contestar – Pero soy demasiada mujer para ti Davies. Me dejaste en ridículo una vez, no volverás a hacerlo

- Lily…Kelly…

- ¿No debe enterarse? Yo no se lo diré pero…se enterará. Has estado saliendo conmigo durante dos meses y vivo con seis personas, dos de las cuales conocen muy bien a Kelly. No te estoy amenazando, tampoco quiero que ella sufra pero eres… - respiró hondo – No hace falta insultarte. Hasta nunca Steve

- ¡Lily!

Nunca volvería a confiar en nadie.

* * *

James sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse. Era muy tarde así que debería ser Lily. Después de enterarse de lo de Davies no había podido dormir, había presentido que algo pasaría y, según Nikki le había dicho, Steve Davies había cometido un error que nunca antes había cometido: dejar que su mujer lo acompañará a una comida de negocios donde, más tarde, Lily llegaría. El hecho de que pasada la media noche la pelirroja no hubiera llegado había preocupado a todo habitante del piso y ni tan solo Sirius había salido.

Encendió la luz para ver a la pelirroja.

- Apaga las luces, las chicas se despertarán – le ordenó Lily – Y a todo eso… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lily…

- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja levantó la vista, James solo sonrío. Debía sentirse orgulloso, al menos, cuando él había marchado ella había llorado inmediatamente

- ¿Qué tal con Steve?

- ¿Tú también lo sabías o es que eras como yo que no te enteras de nada?

- Soy como tu, me lo dijeron cuando marchaste

- Vaya, te enteraste al mismo tiempo que yo – se descalzó y se quito la suave chaqueta que llevaba

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Pues claro que estoy bien! Por un simple hombre no voy a llorar, soy una "superviviente" ¿te acuerdas?

- No voy a poder olvidarlo

- Buenas noches, James – James se quedó en medio de la sala, parado, viendo a la pelirroja recoger sus pertenencias para ir a la habitación. Sin poder controlar ninguna parte de su cuerpo James se acercó a la pelirroja y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo – Potter que…

- Pero Lily no es fuerte, no de esta manera – James la abrazaba, sintió el cuerpo tenso de Lily que finalmente empezó a moverse de manera rítmica

- ¡Te odio!

- Ya lo sé – susurró él mientras empezaba a sentir su pecho mojado y pequeños sollozos por parte de la chica

- Es que no lo entiendo… - susurró la chica cuando, minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en el sillón aún llorando en el pecho de James - ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta?

- Sabía mentir muy bien

- Pero… - la chica se separó momentáneamente de él - ¿No era la chica más lista de Hogwarts? ¡Era a la única a la que no podíais engañar! ¡Vosotros! ¡Los reyes de las mentiras!

- Pero confiabas en él y eso te traicionó.

- Por eso no voy a volver a confiar en nadie – susurró sin aún levantar la vista y James percibió que esa experiencia había hecho confirmar algo de la lista de teorías de Lily

- Déjame decirte que eres un egoísta porqué no todos vamos a hacerte daño y sería agradable que confiarás en nosotros

- Ya confió en vosotros, bueno, en Prue y Arashi

- Lily…- James con cuidado levantó la barbilla. Se le rompió el corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Lily. Habían perdido todo el brillo que normalmente poseían y que se incrementaba cuando discutía con él, además de tener un horrible color rojo que no combinaba con nada de la pelirroja – Eres fuerte y me tienes a mi

- Es irónico pedir ayuda a tu ex novio – susurró ella, bajando la mirada, había visto durante un instante un brillo extraño en los ojos de James

- Amigo, de tu amigo – y la pelirroja no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, James había reprimido un impulso de besarla al verla tan desesperada – Y ahora, debes descansar, mañana será otro día – Lily suspiró, debía alejarse a toda prisa del lado de James pero terminó sucumbiendo al sueño.

* * *

Prue, Arashi, Remus y Sirius (estos dos habían sido llamados para presenciar la escena) estaban viendo con una sonrisa boba y tierna a los dos chicos sentados en el sillón. Minutos después estaban hablando en la cocina de las posibilidades que eso comportaba que Lily ya supiera que Steve estaba casado y esperando un hijo.

- Buenos días – saludó James entrando en la cocina mientras se arreglaba el pelo, o al menos, lo intentaba

- Vaya, nuestro tigre triunfo anoche – sonrió Sirius

- ¡Cállate Sirius! No es momento de bromear con cosas así – le regañó Prue

- Pero que consté que la foto la pondremos en el comedor – anunció Arashi

- ¿Qué foto? – preguntó James mientras, aún medio dormido, pedía a Remus que le sirviera té.

- Estos tres – dijo señalando a la oriental, su prima y al animago – Decidieron que sería muy bonito tener un recuerdo en vivo de una imagen tierna

- Es verdad, estabais monísimos – Arashi se bebió un baso de zumo en un tiempo record por ser ella – Me voy chicos. Prue deberías ir marchando llegas cinco minutos tarde

- ¡Mierda! – Sirius y Prue se levantaron. La chica besó en la mejilla a James y a Remus y se unió a Sirius y a Arashi en su camino hacia el ministerio

- Recuerda en despertar a Lily dentro de media hora y que tu tienes clase dentro de…hora y media

- Si papi – sonrió James

- ¡OH! Y limpia los platos – después él también se marchó a terminar su curso de "Como ser profesor"

Después se sentó delante de la pelirroja, viéndola dormir. Tenía restos de lágrimas pero su cabello caía, con pequeñas e hipnotizantes ondulaciones por toda la almohada que hacia diez minutos que le había puesto (que antes había sido su pecho).

Dejó de mirarla apreciativamente, había llegado a sus labios y casi se volvía loco, para después seguir negando que estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Cuando viera a Steve Davies prometía darle un buen golpe.

El timbre sonó y James supuso que era Nikki pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse, cara a cara, con Steve Davies.

- Davies

- Potter – el chico lo miró desafiante - ¿Está Lily?

- Para ti no

- Potter, no tengo que discutirlo contigo

- Si, si tienes. – James se interpuso entre él y el interior del piso – No tienes derecho a entrar aquí.

- Lily…

- No quiere verte – por primera vez Steve miró a James. Pelo desarreglado, ropa arrugada

- ¿Tan rápido me ha sustituido?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? – preguntó, sin ningún tipo de pudor el joven Potter

- Al parecer por fin has podido calentar la cama de Evans, Potter, felici… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porqué un puño se estrelló contra la mejilla del casado

- ¡James! – de la nada apareció una cabellera pelirroja que se pegó a James como una solapa

- ¡Déjame Lily! Voy a partirle la cara como debía haber hecho hace cinco años

- Eso Lily, déjale y…

- ¡Cállate Davies! – le ordenó la chica - ¡Y tu cálmate de una vez James! – dio un fuerte empujón al chico logrando que entrará en el piso – Y Steve, si vuelvo a estar con James no es tu problema, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

- Si lo ha sido Lily, eso no puedes negarme…

- Si puedo Davies, si puedo – aseguró Lily con una sonrisa – Mi vida es mía y de nadie más – y sin más cerró la puerta. James estaba a dentro, dispuesto a salir cuando Lily abandonara su puesto de guardia pero ella no lo hizo. – No deberías haber hecho eso

- Te ha insultado – dijo aún en una posición de ataque mientras no apartaba la vista de la puerta

- Gracias – susurró ella con una sonrisa. James se relajó y la miró. Sus ojos volvían a estar llorosos – Dios mío, ¿qué me pasa? – susurró mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas que le caían

- Le querías más de lo que me pensaba – dijo James pero Lily sabía que no era verdad, no lloraba por Davies, lloraba por James. Porqué, pese a todo, Potter era cabezota y no pensaba irse, y eso, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

* * *

**¡Ya está! Otro capítulo terminado.**

**¿Comentarios? Tengo varios.**

**Primero que, si os ponéis a examinar el tiempo del fic veréis que, en muchos casos, no se cumplen las fechas dadas por Rowling…pero es que me era imposible cuadrarlo y he hecho lo mejor que he podido.**

**Steve Davies solo era un personaje secundario, una excusa para que viéramos a James furioso, y más después de que tuviera la conversación con Lily. Aunque el personaje de Kelly me encantó, y no sé porqué.**

**La amistad de Sirius y Arashi me encanta, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de escribir, ya veremos de que manera nació, es divertido.**

**Me parece que no me dejó nada.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **leniiss, Armelle Potter, mariiana, MaryGin **y** Lauri Potter**, **** por encontrar un minitiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter 8: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Pues sin faltar a mis promesas, otro capítulo.**

**Comentarios, como siempre, al final.**

**

* * *

**

James buscaba por todo el andén 9 y 3/4 la figura de una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Después de la declaración hecha el día de luna llena no había vuelto a hablar con ella porqué cuando se encontró en plena forma Lily había vuelto a su casa muggle y cuando intentó hablar con ella Prue se lo impidió.

- Cuida tus palabras James – le recordó Prue cuando vio como la pelirroja la saludaba con la mano

- Solo quiero… - James calló al sentir dos manos en sus hombros, una de Sirius y otra de Remus

- Tarde o temprano tendrá que entenderlo – sonrió Remus

- Y sino, de pelirrojas hay muchas en el mundo – añadió Sirius – Como Adams – indicó Sirius cuando la pelirroja de pelo rizado se abrazaba a Lily

- Que está prometida con Diggory – recordaron los otros dos merodeadores haciendo que Sirius tuviera que añadir: aguafiestas.

* * *

La puerta de los merodeadores sonó suavemente y después se abrió. Sirius ya se había levantado para recibir a su novia de turno (y eso que no hacia ni diez minutos que habían entrado en el tren) pero se encontró con algo muy diferente.

- Vaya, ahora es la pelirroja quien viene a vernos – los ojos de los otros tres se levantaron curiosos

- Muy gracioso Black – respondió escéptica Lily – Remus cielo – tanto a Remus como a James un escalofrío les recorrió la columna al sentir a Lily hablar con tanta suavidad

- Dime – sonrió Remus inocentemente

- No sé si te acuerdas – ella se miró distraídamente las uñas, contó hasta tres por dentro y levantó sus ojos furiosos - ¡Pero me has dejado sola en la reunión de prefectos!

- ¡Ahí va! Me olvidé completamente – dijo el chico dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente

- ¿No me digas? ¡Pues nunca más voy a volverte a cubrir las espaldas! Y ahora, o le dices a Prue que te acompañé, o vas a hacer la ronda tu solito – antes de cerrar la puerta con furia Sirius la detuvo poniendo un pie en medio (y ahogando un grito de dolor) - ¿Qué? – preguntó irritada

- No nos has saludado – James agradeció el gesto de su amigo de intentar entablar una conversación

- Hola – y sin muchas delicadeza cerró la puerta llevándose el pie de Sirius por delante.

- Duele – fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de sentarse al lado de James que intentaba ahogar una carcajada

* * *

Esa noche y usando todos sus trucos las chicas de Gryffindor se fueron a dormir a la habitación de Slytherin. Aún alucinaban como, al ser tan pocos los alumnos de la casa verde, las habitaciones eran compartidas de dos en dos. Por supuesto Nikki y Arashi quedaron juntas.

- ¿Cómo que Lupin es un licántropo? – exclamó Nikki dejando un trozo de chocolate a medio comer

- Pues eso, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie – rogó la oriental ya que debía explicar sus pequeños secretitos a la pelirroja de Slytherin, que empezaba a ser rubia

- Tranquila – después los ojos claros de la chica se dirigieron a la otra chica totalmente pelirroja

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily que estaba a la defensiva, esperando esa pregunta des de que se terminó el verano

- ¿Qué de qué? ¿Hay algo qué quieras compartir?

- No me vengas con esas Nicole – la amenazó Lily con una barrita de chocolate – Me voy a engordar como una foca – inmediatamente Prue le dio una colleja que se quedó callada

- Gracias Potter – sonrió Arashi

- Hablando de Potter… - Nikki ya había encontrado la brecha por donde entrar a saco a su amiga - ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

- ¿Pasar? – preguntó distraída la aludida, eso alertó aún más a sus compañeras

- No has discutido con él

- Una tregua

- Pero tampoco no has hablado con él

- No tengo nada que decirle

- ¿Y porqué él te mira esperanzado pero cuando vuestros ojos se encuentran te evita la mirada?

- ¿Tanto te fijas en eso? – preguntaron las otras dos asombradas

- Sh – les ordenó la única prometida al ver como Lily se sonrojaba

- No pasó nada – pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus amigas la miraron y ella suspiro - ¡Está bien! Hablamos, como dos personas civilizadas y cuando sentimos que Remus venía, me lo contó en dos palabras y después…

- ¡Te besó! – exclamaron las otras tres

- Si y…

- ¡Te gustó!

- También pero…

- ¿Te gustó? – ahora era una pregunta de asombro. Lily enrojeció, no había admitido eso ni para ella misma

- Un poco pero eso fue porqué…me dijo que me quería – Prue se desinfló. Así que era verdad, su primo estaba colado de su amiga y ella… - No quiero tanta ilusión de tu parte Prudence – le replicó picada

- Es que…

- Remus – concluyeron las otras tres

- Así es – bajo la mirada – Estuvo todo el verano con nosotros y me ha estado evitando, no sé…me siento incómoda con él en la misma habitación…

- ¿Por ser licántropo? – preguntó Lily

- No, por no habérmelo dicho – negó Prue

- Pero…es normal que no lo hiciera, no puede soltar una bomba así como así – dijo Nikki

- Eso mismo dijeron ellos – sonrió Lily

- Ya, pero aún así soy su novia y…

- Vamos, dentro de poco hacéis un año, seguro que todas las dudas serán despejadas. – intentó animarla Nikki para después mirar a Lily, tenía una conversación pendiente con la cabezota pelirroja

* * *

- Señores y señoritas voy a poneros por parejas para que preparen una poción – sonrió el profesor de pociones. Lily, sabiendo se sus anteriores experiencias con esos grupos rezó a los cielos que esta vez salieran bien – Parejas – susurró ausente el profesor, empezó a decir los nombres hasta que llegó a los que les interesaban – Sirius Black con…la señorita Potter – Prue sonrió, la última vez le había tocado ir con Snape – James Potter… - Lily estaba rezando todo lo que sabía – con Peter Pettigrew – James se decepcionó y, por alguna extraña razón, Lily también sintió que eso no iba de acuerdo con sus planes - Lilianne Evans con…Nicole Adams – ahora la sonrisa de las dos pelirrojas, principalmente de la de Gryffindor, se ensanchó. – Y Arashi Aikawa…con el señor Lupin – Arashi se encogió de hombros, al igual que Prue, pensaba que podría haber sido peor – La poción que tendrán que hacer es…

* * *

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó Prue divertida mientras Remus, que intentaba aguantarse la risa, la llevaba con los ojos vendados

- Ya verás – susurró el chico en su oído que hizo que la morena se estremeciera. Era su aniversario. Un año, un año saliendo. Remus la había invitado a ir a comer a Hogsmeade y se había vestido para la ocasión, un vestido negro de tirantes y los zapatos de tacón de Lily – Aunque vas demasiado guapa

- ¡No te burles! – la morena movió el brazo para darle un golpe aunque al ir con los ojos vendados no dio a su objetivo y fue cogido con cariño por el chico

- No me burlo, simplemente que esto será muy privado, ni restaurantes ni nada así que…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ofendida al saber que no había restaurante caro

- Eres muy materialista – los dos rieron – Vale, ya está – con cuidado destapó los ojos de la chica. Estaba en una habitación decorada con cortinas rojas y una mesa baja en el centro, con cojines y la comida alrededor podría jurar que fueron Lily y Arashi quienes se encargaron de la decoración mientras Nikki lo hacia con la comida

- ¡Es preciosos Remus! – sonrió ella

- Pensé que…al hacer un año…deberíamos hacer algo especial…Sirius me dijo que te llevará a Londres pero James me lo prohibió – los dos sonrieron – Y cuando hablé con Lily me dijo esto y… - antes de decir nada más Prue se tiró al cuello del chico y lo besó con pasión

- Mejor esto que Londres – susurró en su oído

* * *

Lily estaba de pie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor leyendo con James y Sirius sentados en un sofá delante de ella.

Lily intentaba concentrarse pero parecía imposible porqué James no paraba de mirarla fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa, eso y que aún no le había dicho nada sobre lo que pasó en el bosque el verano pasado.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó James haciendo que tanto Lily como Sirius miraron al joven Potter

- ¿Te pasa algo Sirius? – preguntó Lily

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos? – preguntó Sirius a la vez que la pelirroja

- Bueno, me alegro que dos de las personas más importantes para mi se preocupen la una por la otra – Sirius sonrió divertido y Lily se sonrojó.

- Ya sabes Cornamenta, para mi la pelirroja siempre será la chica de James

- Te recuerdo Sirius, que no soy la chica de nadie

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Davies?

- Hace más de dos años de Davies, yo no me pongo a recordar tu pasado

- Pero decidme, ¿qué pasó cuando James te acompañó a la habitación? – James intentó asesinar con la mirada a su amigo, Sirius ya lo sabía, había sido el primero en saberlo

- No lo sé Sirius, pero intuyó que tu si – sonrió la pelirroja al ver la cara de sorprendido de Sirius

- James – Sirius puso la mano en el hombro de James – Me gusta tu chica – Lily bufó. - ¿Os dejó solos?

- Si quisiera quedarme a solas con James te hubiera echado, ya, Black – Sirius asintió.

- Creo que deberíamos iniciar a tu chica en los Merodeadores. ¿Qué animal crees que le favorece?

- ¿Eres sordo o te entrenas? – cortó a Lily a James que estaba dispuesto a responder - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No soy la chica de nadie – Lily se levantó furiosa y dispuesta para irse pero se paró delante de Sirius – Puedes decir lo que quieras pero sé perfectamente que evitando a Prue no solucionaras tu "problema" con ella – Sirius parpadeó sorprendido mientras Lily subía a su habitación

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por? – preguntó Sirius aún divertido por la actitud de Lily

- Por lo que ha dicho Lily, porqué ha dado más en el clavo de lo que esperaba

- Que tú hayas estado tres años colgado de la misma chica no significa que yo sea igual. Prue fue mi primer amor platónico pero ya está. – dijo Sirius indiferente

- Sirius… - James negó, sabía que cuando Sirius necesitará hablar vendría a él – Está bien, si tu lo dices

- Además… ¿puedo intentar conquistar a Evans? – James sonrió pero dijo, de manera claramente amenazadora:

- No

* * *

Prue miró de reojo a Sirius mientras éste estaba preparando todos los ingredientes para hacer una poción de prueba. El chico estaba más raro que nunca con ella, des de esa noche en el bosque.

Y de repente se volvió a sentir envuelta por esos brazos y volvió a sentir el beso en su cabeza. Sirius y ella siempre habían sido buenos amigos pero él nunca la había abrazado con tanta familiaridad, con tanto cariño y, de paso, nunca la había reconfortado tanto.

- ¿Por qué estás borde? – preguntó Prue cansada del silencio

- No estoy borde – contestó él

- Claro. ¿Es por mí?

- Prue, no es nada – y se acercó al caldero que tenían en medio de la sala

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Remus y conmigo verdad? – los ojos grises miraron a los café-miel

- No – se desplomó en la silla

- Cuéntame que te pasa Sirius – y con cuidado pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sirius se tensó pero después se relajó, respirando la dulce fragancia de la chica

- Una chica – Prue se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que si! Ya sabes, esas cosas que le pasan a todo el mundo. La chica con la quién más te gustaría estar no puedes – sin proponérselo, Sirius tuvo que admitir que Prue era la única persona con la que podría hablar de esos temas, pese a que ella fuera la protagonista sin saberlo

- Vaya… ¿es cosa de los merodeadores? Porqué a James le pasa lo mismo

- Lo de James es algo exagerado – sonrió de lado Sirius

- ¿Y esa chica tiene que ver con tu mal humor dirigido incondicionalmente hacia mí? – sonrió ella

- ¡Es que me dais rabia! – soltó Sirius, contando parte de la verdad – Tu y Remus estáis la mar de bien, él tiene la chica que quiere y tú al chico al que quieres y… - Ahora fue Prue la que decidió desplomarse en una silla

- No te pienses, no es una relación perfecta – suspiró ella y por un segundo Sirius se alegró de los problemas que tenían sus amigos, un sentimiento que le hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable después.

- ¿Por? – la morena levantó los ojos – Yo te he contado mi problema ahora te toca a ti

- No me has dicho de quién se trata

- Ni te lo diré – Sirius se alegró de haber podido arrancar una sonrisa de la chica – Vamos, suéltalo

- Desde verano siento…como Remus y yo ya no somos…nosotros – suspiró ella

- No te entiendo

- Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Cuando estoy hablando con él todo es perfecto pero…a veces siento que su mente y la mía no están en el mismo sitio

- Bueno, yo en relaciones de parejas no soy muy experto pero quizá lo que pasa es que los dos estáis cambiando o que los dos habéis descubierto cosas y personas nuevas. No todo puede seguir igual que antes pero si hay algo que sé es que los dos os queréis y eso, ya es suficiente

Prue tuvo que reprimir una observación: estaba claro que quería a Remus como amigo pero desde hacia un par de meses sentía que solo había eso.

* * *

Remus miraba con curiosidad como Arashi hacia rápidamente la poción, poción que en teoría habrían tardado dos meses en prepararla.

- Ya está – sonrió la Slytherin orgullosa

- ¿Cómo qué ya está? Si deberíamos haber tardado dos meses

- Bueno…podemos dejarla descansar durante dos meses, eso la hará más efectiva – dijo como si fuera la última opción.

- Pero… - Remus vio como se sentaba - ¿Es por qué tu familia ya te lo ha enseñado?

- Si – suspiró cansada – Y ya estoy muy cansada de ello – enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa

- ¿Por?

- Siempre sabes más de lo que tienes que saber, haces cosas que ya las has hecho pero…a la vez…sientes como no encajas en… - de repente Arashi levantó la cabeza - ¿Por qué diablos te estoy contando esto?

- Ni idea – Remus se encogió de hombros mientras los ojos oscuros lo fusilaban con la mirada

- Estúpido Gryffindor – susurró.

- ¡Eh!

- No es un insulto, para que lo sepas – negó ella con la cabeza – No sé que tenéis los Gryffindors pero siempre habló más de la cuenta. ¡Lo ves! – se levantó furiosa – Busca información de la poción – Dijo mientras se ponía la túnica negra – Y no cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho si quieres seguir intimando con Potter – lo amenazó con varita en mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- ¡Si no me has contado nada para que me amenaces de esa manera!

- ¡Te he contado demasiado! – y con fuerza cerró la puerta de la sala

- Y no pareces una Slytherin – dijo a la puerta cerrada

* * *

Lily caminaba por un pasillo cargando miles de libros que cualquier otra persona hubiera sido el detonante de la descolocación de algún hueso, hasta que pasó lo inevitable y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

- Mierda – susurró agachándose a recogerlos

- Una señorita no debería decir palabrotas – Lily levantó sus ojos verdes cansada

- ¿Des de cuando soy una señorita, Potter? – James sonrió.

- Des de que te has contenido a romperme la nariz

- Este año no me has hecho nada – dijo mientras recogía un par de libros más y se levantaba - ¿Me los das? – preguntó señalando los libros que había recogido el chico

- No, deja. Te acompaño a la Sala Común – Lily levantó una ceja extrañada – He quedado con Peter por eso de pociones

- OH. Vale

- ¡Eres una mal pensada! ¿Piensas qué solo te llevo los libros para ligar contigo?

- Espero que eso sea una pregunta retórica – James no pudo evitar sonreír y al cabo de dos segundos sonrío la pelirroja – Tienes que admitir…

- …si. Fui un pesado durante dos años – James se revolvió el pelo buscando algo que decir.

- ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? ¿Madurez? ¿Otra chica? – sonrió Lily después, en plan teatral, se cogió del brazo del chico y dijo con voz llorosa totalmente falsa – Dime que es la primera James, porqué no podría soportar que otra ocupará mi lugar – James soltó una carcajada seguido de Lily

- Lily… - ahora fue el turno de James de ser teatral, así que cogió la mano de la pelirroja – Me he enamorado de otra pero… ¡puedes ser mi amante!

- ¡Potter! – se quejó ella dándole un golpe en el estómago cosa que causó que James se curvara – "Velas de color" – el retrato se abrió y entraron los dos

- Ves, si en el fondo podemos llevarnos bien – sonrió el chico cuando estuvieron dentro

- Cuando no eres arrogante, ni presumido ni…

- Ya, ya. Lo he entendido – James se puso la mano en forma de visera y después la alejó, el típico gesto de un general – Toma los libros, te lo llevaría a la habitación pero…

- Mi pierna iría directamente a tus partes medias – sonrió con inocencia la pelirroja – Gracias igualmente – cogió los libros, hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y subió a la habitación. James se quedó viendo como la pelirroja melena desaparecía por las escaleras.

Mientras se prometía que, ese año, Lily no iba a ser un sueño imposible.

* * *

El director se levantó para hablar con los alumnos. Al mismo tiempo, Lily y Nikki (prefectas de la casa Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente) rodaron los ojos.

Todos hicieron silencio, dando al director de Hogwarts la palabra. James y Remus sonrieron al saber la sonrisa que se avecinaba, como otros de los perfectos.

- Para terminar el colegio haremos un…baile – sonrió el director sencillamente y sin dar más explicaciones – De disfraces – añadió al ver como diferentes bocas iban a preguntar – No necesariamente de parejas. Lo digo casi medio año antes porqué el año pasado las tiendas de Hogsmeade sufrieron un colapso y se me quejaron todas – Dumbledore decidió omitir que incluso hubo un par de chicas desesperadas que decidieron fugarse a el Callejón Diagón para comprar un disfraz, el susto que dio a todo el personal docente no podía volverse a repetir, y menos cuando ese año había una gran multitud de fans de sus alumnos más inquietos que iban a graduarse - Así que, por favor, no esperéis al último momento – dijo con cansancio, intentando no imaginarse lo que podría suceder ese día.

- ¿Un baile? – preguntó Arashi mientras veía como sus dos amigas pelirrojas asentían bastante fastidiadas

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo habéis dicho malas amigas? – preguntó Prue

- Porqué el hecho que no pueda ir con mi prometido le quita la gracia – respondió de mal humor Nikki

- OH. También es verdad – asintió la Gryffindor - ¿Y tu Lily? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- No tengo ganas de ser un trozo de carne que se convierta en el trofeo del primero que me lo pida – negó Lily

- Tienes razón – añadió Arashi - ¿Quieres ir conmigo Lilianne? – las tres chicas estallaron a carcajadas

- Por mi perfecto – Lily alargó su mano y la estrechó con la oriental

- Muy bien malas amigas. ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Nikki furiosa

- Con… - antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo los merodeadores acudieron hacia ellas

- Un baile

- Gracias por la información Potter, no estamos sordas – contestó Lily con desagrado

- Con ese humor no vas a conseguir pareja pelirroja – dijo James mientras su mano palmeaba la cabeza de la prefecta de Gryffindor

- Ya tengo pareja – respondió visiblemente picada

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez - ¿Cómo es posible que tengas pareja antes que yo? – evidentemente, este era Sirius

- ¿Quién es el desafortunado? – dijo con celos mal disimulados

- Desafortunada. Y soy yo – contestó Arashi con una sonrisa

- ¡Ya está! – Nikki, que había estado a su bola todo el tiempo se dirigió a sus amigas

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Prue interesada

- Yo iré con Arashi

- Ya – sonrió Lily divertida – Pero esto ya lo hemos discutido

- ¡No! – Nikki hizo un gesto de silencio – Arashi no puede ir con un chico por razones de…

- La dirección general – sonrió la oriental

- Bonita forma de dirigirte a tus padres – sonrió Lily

- Un…un momento – Sirius cortó a Nikki, la cual puso cara de desagrado porqué iba a explicar su idea genial – Pero… ¿cómo que tus padres no te dejan ir con un chico a ningún baile? ¡Pero si yo venía a pedírtelo! – ahí todos se giraron asombrados hacia el heredero Black y alzaron una ceja – Vale, lo sé, se ha visto mucho la trola

- Si, un poco – sonrió la oriental – Pero gracias, te reservo un baile si quieres

- Estás loca por mi

- No sabes cuanto

- Ya vale ¿no? – la voz de Prue no era muy agradable ganándose miradas de extrañeza por parte de Remus, Arashi y Sirius

- Continua Nikki, ya hemos visto la técnicas de seducción de Black – ante esto Lily se arrepintió porqué acto seguido Sirius enroscó su brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura ganándose un cachete en la palma de la mano por parte de la pelirroja. James sonrió al ver la acción de la pelirroja

- Pues…tu eres muy guapa Lily, inteligente y…prefecta perfecta

- ¿Me estás tirando los trastos? Mira que a Amos no le va a gustar en lo más mínimo – contestó Lily al ver a su amiga enumerando sus cualidades

- ¡Te estoy haciendo la pelota tonta!

- ¡Aja! – Lily la señaló como si la hubiera pillado en las manos en la masa en un robo a gran escala – Ni de coña voy a ser el trofeo de uno de estos chicos carecientes de neuronas pero que, en contrapartida, les sobran hormonas

- Lily…

- No

- Lilianne…

- No

- Vas a ser la madrina de mi primer hijo

- No me gustan los niños. ¿Y qué diablos estáis haciendo con Amos para plantearte tener hijos a los 17?

- ¡Nicole eres una traidora! – se quejó Prue mientras la pelirroja de Slytherin sonreía culpable

- Me voy – Lily se levantó cogiendo su bolsa con libros – Debo pasar por la biblioteca antes de que cierren

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañé? Sin hacer la pelota – añadió rápidamente Nikki

- No, tranquila. Por cierto – dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse – Puedes ir con Arashi – Nikki sonrió.

- Haremos un trío

- Vale – se encogió de hombros Lily y se marchó dirección la biblioteca

James la siguió con la mirada y después vio como Sirius estaba pegado a él con una mirada de ilusionado

- James…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándolo entre divertido y asustado

- Debe ser la bomba

- ¿El qué? – preguntó James totalmente perdido

- Este grupo de locas

- ¿Por? – Sirius hizo un gesto señalando a Nikki, Arashi y la pelirroja que había marchado – No entiendo

- Des de que estás enamorado eres un coñazo – negó el chico y se fue dispuesto a ir en busca de su nueva conquista

* * *

Remus se había quedado junto a Prue mientras que Nicole Adams hacia su gran reflexión. Quiso pasar un brazo por la cintura de la joven Potter pero, queriendo o no queriendo, ella lo evitó.

Y no era raro.

Des de que habían pasado la noche de su aniversario juntos su relación se había enfriado, parecía que haber estado juntos solo los había separado más de lo que estaban. Sentía a Prue a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Vosotros dos iréis juntos no? – Remus levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Arashi

- Si… - después Prue lo miró y Remus le sonrió mostrando su acuerdo con la chica

- Me voy con los chicos – dijo Remus – Antes que se maten – Prue sonrió, lo sabía, ella también lo estaba notando, algo que lo separaba de Remus.

- Vale – un beso en la mejilla casto

- Nos vemos Remus – se despidió Arashi con una sonrisa – No, perdona, Lupin – sonrió ahora inocentemente

- Puedes llamarme Remus, no me importa – y Remus se quedó asombrado como, con unas simples palabras, Arashi había sido capaz de hacer desaparecer el ambiente de falsa cordialidad

- Arashi

- Nos vemos Arashi – y sin más se fue.

Y eso dolió. A la pequeña Potter ese simple gesto le dolió. Lo había notado des de hacia días pero…el sitio que años atrás había ocupado ella al lado de Remus, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta iba siendo ocupado por Arashi, pese a todo lo que eso significaría.

* * *

Lily estaba hablando con un chico de sexto, monísimo y que parecía un par de años mayor que ella. Le estaba pidiendo que fuera con ella al baile, seis meses antes.

Bueno, según lo que sabía a Arashi ya le habían enviado una lista de posibles candidatos, sonrió al pensar en la excéntrica familia Aikawa, cosa que no debió hacer porqué el chico pensó que le interesaba la conversación.

Con delicadeza le indicó al chico que no tenía planes para ir con él al baile.

Después de dejar al chico su sonrisa se borró al ver a James Potter yendo hacia ella, le recordó los viejos tiempos.

James, que había escapado de unas admiradoras, vio como la sonrisa de la pelirroja desaparecía y supuso que era. La verdad es que debía tener a la chica un poco aterrorizada, la mejor manera de acercarse a ella no era de esa forma.

- Vengo en son de paz – dijo James des de la otra punta del pasillo y continuó acercándose cuando vio que Lily sonreía

- ¿Qué entiendes tú en son de paz? – preguntó Lily

- Hablar contigo tranquilamente

- Vale – se encogió de hombros

- Oye, ahora no tiene gracia – se quejó James

- ¿El qué? – la chica levantó una ceja con curiosidad

- Pues…tu debes decir un "más quisieras Potter" y entonces yo diría "¿Tanto te cuesta que te acompañé a los jardines?" y tú… - James hizo un gesto de continuidad. Lily soltó una carcajada

- ¿Quieres? Lo digo porqué así descargó la tensión – sonrió ella

- No, por favor, que intentarás ahogarme una vez con la corbata ya fue suficiente – dijo James mientras levantaba las manos en señal de "me rindo" - ¿Vamos?

- Solo un rato, después tengo que hacer el trabajo de pociones

- No, ahora en serio. ¿A qué se debe este cambio? – preguntó James después de varios minutos de silencio. Habían llegado al lago y se habían sentado en un sitio donde ya no había nieve y un cálido sol ayudaba a que el frío no fuera tan helado

- Hombre, pues supongo que después del verano debo estarte agradecida por haberme salvado la vida – James sonrió, parecía haber olvidado ciertos recuerdos de esa noche – Además, Prue ha insistido mucho. Dice que eres su primo y… - Lily se dejó caer para estirarse sobre la hierba - …como tal debo llevarme bien contigo

- Vaya, deberé agradecerle a mi prima

- No lo hagas – los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de James – Si realmente me cayeras mal no estaría hablando aquí contigo – después la pelirroja cerró los ojos

- Lily…

- ¿Mm?

- Lo siento – la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se levantó quedando sentada al lado de él

- ¿Qué sientes? No me vengas con… - comenzó ella pero James la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios

- Haber sido tan pesado – Lily se quedó quieta mientras sentía el roce del dedo de James en sus labios. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta James empezó a trazar la línea rojiza de los labios de la pelirroja. Suavemente y sin prisa. Inconscientemente ella cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por la sensación – No cierres los ojos – susurró James con una voz que a ella le pareció increíblemente sexy y sensual – Son preciosos – si Lily ya estaba algo sonrojada ahora terminó de estarlo completamente

- James… - no pudo seguir porqué volvió a sentir los dedos de James. Está vez mientras una mano acariciaba los labios otra lo hacia en el trozo de mandíbula que iba desde la barbilla hasta la oreja. No pudo contener un pequeño gemido cuando la mano de James rozó su lóbulo

- Eres preciosa – susurró el chico en su oído. Lily colocó una mano en el pecho de James mientras la otra se apoyaba en el suelo. Los ojos de Lily buscaron los de James, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación pero en vez de eso sintió un terrible deseo de besarlo. Ahora si cerró los ojos y James no se lo impidió. – Te quiero – susurró contra los labios de Lily haciendo que tuvieran cierto contacto pero esas dos palabras hicieron que el momento en el que estaban sumidos se rompiera

- No – Lily se separó de James rápidamente, cortando todas las caricias. Se levantó del suelo deprisa – No puedes quererme James

- Lily – James también se levantó – No lo digo por decir

- ¡Claro que lo haces James! – se quejó ella – Sino… ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien al que no conoces?

- ¿Qué no te conozco? Lily…conozco cada cosa de ti. – la pelirroja lo miró, pidiendo con los ojos que no siguiera, pero James sabía que debía decir eso, debía hacerle ver a Lily que todo era verdad - Sé que tienes tus plumas preferidas, las que utilizas para los exámenes hechas polvo porqué las muerdes. Sé que prefieres mil veces ir al cine o a Hogsmeade que ir a volar con la escoba, sé que eres preciosa, inteligente, generosa, tienes un carácter realmente explosivo y horroroso cuando te levantas y sé…que no me odias Lily – James cogió la mano de la pelirroja. Ella se quedó viendo la unión

- Que no te odie no significa que tu puedas quererme – sin ningún tipo de delicadeza se deshizo de la mano de James y se fue casi corriendo hacia el castillo

- ¡Mierda! – gritó James dando una patada al suelo con fuerza después de perder a la pelirroja de vista

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Lo sé, en estos momentos muchos deben estar odiando a Lily pero ella es así, incapaz de creer a James. Aunque debo decir que disfrute muchísimos escribiendo las escenas entre los dos durante este capi.**

**Para no enrollarme mucho y desvelar demasiadas cosas, corto mi comentario aquí, xD  
****Como siempre, gracias a **LilyyGinnythebest, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Diluz, Armelle Potter, mariiana, **y** Lauri Potter**, por encontrar un minitiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter 9: Today

**Wolas!**

**Pues otro capi más en marcha. **

**Comentarios a bajo.**

**

* * *

  
**

En ese momento los seis hacían una cena de lujo en el piso recién de los tres chicos, el razonamiento de Sirius había sido que, como no habían podido hacer una fiesta de inauguración como dios manda por culpa de las dichosas listas, debían hacer, al menos, una cena los seis.

Mientras Sirius y Arashi investigaban su lado cocinero entre risas (y miedo por parte Remus, Prue y James que sabían muy bien que esos dos delante de los fogones eran igual o peor que Lily, los otros tres estaban haciendo recuento de los desaparecidos que se habían dado por el mundo mágico. James también le había comentado a su prima que los cuatro Merodeadores (si, Peter también) habían pasado a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, una organización que servía para combatir con Voldemort sin tener que depender de un Ministerio corrupto.

- Me apuntó – James intentó abrir la boca – Si no querías que lo hiciera, no haberme dicho nada – Remus solo pudo asentir dando la razón a la chica – Y Lily cuando se enteré también querrá, ya verás, e incluso Arashi

- Irresponsables suicidas – susurró James por lo bajo

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el que quiso entrar en la casa de Slytherin para dar una paliza a Snape porqué "últimamente mira mucho a Lily" – repitió Prue recordando una "aventura" de su casi hermano en Hogwarts

- Siento el retraso – Lily acababa de entrar por la puerta deteniendo la discusión de los dos Potter – Se alargó demasiado

- ¿Dónde estabas? – los Potter habían desarrollado su lado más protector después del engaño de Steve y no paraban de celar a Lily a sol y a sombra

- A salvo – sonrió ella agradecida pero también agobiada con tanta atención - Mirad – de su bolso sacó una pequeña cajita que la abrió sacando unas gafas - ¡Tachan! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó después de habérselas puesto

- Pareces más inteligente que antes, y ya es decir – informó Arashi que entraba con un delantal manchado de tomate mientras Prue aseguraba que le quedaban fenomenales

- Es para leer o mirar la tele. Vista cansada, me dijeron – sonrió ella después de quitárselas – Pero creo que me quedan bien y me las pondré más a menudo – sonrió la pelirroja como una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos

- Ya podemos cenar ¿no? – preguntó Sirius ansioso porqué todo el mundo probara su comida

- He traído pastel – dijo Lily contenta señalando una caja que estaba en una mesa de la entrada

- Merlín, cena cocinada por Sirius y Arashi y una tarta hecha por Lily – dijo Prue

- Yo tengo una poción contra el dolor de estómago – añadió James

- ¡Eh! – se quejaron los tres aludidos

* * *

Lily salía con Alice Longbottom de una de sus últimas clases antes del examen final que les daría, por fin, su título como medimagos. Nada más poner un pie en la calle una explosión sonó muy cerca de ellas, demasiado para el gusto de ambas.

- ¿Qué diablos? – preguntó Lily al aire cuando vio como la gente empezaba a gritar y a correr por todos lados

- Mortífagos – Alice sacó la varita y Lily no dudó en imitarla – Intenta desaparecer

- No pienso dejarte aquí Alice – se negó la pelirroja

- Lily, por favor, tengo entrenamiento de auror, estaré bien – las dos se miraron - ¡Vamos Lily!

- Está bien – Lily cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse – No puedo, no puedo. Hay un hechizo

- Mierda, hay demasiados civiles – las dos se miraron, no podían huir y tampoco querían huir – Si James pregunta, es idea tuya

- De acuerdo, pero si lo hace Frank es tuya – Alice sonrió, chicos Gryffindors.

Las dos fueron hacia el sitio de donde parecía que todo el mundo huía. Llegaron al final de la calle principal y vieron un grupo de diez encapuchados montados en escobas, tenían suspendidos en el aire a cinco muggles e iban a la búsqueda y captura de más. Las dos vieron a dos niños, de unos tres años, cogidos de la mano y llorando viendo como sus padres, colgados en el aire, eran torturados sin compasión.

- Merlín – susurró Alice al ver cómo, el del centro, era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort – Va a por los niños

- Por encima de mi cadáver – susurró Lily que se lanzó a la carrera hacia donde estaban los pequeños, seguida, sin remedio alguno, por Alice Longbottom

* * *

James entró corriendo al despacho de Prue y Sirius, los encontró sentados en sus escritorios haciendo un informe sobre la desaparición de un muggle.

- Ha habido un ataque en pleno Londres muggle – los dos levantaron sus cabezas

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora mismo – Prue ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo su túnica especial de misiones de auror

- Cornamenta… - Sirius se acercó a su amigo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A qué hora tenía Lily clases? – Prue pestañeó confundida

- Ahora debe salir, pero James eso no tiene… - pero Prue se vio hablando en el aire cuando su primo salió disparado por la puerta, al cabo de dos segundos Alastor Moody hizo su aparición.

- ¡A qué esperáis! Están atacando la Facultad de Medimagia – a Prue y Sirius no les faltó tiempo para entender porqué James había salido disparado.

* * *

Remus estaba devolviendo unos libros a la biblioteca, estaba estudiando duro para convertirse en profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque tenía muy claro que debería luchar muy duro para que alguien tuviera las agallas para contratarlo. Justo cuando salió del edificio principal que conformaba la biblioteca una lechuza fue directa hacia él, llevaba un vociferador de Sirius

_Remus, no hay tiempo, los mortífagos están atacando. Ve a buscar a Arashi, llévatela al piso de las chicas y después reúnete con nosotros a la Facultad de Medimagia. ¡No dejes que la cabezota de Arashi venga contigo!_

Y Remus supo que lo más difícil sería decirle a Arashi que fuera a casa cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro.

* * *

Lily cogió a un pequeño en brazos mientras veía que Alice cogía el otro, casi al instante, sintieron como los cinco mortífagos que no tenían la "tarea" de tener a un muggle colgando en el aire, se giraron airosos hacia ellas, entre ellos, Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – la voz del Lord era gutural y transmitía tal grado de miedo que los niños lloraron más fuerte y las chicas no pudieron evitar un escalofrío. Lily levantó más la varita

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. ¡Son personas! – dijo indicando a los muggles

- Vaya…veo un gran flujo de magia, eres poderosa – fue lo único que anunció el Lord

- ¡Suéltalos! – el niño en brazos de Lily dejó de llorar al ver que la persona que lo tenía sujeto estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él

- ¿Por qué debería?

- ¿Preguntas por qué? – esa vez fue Alice quien habló, totalmente incrédula

- No nos hemos presentado – el Lord llamó a uno de sus mortífagos para que se acercará más

- Alice Longbottom, señor – dijo indicando a la chica de pelo corto y cara redonda – Activo miembro de la Orden. Su marido es auror y también participa en la Orden – aunque Alice sabía que, por alguna extraña razón, Lily era la del interés del Lord – Lily Evans, sangre sucia. Es la chica de Potter, además de vivir junto con la chica Potter y Arashi Aikawa – Lily se sonrojó, ¿incluso los mortífagos la conocían como la chica de Potter?

- Vaya… - el Lord intentó hacer una sonrisa aunque eso le pareció de los más horrible a Lily – Un pez gordo. Poderosa y con grandes aliados – el Lord parecía mucho más satisfecho que al principio – Te ofrezco unirte a mis líneas Lilianne, tu poder es valiosísimo

- Soy sangre sucia, no me diferenció mucho a ellos – dijo indicando a los niños

- Bueno, tienes razón, pero cuando una persona tiene las posibilidades de conseguir cosas tan fascinantes como tú…se hace una excepción, eso sí, deberías dejar a Potter – y sin quererlo Lily pronunció algo que dejó a todo el mundo helado

- Nunca

- ¿Seguro? – la respuesta, en vez de enfurecer al Lord parecía que lo había divertido

- ¿Quieres quitarme a la chica, Voldy? – James llegó junto a ellos en ese momento junto con Frank Longbottom

- No sabes lo que tienes a tu lado Potter

- Si lo sé – James notó como Lily se apoyaba en él, la pelirroja estaba temblando de miedo y el niño había vuelto a llorar

- ¡Quietos! – y fue en ese momento cuando todo el grupo de aurores hizo su entrada triunfal en la calla que, ahora, ya estaba desierta

- No se queda así – la mirada del Lord no iba dirigida a James, iba dirigida a Lily, después, solo tuvo que desaparecer.

* * *

- ¡Que me sueltes! – Arashi iba en el hombro de Remus con la cabeza abajo - ¡Remus! ¡Que no me lleves a casa! ¡Que no! – en ese momento Arashi empezó a patalear y Remus tuvo que hacer equilibrios para no caerse en el último tramo de escaleras - ¡SUELTAME! – Remus tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, ese grito había sonado a niña mimada

- De acuerdo – Remus la soltó y Arashi puso morros al ver que ya estaban al piso

- Vamos, ya podemos marchar, voy cómoda así – dijo indicando su vestuario pero Remus solo la miró divertido y ella supo que no podría salir del apartamento – Remus, Lily y Prue están ahí, yo no puedo quedarme tan tranquila aquí – Remus suspiró.

- Ya lo sé pequeña, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tú vayas. Tu padre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que has ido pese a las amenazas y, después, iría tras nosotros, y te aseguro que no quiero que el señor Aikawa me persiga – Arashi tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón

- ¿Sabes? – Remus la miró al ver que ella había cambiado de tema – Hacia mucho que no me llamabas pequeña – Remus solo pudo sonreír como un tonto y sin pensarlo alargó el brazo para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla

- Para mi eres mi pequeña, pase lo que pase, ya lo sabes – Arashi dejó que, durante unos minutos, esa antigua complicidad que siempre había existido entre los dos reinará de nuevo.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Remus había querido hablar con Prue después de abrazar, de esa manera tan íntima e involuntaria, a Arashi. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión que esa conversación no tenía un objetivo nada más lejos que afirmar la realidad, pero estaba decidido a no cometer los mismo errores que en el pasado, y por ahí se empieza.

- ¿Por qué me has citado?

- Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo – Remus se removió nervioso en las sillas – Sé que en teoría a ti y a mí no nos une nada más que una hermosa amistad pero… - Prue sabía por dónde iban los tiros y se relajó, por un segundo había pensado que Remus se le iba a declarar.

- Remus…verás…yo…te quiero pero…

- …como tu amigo – Prue asintió – Yo también. Hace mucho que no siento esas corrientes eléctricas

- En realidad, no sé si nunca las tuvimos

- Creo que no – susurró Remus – Y no porqué no me pareces atractiva

- Que me lo pareces Remus, no te ofendas

- Simplemente no hay…

- …química – dijeron los dos a la vez. – Así que… ¿aún la quieres? – preguntó Prue al chico

- Sé que tu también lo quieres – Prue no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quizá porque era algo que ni tan siquiera se había revelado a ella misma. Después, no pudieron evitar fundirse en un abrazo fraternal

* * *

Prue miraba entretenida la televisión que Lily había decidido comprar y que, de momento, estaba aguatando el mal humor de James porqué su pelirroja favorita había salido con un enemigo.

Severus Snape.

Y es que ambos se habían encontrado de manera casual y Snape, para sorpresa de Lily, la había invitado a tomar algo, claro que la pelirroja no sabía que se sentía culpable por no haberla ayudado el día que se enfrontó cara a cara con Lord Voldemort pese a él ser uno de los mortífagos que lo acompañaban.

- James… ¿quieres palomitas? – preguntó servicial Arashi que acababa de entrar en el salón

- No – pero inmediatamente preguntó - ¿Qué son?

- Te gustará. Espera dos minutos – Arashi salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba Prue – Deberías ir a buscar a Sirius

- ¿Sirius? ¿Por qué? – preguntó la morena que aún estaba pensando en la pregunta retórica que le había hecho Remus el otro día

- Para tranquilizar a James ¿qué te pasa?

- Na…nada – suspiró Prue recriminándose ser tan paranoica

- Cuando quieras me lo cuentas, pero que sepas que sé qué te pasa algo

Prue decidió subir al piso de arriba al estilo muggle. Cuando salía de casa oyó como Lily hablaba animadamente con alguien, Severus Snape. Prue negó con la cabeza, pensaba bajar ahora que James se relajaría al ver que Lily estaba sana y salva, pero ya que estaba a medio camino no iba a volver.

Llamó a la puerta del piso de los chicos pero nadie contestó así que se tomó toda libertad para entrar.

- Sirius deberías… - pero ahí estaba, Sirius Black a la carga. Estaba encima de una rubia que parecía que fuera modelo por lo delgada que estaba. Los dos estaban desnudos de la parte de arriba e iban por la de abajo. Se quedó quieta esperando a su mente volviera a funcionar

- Sirius…- susurró la chica separándola de ella e indicando la puerta

- Lo siento – se disculpó Prue al sentir los dos pares de miradas sobre ella – Llamé pero nadie contestó así que…entré – Sirius se levantó mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y la chica se tapaba un poco

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No – Prue se quedó medio parada, sin saber que decir, sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía, que sus rodillas se paralizaban…¡Iba a llorar! - No, en realidad no – Prue intentó poner un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras en su mente gritaba "¡Muévete, muévete!"

- Lo tienes demasiado corto – susurró Sirius con ternura cuando se encontraba muy cerca de ella

- Algo que me ha pegado James

- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

- Sirius – reclamó la rubia

- ¿Prue? – dijo el ex merodeador anteponiendo claramente a Prue, la morena negó con la cabeza

- Continua con…ella – sonrió Prue, al parecer había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, así que saludó con la mano a la rubia que contestó como diciendo "¿te vas?" – Nuevamente os pido disculpas – y antes que Sirius pudiera decir nada se fue por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza

* * *

- Hola – Lily entró feliz a su piso hasta que captó el aura de silencio que había entre Arashi y James – Deberías comer más despacio, las palomitas vician lo suyo – dijo ella mientras dejaba sus llaves en la entrada

- Bueno, Snivellus tiene la nariz enorme y el pelo graso y a ti te parece bien – contestó de mala gana James

- Percibo celos Potter

- A lo mejor los tengo – Lily se quedó parada en medio comedor asombrada por la respuesta del chico – Y ahora apártate que no puedo ver cómo termina el culebrón

- Hola chicos – esta vez quien entró fue Remus

- Remus, que sorpresa – saludó Arashi que había salido a salvar al joven Potter de su propia contestación

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Prue? – preguntó Lily, la primera a Remus y la segunda a su amiga

- Sirius tiene a una modelo noruega en su apartamento

- Prue ha ido a buscar a Sirius – contestaron a la vez Remus y Arashi. Lily alternó la mirada entre los dos y antes de que nadie reaccionará fue a buscar a su amiga

* * *

A Lily se le rompió el corazón cuando se encontró a Prue apoyada en la puerta del piso de los chicos. Tenía el rostro entre las rodillas mientras su cuerpo se movía de vez en cuando

- Cielo – Lily sacó su lado más maternal y se sentó a su lado mientras la atraía por los hombros

- No, no pasa nada – susurró ella evidenciando que estaba llorando – Estoy bien

- Claro – susurró Lily

- En serio, mira, no me crees – en dos segundos Prue se secó las lágrimas y después miró a la pelirroja a los ojos – Estoy bien – intentó hacer una de sus mejores sonrisa pero solo le salió una mueca

- No, no lo estás, la que finge mejor soy yo, lo sabes – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se echó a llorar a los brazos de Lily

- ¡Joder! Pensaba que ya no…no me importaba y…y… ¿por qué la idiota de March siempre está en medio?

- ¿Era Susan March? – Prue asintió en silencio - ¿Quieres que la mate? Sabes que tengo rabia acumulada des de Hogwarts sin tener en cuenta lo que te hizo

- Pero… ¡¿por qué vuelve a estar con Sirius?!

- No lo sé pero ahora Prue… - levantó la barbilla de la chica pero ella volvía a hundir la cabeza en las rodillas – Mírame Prudence – a regañadientes la chica miró a los ojos de Lily - ¿Sabes quienes somos? Las que dejaron en ridículo a los merodeadores… ¿te dejarás hundir por esto? Atrévete a decir que si

- No soy ni la mitad de fuerte que tu

- Eres más fuerte. Perdiste a tus padres y después a tus segundos padres y estás aquí. Has pasado por esto otra vez. Eres más fuerte que yo, te lo aseguro

- Jo… - dijo Prue como una niña – Es que no quiero mirarte a los ojos porqué me siento mal al verlos tan bonitos – sonrió sinceramente

- Tonta – sonrió Lily para después abrazarla con todas las fuerzas

* * *

- Lily y Snape no hicieron nada si te sirve – dijo Remus a su amigo que cada vez comía más deprisa

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curiosa Arashi que estaba en el otro lado del joven Potter robando algunas palomitas mientras intentaba adivinar si los protagonistas se liaban hoy o no

- Porqué me los encontré – por fin James le prestó atención – Son solo amigos, al menos de momento, él y Lily estaban hablando como puedo hablar yo con ella. Cuando la vi la saludé para vigilarla y me dijo que me acompañaba a casa que debía venir temprano que tenía clase mañana. Snape refunfuñó pero aceptó. Han quedado mañana. Te daré la dirección para que los molestes

- Eres malo Remus – protestó Arashi – Aunque James, antes de ir a buscarla, y te digo esto como amiga suya y tu amiga, quiero que tengas claro una cosa. Si la quieres o no la quieres – James parpadeó y Remus tuvo que ahogarse la respuesta de "¿acaso no es evidente?"

- A partir de hoy chicos – en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una triunfal Lily – Prue será una chica nueva – y cogida de su mano iba Prue que miraba medio alucinada a su amiga

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Arashi levantándose hacia ella y abrazándola

- ¿Por qué debería estar mal? ¿Has llorado? ¿Por qué has llorado? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño? – dijo James sacando su lado más protector

- Siéntate Potter, Prue ya está bien – dijo Lily – Salimos está noche ¿vienes?

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Arashi – Mañana tienes clases

- Reunión de chicas. Alice también viene

- ¿Qué Alice? – preguntó James

- Alice Longbottom

- ¡OH! ¿Cómo está? Des de que se casó con Frank la veo poco – preguntó James pero casi fue en vano porqué solo quedaban Remus y Lily hablando de lo que había pasado

- Así que ahora Prue será una chica totalmente nueva, nada de relaciones con Merodeadores, que sois como una plaga – aclaró Lily

- ¿Y crees que funcionará? – preguntó Arashi que acababa de volver de acompañar a Prue a su habitación. Remus le hizo un gesto a James para que abandonaran el salón.

- Debe funcionar – dijo Lily cuando se quedaron solas – No pienso dejar que una amiga mía se hunda por culpa de algún merodeador – sonrió ella mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Arashi

- ¿Eso va por alguien?

- Por las tres – sonrió ella

* * *

Lily cogió aire al haber podido llegar al bar restaurante donde había quedado con Severus. La verdad es que había salido tarde de clases y cuando se había querido dar cuenta ya era la hora.

Vio al ex Slytherin sentado cerca de la ventana mirando los peatones que iban y venían a toda velocidad. En realidad no era tan mal tipo como se lo había imaginado en Hogwarts, Nikki y Arashi se lo habían dicho pero por alguna razón nunca se las había creído.

- Hola – saludó la pelirroja, el chico se volvió y la saludó con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, lamento llegar tarde es que… - Severus la cortó con un gesto con la mano

- Me he divertido mirando por la ventana

- ¿Qué hay de divertido? – preguntó Lily. Severus hizo una seña para indicar a una pareja al otro lado de la calle

- Eso duele – dijo divertido el chico al ver la gran bofetada que le dio Kelly Davies a su marido o a su ex marido, depende de cómo terminara la discusión

- Es el matrimonio Davies – se sorprendió la pelirroja

- Al parecer finalmente Tayler se ha enterado de las aventuras de su marido – Lily bajo la vista, en ningún momento no había querido romper el matrimonio, no después de ver a Kelly tan sonriente – No has sido tu

- ¿Qué?

- Os vi una vez, a los dos juntos, y te aseguro que March no es tan noble como tu

- ¿March?

- Susan March. Iba a nuestro curso…

- La conozco pero pensaba que estaba…la muy zorra - Severus la miró curioso y Lily negó con la cabeza – Dejemos de cotillear. ¿Has pedido?

- Si, tu capuchino está a punto de ser servido – Lily se sonrojó un poco

- Gracias, no sabía que te habías dado cuenta de lo que tomaba

- Soy más observador de lo que…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – una voz totalmente creída rompió la escena. Lily susurró por lo bajo que no fuera quien se creía que era – Snivellus – Lo era - ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – Snape iba a abrir la boca pero Lily lo cortó.

- Por favor James, vete de aquí – James miró sorprendido a Lily, pensaba que le saltaría con un insulto o algo pero esa aparente tranquilidad le tomó desprevenido

- Pasaba por casuali…

- ¡No te lo crees ni tú! – Lily se levantó dando un gran golpe en la mesa - ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres?

- Eso Potter, tu oportunidad con Lily pasó y recuerdo que la desaprovechaste muy bien

- Cállate Snape – dijo James con mucha rabia. Eso no iba bien. Pensaba que cuando interrumpiría la cita él y Lily discutirían, una discusión totalmente inocente y que después cada uno seguiría por su camino pero Lily…había reaccionado de manera totalmente inesperada

- Lo siento Severus – Lily se dirigió al ex Slytherin – Quedamos otro día ¿vale?

- Si te está molestando puedo… - empezó el chico pero Lily negó con la cabeza

- Tranquilo. – después dirigió una mirada de resentimiento puro hacia James y se marchó.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso pero…al ver a Kelly y Steve romper no le había causado alegría sino…malhumor. Y ahora James…y la frase de Severus. Le había recordado porqué muchos años atrás había roto totalmente su relación y se preguntaba por qué ahora, cuando empezaba a rehacer su vida, tenía una carrera perfecta, unas amigas perfectas y podía empezar cualquiera relación él…estaba aquí.

James Potter había vuelto y no había vuelta atrás. Y había pasado todos los días intentando omitir ese detalle. No podía engañarse.

James había sido importante en su vida pasada y en la presente, y le asustaba pensar que en la futura. Nadie la había ayudado tanto a superar lo de Steve, aunque ella dijera que no era cierto, y nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella durante esas semanas.

- Lily – la voz de James la llamó, tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar con él

- No quiero verte, no ahora – dijo ella sin girarse, caminando. No sabía dónde iba solo sabía que necesitaba estar sola

- Pues me da igual – James le cortó el paso - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada

- No me engañes – Lily desvió los ojos, no podría hacer contacto visual sino…

- Quiero que pares de seguirme, de estropearme citas…

- Snape no te conviene. Sal con cualquiera pero no con él

- Salgo con quien me da la gana – saltó Lily. Otra vez esa actitud dominante – Y quiero salir con él, no eres mi dueño y nunca lo has sido James

- Sospecho que es mortífago – Lily se quedó parada

- Es mentira – dijo por lo bajo

- Lo que tu digas pero sé que él no…

- Quiero que salgas de mi vida James – le cortó Lily

- Pero que… - intentó decir James

- No podemos ser amigos. No hay esa posibilidad. – Lily negó con la cabeza a lo que James estaba diciendo o murmurando

- No puedo salir de tu vida

- Entonces saldré yo de la tuya

- No puedes – James se acercó a ella. Levantó la mano y colocó un mechón de ese precioso pelo rojo detrás de la oreja, eso sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los verdes esmeralda de Lily. Una vez terminada la acción la mano se posó suavemente en su mejilla – No puedes salir de mi vida porqué…tu eres mi vida Lily – y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo James la atrajo de la mejilla y la besó.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Varios comentarios sobre el capi.**

**La última frase que dice James, juro y rejuro que escribí el capi antes tan siquiera saber que existía la Saga Crepúsculo, así que estoy libre de culpa de los parecidos que puedan haber, xD.**

**Después, otro final entre James y Lily que nos deja mordiéndonos las uñas, lo sé, pero es que ellos son así, sin decidirse.**

**Además, hemos tenido uno de los encuentros de nuestras parejas favoritas con Voldemort, pronto habrá más, no debemos olvidar cuando y como se desarrolla la historia.**

**Remus y Prue, quizá sobraba, pero creo que era necesario que se aclararan las cosas entre ellas, y ahora ya no hay lugar a dudas para nada.**

**Y Sirius y Prue…bueno, Sirius siempre será Sirius, lo siento, no todo será perfecto.**

**Me parece que no me dejó nada. **

**Como siempre, gracias a **Diluz, Armelle Potter **y** mariiana** por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter 10: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Con el estrés de los exámenes casi se me pasa actualizar, lo siento.**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo, comentarios a bajo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nikki estaba sentada en las escaleras que conducían hacia los jardines del castillo. Había estado buscando a Lily y la había encontrado en una posición muy comprometedora con James Potter así que decidió no interrumpir, pero se levantó cuando vio a la Gryffindor corriendo desesperadamente.

- Lily – llamó cuando el cuerpo de su amiga chocó contra el de ella casi cayendo al suelo

- ¡Nikki! – la pelirroja de Gryffindor se abrazó a su amiga – Nikki – las dos cayeron de rodillas. La pequeña Adams sonrió al sentir como su hombro se mojaba, al parecer, Lily estaba empezando a entender sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

- ¡Anda ya! – dijo Remus incrédulo después de ver la lista de los padres de Arashi. Los dos se habían reunido para hacer un supuesto informe semanal de la poción, aunque teniendo la poción medio hecha era bastante inútil.

- Si. Cada uno es mejor que el anterior ¿verdad? – bromeó Arashi

- Los únicos que me gustan son Sirius y James – sonrió el chico

- Ya, pero fíjate. Al lado del nombre de Sirius pone, preferiblemente no – indicó la oriental

- ¿Y James?

- ¡Remus! James es de Lily, sería como decir que, de repente, empiezo a salir contigo.

- Seria una traición a mi amiga. – Remus sonrió.

- No, la verdad es que salir con alguna de vosotras sería…

- …un crimen contra la amistad. Volviendo a la lista. ¿Me recomiendas a alguien?

- No – negó el licántropo

- Me lo imaginaba – sonrió ella mientras se sentaba en un silla

- Así que virgen

- Si – dijo medio avergonzada la chica

- No es algo de lo que tengas de avergonzarte, yo tampoco me estrené hace tanto ahora que lo que debe molestar es que no puedas besar a un chico hasta que cumplas 17 años… ¿qué es…?

- El mismo día que terminamos el colegio – Remus dejó ir un silbido – Si, una eternidad.

- Pero tampoco has tenido ningún chico que fuera detrás de ti, Sirius a parte – Arashi soltó una carcajada y Remus se fijó en los labios de ella. Jamás besados…era muy tentador.

- Tampoco he querido involucrarme mucho con alguien, no quiero enamorarme hasta que… - Arashi hizo un gesto de no poder ir a más y Remus sonrió, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente

- Pero… ¿por qué no lo rompes?

- Porqué sino ya estaría casada con un hombre diez años mayor que yo o más

- Pero tus padres no se enteraran

- Primera, no conoces a mis padres, tienen espías por todos lados y segunda, no puedo hacerlo

- ¿Por?

- Sería traicionarlos. Ellos confiaron en mi, me pusieron unas normas muy estrictas pero confiaron en mi al fin y al cabo

- Pensé que los Slytherins no cumplíais vuestras promesas

- No pienses tanto Lupin. No todos los Slytherins somos así, además, gente que no cumple promesas hay por todas partes

- Cierto. – después Arashi se concentró en la lista que tenía en las manos. Inconscientemente Remus empezó a mirarla. Era una chica guapa, muy guapa para los estándares de Hogwarts. Aunque no había tenido gusto de conocer a muchas chicas procedentes de Japón o China la belleza de la chica destacaba.

Muchos consideraban a Arashi y Lily las chicas más guapas del colegio. Físicamente Lily era mucho más guapa que la oriental. La pelirroja tenía unas buenas curvas, contaba con un precioso cabello rojo y unos ojos que quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, en contrapartida, la Gryffindor tenía un humor de perros, no soportaba a los chicos babosos (casi todos los de Hogwarts) y era sangre sucia, un problema para muchos de los habitantes del castillo.

La oriental era todo lo contrario. Era una chica con pocas caderas y poco pecho, no tenía muchas curvas aunque si unas preciosas piernas que hacia resaltar con las faldas cortas que utilizaba. De cara era la más guapa del colegio y ese pelo largo y liso hacia que muchos la miraran pero lo que gustaba más es que siempre tenía un carácter amable y no era nada mal educada, aunque algunos se lo merecieran, ella nunca contestaba de manera grosera y, si lo hacia, utilizaba un tono dulce que hacia imposible que pudieras enfadarte con ella. Era más o menos igual de lista que la pelirroja. Además, era rica y sangre limpia. Muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts que sabían las condiciones en las que vivía Arashi estaban haciendo puntos con los padres de ésta para convertirse en su marido.

Inconscientemente su pensamiento pasó a Prue. Su novia no era considera de las más guapas de Hogwarts, era mona pero del montón, igual que su amiga Nicole Adams. Prue era una chica con muchas curvas, tenía un pecho abundante al igual que unas caderas bastante anchas. Era una chica normal y corriente. Con un carácter muy alegre pero también maduro cuando se lo proponía. Y una experta jugando al Quidditch. Perfecta para…

- Remus – la voz de Arashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿En qué pensabas? Estabas sonriendo

- Pues en realidad pensaba que Prue era perfecta para Sirius – por alguna extraña razón, no le molesto hacer esa afirmación, simplemente la considero como algo obvio

- ¡Por fin! Yo también lo pensaba por eso me sorprendió que salieras con ella pero al veros tan felices se me borró la idea de Black y Prue de la cabeza

- Si – Remus sonrió forzadamente, últimamente su relación con la pequeña Potter no iba viento en popa

- Tranquilo. Pronto lo solucionaréis – sonrió la oriental. Remus se quedó callado. Asintió con dificultad pero sin poder borrar la perfecta sonrisa de ella de la mente mientras su corazón empezaba a ir, incomprensiblemente, el doble de rápido

* * *

- ¡Sirius! – el gritó de Prue hizo el joven saltará hacia atrás

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Has vuelto a pasarte! Tendremos que volver a empezar la poción – Prue se quejó mirando al techo en señal de desesperación

- Tranquila. Tenemos mes y medio

- Pero deberíamos haber tardado dos meses en hacerla, no tendremos tiempo en un mes – se quejó ella mientras su compañero limpiaba el caldero y ponía parte de los ingredientes dispuesto a volver a empezar

- Arashi y Remus ya han terminado así que… ¿por qué nosotros no?

- ¿Arashi? ¿Acabas de llamar a mi amiga por su nombre de pila? – Sirius parpadeó y la miró sorprendido

- Bueno, es normal, somos amigos

- ¿Amigos? – Prue no podía creer lo que oía, primero Remus y ahora Sirius – Arashi no es tu amiga

- ¡Oye! Si que lo es, incluso iremos juntos al baile

- ¿QUÉ? – la chica se levantó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa

- Pues eso – Sirius se apoyó en las patas traseras de la silla mientras colocaba los pies encima de la mesa – Me la he encontrado cuando venía de su reunión con Remus

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Estás sorda? – Prue volvió a sentarse con mala gana y de mal humor – Y entonces me enseñó una lista que le había mandado sus padres sobre posibles candidatos y me ofrecí a ir con ella

- Pero… ¿no vas a ir con una chica que se deje tocar? – preguntó sumamente molesta, algo que captó la atención de Sirius

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Des de que he nombrado a Arashi estás de un humor insoportable ¿os habéis peleado?

- No – respondió de mal humor

- Pues cualquiera lo diría. Voy a ir con ella porqué me apetece ir con ella, me parece guapa, divertida, inteligente y prohibida, todo un reto para mí. – Prue cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Sirius hablará con tanta admiración y tanta familiaridad de Arashi? Al fin y al cabo, Sirius había sido un mujeriego, siempre le había contado sus ligues pero…

- Así que… ¿ella es esa chica?

- ¿Perdona?

- ¡Te odio Sirius Black! – Prue volvió a levantarse con fuerza y está vez dio un manotazo a las piernas de Sirius que estaban encima la mesa haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?! – preguntó a la puerta cerrada mientras se frotaba el trasero

* * *

Nikki se sentó cansada en las escaleras donde había pasado esa media hora hablando con Lily. La pelirroja de Gryffindor estaba tan terriblemente pérdida en sus sentimientos que no sabía nada.

Nikki apoyó sus cabeza en las rodillas, echaba de menos ese tiempo en el que debías debatirte entre decirle algo o no al chico de tus sueños. Recordaba con nostalgia el día en que Amos le había pedido por salir.

_Era uno de esos días que terminan saliendo mal quieras o no. Era lluvioso y terminaba de hacer un examen de pociones que había ido terriblemente mal. Iba sola hacia su próxima clase cuando la bolsa se rompió._

_- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te hecho hoy? – preguntó al cielo mientras resignada se agachaba a recogerlos_

_- Ir tan guapa por los pasillos – susurró una voz masculina en su oreja que hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja de Slytherin y que diera un tremendo empujón a su atacante_

_- ¡Diggory! – se disculpó ella – Pensé que eras…_

_- Un Slytherin_

_- Más bien un Gryffindor pesado – sonrió ella lo que hizo que él también lo hiciera _

_- Soy un Hufflepuff. No tengo peligro ¿verdad?_

_- Bueno… - después borró su sonrisa ¿De qué la conocía Diggory?_

_- Eres Nicole Adams ¿cierto?_

_- ¿Cómo…_

_- ¿Cómo sabes el mío? _

_- Eres el buscador más atractivo de Hufflepuff, todo el mundo sabe tu nombre – después volvió a ponerse en la tarea de recoger las cosas_

_- Deja, te ayudo_

_- No, ya está – después hizo un hechizo y su maleta quedó nueva – Gracias igualmente, Diggory_

_- Amos, llámame, Amos_

_- Nikki, Nicole solo lo hace mi padre cuando se enfada – sonrió – Llegó tarde, ya nos veremos _

_- ¡Nikki! – cuando estaba en mitad del pasillo sintió que la llamaban así que se dio la vuelta, Amos estaba medio avergonzado y rascándose la nuca nervioso - ¿Tienes planes para el sábado? _

_- No – ahora era ella la que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, él se estaba acercando demasiado _

_- Es que…había pensado…abren un nueva cafetería, __Madame Tudipié me parece que se llama y me preguntaba si…_

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo por salir? – los ojos de Amos se encontraron con los de ella_

_- Más o menos – Nikki soltó una carcajada - ¡Oye! A mi no me parece gracioso_

_- A mi si. Soy pelirroja, con pecas, grandes caderas y Slytherin. El buscador más guapo me está pidiendo por salir ¿No te parece extraño? – aunque era verdad que ella había dicho a Arashi que Amos no era mal chico, era guapo y se comportaba como un caballero, también era verdad que nunca antes habían coincidido en nada antes. Se llevaban cuatro años, sin contar la diferencia de casas._

_- Si lo que quieres es decirme que no, hazlo, pero no des rodeos – se quejó él y después se alejó. _

_- Eres una tonta – susurró por lo bajo, si ahora resultaría que iba a decirle que no al único chico decente que se le había acercado en toda su vida - ¡Amos! – él se medio giró – Solo si prometes que esto no es una broma _

_- ¿Me ves un gamberro? – preguntó él medio molesto y medio divertido. Nikki sonrió al ver que él no estaba sonriendo._

_- No lo sé, quizá lo seas. Para asegurarlo tendré que conocerte_

_- ¿Es una proposición? _

_- ¡Eso lo hiciste tú! – se quejó ella hasta que los dos estallaron en carcajadas_

_- El sábado en el Gran Comedor_

_- Hecho. ¡Llegó tarde! – Nikki ni tan siquiera se despidió del chico que se quedó ahí plantado en medio del pasillo._

Nikki despertó violentamente cuando sintió un peso en su hombro y un sollozo deprimido.

- Lily…ya te dije que…

- No soy Lily – susurró la chica que estaba apoyada en ella

- Prue – pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros - ¿Qué ocurre cielo?

- No lo entiendo…Arashi está en…todas partes – Nikki sonrió mientras Prue iba contando todo lo referente al triangulo o más bien cuadrado amoroso que se había formado entre Remus, Prue, Sirius y Arashi, aunque las cosas estaban, al menos para ella, bastante claras. Aunque claro, sino se lo había dicho a Lily menos se lo podría decir a Prue.

- Remus es tu novio y Sirius es su amigo, es normal que se lleven bien

- ¡No! No es normal. Lily no lo hace y tu tampoco.

- Lily se lleva bien con Remus y yo…nunca he hablado con ninguno de los Merodeadores

- Pero Arashi… ¡Arashi es más guapa, más inteligente, más…!

- Arashi es tu amiga y cada una tiene cosas diferentes, quizá Arashi sea guapa pero tu tienes una calidez sorprendente – Nikki volvió a abrazar a la morena – Pero, la pregunta que deberías hacerte es… ¿qué te molesta más? ¿Qué se lleve bien con Remus o con Sirius? – Prue se separó mirándola como si estuviera loca

- ¡Es evidente! No sé ni porqué lo preguntas ni porqué te cuento estás cosas a ti – Prue se levantó sulfurada dispuesta a matar al primero que se encontrará por delante y Nikki solo sonrió con paciencia. Empezaba a sentirse como una mamá que cuida a sus pequeñas.

* * *

Arashi se sentó al lado de Remus y Sirius a la hora de la cena. Ni Lily, ni Prue ni Nikki habían aparecido así que antes de sentarse junto a Snape lo haría con los Merodeadores.

- Espero que no os moleste – sonrió la oriental

- Para nada, debo ser amable con mi futura novia – sonrió Sirius en su papel más seductor

- Ya quisieras Black – y con un elegante gesto se deshizo del brazo que Sirius había puesto alrededor de sus hombros – No puedes estarte ni medio segundo sin intentar conquistar a una chica ¿verdad?

- Medio minuto ¿te sirve? – Arashi rodó los ojos y se sirvió algo de comida

- ¿Novia?

- Vamos a ir juntos al baile – sonrió Sirius

- Ahora en serio – dijo Remus

- Voy a ir con él al baile Remus – indicó Arashi – Ya sabes, lo que hablamos está tarde

- Pero si dijiste que sería una traición – algo en el tono de Remus hizo que Arashi empezará a picarse

- ¿Por qué debería de serlo? Prue es tu novia no la de Sirius

- Pero Sirius es su amigo

- James también es el amigo de Prue y no dices nada porqué esté detrás de Lily

- Eso es diferente

- ¡No lo es! Pero que diablos os pasa a los dos – dijo indicando a Remus

- Yo soy solo uno

- Prue lleva ignorándome todo el día. ¿Dónde está el problema de que vaya con Sirius al baile? ¡Ni que estuvierais celosos!

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó Remus. Los dos se habían olvidado de la presencia de Sirius

- ¿Tanto te molesta que no solamente tenga amistad contigo sino que también la tenga con Sirius?

- ¡¿Por qué iba a molestarme?! Tu para mi no eres nada, solo una…compañera de pociones que lo hace de maravilla – los ojos de Arashi resplandecieron por un momento y Remus pudo jurar ver lágrimas

- Bien. No se porqué diablos he confiado en ti – se levantó rápidamente pero antes de salir del Gran Comedor Remus la cogió del brazo bruscamente - ¡Suéltame!

- Arashi…

- ¡Suéltame! – Remus la miró a los ojos – Que me sueltes Remus – la mirada fría de la oriental hizo que Remus no tuviera otra opción que soltar el delgado brazo de la Slytherin

* * *

Remus se había refugiado en la biblioteca para tener un poco de intimidad y es que…realmente estaba confundido, más que nada, por la reacción casi violenta que había tenido al saber que Arashi y Sirius iban juntos al baile.

Era increíble como esa chica, esa Slytherin se había abierto camino entre los Gryffindors: Lily, Prue, Sirius y ahora…él.

Arashi era…era especial, parecía que fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse pero en su interior era todo lo contrario, era fuerte, no se dejaba doblegar, era tímida y no acostumbraba a llevar la contraria pero sabía luchar por lo que quería, como el rumor que había corrido (y que ahora sabía que era verdad) que había sido capaz de rechazar un matrimonio de conveniencia con un chico a cambio de su libertad.

Pero en su mente, parecía que los problemas que ahora tenía con Prue y la poca comunicación que últimamente se llevaba a cabo entre él y Sirius…parecían…no existir, siempre que pudiera pensar en Arashi.

Sin querer pensó en Prue, algo en ellos había cambiado. No era por haber pasado la noche juntos, era…diferente. Algo que venía de mucho antes. La conexión que tenían, que hacía la relación tan especial entre ellos se había roto. Quizá por todo lo que pasó en verano, pero se negaba a creer que a Prue le importará que él fuera licántropo hasta tal punto que rehusará estar con él porqué…eso no iba con los Potter's… ¿verdad?

* * *

Nikki se encontraba sentada en la hora del desayuno junto a sus tres amigas pero ninguna decía nada, bueno, Lily de vez en cuando hacia alguna acotación referente al tiempo o a las clases que Prue y Arashi ignoraban.

- ¿Volvéis a estar enfadadas? – preguntó Lily.

- No – contestaron las dos morenas

- Pues menos mal – dijo irónicamente Lily, después se giró hacia Nikki que tenía una sonrisa tierna en la cara - ¿Y tú sabes que les pasa?

- Puedo adivinarlo, si

- ¿Y piensas decírmelo? – Nikki la miró un segundo y mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

- No, hasta que hables con cierto problema

- Yo no tengo ningún problema

- Si lo tienes, y tiene nombre y apellido – Lily levantó una ceja irónica – James Potter

- ¡Por dios! – se sulfuró ella

- ¿Qué pasa con mi primo? – por primera vez Prue habló sin ganas de matar a alguien

- Nada – aseguró Lily

- Todo – aseguró Nikki

- Vaya… - Arashi también habló sin ganas de matar a alguien – O sea, que te gusta

- ¡No me gusta!

- ¡Claro que lo hace! – aseguraron sus tres amigas

- ¿Quién gusta a quien? – preguntó Sirius a las chicas

- Nada a nadie – respondió Lily – Una palabra y os mató – susurró para ella. – Me voy, nos vemos – después de despedirse de sus amigas se fue por la puerta del Gran Comedor

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – contaron los cuatro que habían quedado

- Me voy, nos vemos – James se apresuró a seguir a la pelirroja

- De hoy no pasan – sonrió el merodeador

- Dale hasta mañana – sonrió Nikki – Yo también me voy. Nos vemos chicas

- Adiós – contestaron de mala gana las morenas. Sirius se quedó de pie viendo la tensión entre las dos amigas

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Arashi, estaba de pie a su lado

- Si… ¿Prue vienes?

- No, no quiero interrumpir parejita – Prue se levantó de mala gana y se fue rápidamente

- Remus. ¿Vienes? – preguntó Sirius a su amigo que estaba en el lado opuesto de Prue

- Tengo algo pendiente – Remus se apresuró a seguir a Prue

- ¡No entiendo que diablos pasa! – exclamaron los dos cuando se había quedado solos

* * *

James siguió a Lily por unos pasillos que no llevaban a ninguna clase pero parecía furiosa y eso quería calmarla.

- Lily…

- Ahora no Potter – siguió caminando más deprisa

- Lily – la pelirroja hizo ver que no lo había oído pero James se interpuso en medio del camino de la prefecta – Quiero hablar contigo

- Pero yo no – los ojos de Lily se encontraron con los de James

- No te digo que hables. – sintió que el verde de sus ojos resplandecía un poco menos, al menos la pelirroja se había relajado, aunque fuera un poco – Lo de ayer…lo dije en serio. Te… – pero Lily lo calló con un gesto de la mano. No quería volver a oírlo, no otra vez. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. James observaba cualquier cambió en ella, una sonrisa, un brillo en los ojos, un movimiento de su pierna hacia su entrepierna.

- James… - Lily intentó hablar, explicar todo lo que le había dicho a Nikki – Yo… - James acarició suavemente el brazo de la chica para después sonreír cansadamente.

- No te esperaré eternamente Lily – James sabía que eso era un ultimátum para la prefecta aunque también sabía que eso era algo totalmente falso, siempre la esperaría, pasaran los años que pasaran, pasaran las cosas que pasaran.

* * *

Lily había estado ausente en todas las clases. Se había sentado al lado de Nikki pero no habían hablando. Ella estaba perdida en las palabras que le había dicho James.

"No te esperaré eternamente Lily"

Lo sabía, sabía que había entrado, desde verano, en un punto peligroso. Y ese punto es que se estaba enamorando. Podía contar con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las veces que se había enamorado pero siempre que había confiado en un chico, siempre, había resultado un sapo, siempre había salido herida y esa era la razón por la que le costaba tanto creer en James, creer en lo que él le decía, aunque su corazón deseará con todas sus fuerzas que cediera ante Potter.

- Creo que, por primera vez en su vida, es sincero – dijo Nikki, rompiendo el silencio que había estado reinando entre las dos

- ¿Y cómo lo sé? – no hacia falta decir de quien estaban hablando

- Porqué no ha salido con nadie este último año, cosa que no había hecho nunca, porqué ayer me preguntó por ti y porqué…no para de mirarte – sonrió Nikki. Lily se giró hacia James y se encontró con su mirada. – Que monos – sonrió la pelirroja de Slytherin cuando los dos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista

- No te rías

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Slytherin. – dijo malhumorada la profesora – La próxima vez van fuera señoritas

- Lo sentimos – afirmaron las dos a la vez

* * *

- James – Lily llamó a James cuando este llegaba de su entrenamiento de Quidditch justo al pasar la puerta principal de Hogwarts. El chico la miró asombrado, justamente ese era el momento menos apropiado para hablar con ella. Estaba sudado y cansado – Yo… - Lily se ordenó el pelo, James se acercó a ella

- Voy a hacerte un favor – la pelirroja lo miró extrañada pero se dejó llevar cuando James la cogió de la mano y la llevó a través de los pasillos, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que se habían encontrado por los pasillos

James entró con Lily en la Sala de las Necesidades, convertida ahora en un vestidor masculino, eso sí, con unos bancos para que los dos pudieran sentarse.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó James divertido

- ¡No! – negó rápidamente ella – Además, ¿un vestuario masculino? ¿Son esas tus fantasías de pervertido, Potter? – James sonrió de medio lado y pensó en incomodar, aunque fuera solo un poco más, a la pelirroja

- No me preguntes sobre mis fantasías de pervertido porqué en todas aparecen tus caderas – Lily se sonrojó.

- Está claro que contigo no se puede hablar seriamente – Lily hizo el intentó de levantarse pero James la cogió del brazo y la hizo sentarse

- Lo siento – Lily se relajó mientras James ponía un mechón de pelo de la chica detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja

- Lo sabes, quizá lo sabías antes que yo y todo – Lily bajó los ojos avergonzada – Pero James…tengo tanto miedo a enamorarme, tengo tanto miedo a que me hagan daño. Es como algo que tengo dentro, me cuesta confiar en la gente, sobretodo en los chicos y estás tú…has insistido tanto que has conseguido que quiera creer en ti pero James… - los ojos de Lily estaban acuoso y James se relajó, por fin una razón lógica a todos los desplantes que había sufrido

- Quizá te han herido en el pasado pero yo no quiero hacerlo Lily, no soportaría alejarte de mi lado

- Y eso me asusta tanto – James apoyó su frente con la pelirroja

- Lily nunca te he pedido nada…

- Ayúdame a confiar en ti James, quiero confiar en ti – cortó Lily al chico

- Lils…

- Enséñame a ser sincera conmigo misma – Y James lo supo, sabía que aunque la pelirroja no lo había dicho, eso era una declaración en toda regla – Por favor – ella estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su comportamiento de chica de hielo, y estaba dispuesta dejarlo por él

- Nunca podrás echarme de tu vida, Evans – Lily sonrió sinceramente

- Ya sé que los de la familia Potter sois unos pesados – James también sonrió y antes que pudiera añadir nada más Lily hizo que sus labios se unieran en un suave roce

- ¿Tú tomando la iniciativa? – preguntó divertido él cuando se separaron aunque no dejó contestar a la chica porqué la atrajo por la cintura para abrazarla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas

- Ay…James…estás sudado – Lily se separó de él entre risas mientras James, al saberlo, abrazó aún más a la pelirroja ocasionando que las risas inundaran el vestuario.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Nos estamos acostumbrando a los finales James-Lily, ¿verdad?  
Comentarios para hacer, a parte de la relación de James y Lily, que me encanta escribirla, son muchos matices que se pueden dar y eso da una gran riqueza.**

**Por otro lado, el cuadrado amoroso que se está formando, dará de que hablar como podéis suponer. Intentaré que se deshaga al gusto de todos.**

**No puedo comentar mucho más por falta de tiempo así que espero vuestros propios comentarios sobre cositas.**

**Antes de irme, debo decir dos cosas que me han "molestado". La primera, es que no he podido entrar en la página hasta ahora, no sé si por culpa del servidor o de mi Internet, la cuestión es que llevo intentándolo des del sábado y hasta ahora no había dado resultado, así que me disculpo por el retraso. La segunda cosa, y la que más me ha molestado, es que alguien ha dejado un review con una simple palabra, ¡¡Actualiza!!, exigiéndome el retraso de ¡UN DÍA! Pero lo más fuerte de todo, es que esta persona no se ha dignado a dejarme un review ni un solo día ¡NI UNO! Actualizar lleva un tiempo y no es tan fácil como parece, y, esta vez a sido culpa de internet, pero puede ser que este de exámenes y me sea imposible actualizar, creo que no es justo que me exijan la actualización puntualmente, cuando, además, yo no pido un número de reviews a cambio, cuando perfectamente podría. Y lo más fuerte de todo, si fuera una persona que puntualmente, día si y día también, me deja un review comentando el capi, que le gustó que no, pues aún podría entenderlo, pero que solo se digne a dejarme un review para exigirme algo lo encuentro muy fuerte. Así que pido, a todos, que si yo hago el esfuerzo de actualizar lo más puntualmente como puedo, también pido que, antes de exigir cualquier cosa, os enteréis de los motivos.  
**

**Como siempre, gracias a **Diluz y Armelle Potter **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter 11: Today

**Wolas!**

**Casi se me pasó actualizar, con eso de los exámenes casi no sé en que día vivo.**

**El capi a continuación, los comentarios al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prue estaba intentando recogerse el pelo corto en una coleta. Se recriminaba mentalmente a si misma por haberse cortado el pelo tan corto.

Ahora era una versión de James en femenino, al menos su pelo, que, pese a llegarle por los hombros era increíblemente indomable.

- Dame – Sirius acudió a su rescate, como otras veces que estaba peleándose con su pelo había pasado

- Sirius no…

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso – Prue miró a Sirius a través del espejo

- He dicho que no, Sirius – Prue se deshizo de las manos de Sirius en su pelo – Puedo hacerlo yo sola

- ¿Qué…

- No me preguntes que me pasa Sirius – negó ella mientras se recogía el pelo como podía y con un par de orquillas acomodaba su flequillo

- ¡Claro que te lo pregunto! ¡Estás rara des de que… ¿Es por Susan?

- ¡No es por Susan! ¡Por dios! Realmente me da igual lo que haga esa peliteñida – los ojos castaños de Prue esquivaron, a través del espejo, los ojos grises de Sirius

- Claro

- Pues claro que si – Prue dio la vuelta a su silla, una de esas muggles modernas que tenían el asiento móvil. Sirius alzó una ceja, incrédulo – Pero me preocupo por ti – Los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Sirius estaba esperando algo, algún gesto porque realmente esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Prue vio como un mechón de su flequillo caía delante de sus ojos y cortaba las recriminaciones que hacia su mente por haber dicho eso – Claro – ahora veía que Sirius levantaba una mano para cogerle ese mechón y colocarlo en su sitio. Dios, iba a besarla. – Piensa que esa…chica…puede pasarte cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o tu a ella – la mano de Sirius se paró ante el ácido comentario de su compañera – No creas que ahora va a ser tan fácil. Confié una vez en ti, nunca más voy a volver a hacerlo – Sirius abrió la boca para replicar pero alguien los interrumpió.

- Chicos – el director del cuerpo de aurores entró apresuradamente en el despacho que compartían la pareja – Ha habido un ataque en el Callejón Diagón

- Espero que Lily no vuelva a estar ahí – dijo Prue al aire, y es que la pelirroja tenía un imán por estar en el lugar menos apropiado en el momento menos pensado.

* * *

Lily corría hacia el parque recién inaugurado que había en medio del Callejón Diagón. Se paró junto a un árbol mientras respiraba con rapidez, intentando recuperar el aire.

Se había besado con James, otra vez. Y por Merlín, sus piernas temblaban.

¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho? Nunca confíes en Potter, nunca.

Y había caído una vez en séptimo curso, cuando se había dado que no podía confiar en él, que solo era un trofeo, lo mismo que le había dicho su instinto y ella…se pasó su instinto por un sitio.

- Soy una idiota

- ¿Lily? – la mirada verde esmeralda de ella se levantó.

- ¿Kelly?

- Vaya, cuanto tiempo – la mujer que minutos antes había estado espiando junto a Severus estaba delante de ella - ¿Me ayudas…a sentarme? – preguntó medio avergonzada

- Claro – sonrió la pelirroja llevándola al banco más cercano - ¿Cómo estás?

- De nueve meses y sin marido

- ¿Qué?

- Lo acabo de pillar con una marca muy sospechosa en el cuello

- ¿Y no puede ser…

- ¿Mía? Hace días que no tengo apetito sexual, Lily – dijo indicando su barriga – Debo estar pendiente del niño, cuando menos quiera decidirá salir

- Lo siento – los ojos marrones de la embarazada la miraron con comprensión

- No debes disculparte. Él nos hizo daño a las dos – Lily la miró sorprendida

- Lo siento Kelly, tu siempre me has tratado bien y…yo…no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido no…

- Lily – la mujer levantó una mano pidiendo silencio – Tu no eres la culpable. Quien tenía el compromiso y quien debería haberte rechazado – Kelly suspiró sonoramente – Aunque eso no quita que esté enfadada contigo

- Lo entiendo

- Pero se me pasará.

- ¿Qué harás con Steve?

- De momento he solicitado el divorcio y la custodia completa de mi hijo

- No es nada fácil

- Lo sé pero no pienso dejar que mi hijo tenga un padre como Steve además… - pero la frase se quedó a medias porqué una explosión hizo que temblará todo el parque - ¿Qué… - preguntó Kelly al aire

- Mortífagos – dijo la pelirroja sacando la varita

- ¿Cómo? Merlín, por favor, no dejes que pase – Kelly estaba agarrada al brazo de Lily con quien se había ayudado a levantarse

- Kelly. ¿Sabes desaparecerte?

- Si pero… - Lily cogió a la mujer de las mejillas al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un escalofrío, Lord Voldemort la había encontrado.

- Concéntrate Kelly. Desaparécete. Yo estaré aquí por si algo sale mal

- Lily…tu también…

- Te lo debo – la mujer asintió – Ahora, relájate

- Steve no te merecía

- Ni a ti tampoco – sonrió la pelirroja antes de que la mujer desapareciera delante de sus narices – Lo siento mucho Kelly

Lily se quedó quieta en el parque. Debía moverse, debía desaparecer…debía encontrar a James.

- ¡Lily! – James apareció entre la gente que iba huyendo y Lily suspiró de alivio al verlo delante de ella.

- ¡James! – los dos se abrazaron. Lily sentía los empujones de la gente y como James los aguantaba estoicamente mientras ella estaba entre sus brazos

- Debemos esperar a Sirius y Prue

- ¿Estás loco? – Lily se deshizo de sus brazos - ¿Cómo vamos a esperar a Prue y Sirius? ¡Van a destrozarnos antes! ¡Lord Voldemort está aquí! – James la miró a los ojos y entonces él también sintió ese terrible escalofrío.

Los mortífagos entraron en el parque disparando hechizo al primero que veían, alguien chocó contra la pareja y Lily cayó al suelo, James tuvo que dejar pasar a una familia con niños y cuando se giró para buscar a la pelirroja ya no la vio.

- ¡LILY!

* * *

Arashi se había quedado aburrida a casa. Después del primer atentado de mortífagos, a la mínima alarma, ella era enviada directamente a casa. Y eso había pasado, cuando todos los oficiales del ministerio, o casi todos, habían sido enviados al Callejón Diagón, ella había sido enviada a casa por el mismísimo Amos. Y que un amigo la tratará de inválida le cabreaba, y muchísimo. Además, que ahora tenía un guardaespaldas personal.

Arashi miró de mala gana el chico de facciones orientales que estaba delante de la puerta de salida de su piso.

Ese hombre. Yamato Shinomori le parecía que se decía. Había estado con ella des de que no levantaba un palmo del suelo siempre que había alguna amenaza, pero nunca, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra

- Que simpático ¿no? – dijo Remus en plan irónico sentándose al lado de Arashi. Las clases también se habían suspendido

- Muy simpático.

- Nunca lo había visto

- Pero siempre esta cuando mi padre lo ordena.

- No podemos olvidar quien eres tu

- Pero ni tan solo Malfoy lleva guardaespaldas

- A Malfoy le gustaría tener tu dinastía – Arashi se hundió en el sofá mientras comía palomitas

Remus miró a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. No había cambiado mucho des de hace tiempo. Conservaba esas facciones finas, sus ojos rasgados y un cuerpo sin curvas y delgado, pero con unas piernas largas que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Su pelo largo, liso y negro noche recogido, hoy, en una cola alta dejando su flequillo sobre su frente.

Algo empezó a moverse dentro de él al ver como las expresiones faciales de Arashi cambiaban al escuchar la televisión.

* * *

- ¡Que me sueltes maldito desgraciado! – Lily estaba pataleando en el aire mientras el mismo Lord Voldemort la tenía levitando en el aire

- Eres una mal hablada, Potter no ha logrado domesticarte

- ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¿¡Un animal!? – Lily estaba furiosa, pero furiosa, furiosa, ni James en sus mejores tiempos había conseguido enfadarla así.

- ¡Suéltala! – James había conseguido burlar a los mortífagos que rodeaban a Lord Voldemort y había lanzado un hechizo directo al Lord para soltar a Lily.

- Auch – Lily había caído como un saco de patatas al suelo

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que me he roto el tobillo – James miró a Lily quien estaba blanca – Eres tan poco caballeroso – James sonrió, al menos no había perdido el humor, sin bajar la varita y sin apartar la vista se acercó a la pelirroja a quien tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Mi varita – susurró ella cuando se apoyó a pata coja al cuerpo de James

_- Accio varita_ – la varita de Lily, olvidada en el suelo, fue directa a las manos de la chica

- Estoy bien – susurró ella al notar que James no pensaba soltarla

- Cuando te saqué de aquí – Lily asintió mientras se hacia embenaje el tobillo, el dolor disminuyó un poco, aunque sus ganas de gritar no pasaron para nada - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Potter, de ti solo quiero tu muerte – el Lord lanzó un par de hechizos que Lily paró con gran habilidad – No te entrometas Lilianne, no te perdonaré la vida si intentas frustrar mis planes

- No quiero que me la perdones si con frustrar tus planes es salvar a alguien que me importa

- A ver si podéis parar esto – el Lord movió la varita y James vio con horror como pronunciaba el hechizo más temido de todos, sin pensarlo cubrió a Lily con todo su cuerpo pero al parecer la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a dejarse salvar porqué empujó a James con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, pero la pelirroja no contó que James la arrestaría con él y cayeron los dos con fuerza al suelo

- ¡Alto! – y fue en ese momento cuando Frank Longbottom, encabezando un grupo de aurores, entre los que había su esposa, empezaron a luchar contra los mortífagos

- Nos vamos – fue lo único que sintió Lily decir antes de desaparecer en brazos de James

* * *

- Estate quieta – ordenó Prue a Lily.

- Me duele – se quejó la pelirroja, había bebido una poción para soldar el hueso que estaba roto, pero eso dolía.

- Eres una imprudente. ¿Por qué no marchaste como Kelly Tayler?

- Porqué… - no podía decirle que lo que la había impulsado a quedarse, le gustará o no, era saber que James estaba bien.

- Da igual. Pero no dejaré de repetirte durante lo que me queda de vida que eres una irresponsable cabezota. – después negó con la cabeza – Por suerte la herida se curará en una hora – dijo mientras tapaba un rasguñó de la frente con una poción – Por la noche te lo volveré a aplicar antes de que cicatrices y estará todo perfecto

- ¿Me quedaran cicatrices? – dijo señalando los pocos rasguños que se había hecho al caer al suelo en la cara

- No creo pero no soy médico. Aunque estoy segura que hay algún tipo de poción que hará desaparecer las cicatrices en tal caso

- ¿Cómo está Kelly? – preguntó recordando a la ex señora Davies con su embarazado avanzado de nueve meses

- De parto – sonrió ella. Lily parpadeó varias veces – Al parecer se puso tan nerviosa que le vinieron contracciones una vez puso los pies en San Mungo

- ¿Apareció el San Mungo?

- Así es, es una chica previsiva

- ¿Y Nikki?

- Camino a casa

- Dos meses antes Nicole había arrastrado a Amos al hospital, él fue pensando que era una de las tantas faltas alarmas hasta que el fuego de la red Fluu se apagó cuando Nikki rompió aguas. Amos casi se desmaya de la impresión, finalmente llegaron al hospital y fueron atendidos enseguida.

Nació un niño guapísimo, muy parecido a su padre aunque con ojos claros que, tiempo después, se volverían grises. El niño fue llamado Cedric Amos Diggory.

Solo Arashi había podido verlos a los tres.

- ¿Y…

- Arashi está con Remus – se adelantó Prue a la siguiente pregunta de Lily

- Eso me preocupa. Un día de estos debemos quedar las cuatro y poner sobre la mesa todas las cartas. Que pasa contigo y con Sirius, con Remus y Arashi y…

- Y contigo y con James

- No pasa nada – contestó negando con la cabeza. Prue la miró con una ceja levantada - ¿Y tú y Remus?

- El otro día hablamos y quedamos como amigos, como debió ser en un principio

- Siempre te dije que con Remus te veía como amiga, pero nunca me hiciste caso. ¿Y Sirius?

- Prue – el nombrado entró en la pequeña habitación del hospital transportable que habían montado los aurores. Lily esbozó una sonrisa – James se encuentra bien, podría haber sido mucho peor – Sirius miró a la pelirroja, al parecer ya sabía que habían aparecido juntos

- Gracias a Merlín – sonrió Lily, pensaba que algún que otro hechizo le había llegado a dar

- ¿James? – preguntó Prue que, evidentemente, no sabía que su primo y su amiga habían tenido otra "aventura"

- Estaba en el Callejón Diagón. Lily, vete a casa, por favor

- Pero…

- Yo iré enseguida ¿vale? – Lily asintió a regañadientes – Además, piensa que ha sido un sitio original para hablar como hacia tiempo que no hacíamos

- No ha sido agradable hablar mientras tengo la pierna tuerta

- Exagerada– y antes que Lily pudiera contestar Prue salió acompañada por Sirius

* * *

James estaba siendo curado por una enfermera que no paraba de guiñarle el ojo. Al parecer lo había reconocido y su hubiera sido el James de antes ya hubiera tenido cita para esa misma noche pero ahora su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando donde estaba esa cabeza de chorlito rojo fuego.

- ¡James! – Prue entró como un torbellino tirándose al cuello de su primo

- ¡Prue me haces daño! – se había roto el brazo al aparecer con Lily, no había calculado bien y cuando apareció cayó en mala postura

- Lo siento – la chica se separó rápidamente del chico

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Sirius haciendo que la enfermera, totalmente alucinada de tener a dos chicos tan guapos en su habitación, se sonrojará.

- Un brazo roto. Que tome esta poción dos veces al día y estará – dijo alargándola a unos de los tres pero mirando con recelo a Prue, sabía que era prima de James Potter pero eso no justificaba que fuera con Sirius Black

- Vale – Prue cogió la poción de las manos de la enfermera

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó inmediatamente James haciendo que tanto Sirius y la enfermera arrugaran la frente, pero por motivos muy diferentes

- Ella está bien solo un par de rasguños que no dejaran cica… - Prue miró a su primo y después a Sirius - ¿Lily? ¿Estabas con ella? – preguntó Prue.

- No pero conociéndola seguro que estaba ahí en medio

- James no me mientas

- Vale, vale, si estaba con ella

- ¿Y…

- Nos volvimos a encontrar con Voldemort – dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿Dónde está? Debo hablar con ella

- Ha ido a casa – contestó Prue de mala gana – Pero no creo que la encuentres, ya sabes como es, si le dices una cosa hace totalmente la contraria solo para picarte

- Vamos Cornamenta, vete a casa. Estarás mejor – después dijo con mirada pícara – Y será mejor que no veas a Lily porqué eso incluye ejercicio y eso ahora no lo necesitas, y ella tampoco

- ¡Cállate Sirius! – lo regañó Prue

* * *

- ¡Arashi! – Nikki entró rápidamente al piso de sus amigas - ¡Eh! ¿Qué hace? – preguntó violentamente Nikki cuando vio que el guardaespaldas la cogía del brazo

- Señorita Adams, lo siento

- Es señora Diggory – respondió con dureza Amos que iba detrás suyo mientras apartaba a Nikki y su hijo de las manos del guardaespaldas

- ¡Nikki, Amos! – Arashi se levantó del sillón – Cedric – sonrió al pequeño

- Estamos bien, tranquila – dijo Amos mientras abrazaba a su compañera de trabajo – Remus

- Prue dice que Lily y James vienen de camino – Arashi se abrazó a su mejor amiga – Que miedo que he pasado por vosotros

- Estamos bien cielo

* * *

Prue se paró en medio de la escalera que llevaba a su piso mientras intentaba controlar su corazón. Siempre la ponían tan nerviosa las batallas contra mortífagos pero aún más cuando no sabía donde se encontraban ni Arashi, ni Nikki ni Lily.

Se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando lentamente por la pared.

Y había otra cosa que la había preocupado de sobremanera, no preocupado, sino…asustado.

Sirius.

Se dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Era idiota, ya había pasado por eso antes y Sirius no era un hombre de una sola mujer, lo sabía.

Sí, era verdad, la trataba mucho mejor de cómo trataba a las otras chicas, con ella el afecto era siempre el mismo, no cambiaba. Si ella estaba triste él la animaba, si ella lloraba él secaba sus lágrimas pero si ella se enamoraba él no la correspondía.

- Idiota – se susurró a si misma

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Sirius! – Prue se levantó rápidamente secando con un acto veloz el par de lágrimas que había derramado

- Te conozco demasiado bien y que tengas la punta de la nariz roja significa que, o tienes frío o has llorado

- Tengo frío

- No es verdad – Sirius subió las escaleras para quedar a la par con la chica - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada

- ¿Es por Susan?

- ¡Dios Sirius! Eres un egocéntrico, ¿por qué? ¿por qué todo tiene que girar alrededor de ti? Deja de ser tan…egoísta – Prue hizo un ademán para ir hacia su piso pero la mano de Sirius cogiéndola del brazo y arrinconándola contra la pared se lo impidió.

- Sabes que lo que has dicho no es cierto

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Prue medio asustada, pensando que su secreto respecto a la inmensa ira que sentía en ese momento contra Susan había sido descubierta

- No todo el mundo gira alrededor de mi – Prue rodó los ojos – Para mi todo gira alrededor de ti – Prue se quedó tensa, sintiendo como esos ojos grises intentaban establecer contacto con los suyos. ¡Dios! Ya lo habían conseguido y sabía que pasaría, ya había pasado otras veces. Una mano en la cintura, otra en la mejilla pero… ¿no había aprendido la lección? ¿No era mejor y más fuerte que la Prue de Hogwarts?

- Pues no lo parece – cortó mordaz. Sirius se paró a medio centímetro de tocar sus labios – Y quizás deberías llamar a Susan o a tu chica de la semana e informarle que esta noche estás libre – se deshizo de Sirius y entró rápidamente a su piso.

El ex Gryffindor se quedó ahí parado, intentando analizar lo que había pasado.

Prue lo había rechazado

Prue lo había rechazado por enésima vez.

* * *

Remus se sentía incómodo, Arashi le había dicho que hiciera compañía a Amos mientras ella y Nikki acostaban al pequeño Cedric.

Una sonrisa tierna se esbozó en el rostro del licántropo, a él le gustaría que un día Arashi fuera feliz con sus hijos.

¿Sus hijos?

¿Hijos?

Ya no había parado atención a la fantasía de imaginarse una vida al lado de la oriental, hacia bastantes días que esa idea descabellada se había posado en su cabeza y aparecía cada vez que la veía sonreír o pelear con sus amigos. Ahora a lo que paraba atención era en que él jamás, JAMÁS, podría tener hijos.

Arashi quería hijos, le encantaban los niños, los adoraba.

Así que quería un hombre que pudiera darlos.

Y él era licántropo, él no podía tener hijos por peligro a…

- Es una buena chica

- ¿Qué? – Remus vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de Amos

- Arashi, es una buena chica

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora Arashi?

- Me he fijado que no le has quitado el ojo de encima. – los ojos de Amos se giraron hacia Remus – Arashi es como mi hermana pequeña, Lupin

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

- Quizá deberías hablar con ella sobre tu miedo de la licantropía

- Diggory, realmente no sé porqué me dices esto, pero si es por lo que me imagino, como sabes ¿qué Arashi me corresponde?

- Así que hay algo – Remus abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al haber caído en un trampa que él mismo se había parado, pero por suerte fue salvado por la entrada fugaz de Prue

- Prue

- No quiero hablar Remus – la chica pasó tapándose la boca con la mano

- Prue… - Arashi también había salido pero la heredera Potter pasó por delante sin prestar atención

- Yo no he hecho nada – dijo Remus levantando las manos, Arashi entrecerró los ojos

- Vosotros seguid hablando de los vuestro que lo hacéis muy bien

- Como siempre hablamos de ti – picó Amos provocando cierto sonrojo en la oriental, sonrojó que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos

- Ya y yo estoy embarazada – dijo haciendo alusión a su muy sabida virginidad a los 21 años.

* * *

James subía las escaleras con mala gana y despacio. Se había encontrado a Sirius cuando salía, el cual solo dijo algo como "Me voy a dar una vuelta. Odio a las mujeres"

Si, él también las odiaba, bueno, en especial odiaba a una que la quería tanto como la odiaba.

Sí, esa pelirroja que vivía con su prima, la pelirroja intocable.

- Hola – la pelirroja que estaba esperándolo delante de su puerta

- Lily… ¿qué… - pero antes de que llegará cualquier explicación Lily se tiró a los brazos de James colgándose del cuello del chico y uniendo sus labios con los de él.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Lo sé, os estoy acostumbrando a finales impactantes entre James y Lily, cuando alguna vez no pase esto a lo mejor me matáis.**

**Lamento el retraso, es que con los exámenes ni me acordaba que era este fin de semana el que me tocaba actualizar.**

**Pese a todo, aquí estoy. Sé que el capítulo queda algo colgado, no sabemos que pasó anteriormente así que hay muchas cosas que no entendemos, os digo que poco a poco lo descubriremos, y sabremos porqué de muchas actitudes.**

**Quiero hacer un comentario más largo pero realmente no tengo tiempo.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **mariiana, luz, Diluz, Amparito_black89 **y** Armelle Potter**por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter 12: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Con todo esto de los exámenes me pasan las semanas volando y ya no sé cuando toca actualizar y cuando no.**

**Lamento el retraso**

**Comentarios, como siempre, a bajo.**

**

* * *

  
**

La morena cabellera de Arashi entró como alma que lleva al diablo en el Gran Comedor parándose justo delante de su grupo de amigas.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – gritó haciendo que medio Gran Comedor se girará hacia ella

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Nikki parpadeando repetidamente

- Tú no Nikki, la otra pelirroja – Lily que había echo como si eso no fuera consigo continuaba hablando animadamente con Sirius - ¡Lily! – gritó Arashi exasperada

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

- Cuando te viera – Arashi levantó su ceja izquierda en señal de no creerla – Vale, lo siento, debería habértelo dicho pero te has enterado solo tres horas más tarde que…

- ¡Que todo Hogwarts! ¡Y soy tu amiga!

- Ya, pero nosotras tenemos reunión está noche y Hogwarts no la tiene – sonrió la pelirroja de Gryffindor

- OH – Arashi creyó que eso era mejor y decidió sentarse - ¿Y dónde está James?

- Diciéndoselo a las pocas personas que no se han enterado – sonrió Sirius al recordar como su amigo casi había ido a poner un anuncio al Diario del Profeta

- Es decir a los elfos domésticos – aclaró Prue a la explicación de Sirius

- Que él, James Potter, está saliendo con Lily, Lily Evans – dijeron a la vez Remus, Sirius, Nikki y Prue quienes habían visto como James repetía veinte veces esa frase

- Aunque, técnicamente, no estamos saliendo – un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el círculo de amigos – Nos hemos besado pero ni él ni yo hemos acordado los términos de la relación

- No se lo digas a James – dijo Prue con voz desesperada. Todos asintieron con la cabeza viendo avecinarse la Tercera Guerra Mundial si alguien decía nada – No se lo diremos

- ¿El qué no tenéis que decirme? – la voz de James hizo que a todos les pasara un escalofrío por la columna vertebral

- Que no estamos saliendo – Prue se lanzó en plan plancha contra Lily para taparle la boca pero llegó tarde

- Ya

- ¿No…no le has pedido que salga contigo y se lo has dicho a todo Hogwarts? – preguntó Arashi incrédula

- Si me dejarais hablar de vez en cuando os hubiera dicho que mañana hemos quedado – aclaró Lily mientras sentía que James, sentado ya a su lado, le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo - ¿No?

- Sips – mientras daba un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja de Gryffindor

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella al ver como James tenía una sonrisa de victoria en la cara

- Se siente muy bien poder besarte siempre que quiera – le susurró en el oído provocando el sonrojó de ella

- Idiota – dijo ella mientras le daba un suave golpe

- Eso también ha cambiado

- Bueno, nos encanta que estéis juntos pero dejad de comer delante los hambrientos – se quejaron Nikki y Arashi – Aunque tú también tienes poco a decir futura señora Diggory – aclaró la oriental - ¿En qué habitación es la reunión?

- En la vuestra. Si faltamos se pensaran que hemos estado con Remus y James y ya – dijo Prue encogiéndose de hombros – Además, James nos dejará la capa

- ¿Des de cuándo? – preguntó el merodeador que se había quedado en la idea de pasar una noche con Lily

- Des de que Lily es tu novia

- Aún no – aclararon los integrantes de la próxima pareja formal

- Pero yo nunca he dejado de ser tu prima – sonrió de forma inocente Prue

- Son una manipuladoras y tú tienes una prima y una casi novia en ese grupo, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo – le advirtió Sirius

* * *

- Vale pelirroja con cuidado no tropieces – susurró James en su oído

- Como quieres que no tropiece si llevo seis centímetros de tacón fino – refunfuñó Lily. Los dos iban vestidos de gala. Él con un traje y ella con un vestido muggle de color rojo oscuro que le quedaba como un guante – Y ya me dirás donde vamos

- Ni saliendo conmigo no mejoras tu carácter – Lily giró sobre sí misma para ponerse delante de él

- Y me dirás que eso no te encanta – James sonrió de lado mientras atraía a la chica por la cintura

- No me encanta pero…puedo soportarlo

- Tonto – sonrió ella mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía para besarlo. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Sorpresa

- Un lugar elegante

- Sino no te habría hecho poner unos zapatos de…

- Seis

- De seis centímetros – después cogió a la chica de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con ella, y continuando caminando por un pasadizo secreto que los llevaría fuera de Hogwarts, a Hogsmeade, donde James había conseguido sitio en el restaurante más elegante del pueblo.

James sonrió al notar que Lily se pegaba a su cuerpo y él la abrazó sintiendo su calor y su aroma. Lily no era un capricho y estaba seguro de ello. ¿Qué chica sería capaz de continuar comportándose como la pelirroja después de estar saliendo juntos?

Para ellos, los Merodeadores, un chico que podía tener a cualquier chica una relación no podía ser, nunca jamás, bajo ningún concepto, monótona.

Al sentir que la pelirroja estornudaba, cortando su más profunda reflexión del día (el tener a Lily cerca con la posibilidad de besarla no daba para muchas reflexiones) hizo que soltará una carcajada.

No, estaba seguro que su relación con ella no sería monótona

* * *

Prue, Sirius y Remus estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor compartiendo caramelos. Habían dejado su disputa para más tarde, cuando Arashi también estuviera.

Prue decidió que era lo mejor aunque las palabras de Nikki no paraban de resonarle en la cabeza

"Pero, la pregunta que deberías hacerte es… ¿qué te molesta más? ¿Qué se lleve bien con Remus o con Sirius?"

Era absurdo. Remus era el chico de sus sueños, del que llevaba enamorada perdidamente des de cuarto curso y finalmente en sexto habían empezado a salir. Era su primer chico en todo.

La sonora risa de Sirius le hizo recordar algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

_- Eres un irresponsable Sirius – decía enfadada una Prue que iba a tercer curso_

_- No soy irresponsable solo que no me preocupo tanto por las cosas como tu – dijo él, un niño totalmente adorable del que incluso las chicas de séptimo estaban enamoradas platónicamente, provocando que Prue dejara ir un suspiró cansado_

_- ¿Y para que me necesitas? _

_- Necesito decirte algo y poder sacármelo de encima – Prue lo miró extrañada – Me gustas – dijo a bocajarro _

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella mientras los colores empezaban a subirle al rostro_

_- Y quería preguntarte si… ¿quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó el chico por primera y última vez dominado por la timidez _

_- Sirius yo… - Prue levantó los ojos. Eso había sido demasiado directo. Una chica necesitaba tiempo para que un chico demuestre su interés. – Yo… - y entonces vio a Remus pasar por detrás, cruzando el pasillo opuesto y pasando de largo sin percatarse de la presencia de la pareja – Me gusta Remus – mintió descaradamente _

_- OH – dijo Sirius totalmente desilusionado – Vaya…_

_- Lo siento Sirius pero… - pero antes que pudiera arreglar un poco la respuesta Sirius la había cogido de su mano y le plantó el más inocentes de los besos que Sirius Black jamás daría. _

Un incesable zarandeó la despertó de sus pensamientos. Era Sirius. No pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. Ese había sido el primer beso. Y se atrevería a decir que el primer beso de ambos.

Si tan solo Sirius hubiera tanteado el terreno a lo mejor hubiera recibido una respuesta afirmativa pero, después de dejar ir esa mentira tan grande sobre Remus resultó que pasó a ser verdad y finalmente, sin pensárselo, él se fijó en ella.

- Estás en la luna Prue – dijo Sirius – Aunque no en la llena porqué ahí no podrías encontrarte con Remus

- ¿Era un chiste Sirius? – preguntó sarcástico Remus

- Lo intentaba

- ¿Qué querías Black? – preguntó Prue mientras rodaba los ojos ante el humor infantil del chico

- Iba a por más comida. A Remus le da pereza venir conmigo… ¿y a ti?

- No, yo voy, necesito estirar las piernas – dijo Prue mientras estiraba la mano para que Sirius, ya de pie, la ayudará a levantarse

- Vaga – dijo él merodeador mientras tiraba de la mano de la chica

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Prue mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a Remus y se dirigía hacia Sirius que la esperaba con el Mapa Merodeador en las manos

* * *

Salieron de la cocina con una bolsa con varios pasteles de chocolate y otras porquerías que harían que "No pueda pasar por el agujero del retrato de nuestra Sala Común", palabras textuales de la chica Potter.

- Pues bien que te los comes – sonrió divertido Sirius

- Es un desperdicio dejar que te los comas tu – contestó Prue sacándole la lengua

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

- No – mintió Prue – Si quieres ir con Arashi al baile ve

- ¿Estás segura? Puedo ir…

- No – negó la chica con la cabeza – Prefiero que vayas con ella. Puedo… ¿hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

- Claro, no tengo secretos – sonrió él mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa un pastel que no fuera de chocolate

- No hay – le respondió Prue a la pregunta no formulada por él - ¿Arashi…es esa chica? – Sirius se quedó parado en medio del pasillo.

Prue había visto la reacción del chico y estaba rezando a quien quiera que fuese que la respuesta fuera no sin preocuparse de porqué quería con todas sus fuerzas que esa fuera la respuesta.

Sirius estaba examinando la chica. La respuesta, tanto la verdad como la mentira, solo consistían en dos letras, si o no, pero… ¿qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ella lo miraba expectante. Y él no sabía que responder.

De repente Peeves pasó por el pasillo y los sorprendió a los dos.

- ¡Alumnos fuera de sus camas! ¡Alumnos fuera de sus camas! – empezó a gritar incansablemente

- Travesura realizada – susurró al mapa viendo que el fantasma se dirigía hacia ellos y que, con un golpe de viento, había conseguido que volará hasta el principio de las escaleras – Vamos

- Pero…el mapa…

- Filtch llegará en dos segundos – antes de que ella pudiera decir nada se escondieron detrás de una armadura. Sirius se encargó de conjurar en medio de las escaleras un poco de residuo de fantasmas para que el celador se enfadará lo suficiente con el fantasma para olvidarse de ellos.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y Filtch apareció y empezó a gritarle a Peeves que, al parecer, la "broma" para salvar el pellejo de Sirius le había caído extremadamente bien (lo que haría que ahora solo respetará a ese par de alumnos) y se llevará al celador de ahí.

Los dos Gryffindors volvieron a respirar como normalmente.

- Eso estuvo cerca – susurró Prue mirando a Sirius y de repente los ojos de los dos se conectaron dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de la situación en la que estaban.

La distancia que quedaba entre la pared y la armadura era bastante pequeña para que dos personas pudieran caber sin ningún tipo de problemas así que estaban bastante apretados. Sirius sentía el pecho de Prue subir agitadamente. En realidad, los dos respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar el oxigeno no sabiendo si por el susto momentáneo o por la situación.

Ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento que indicase querer salir de ahí.

- Quieres… ¿quieres saber la respuesta de la pregunta? – Prue asintió emitiendo algo parecido a un gemido. Mientras una mano de Sirius se estaba colocando en la cintura de la chica y la otra en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente - ¿Segura?

- Si – logró articular ella mientras sentía que cada vez el aliento de Sirius estaba más cerca de sus labios

- ¿Estás segura que aún no lo sabes? – susurró casi contra sus labios – Tú – Sirius optó por una opción que no había pensado en ningún momento. En una declaración

Y después sus labios se unieron, apasionadamente, como si hiciera minutos, horas, días, meses y años que lo estuvieran deseando.

* * *

Remus aburrido de esperar a esos dos decidió salir a dar un paseo aún sin contar con la ayuda del Mapa Merodeador.

Se extraño al ver a Filtch tan cerca de la Sala Común. El hombre miró con mala gana al Gryffindor pero, al ser prefecto, no podía saber si hoy le tocaba o no le tocaba guardia así que, dispuesto a no perder tiempo en informar al director de lo hecho por Peeves, decidió pasar del joven.

Aunque el joven no pudo dejar de ver sorprendido el pergamino que estaba en el bolsillo de Filtch, un pergamino que se parecía asombrosamente al Mapa Merodeador borrado pero antes de poder profundizar en esos pensamientos vio a Arashi pasar por delante suyo sin percatarse de su presencia.

Decidió seguirla.

No sabía porqué pero había algo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

Vio como ella se quedaba delante de una ventana mirando las estrellas y él se dedicó a mirarla a ella. A admirar sus facciones pálidas, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello largo y liso que lo fascinaba, su cuerpo pequeño…

Hasta que vio como la luz de la luna menguante hacia brillar una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla.

* * *

Arashi miraba encantada las estrellas esa noche, tener a dos de sus amigas como prefectas era una ventaja porqué por la noche podía pasearse sin tener miedo del celador Filtch.

Dejó ir un suspiro. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía casi 17 años y aún no había besado a un chico. La excusa que ponía ella era que no quería, debía mantener la promesa con sus padres y, aunque eso era verdad, sentía que no despertaba el deseo sexual de los chicos y cada vez se sentía peor.

Nikki estaba prometida des de los ¿14 años? Y seguía, y seguiría con Amos, lo sabía, hacían una increíble pareja. Solo con mirar a los ojos de él se podía ver que la deseaba y la quería más que nada en el mundo y ella, como mejor amiga de la heredera Adams, sabía que para Nikki no había nada más importante que su compromiso con Amos, a parte de sus amigas.

Prue…Prue era la chica perfecta. Aunque físicamente quizá no era un "bombón" era la chica que cualquier chico desearía tener de novia. Era alegre, divertida, atrevida. Todo lo contrario de ella. Ella, Arashi Aikawa, era tímida, no muy divertida, nada atrevida y esperaba que el amor de su vida entrara por la puerta como por arte de magia.

Negó con la cabeza.

Y finalmente Lily. Lily. Quien había dicho "Ni por nada del mundo saldría con Potter" Y ahora esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad cada vez que oía su nombre.

Sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Era verdad, no necesitaba ningún chico pero…de vez en cuando necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era guapa o simplemente que le demostrará que la necesitaba para algo más que contar las aventuras sexuales con sus respectivos novios.

- Arashi – la voz masculina y ronca de Remus la despertó de sus pensamientos

- Remus… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella nerviosa mientras intentaba secarse la lágrima fugitiva

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, no prefecta – dijo mientras llegaba al lado de ella

- Ya…necesitaba pensar sin la mirada atenta de Nikki – susurró mientras sus pensamientos volvían hacia ella y sus amigas

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó él mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de ella y la atraía hacia su pecho

- Me siento…confundida – dijo sin importarle el sobrenombre que parecía que Remus le había dado

- ¿Confundida?

- Yo… - respiró profundo y después giró sus ojos para que se encontraran con los de color miel de Remus - ¿Me encuentras atractiva?

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que…no entiendo porqué no soy capaz de…gustarle a ningún chico y…

- ¿Estás preocupada por eso? – preguntó sorprendido el chico

- Que tú seas un sex symbol, tengas una novia maravillosa y tu vida sexual sea perfecta no significa que…

- ¿Te has mirado al espejo? – Arashi se deshizo del brazo de Remus

- ¿Me estás llamando fea?

- No, te estoy diciendo que no te has visto lo suficientemente bien, está clarísimo que le gustas a más de uno

- Nombra uno – declaró desafiante

- No lo sé Arashi – se encogió de hombros – Pero estoy seguro que para alguien el verte sonreír es lo más importante del mundo

- Pues yo no lo veo – Arashi hizo morritos, gesto que a Remus le pareció lo más gracioso y tierno del mundo y decidió que debía ayudarla, de alguna manera.

- Si lo que te preocupa es…el ser virgen pues…creo que no tiene gracia si no lo haces con alguien al que realmente quieras – dijo él mientras se revolvía nervioso el pelo

- No me preocupa ser virgen, me preocupa ser…inexperta en todos los sentidos – Arashi negó con la cabeza – Soy estúpida, debes pensar que…

- Pienso que cada día me gustas más – Arashi se giró de golpe y por alguna razón, Remus se vio obligado a arreglar esa frase, era como si ambos supieran que no era una simple frase de ánimo que le dedicas a la mejor amiga de tu pareja – Y te aseguro que todos los chicos que pasan por tu lado no saben que se pierden – Arashi dio una sonrisa nerviosa

- Gracias – susurró ella mientras sus piernas empezaban a temblar – Voy…a mi…Sala Común – debía irse, Arashi sabía que debía irse.

- Te acompañó – se ofreció Remus

- ¡No! – después esbozó una sonrisa – Iré…sola… - después se giró para irse

- ¡Arashi! – Remus la agarró instintivamente de la mano. Los dos se quedaron mirando la unión. Después poco a poco sus ojos subieron. Se quedaron conectados por el contacto visual y el físico de sus manos. – Buenas noches – susurró Remus finalmente, contento de haber eliminado esa tensión

- Buenas noches – susurró ella, después se giró, sin dejar que sus manos se separasen y empezó a andar, lentamente, sintiendo como poco a poco su mano dejaba de estar cogida por la del licántropo

* * *

Cuando Arashi llegó a su Sala Común tuvo que respirar un par de veces para poder pensar con calma.

Se levantó el flequillo para secarse el sudor aún estando en pleno mes de abril en Escocia hacia bastante frío y no era normal sudar de esa forma.

Se deslizo hasta el suelo para quedar sentada y responderse a la pregunta de por qué, ese sonido de tambor tan molesto, correspondía a su corazón.

La oriental negó con la cabeza.

No podía pasar eso, no con Remus, no con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Suspiró sonoramente, intentando contener su corazón y rompiendo a llorar al final viendo lo que se le avecinaba encima si seguía por ese camino insensato.

* * *

Prue se levantó con ojeras y lo confirmó al mirarse en el espejo del baño. No había dormido. Estaba…nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría hoy?

Después de besar a Sirius simplemente…había corrido hacia su habitación para encerrarse a cal y canto. Ni tan solo sabía si Remus estaba en la Sala Común a la vuelta o no.

Remus.

- Por Merlín Prudence – se dijo ella misma al reflejo del espejo.

Remus era su novio y había besado a…al mejor amigo de su novio.

Aunque, el problema no estaba ahí.

Si solo hubiera sido un beso se lo diría y todo quedaba en…en un roce de labios, intercambio de saliva.

Pero había sido mucho más que un intercambio de saliva, había sido una declaración.

- Por parte de los dos – volvió a decir en voz alta para después ahogar un gritó con una toalla del baño

* * *

Sirius se despertó, por primera vez, el primero de sus amigos y ni se molestó en despertarlos.

James: no, debía descartar la opción de contarle a James que había besado a Prue, aunque fuera el único que supiera que años atrás se había enamorado tontamente de la pequeña Potter.

¿Remus? Claro, y de paso romper la amistad que los unía.

¿Peter? Si se lo contaba a Peter lo sabría todo el colegio.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, una persona con la que podía confiar y que además siempre se levantaba temprano.

* * *

- Hola – Arashi se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Sirius tan bajo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la oriental del mismo tipo mafioso

- Tengo que contarte algo – Sirius continuaba hablando con susurros

- ¿Y es algo tan importante que no puedas decirme en voz alta? Así parecemos más sospechosos – sonrió Arashi hablando en voz bajísima

- Vale – a la Slytherin le sorprendió el cambio radical del tono de voz – Debo contarle a alguien esto y eres en la única en la que confió lo suficiente

- A cambio de que yo también pueda contarte algo – Sirius asintió mientras pensaba en como comenzar

* * *

Prue bajó con Lily a desayunar, sentía a Lily hablar de cosas triviales, quizá insultando a James por ser tonto (y es que a James no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse una colonia de Sirius a la que la pelirroja resultó ser alérgica, que James no se quejará de monotonía) o simplemente diciendo el porqué había sido una cita perfecta.

Y al entrar al Gran Salón vio algo que hizo que acabará de sentarle mal la mañana.

Sirius y Arashi, Arashi y Sirius hablando muy confidencialmente casi como…

- Vaya parejita – saludó Lily haciendo que el seño de Prue se frunciera mucho más

- ¡Prue! – exclamaron los dos

- Yo también os he saludado – dijo Lily haciendo un gesto exagerado

- Buenos días Lily – saludó Arashi mientras miraba a Prue por si había escuchado algo

- Oye yo…

- Vale, después te busco – se despidió Arashi mientras Prue y Sirius se evitaban las miradas

- Bueno, Arashi, ¿de qué hablabas tan confidencialmente con Sirius?

- No hablábamos confidencialmente solo…hablábamos – sonrió Arashi, claro, no podía decirle a Lily que acababa de enterarse que Sirius había besado a Prue y que Sirius acababa de enterarse que a ella Remus empezaba a presentarse como un problema entre su amistad con Prue

- Ya

* * *

Lily llegó de la biblioteca junto con Nikki, el día había sido muy pero que muy espeso para las dos pelirrojas. Se sentó al lado de Arashi mientras miraba a Prue y a la oriental.

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien – contestaron las dos a la vez. La pelirroja buscó a la otra pelirroja que se encogió de hombros

- ¿Cómo lleváis el trabajo de la poción?

- Ya la he terminado – contestó rápidamente Arashi

- Yo la terminaré pronto – Nikki y Lily volvieron a mirarse, respuestas demasiado cortas, ni una sola queja ni de Remus ni de Sirius

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó ahora Nikki

- ¿Por qué debería haber pasado algo? – preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

- No sé, estáis raras – admitió Lily

- No estoy de ninguna manera – las dos se levantaron para irse

- Esperad que vamos con vosotras – dijo Nikki aunque sabía que debía tener una larga charla con su compañera de Slytherin

* * *

James miró a sus dos amigos. Tanto Sirius y Remus no apartaban la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin, exactamente en el sector donde estaban cuatro chicas que conocían muy bien.

De Remus lo entendía, al fin y al cabo Prue estaba ahí pero… ¿Sirius? Además, eso no era justo, era él el que debía estar así, contando la entretenida cena con Lily, las bromas, los chistes y la alergia de la pelirroja por la colonia de Sirius.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta, Remus no miraba a Prue y Sirius estaba muy concentrado en seguir cada movimiento de su prima.

Cruzó una mirada tanto con Lily como con Nikki pero pareció que solo la pelirroja de Slytherin captó enseguida que estaba pasando.

* * *

Nikki entró en su habitación de Slytherin y se encontró a Arashi muy concentrada haciendo los deberes de alguna asignatura.

- Hola – dijo ausente Arashi

- Hola cielo – contestó al ver que su amiga no decía nada – Prue me ha dicho que has hablando con Sirius

- Si – los ojos negros de Arashi se levantaron - ¿Y Prue te ha dicho algo más?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No sé, algo – dijo evadiendo el tema

- Arashi – Nikki se sentó delante de ella y apartó las hojas de los deberes – Soy tu mejor amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, si piensas que no me voy a dar cuenta que te pasa algo estás arreglada

- Yo…

- Vamos, Sirius no es el único en quien puedes confiar

- ¿Cómo sabes que…

- Sirius no ha apartado la vista de Prue, imaginó que pasó algo entre ellos y te lo ha venido a contar a ti y tú le has contado lo que me vas a contar ahora a mí.

- Nikki…yo…

- Te has enamorado de Remus – la oriental se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas

- ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer Nikki? – Arashi levantó la cabeza violentamente haciendo que su pelo liso se moviera al unísono – Es…Remus, Remus, el novio de Prue, el mejor amigo de Lily

- El primer chico que ha llegado a la verdadera Arashi Aikawa

- No puedo estar enamorada de Remus, Nikki – la pelirroja se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras la heredera Aikawa empezaba a llorar

* * *

Lily estaba haciendo deberes cuando James se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo has estado Lily?

- Bien. Me has visto todo el día y me lo has preguntado cuatro veces – respondió divertida

- Quiero estar seguro de que no te arrepientes de salir conmigo

- No me agobies y todo irá bien – sonrió ella levantando la cabeza de sus deberes - ¿Y tú qué tal estás Potter?

- Bastante bien Evans y seguro de que mi colonia no te hará alergia

- ¡Fue tu culpa! Mira que fiarte de Sirius, quizá sino me acercó a él es por algo ¿no?

- Bueno, no había caído en eso – Lily sonrió – Pero tampoco no es justo que me quedará sin beso de despedida

- Culpa tuya, no podía acercarme a más de diez centímetros sino querías que te llenará de babas

- A mí no me importa

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! – en ese momento entró Prue

- ¡Prue! – la llamó James – Remus está a punto de irse y…

- Enseguida bajo – dijo viendo como Sirius bajaba de su habitación acompañado de Peter

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Lily

- No lo sé – medio mintió James – Quizá deberías averiguarlo

- Pues no sé cuándo. Hoy debo hacer la ronda de prefectos sola porqué ni tú ni Remus estáis

- Lástima, hubiera sido una perfecta oportunidad para… - sonrió él mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Lily

- No te emociones James, que la última vez te quedaste sin beso de despedida

- Eso se puede arreglar – Lily sonrió mientras notaba como la mano de James se acomodaba en su nuca y la atraía hacia él. No era tan malo tener a James para ella sola.

* * *

James había subido a hablar con su prima cuando la profesora McGonnagall había aparecido pidiendo la presencia de Lily por algo referente a un trabajo.

Entró en la habitación. Diferenció el lado que ocupaban Prue y Lily a la primera, como ya le había sucedido años atrás. No vio a su prima por ninguna parte, no sentía ningún ruido en el baño. Iba a irse, pensándose que a lo mejor había salido hasta que vio la puerta de vidrio que debía conducir a un pequeño balcón.

Se acercó lentamente y entonces oyó los pequeños sollozos, siendo disimulados sin mucho éxito.

- Prue… - James entró con cuidado en la pequeña terraza

- James – ella levantó su cara, escondida entre sus rodillas. Después intentó secar las lágrimas sin éxito - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aún limpiándose las mejillas

- Te buscaba – se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de ella

- No cabes, gordo – se quejó ella

- Claro que cabo – Prue no sabía cómo se lo había hecho pero ahora ella se encontraba sentada encima de él - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

- Prue…eres mi hermana

- No lo soy – James levantó una ceja y Prue esbozó una sonrisa – Aunque podría aceptarlo

- Algo te pasa. Y a Sirius

- No me pasa nada con Sirius

- No he dicho que hubiese que ser una cosa conjunta – James sonrió cuando ella escondió la vista - ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Algo de qué?

- Prue…

- ¿Lo sabías? – James la miró sin entender - ¿Sabías que…Sirius…

- Lo sabía – admitió James al ver a qué se refería su prima

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No era yo quien debía decírtelo

- Me besó, James – susurró ella

- ¿Qué? – no podía ser cierto lo que le estaba contando

- Me besó y… ¡Estoy hecha un lío James! – Prue se abrazó a él, volviendo a llorar.

James la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió, por un lado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan cercano a Prue, la quería, muchísimo, era su prima-hermana y por primera vez ella le había confiado algo de tanta importancia pero, por el otro lado, que su prima estuviera hecha un lío significaba una cosa: problemas entre sus dos amigos.

* * *

Arashi entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor acompañada por Lily.

- ¡Vaya! Preciosa compañera ¿qué haces aquí? – bromeó Sirius mientras palmeaba el sitio vacío a su lado en el sofá

- Venía a verte – sonrió ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

- No puede vivir sin mi – Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él

- Claro que puede Sirius – bromeó Lily mientras se sentaba al otro lado del Merodeador

- ¡Mirad quien se está haciendo popular! – dijo Sirius mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Lily y la abrazaba de la misma manera que a Arashi – Espero que James y Remus aparezcan para que se mueran de la envidia – Arashi se removió incómoda. Sirius se giró hacia ella, recordando la conversación que habían tenido él respecto al beso con Prue y ella respecto a los sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia Remus - ¡James!

- Saca las manos de la cintura de mi novia si no quieres que empiece a estornudar

- ¡Achís! – y como llamada por arte de magia Lily estornudo debido a su alergia a la colonia del Merodeador

- ¿Cómo está Prue? – preguntó Arashi

- Liada – confesó James, como una indirecta hacia Sirius – Por los deberes – añadió para que nadie sospechara

- Voy a verla – se ofreció Arashi

- Voy yo, tu reciente amistad con Remus la ha puesto muy celosa – bromeó Lily. Antes de ir hacia su habitación le dio un suave beso a James y desapareció por las escaleras

- Perfecto – Arashi se dejó caer en el sofá - ¿Queréis que os acompañe? – preguntó a Sirius que volvió a abrazarla para reconfortarla

- Eso depende de la mayoría – dijo Sirius mirando a James

- Hay algo que no me cuadra. Vosotros no estáis juntos ¿no?

- No – aclararon los dos

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Remus en… ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Estás colgada de…

- ¡Potter cállate! – le regañó Arashi que se había levantado de un salto y estaba al lado

- No, no y no – dijo él – No puede ser. Tú – dijo señalando a Sirius – Mantén tus labios lejos de ya sabes quién y tú oriental con cara de santa, tú mantén todo tu cuerpo hecho para la perdición masculina fuera del alcance de ya sabes quién. Sobre venir hoy, por razones tanto de seguridad física como mental mejor que no

- Yo…no era mi intención si pudiera… - James abrazó a Arashi por los hombros

- No puedes decidir de quien enamorarte – Arashi, aún extrañada de la actitud de la actitud del Merodeador, se dejó vencer y sollozó un poco

- Te acompañó a la Sala Común – y antes que Arashi pudiera decir algo Sirius la llevaba colgada del hombro - ¡No pesas nada!

- ¡Peso 48 Kg! ¡Te dislocaras el hombro Sirius! – gritó Arashi con la cabeza colgando - ¡Mi pelo! ¡Sirius bájame! ¡Sirius! – James no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras sentía que la voz de Arashi se alejaba. Quien se lo hubiera dicho. Sirius Black estaba las 24 horas del día con una chica y no sentía necesidad de ligársela

- Ver para creer – después de eso se dirigió a buscar a Peter para irse con Remus

* * *

No faltaron rumores al ver la creciente amistad entre Arashi Aikawa y Sirius Black. Los dos prácticamente se pasaban el día juntos, compartían muchas clases en las que iban juntos y no paraban de reír llamando la atención de todos.

Lily últimamente también iba con ellos ya que James había convencido al Merodeador más codiciado a cambiar de colonia y la pelirroja ya no se veía obligada a estornudar continuamente. Lo que Lily si notó era que mientras ella iba conociendo a Sirius, y pasaba más rato con Arashi, Prue se iba alejando. Ya no hablaban en la habitación y ella estaba…diferente.

Remus había venido a hablar con ella sobre su novia. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba fría, aunque debería decirse que él tampoco era un ejemplo de actitud. Llevaba mucho tiempo distanciado de los Merodeadores y pasaba mucho más tiempo con James y con Peter que con Sirius.

Nikki era la única que se mantenía medio al margen. Su relación con Prue era la misma, con Lily y con Arashi, bueno, quizá ya no pasaban las 24 horas del día con ella como antes pero no podía quejarse al igual que hacia Lily, pero la tensión que se respiraba entre Arashi y Prue era palpable y que decir cuando se les unía Remus o Sirius.

Así que decidió actuar.

- Potter – Nikki atacó a James un día que estaba solo en la biblioteca

- Adams

- Tengo que hablar contigo – el chico señaló la silla de delante suyo invitándola a sentarse

- ¿Sobre?

- Supongo que te lo imaginas. No puedo ver como dos de mis amigas se pelean por dos chicos – James se tiró hacia atrás con la silla y se revolvió el pelo

- ¿Cómo es que me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Por qué no a Lily?

- Lily… - Nikki miró a James, no sabía si podía decírselo, Lily se lo había dicho en exclusiva

- ¿Qué la pasa a Lily?

- No vengo a hablar de tu novia.

- No voy a hablar hasta que me digas que le pasa a Lily – Nikki dejó ir un bufido

- Dentro de una semana son vacaciones de semana santa, ve con ella a ver a sus padres – recogió las cosas rápidamente – Y después ayúdame a solucionar nuestros problemas

* * *

James entró en la Sala Común donde Lily estaba pasando apuntes. Se dio un par de minutos para observarla.

Tenía los ojos verdes abiertos mirando con atención un pergamino que parecía de pociones. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba recogido en un moño mal hecho con unos palos chinos que le sonaban de habérselos visto a su prima, mientras no paraba de leer intentaba recogerse unos mechones del cabello que eran demasiado cortos para llegar a su recogido.

Llevaba el uniforme del colegio aunque se había sacado los zapatos dejando que sus pies cubiertos por los calcetines azul oscuro descansaran sobre una silla delante de ella. James tragó al fijarse que la falda se había subido un poco más de lo normal, revelando parte de carne donde siempre había tela.

- Lily – se obligó a intervenir antes de tener que ir a tomar una ducha fría

- James. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la cara de Merodeador

- ¿Qué harás por Semana Santa? – ella parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró curiosa

- ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad

- No pienso invitarte, seguro que Prue te lo ha dicho para que no se sienta culpable

- ¿Por qué?

- Cada vez que llegan las vacaciones nos turnamos y no sé cómo se lo ha hecho tu prima que nunca ha podido venir conmigo a mi casa. Había pensado que sería ideal pasarlas juntas, ya sabes, Prue está muy extraña estos últimos días, sobretodo conmigo y con Arashi pero…al parecer, había prometido a Nikki que la acompañaría a conocer a los padres de Amos y Arashi tiene…que ir a ver a un "candidato" – dijo haciendo el signo de las comillas – Y yo tengo que ir a casa, y no me apetece hacerlo – dijo bajando la vista

- ¿Pasa algo en tu casa? – preguntó el chico al ver la reacción de ella

- ¿Por qué debería? – respondió ella sorprendida

- Lily, te conozco más de lo que crees, llevo más de dos años observándote en silencio – James sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojaba – Así que sé que me escondes algo

- No quiero presionarte para que conozcas a mis padres, no quiero que nuestra relación suene tan…formal – Lily dejó su pluma encima de sus libros mientras notaba que el moño se le estaba deshaciendo por minutos

- A mí no me importa

- Y ya sabes que yo necesito aire – James sonrió, si había una cosa que había aprendido era a no atosigar a la pelirroja.

- Aire vital

- No te rías – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro de él

- Iré como amigo – Lily levantó una ceja – Tu mejor amigo

- Gracias – susurró ella, James sonrió con ternura y le dio un suave beso en los labios

- Cualquier cosa por mi princesa – Lily se dejó abrazar mientras sentía algo que no había sentido hasta entonces, mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Arashi entró en la biblioteca casi desesperada y se sorprendió al encontrar a Remus con Sirius y Peter. Era la primera vez en semanas que encontraba a Sirius con Remus. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco, buscó con la mirada a Prue, no quería enfrentarse más a ella de lo que ya estaba. Cuando su vista se cruzó con los ojos de Remus pensó que, en realidad, aún no había hecho nada y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se disipó cuando el chico le sonrió.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo Arashi dejando caer todos los libros al lado de Sirius que era el único que tenía un espacio libre a su lado en la mesa de cuatro en la que estaban, popularmente conocida como "la mesa de los Merodeadores"

- Hola Arashi, yo también te quiero – dijo Sirius en plan irónico

- Tonto – dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y se sentaba en la silla

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Remus

- Calla Sirius que me distraes – dijo Arashi y lo calló levantando una mano – Debo pediros un favor

- Ahora me vienes con favores después de haber tratado tan mal al gran Sirius Black

- De gran no tienes nada – se quejó ella - ¿Me ayudaréis?

- Claro – accedió inmediatamente Peter, contento de poder hablar con la guapísima Arashi Aikawa

- Gracias Peter, es muy amable por tu parte – sonrió Arashi – Pero no hace falta, estoy segura que Sirius y Remus vendrán conmigo, además, Nikki no estará – Remus sonrió del buen carácter siempre amable de Arashi, era bien sabido que la oriental no podía ver al pequeño Merodeador des de que éste había empezado a acosar a Nikki en plan de "James II" pero Arashi siempre, siempre tenía una sonrisa y una respuesta agradable para todo el mundo - ¿Verdad? – la morena se giró primero hacia Sirius y después hacia Remus

- ¿Debemos ir los dos? – preguntó Sirius

- Los dos. Si vas solo tú, a mi padre le dará algo porqué seas el Black rebelde y si va solo Remus mi padre se pondrá furioso porqué conozca a un amigo sangre sucia, lo siento – se disculpó inmediatamente – No sabes cómo se puso cuando conoció a Lily

- OH, sí lo sé – sonrió Remus – Juró no volver a ver a tu padre nunca más por lo que creo que es un peligro potencial para mi

- Y para mi

- No si vais los dos – reaccionó rápidamente Arashi. Remus abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que Sirius, se dieron dos segundos para decir quién iba primero pero Arashi tomó el relieve – Gracias, sé que puedo confiar en vosotros – y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, esa que sabía que ni tan solo su padre podría evadir y contradecir.

- Hola – Arashi maldijo por lo bajo su suerte – Arashi – Prue la saludó sorprendida

- Hola cielo – Arashi optó por hacer ver que no pasaba nada aunque la tensión se podía palpar – He convencido a Sirius y a Remus para que vengan conmigo las vacaciones de Semana Santa

- Lo siento, debía ir yo pero se lo prometí a Nikki – Arashi negó con la mano

- No importa, tendré dos guardaespaldas que me protegerán – dijo en plan broma. Prue sonrió mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella, algo que le había faltado, estaba volviendo lentamente - ¿Qué tal estás? Hace días que no hablamos, si quieres podemos hacer reunión

- Estoy bien y me encantaría pero tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch – Remus miró a su novia, era la mentira más grande que había oído des de que la conocía – Prometo escribir en vacaciones

- Voy a obligar a Nikki – sonrió de medio lado la Slytherin, sabía que era mentira.

- Nos vemos – dijo mientras recogía los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo Sirius dispuesto a recuperar la amistad, aunque solo fuera amistad, de la joven Potter

* * *

- Prue – la chica hizo como si no lo oyera, no estaba preparada para hablar con Sirius de nuevo aunque los consejos repetidos de James eran "habla con él, no estará dispuesto a perder tu amistad" - ¡Prue! – Sirius se paró delante de ella

- ¿Es breve? Porqué tengo prisa – dijo ella sin sonar malhumorada

- No lo sé, todo depende de lo que tú quieras – Prue levantó una ceja – Y no iba hacia ese lado

- Sirius, por favor…no estoy en mis mejores momentos y…

- Quiero que vuelva a ser como antes

- ¿Antes? ¿¡Antes!? – repitió Prue incrédula - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Me has dicho que sientes algo por mí. Sirius, soy Prudence, no sé si te acuerdas, la prima de tu mejor amigo y la novia de otro de tus mejores amigos.

- Me acuerdo Prue, siempre me acuerdo – Sirius sabía que sus argumentos eran estúpidos – Pero también sé que yo no soy solo Sirius para ti, sino me hubieras gritado y me hubieras pedido que lo olvidáramos, y no lo hiciste, huiste y no puedes decirme que las cosas con Remus vayan bien últimamente

- Tienes razón Sirius, he sido una imprudente. Las cosas con Remus no van bien, tienes toda la razón en eso, pero quiero intentarlo otra vez. No estoy dispuesta a perder a Remus, son demasiadas cosas y, sobre lo de huir, también me equivoqué así que, te lo pido ahora, olvídalo. – sin nada más que decir la Gryffindor esquivó a Sirius y siguió su camino.

- Genial – susurró él mientras daba una puntada de pie en el suelo

* * *

- Voy a dejar el libro. ¿Quieres algo Remus? – preguntó Peter en un susurró.

- No gracias Pete – el chico negó con la mano y se fue. Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, estaba a solas con Arashi. Levantó la vista con cuidado y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando

- Gracias por aceptar venir – dijo finalmente – Sé que las cosas con Prue no están del todo bien

- Todas las parejas tienen altos y bajos – Arashi asintió apesumbrada, sentía que algo de eso era culpa suya – Te he extrañado – dijo el Gryffindor de repente. Arashi parpadeó.

- Yo también – susurró aun sin creerse lo que Remus le había dicho y sin quererlo, sin hacer nada, sus manos se entrelazaron por encima de la mesa

- ¿Nos queda alguna poción por hacer? – preguntó él en broma

- No pero puedo inventarlas – sonrió ella – A veces necesito hablar con alguien de las cosas que hablaba contigo

- Está Sirius – Arashi hizo una risita, tanto por el tono celoso como por la referencia a Sirius a algo serio.

- Sirius tiene bastantes problemas como para que vaya con los míos. Nikki demasiado ocupada para caer bien a sus suegros, Prue casi ni me habla y Lily…

- Soy la última opción

- Eres mi única opción muchas veces – Remus se sorprendió y sintió que algo se calentaba en su interior y que la unión con Arashi empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

- Tengo… - dijo él señalando los libros, intentando salir de esa

- Sí, claro, ya me voy – Arashi se levantó, deshaciendo la unión y saliendo, apresuradamente, de la biblioteca, esperando que toda volviera a su cauce habitual en pocos días.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Debo decir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, si bien es verdad que casi no hay nada en lo referente a una de mis parejas favoritas (James y Lily) las otras dos han avanzado, y bastante, y me gustó como me quedó.**

**La conversación de Arashi y Remus está inspirada en conversaciones que mantenemos una amiga mía y yo, de hecho, Arashi está inspirada en ella. Pero me parece que el personaje de Arashi puede trasladarse a todos nosotros, quizá no en este momento, o quizá sí, pero en algún momento u otro todos hemos sido algo Arashi. Queriendo querer y ser queridos.**

**Y Sirius ha abierto la caja de Pandora y Prue es incapaz de cerrarla. Veremos qué pasa.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **MaryGin, mariiana, **y** Armelle Potter **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter 13: Today

**Wolas!**

**Lo siento muchísimo, se me pasó que había de actualizar, estaba en la playa y cosas que pasan. **

**Lo siento de verás.**

**Ahora sí, nuevo capítulo, comentarios al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Arashi sirvió su café matutino a Prue, debía preguntarle algo, algo que temía des de hacia tiempo pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Prue, extrañada que su amiga, pese a estar siempre dispuesta a entablar una conversación de buena mañana no había dicho nada

- Quiero pedirte algo

- ¿Es malo?

- No lo sé – Prue se sentó en el taburete al lado de Arashi

- Suéltalo

- Yo…no quería espiar, pero Lily dijo algo que me ha dejado pensando y… - Prue sonrió tiernamente, a Arashi siempre le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, más que nada porqué siempre se preocupaba por los de los demás pero nunca por los de si misma – Sé que te prometí que no me acercaría a…

- Arashi…no voy a dejar que pase nuevamente – Arashi la miró confundida – Unos chicos cualquiera no van a separarme de mis mejores amigas, ni James, ni Sirius ni Remus

- Prue…

- No – Prue cogió la mano de la oriental – Remus y yo somos amigos, como siempre debíamos haber sido. Él no me quiere, no como algo más que una amiga, y mis sentimientos nunca han estado dirigidos hacia él

- Pero te hice daño

- Lo de Hogwarts fue una manera de destrozarnos a todos y os quiero demasiado. Quiero que estés con Remus, quiero que Remus esté contigo – Arashi sintió que sus ojos se aguaban

- No estoy con Sirius, Prue, nunca lo he estado – Prue sonrió mientras se abrazaba a su amiga

- Ya lo sé.

- Ni tan solo me ha besado – Prue no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- Eso parece imposible viniendo de él – Arashi también rió pero las dos no se separaron de ese abrazo fraternal, ese abrazo que confirmaba algo que hacia mucho que no confirmaban, su eterna amistad.

* * *

Lily abrió los ojos con cuidado y tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver la cara de James Potter delante de la suya.

Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo único que sabía era que había terminado en la cama de James, en todos los sentidos que podría decirse.

La mano de James estaba alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente, intentando que no escapara.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió que James no podría encontrarla ahí cuando se levantará, había sido un error, un magnífico error que no dejaba de serlo.

Cuando hizo un poco de presión, el brazo de James la atrajo aún más hacia él e inconscientemente el chico hundió su nariz en su pelo y exhaló el perfume que éste pudiera tener.

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sin saberlo lo besó tiernamente en los labios, como una despedida.

* * *

Lily entró en su piso justo cuando Arashi y Prue se separaban de su abrazo.

- ¡Lily! – Prue saltó hacia ella – He estado preocupada. ¿¡Dónde has estado!?

- Yo… - Lily dirigió la mirada hacia Arashi, buscando ayuda, pero vio que la oriental estaba más preocupada que la mismísima Prue – Es muy largo de explicar pero…debo ir a clases.

- ¡Lily! – Prue quiso sacarle algo más pero la pelirroja entró rápidamente en el baño para darse una ducha. Se giró indignada hacia Arashi, buscando una explicación

- James – dijo únicamente su amiga.

* * *

Sirius había tenido desayunó muy divertido y parecía que eso iba a mejorar.

Había visto pasar a una pelirroja medio vestida y con el aspecto de haber pasado la noche anterior en la habitación de al lado, iba tan preocupada por recoger toda su ropa y no dejar rastro de su estancia que ni había reparado en la presencia de Sirius, ni en la de Remus que miraba, des de la puerta del baño, anonado como Lily iba maldiciéndose a si misma en voz alta.

Justo diez minutos después la cosa parecía mejor.

- ¡Chicos! – James apreció simplemente vestido en ropa interior

- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche James? – bromeó Remus haciendo soltar una carcajada de Sirius

- ¡No hace gracia! ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está quien? – preguntó Sirius, haciendo sufrir a su amigo un poco más

- ¡Lily! ¿¡Quién quieres que sea!?

- Se ha ido hace justo diez minutos – James solo tuvo tiempo de coger la camisa que llevaba el día anterior, que se encontraba en un sillón del salón y salir disparado hacia el piso inferior

- Los desayunos deberían ser así de divertidos – sonrió Sirius recibiendo una recriminación por parte de Remus

* * *

- ¡Lily! – James entró medio desnudo en el piso de las chicas haciendo dar un grito a Arashi

- ¡James! Por Merlín – contestó Prue - ¿Por qué no te vistes? A mi tus pectorales no me atraen y a Arashi tampoco

- Lily…

- Lily no está – contestó tranquilamente Arashi – No hace ni dos segundos que se ha ido a clases. ¿No la has visto salir?

- No puede ser, seguro que se está duchando

- No – Prue empezaba a ver que había pasado – Lily ha llegado hace diez minutos, se ha duchado en un tiempo record y se ha ido a la facultad sin prácticamente ningún libro. No nos ha dicho nada y por lo que deduzco tampoco quiere decírtelo a ti James, lo siento

James se desplomó en el sofá más próximo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, sentía que algo se estaba repitiendo. Algo no muy agradable que recordar.

* * *

Arashi encendió pesadamente la televisión mientras se sacaba los zapatos de tacón.

Había encontrado una nota en la nevera de Lily informando que no aparecería porqué debía entregar un trabajo conjunto con Alice Longbottom si quería entrar a trabajar en el Hospital de San Mungo y debía pasarse las 24 horas del día en la biblioteca. Que bien le había venido a Lily esa excusa, pero si que era verdad que la pobre iba sin respiro por culpa de todo lo que debía hacer en su último año.

Sabía que, por contactos, tenía preferencia en que el primer trabajo a leer fuera el de su amiga y apostaba lo que fuera que Lily llegaría muy lejos si se lo proponía.

Pensó en Nikki que había sido retirada temporalmente de su trabajo para poder cuidar a su hijo que crecía rápidamente, parecía que Cedric iba a ser un chico fuerte y guapo.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño mal hecho y se hundió más en el sofá.

- ¡Remus! ¿Se te han quemado las palomitas o qué? – preguntó ella al ver que su amigo tardaba tanto

- Casi pero no – sonrió él entrando en la cocina

- Puedo ver Moulin Rouge perfectamente sola

- ¿Y arriesgarme que te ahogues con tus lágrimas? Ni hablar – Arashi le dio un golpe mientras él chico se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Por qué debemos hacer sesión de cine? – preguntó Sirius que acababa de entrar en el piso

- Porqué debo ver como está Lily y si estoy fuera no podré, aunque no estoy muy segura de que vuelva – Arashi le dejó espacio a Sirius, acercándose, sin quererlo, a Remus - ¿Cómo está James?

- Pues supongo que como estarías tu si te acostarás con el chico de tu vida y que después no le vieras más el pelo – contestó Sirius refunfuñando mientras recordaba que parecía que Prue había pedido un cambio de parejas en los aurores

- ¿Y tú con Prue? – preguntó Arashi ausente, se había puesto al día de los no-avances de Sirius.

- Yo… - Sirius miró a Remus, aún le parecía extraño eso que estaba pasando

- Entre Prue y yo solo hay una profunda amistad Sirius.

- Pero siempre hay la norma irrompible nunca ligues con el novio de tu amiga o amigo – sonrió Arashi mientras cogía el mando

- ¿Y entre los tres? – preguntó entonces Sirius recibiendo una mirada interrogativa de Arashi y Remus

- No te entiendo, yo soy tu amiga y Remus tu amigo, no veo porqué deberíamos estar enfadados – contestó la oriental moviendo su mano restando importancia y levantándose a coger el mando a distancia pero Sirius sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Arashi y no había apartado la mirada de Remus, había visto esa mirada antes y sabía perfectamente cuando

- Estoy enamorado de ella – susurró Remus tan bajito que incluso a Sirius le costó entenderlo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella que solo había oído un murmullo.

- Nada pesada, pon ya la película

- Que suerte ser tu amiga – dijo Arashi con un tono completamente irónico

* * *

Prue estaba delante del despacho de administración. Había pedido un cambio de parejas, algo que debía haber hecho hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Aún recordaba como, después de todo lo que paso en su último año en Hogwarts, Sirius había aparecido otra vez en su vida. Los dos se habían mirado los ojos y contestaron "Estoy bien con Remus"

Parecía que era un pacto de no pasar más allá de una amistad, todo por Remus.

Arashi le había prometido no volver a acercarse al licántropo y a Sirius, aunque sabía que pronto volvería a estar unida al joven Black. Y Remus y ella habían hablado de temas amoroso sin resultados, tal y como se imaginaba.

Ella ya no quería a Remus.

Miró el papel que tenía delante.

"_Petición de cambio de departamento_

_Actual departamento: 052 _

_Integrado por: Sirius Black y Prudence Potter"_

Debía poner su firma, solo su firma al final del papel.

- Potter – Prue se giró asustada al reconocer esa voz extremadamente dulce y falsa

- March – a su lado se había puesto Susan March, rubia y delgada. Debía admitir que era muy guapa, mucho más guapa de lo que podían ser Arashi o Lily. Tenía una belleza que parecía que se podía romper en cualquier momento, la pena era que cuando abría la boca perdía todo tipo de valor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vaya…cambio de departamento – dijo Susan leyendo por encima del hombro de Prue

- No te entrometas en cosas ajenas March

- Oye Potter, yo no fui quien me cortó el rollo con Sirius – March esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Prue se tensaba

- Lo lamento March pensaba que a las chicas públicas no os importa que la gente este mirando – Susan apretó los labios - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Buscando tu amante del día?

- En realidad venía a apuntarme en el Departamento de Aurores

- ¿Y con qué? ¿Con una varita que riza pestañas?

- No, con la carrera de auror – sonrió Susan March orgullosa – Y al ver que tu dejas una vacante al lado de Sirius quizá pueda suplirla

- Aún no está decidido guapa – Prue cogió los papeles y se fue de ahí furiosa

* * *

Lily miró sus apuntes de biología pero era imposible.

Sabía que lo que había hecho con James no estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, parecía que lo hubiese utilizado única y exclusivamente por el sexo y no había sido así, en ese momento había sentido la necesidad de compartir un momento más íntimo con James, algo solo de él y de ella pero otros recuerdos volvieron a su mente, no muy agradables de recordar.

Quizá, cuando todo terminará debía contarle a James algo del pasado, algo que había querido olvidar y que le había roto el alma en mil pedazos.

* * *

Nikki miraba a Arashi y a Prue, cada una concentrada en su tema.

Prue había llegado de mal humor despotricando contra Susan March y contra Sirius mientras que Arashi aún tenía los ojos rojos después de haber visto Moulin Rouge, aunque estaba segura que no había sido solamente eso.

- ¿Alguien me va a contar que pasa? – preguntó ya impaciente mientras dirigía una mirada a su hijo acomodado en su cochecito en donde dormía placidamente

- No pasa nada – aclaró Prue – Simplemente que debo cambiarme de unidad, no puedo estar con Sirius pero no puedo dejar que March ocupe mi puesto

- ¿March? ¿Des de cuando Susan March tiene el cerebro suficiente para ser auror?

- No nos engañemos Nikki, siempre fue muy inteligente lo único que no se dedicaba a los estudios precisamente – dijo refiriéndose a los múltiples chicos con los que había salido

- ¿Y por qué quieres dejar a Sirius?

- Porqué casi me besó – contestó secamente

- ¿Casi te besó? ¿Solo por qué casi te besó dejas pasar el sueño de ser auror?

- Si

- No – dijo Arashi por primera vez – ¿Por qué no dices claramente que te gusta? – sollozó un poco

- ¿Y tú por qué lloras como una magdalena?

- No lloró – Prue levantó una ceja al ver como una gruesa lágrima caía por su mejilla – Quizá…

- ¿Qué hizo Remus? – preguntó Nikki

- ¿Remus? ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo deben estar incluidos los Merodeadores? – preguntó Prue al aire

- No fue Remus…al menos no únicamente Remus – añadió Arashi – Es que aún me siento culpable hablando de eso con Prue – la ex Gryffindor pasó su brazo por los hombros de Arashi mientras la abrazaba intentando darle apoyo

- Ya hablamos de eso, Arashi. Está bien que te guste Remus

- De la misma manera que está bien que te guste Sirius – aclaró Nikki – Prue, no lo niegues, tu misma me dijiste que arreglaste las cosas con Remus ¿no? Él es tu mejor amigo – Prue cogió la cuchara que Nikki le daba y comió del helado de chocolate que había en el centro de la mesa – A todo eso ¿qué hizo Remus?

- Nada…en especial

_La película se terminó sintiendo los ronquidos de Sirius y los sollozos de Arashi. La oriental miró de mala gana el chico y le dio una patada que solo consiguió que el chico se moviera y cambiara el ritmo de su respiración. Remus ahogó una risita._

_- No te rías, tu amigo es un insensible – Arashi se levantó llevándose el plato de las palomitas – Y yo no puedo parar de llorar – dijo ella de camino a la cocina. _

_- Pues deberías, el rojo no combina con el negro – Remus estaba junto a ella y estaba secando las lágrimas que aún corrían por las mejillas de la oriental_

_- Si lo hace pero no en los ojos – ella se deshizo de las manos de Remus para dejar el plato en buen recaudo, había vuelto a sentir un palpitar muy diferente del normal - ¿Quieres ir al baño? Es que debo ir _

_- No – Arashi asintió mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta – Ya hace calor_

_- Si, siempre es lo mismo. Finales de junio… _

_- Es tu cumpleaños – Arashi levantó los ojos – Cuando termina el curso en Hogwarts es tu cumpleaños _

_- Lo es – Arashi negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar algo de su mente – Ahora ya tendré 22 años, me estoy volviendo vieja _

_- ¿Te han vuelto a besar? – Remus estaba sorprendido de si mismo, nunca había sido tan valiente, ni tan atrevido. Ese papel se lo dejaba a Sirius, al que la táctica de conquistador le salía mejor._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Arashi, rezando para no haber oído esa pregunta_

_- Te pregunto si… - Remus se había acercado a ella y había puesto un brazo a cada lado de ella, inmovilizándola contra el mueble de la cocina - ¿Te han vuelto a besar? _

_- Eres un indiscreto, no se deben hacer ese tipo de… - pero Remus había acercado sus labios a la comisura de los labios de la oriental, dejándola inmóvil, se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos – Remus…por favor… - pero parecía que el chico no respondía porqué iba dispuesto a besarla, está vez en los labios_

_- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – el gritó de Prue los hizo separarse_

_- ¡¿Qué haces bestia?! ¡No grites! – y esa había sido la contestación de Sirius_

- No pasó nada, no pasó nada y no sé porqué estoy así – decía Arashi continuamente, intentando ordenar el flequillo nerviosamente

- Arashi… - Nikki miró a Prue, no segura de poder preguntar lo que iba a preguntar - ¿Él fue el primero?

- ¿El primero de qué? – Lily había llegado con una sonrisa en la cocina – Arashi ¿estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien – la morena se secó un par de lágrimas – Me voy al baño

- ¿He hecho algo? – preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja

- Nada – aclaró Nikki con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal el proyecto? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros

- Sabes que no digo nada hasta que me den la nota, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas. ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver que Nikki y Prue la miraban fijamente

- ¿Qué pasa con James? No te pregunté nada por el estrés que llevabas, sé como te pones, pero teniendo en cuenta que se ha terminado…

- Necesito dormir – aclaró antes de que Prue terminará.

- ¡Lily!

- Mañana – fue lo único que dijo antes encerrarse en la habitación

* * *

Estaba mirando el techo de la habitación, sabia que encima estaba James, lo sabía y eso producía un calorcito en su corazón pero… ¡era Potter!

Había entrado una vez en su corazón y todo lo que había pasado, aún dolía solo con recordarlo y ahora…estaba prácticamente igual que cuatro años atrás, en la misma situación solo que ahora sus amigas estaban solteras y sus respectivos no parecían decidirse.

Hoy era el día libre de Arashi y sabia que a la que saliera el tornado Aikawa, dispuesto a levantar el ánimo a cualquiera, se la llevaría de comprar con el dinero del papá Aikawa y después, cuando Prue hubiese salido de trabajar harían una reunión con galletas de chocolote y palomitas en medio y ella tendría que explicar algo convincente sobre James.

- No puedo estar enamorada – susurró al aire dispuesta a darse un par de horas más de sueño, después de las dos últimas demoledoras semanas.

* * *

Remus estaba muy entretenido, él también había terminado los exámenes y, al igual que Lily, tenia que esperar una semana para saber sus notas y si debía recuperar alguna asignatura y para pasar el rato, estaba decidido a mirar a sus amigos.

James no se había levantado del sofá, incluso había faltado a las "clases" de preparación para ser auror durante un par de días alegando enfermedad, y miraba el techo, no paraba de mirarlo como si, de repente, la solución a su problema de pelo rojo y ojos esmeraldas apareciera escrita en la superficie blanca.

Y Sirius, Sirius era otro dilema, se había enterado por la supermodelo de March que Prue quería un traslado y que ella estaba más que dispuesta a ocupar ese lugar, Remus tuvo que irse a otro lugar cuando la mano de la rubia postiza se estacionó encima de las partes bajas de Sirius. Entendía que al heredero Black esa chica le gustase, era la diosa de las chicas, guapa, inteligente (dentro de lo posible) y dispuesta a hacer de todo con un chico guapo pero Sirius había cambiado, lo sabía, des de su último curso en Hogwarts no era el mismo.

El hecho de haber conocido a Arashi y saber como la oriental había luchado para mantener un lugar digno en su familia, sin dejarse dominar por un padre y unas normas y sin dejarse pisar por el simple hecho de ser mujer, Arashi había demostrado mucha más valor del que él, Remus Lupin, jamás había tenido.

Otra influencia en Sirius había sido Prue, la valiente Prue, siempre luchando por lo que ella creía que era justo, Prue nunca había roto la relación con Sirius pese a que los dos habían engañado el licántropo (aunque él tampoco era un santo) y tampoco había renunciado a la relación con Remus, si ella estaba entestada en que debían funcionar juntos no dejaría de intentarlo porqué otro lo dijera.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Prue lo que sientes? – la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que se lo pensará. Sirius levantó la vista de su café.

- ¿Qué? – James también se había girado para ver la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina

- Ve y dile que la quieres, que no puedes vivir sin ella, que sacrificaste nuestra amistad por ella y estoy seguro que volverías a hacerlo, Sirius…amas a Prue más de lo que amarás nunca a nadie

- ¿Y tú? – Sirius contraatacó después de dos segundos en silencio - ¿Por qué no le dices a Arashi lo que sientes? Que me hiciera el dormido no quiere decir que no viera nada. Dile que aún saliendo con Prue te enamoraste perdidamente de ella y que pese a los años de distancia no la has olvidado. No me digas que debo hacer si tu no te atreves con tus propios miedos

- Quizá deberías intentarlo los dos – Sirius y Remus se giraron hacia James el cual, por fin, se había levantado del sofá – Dile a Prue que la quieres – dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius – Y tu haz lo mismo pero con Arashi

- James, eres el menos indicado – anunció Sirius

- ¿Yo? La pelirroja de abajo ya sabe que la quiero, lo ha sabido toda la vida y lo sabrá toda la vida, no soy yo el que debe decidir

- Quizá deberías decirle que si has vuelto no ha sido por Voldemort sino por ella. Que todas las historias del Corazón de bruja acerca de tus romances con modelos son mentira y… - Remus se levantó y le ofreció una taza de café al joven Potter

- ¿Vamos los tres? – preguntaron de repente Sirius y James dejando a Remus a media

- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó un par de veces Remus, confuso

- Vamos – añadió Sirius – Está noche, cuando vuelva del trabajo y sepamos del cierto que las tres están en el piso.

- Chicos…

- Yo le diré a Lily todo lo que no me dejó decirle el día que nos acostamos y tú…

- Yo le diré a Prue lo que siento y que si después de eso quiere un traslado pues adelante y Remus…

- Yo no voy a hacer nada – aclaró rápidamente ganándose una mirada de los otros dos merodeadores – Chicos, seamos realistas…Arashi es algo…imposible…

- Hace mucho que no hablas con Arashi, a lo mejor te sorprende – sonrió Sirius – Yo no voy si tu no vas

- Lo mismo digo – dijo James levantando su mano en señal de juramento

- Vale, vale, vale – accedió medio obligado – Le diré a Arashi lo que siento y después me mudaré.

- Es verdad. ¿Tú tienes un piso donde ir? – preguntó Sirius a James ganándose una carcajada de los otros dos chicos

* * *

Prue entró en el piso y vio a Lily con un jersey nuevo y con miles de bolsas de tiendas nada baratas a su alrededor.

- Te ha llevado de compras – afirmó Prue

- Evidentemente – contestaron sus dos compañeras pero con dos tonos muy distintos – Aunque Lily no quería decir nada hasta que tu estuvieras presente

- Buena amiga – sonrió Prue a lo dicho por Arashi - ¿Qué tal con James?

- No hay nada con James – aclaró Lily

- Te acostaste con él

- Si, me acosté con él pero…chicas, no puedo volver a confiar en él

- Yo creo que eso es ir muy lejos – aclaró Arashi – No puedes dejar de confiar en una persona porqué te ha defraudado una vez – Prue sonrió mientras cruzaba una mirada con Arashi

- Si, si es como James

- Lily ¿estás pensando en Hogwarts?

- ¡Claro que no Prue! Al menos no en parte, confié en él, lo sabes, abrí mi corazón a James por primera vez a un chico incluso llegué a quererle como nunca he querido a nadie y él… ¡una apuesta! ¡Me vendió en una apuesta!

- Ya te explicó… - empezó Prue

- No, no nos engañemos. Pueden ser nuestros amigos o nuestros compañeros pero continúan siendo chicos populares y los chicos populares son crueles. Sirius, Remus y James. Los tres. No nos engañemos pensando "a lo mejor conmigo es diferente" Acaso tu te olvidas de que Remus es capaz de enamorarse de otra estando con una – dijo señalando a Arashi y a Prue – Y Sirius…mejor no hablamos de Sirius. Y Potter…

- Vuelvo a estar enamorada de Remus – cortó Arashi a Lily

- Nunca has dejado de estarlo – aclaró Prue

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Lily – Siempre consiguen entrar en nuestras vidas sin que nos demos cuenta. ¿Por qué? Porqué simplemente no podemos olvidar todo esto y empezar de nuevo

- Lily… - intentó frenarla Arashi porqué sabía que después de la pelirroja venía Prue

- Me voy al local nuevo ¿alguien viene? – preguntó Prue, Arashi bufó, sabiendo la respuesta

- Por supuesto, en diez minutos estamos fuera – se apuntó en seguida Lily - ¿Arashi?

- No puedo, mañana entró temprano

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Prue a lo que Arashi volvió a asentir – De acuerdo, nos vemos

* * *

Sirius no podía dormir, mañana por la mañana irían al piso de abajo, según sabían, a primera hora se encontraban todas, aunque debían ser rápidos porqué Arashi tenía que ir a trabajar.

Llamó con suavidad la puerta y solo sintió como unos pasos cansados se acercaban a la puerta

- ¿Quién? – preguntó una voz dormida

- Sirius

- ¡Sirius! – la puerta la abrió una sorprendida Arashi - ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo – admitió Sirius rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

- Pasa – Arashi se apartó de la puerta mientras miraba si alguien más lo había visto, no fuera a ser que empezaran a circular rumores - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Necesitaba a una amiga y…

- Sirius…vamos dímelo, ¿qué duda tienes con Prue? – Arashi se sentó en el sofá, después de haber cerrado la puerta, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo

- Yo…es que tengo la sensación de estar andando en la misma dirección pero en diferente momento – Arashi levantó una ceja dando entender que no había entendido nada – Sé que Prue siente algo por mi – Arashi tuvo que evitar decir "claro que si" pero el secreto era de su amiga y no iba a contárselo a su amigo, aunque fuera por el bien de ambos – Y yo siento lo algo por ella…el problema…

- El problema Sirius, y aunque me duela decírtelo porqué soy tu amiga, es que Prue necesita pruebas. Prue es como Lily, no quiere que alguien le diga lo mucho que la quiere, quiere que se lo demuestres. Cuando pasó todo eso en Hogwarts, Prue había dejado a Remus – Sirius la miró incrédula – Ella me lo dijo la última noche antes de marcharnos de Hogwarts, había dejado a Remus y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, sino te hubiera visto con March

- ¿Susan?

- Quizá era como James y la "apuesta" sobre Lily pero…la poca confianza que tenía en ti se había ido al garete. Lo bueno de Prue es que es buena amiga y pese a todo da segundas oportunidades, la que me dio a mi, a Remus y a ti

- Tengo que hacer algo – Sirius se levantó de repente

- ¿Ahora?

- Es ahora o nunca si quiero recuperar a Prue – Arashi esbozó una sonrisa

- No le hagas daño Sirius

- Nunca – el chico se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica – Te echaba de menos

- Y yo, necesitaba a mi mejor amigo de vuelta ya – Sirius le guiñó el ojo y después salió corriendo del piso – Hombres – susurró Arashi en el aire

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Vamos que poco a poco las cosas se van solucionando, o liando aún más, según como se mire.**

**Personalmente, estoy enamorada de la escena en la que Lily huye del piso de los chicos.**

**Adoró que poco a poco se vaya descubriendo, aunque tampoco se sabe del cierto puesto que aún no sabemos como pasó todo realmente. Me costó muchísimo conseguir dar información sin revelarla del todo.**

**Sé que me odiaréis, pero a partir de ahora, los chicos empezaran a ser odiosos, más que nada, porqué las chicas tienen que odiarlos a más no poder.**

**También es recomiendo que, para capítulos próximos, os bajéis seis canciones. "**Volverá**" y "**Vuelve**" del fantástico grupo de **El Canto del Loco**. "**Stop**" de la increíble Jamelia. "**Leave out (Get out)**" de la pequeña JoJo. "**Survivor**" de las explosivas **Destiny's Child**. Y finalmente, "**For you**" de los **The Calling**, que participaron en la emotivas banda sonora de la película "Daredevil".**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **Armelle Potter **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter 14: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Lamento el retraso, estaba de vacaciones y hasta ahora no he podido acutualizar, espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta.**

**A bajo, los comentarios**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily sonrió a Arashi dándole ánimos por lo que se le avecinaba, ella junto a Remus y Sirius se dirigían hacia la salida muggle. Se giró hacia el otro lado y no encontró ni a Nikki ni a Prue, así que supuso que ya se habían ido.

- Solo quedamos nosotros – aclaró James

- Yo…no quiero que sea algo formal, quiero decir, es algo formal pero no quiero que sientas que te estoy obligando a venir, aún estás a tiempo de ir a tu casa

- Iré a mi casa, contigo – los ojos verdes de Lily miraron si entender nada - Les prometí a mis padres que los visitaría, aunque solo fuera un día y quiero que vengas

- Tus padres ya me conocen – sonrió Lily, James también sonrió aunque un poco incómodo – Pero iré si te hace ilusión – antes de decir nada más James la había cogido de la cintura y besado suavemente en la cabeza

* * *

Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos cuando, después de ver a un hombre de rasgos orientales saludar con extremada educación a Arashi les ofreció a los tres un trasladador, en menos de dos segundos se encontraron en las puertas de un gran hotel.

El Hotel Ritz, según lo que Arashi dijo en menos de dos minutos, su padre siempre que visitará ciudades extranjeras le gustaba alojarse en la única suite mágica que hoteles con tan alta calidad, como el Ritz, siempre tenían disponible para personas de gran renombre como el señor Aikawa.

Al entrar al hotel de Londres un par de hombres vestidos de rojo cogieron los tres baúles de los chicos y otro vestido con un traje les indicó el camino que seguir.

- Arashi – una voz profunda los sorprendido, había una mesa larga con tres sillas vacías que ellos rápidamente ocuparon. En la cabezera de la mesa se encontraba la persona que había hablado.

- Padre – Arashi se inclinó mientras Sirius y Remus observaban. El señor Aikawa era un hombre relativamente mayor por tener una hija de 17 años, debía tener 50 años y contaba con un bigote negro con varias canas mientras que su cuero cabelludo empezaba a verse vacío eso sí, los ojos eran los mismos ojos de Arashi, que quitaban la respiración a cualquiera si ellos querían. Al lado derecho del señor Aikawa se encontraba una mujer, muy joven respecto al señor Aikawa, debía tener 35 años y se veía de quien Arashi había sacado sus rasgos finos y elegantes, al otro lado del señor Aikawa se encontraba la hermana pequeña de Arashi, Ayumi que contaba con una inocencia en los rasgos muy definidos.

- Pensaba que vendrías con Prudence

- Prudence está en casa de Nicole, padre – aclaró Arashi – Y Lilianne no ha podido venir – los dos chicos vieron la mala cara que hizo el señor Aikawa a la mención del nombre de Lily

- ¿Y ellos?

- Él es Sirius Black, padre – Sirius alargó la mano pero al ver que el señor no se movía de donde estaba arrodillado volvió a bajarla

- ¿Black? ¿Heredero de la familia Black?

- Ex heredero para ser exactos, señor Aikawa

- ¿No te arrepientes?

- No si con ello he ganado libertad

- ¿Tú eres el culpable? – Sirius miró incrédulo al hombre y después a Arashi quien sonrió culpable

- Él no es el culpable padre, decidí no casarme mucho antes de conocer a Sirius y mucho antes de que él decidiera abandonar su familia

- Entonces tu lo contagiaste

- ¡Padre! No es una enfermedad, quiero tener mi propia vida, quiero enamorarme y poder decidir si quiero casarme con una persona o no. Yo no soy como Ayumi o como madre, ellas decidieron su camino, yo he decidido el mío – el señor Aikawa frunció el ceño y antes que pudiera añadir algo más, Arashi prosiguió con las presentaciones – Y él es Remus Lupin

- Licántropo – agregó su padre con malicia

- Mi amigo – rectificó Arashi, sabía que lo malo de Remus no era su procedencia muggle, o no solo eso al menos, sino su condición de licántropo

- Y sangre sucia, no conozco a ninguna familia Lupin en los magos

- Provengo de una familia humilde medio muggle medio mágica

- ¿Alguien se rebajó a casarse con un muggle?

- ¡Padre! – Arashi se levantó antes que lo hiciera Remus - ¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a la gente diferente a ti? No has aceptado a nadie excepto a Prue y a Nikki, y no me digas que son las únicas de bien. ¡Son mis amigos!

- ¡No me levantes la voz!

- ¡No insultes a la gente!

- ¡Soy tu padre!

- ¡Y yo tu hija!

- ¡Quiero respeto!

- ¡Si lo quieres gánatelo! – el padre de Arashi abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla mientras la madre de Arashi sonreía, parecía que la única que era capaz de hacer callar al señor Aikawa era su misma hija

- Señor Lupin, señor Black, permíteme que los acompañe a sus habitaciones – la señora Aikawa se levantó dispuesta a romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado en la sala.

* * *

- ¡Nicole! – Nikki sonrió cuando se vio envuelta por los brazos de su madre - ¡Prudence!

- Llámeme Prue, señora Adams

- Solo si tu me llamas Jennifer

- Lo intentaré – sonrió la pequeña de los Potter

- Ahora mismo tu padre está trabajando pero por la noche ya volverá a estar aquí – la señora Adams las ayudó a entrar su baúl juntamente con unos elfos domésticos, la familia Adams vivía en una mansión bastante grande, quizá no de las que salían en el "Corazón de Bruja" como "la más lujosa" pero era muy elegante, tal y como Jennifer Adams se encargaba de ser en sociedad – Ya sabéis que está noche hemos quedado con los padres de Amos para acordar la recepción de la boda

- Mamá… - Nikki se había sonrojado – No me gusta que hables de mi boda es…

- Yo estoy muy feliz hija, desearía que la ilusión que veo en tus ojos y en los de Amos nunca desapareciera – Nikki sonrió agradecida – Vamos, que no tenemos tiempo

* * *

James miró la casa unifamiliar de la calle Privet, era agradable y acogedora. Lily se hizo paso por el jardín bien cuidado y llamó a la puerta.

- James – susurró despertando al chico que enseguida se encargó de estar junto a ella

- ¡Lily! – una mujer rubia de ojos verdes abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hija

- ¡Mamá! – la pelirroja respondió al abrazo - ¿Y papá?

- ¿Dónde está la pequeña? – un hombre pelirrojo con unos quilos de más pero con una sonrisa afable apareció

- ¡Papá! – Lily abrazó a su padre

- ¿Nos presentas? – preguntó la pareja a la vez

- Claro, él es James Potter el primo de Prue

- ¿Potter? ¿James? – preguntó al aire la mujer - ¡OH! ¿Tú eres el chico que siempre mandaba tarjetas de felicitaciones a Lily por su cumpleaños durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

- El mismo – sonrió avergonzado James y Lily le dedicó una mirada de "¿ves cómo eras pesado?" – Tenia que venir Prue pero surgieron improvistos y…

- Estamos saliendo – dijo Lily de golpe cerrando un ojo, como temiendo la reacción de sus padres y de James

* * *

Arashi suspiró sonoramente al dejarse caer en la cama de más a la derecha del dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Tú dormirás aquí? – preguntó Sirius con un tono burlón y pícaro

- Claro Sirius, después de está discusión mi padre estará de acuerdo en que haga un trío – se burló ella haciendo que Remus esbozará una sonrisa – Lo siento – se disculpó la oriental principalmente con el licántropo

- No has sido tu – se excusó Remus

- Pero es que siempre es igual – dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama – No puedo presentar a una sola persona que sea perfecta para él

- Nikki y Prue – cortó Sirius

- Tu no estabas, a Nikki le reprochó el haberse prometido tan joven y con alguien del que no se sabían sus raíces mágicas y de Prue no aceptaba que hubiera vivido en el mundo muggle durante su infancia – Arashi se levantó y se acercó a Remus – De verdad lo siento – volvió a repetir mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico

- Me conformó con saber que tu no piensas igual – Remus había cogido la mano de Arashi y había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella y Sirius parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación para ellos dos

- Ya sabes que no – Arashi sonrió mientras sentía como el corazón volvía a latir rápido

- Gracias – Remus sintió unos instintos de abrazar a Arashi y sentirse más unido a ella de lo que ahora se sentía

- Prue – fue lo único que susurró la chica e inmediatamente se deshizo de la mano de Remus y se fue hacia Sirius – La cena estará en media hora, id elegantes pero sin pasarse ¿si? – Arashi descubrió una mirada de "lo siento" en los ojos de Sirius – En otra vida – susurró en el oído del joven Black después se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos – una vez cerrada la puerta Arashi se apoyó en ella y tuvo que poner una mano encima de su corazón intentando controlar sus latidos – No por favor, él no – susurró como tantas veces había pasado

* * *

Lily abrió pesadamente la puerta de su habitación y no tardó dos segundos en desplomarse encima de su cama. Había dicho eso… ¿por qué lo había dicho? Porqué había notado como James estaba incómodo y por lo que Prue le había dicho en el tren de vuelta a Londres "James siente que él da mucho y tu no das", había sido un comentario sin ningún perjuicio y sabía que ni Prue, ni ella ni el mismo James jamás admitirían esas palabras han salido de tal boca pero cuando vio los ojos de James justo antes de decir que relación tenían, sabía que debía mojarse.

Pero sentía eso que no debía sentir, se estaba enamorando de James, no era que ahora James no le gustase, lo hacía, en realidad se sentía muy atraída hacia él pero era solo eso…atracción ¿verdad?

Lily dio una vuelta en la cama y se giró hacia la mesita de noche donde tenía una foto de las cuatro, sonrientes por haber acabado sexto curso pero junto a ellas estaban los Merodeadores.

No podía dejarse engañar, no podía, los chicos eran siempre chicos "piensa mal y acertarás", esa era su filosofía y siempre había funcionado. Entonces… ¿por qué había bajado la guardia?

- Eres idiota Lily Evans

* * *

Remus apoyó su mano en la puerta que había sido cerrada con fuerza por Arashi y después fue su frente. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía que pasaba, no sabía que debía hacer pero siempre que estaba con Arashi algo dentro suyo se removía con fuerza y hasta le hacia daño. Y entonces aparecía Prue, con la sonrisa inocente y unas palabras amables animándolo para superar cualquier obstáculo del día.

Sirius se dirigió a deshacer el equipaje, no podía ayudar a Remus, no de momento, debía decidir, o Arashi o Prue y entonces se sintió mal amigo, muy mal amigo, culpable y odioso. Se había enamorado de la única chica de la que no podía enamorarse, de la única que había dicho que no a un beso suyo. Y además, había luchado por ella.

No, él no podía dar consejos de moralidad a Remus.

* * *

Lily llamó a la habitación de invitados que ocupaba a James para indicarle que ya podían bajar a cenar.

- James, la cena está lista – dijo a la puerta cerrada

- Voy – al cabo de dos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a James con el pelo desordenado y las gafas en la mano – Estaba durmiendo – sonrió él culpable

- Me lo suponía – Lily intentó ordenar el cabello de James pero resopló al comprobar que era imposible y de repente se dio cuenta que no era mucho más baja que James, no sabía porqué, pero con todos los chicos que había salido eran mucho más altos que ella, no era que ella fuera baja, en realidad era la segunda más alta del grupo (dejando a Prue el primer puesto) pero… ¿por qué James también era diferente en ese aspecto?

- Lils… - los ojos verdes se encontraron con los avellana de ellos – No hacia falta que dijeses a tus padres que…

- Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo explicó – sonrió ella – Supongo que sentí que debía hacerlo, por ti y por mi – después bajó la vista – Siempre he estado muy unida a mis padres y con ellos…siempre he sido sincera no podía mentirles estando en su casa casi cinco días, no quiero distanciarme de ellos, son lo único que me queda

- Lily… - James sabía que la pelirroja había llegado al punto que tanto odiaba de su historia familiar

- ¡Chicos! – la voz de la señora Evans se oyó des de abajo

- Pase lo que pase no te alteres – después cogió a James de la mano y bajaron por las escaleras

* * *

Prue solo pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando vio como Jennifer Adams abrazaba a Amos y este sonreía avergonzado al ver como su madre examinaba a Nikki, y fue el colmó cuando la señora Diggory dijo "Deberías engordar un poco, así las caderas serían más fuertes cuando te quedarás embarazada"

La carcajada de Prue resonó en todo el salón ganándose una mirada divertida de Amos y una de socorro de Nikki

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella a la madre de Amos – No me he presentado, soy Prue Potter

- La señorita Potter, que placer – sonrió la madre de Amos – Ves, ella si que tienes buenas caderas – Prue sintió enrojecer al recordar su mayor trauma, el tamaño de sus caderas

- Catherine, por favor – sonrió Nikki – No tengo que engordar para que me crezcan las caderas, es un problema de huesos. Y en cuanto a Prue, ya me cambiaría con ella si consiguiera esos pechos – Prue sintió enrojecer mientras la pelirroja de Slytherin le guiñaba un ojo

- Podemos dejar de hablar de pechos y caderas – sonrió Amos mientras se ponía a un lado de Nikki

- Catherine, debo enseñarte algo – Jennifer cogió a la madre de Amos de la mano y se la llevó de la sala

- Lo siento, por la carcajada – se disculpó Prue

- Tranquila – dijo Nikki negando con la mano – Siempre es así, si yo no fuera la víctima también me reiría – Prue sonrió mientras veía que Amos le daba un beso en la cabeza

- Mamá te adora – sonrió Amos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- Tu me adoras y eso obliga a tu madre a adorarme pero eso no significa que ella lo haga de corazón – Amos la aproximó más a su cuerpo

- Da igual, a mi me encantan tus caderas – Nikki soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar sentir que Amos capturaba sus labios – Me gustaría volver a Hogwarts

- Y a mi que volvieras – Amos volvió a besarla, aunque está vez rodeó la cintura de ella, incapaz de contenerse más y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del salón se cerró con fuerza anunciando la salida de Prue – Mierda – susurró Nikki

- ¿Culpa mía?

- No, culpa de los Merodeadores – susurró ella con pesar

* * *

Prue salió de la casa intentando contener las lágrimas, sabía que había sido grosera con Nikki y Amos pero es que no había podido soportarlo más. No podía, no podía…

Se sentó en las escaleras del porche mientras lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos. Al ver a Nikki y a Amos tan encariñados, tan felices, tan…el uno por el otro, sintió envidia pura y dura.

Remus. Su relación había cambiado tanto, si intentaba recordar su sexto año no tenía ni punto de comparación con ahora. Él la miraba y ella lo miraba y sabían exactamente que pensaban y como se sentían ahora…parecían dos extraños que solo compartían besos. Quería a Remus, Merlín, claro que lo hacia pero…

El beso de Sirius la había desconcertado, quería a Sirius pero no estaba segura si era en el mismo sentido en el que el que quería a Remus y eso aún le dolía más. ¡Debería tenerlo claro! Y no lo tenía.

Sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros dándole apoyo.

- Tienes cinco días – Prue asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar por Nikki

* * *

Remus y Sirius bajaron junto a Arashi por el ascensor muggle, aunque primero habían subido hasta el último piso por pedido de Sirius. "¡Se ha vuelto a parar! Increíble. ¿Nunca se equivoca y te deja en medio de dos pisos?" preguntó Sirius asombrado al ver como las puertas se abrían en la recepción.

- No Sirius – sonrió Arashi divertida al ver a Sirius-terror-de-las-nenas-Black emocionado por un simple ascensor

- ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Y dónde vas tu tan guapa? – Arashi se sonrojó levemente por el comentario de Remus

- Vamos a una reunión que mi padre ha organizado con un chico muy mono pero demasiado sumiso que si yo lo aceptará podría ser mi esposo. Voy tan guapa porqué es una señal de respeto y de vender el producto y esto Sirius, es un kimono – se avanzó a la pregunta no formulada de Sirius

- Ya lo sabía – contestó rápidamente el chico

- Claro – sonrió Arashi mientras se cogía del brazo derecho de Sirius y del izquierdo de Remus que le habían ofrecido para caminar los tres juntos.

* * *

- Anormal – fue una voz fría llena de odio y resentimiento lo primero que sintió James nada más entró en el salón de la casa de los Evans

- Petunia, también es un gusto verte para mi – sonrió Lily, sonrisa que James interpretó como una totalmente falsa – James, te presentó a mi hermana Petunia y a su marido Vernon

- James Potter, un placer – James alzó la mano para presentarse pero solo consiguió una mirada de asco por parte de Petunia y del tal Vernon

- ¡Petunia! No te he enseñado estos modales – se quejó la madre de las chicas

- He venido porqué tu y papá me lo pedisteis – accedió Petunia, sin que su voz sonará nada fría – Pero no porqué respete y acepte a Lilianne y todo su mundo

- Petunia… - Lily intentó hablar con ella

- A cenar chicos – el señor Evans entró en la sala dispuesto a cortar la discusión que se avecinaba.

* * *

Remus miró a Sirius divertido, y es que el chico estaba bostezando tranquilamente. Arashi, sus padres, el chico "prometido" y los padres de éste no hablaban en inglés sino que mantenían una conversación en chino aunque de vez en cuando cambiaban a japonés y ellos dos se enteraban de la conversación porqué la hermana pequeña de Arashi, Ayumi, se había ofrecido a, de manera disimulada, traducir lo que ellos decían.

Para Remus lo más interesante eran las miradas de Arashi, podía reconocer cada una de ellas.

Ayumi parecía agradable pero era totalmente el contrario de Arashi, mientras Arashi era extremadamente tímida con los chicos, Ayumi enseguida se había puesto a hablar con ellos dos sin importarle quién eran, si Arashi siempre tenía palabras amables por intentar gustar a todo el mundo, Ayumi podía ser capaz de decir alguna palabra malsonante sin que su padre se enterará, si Arashi se había revelado contra su padre no hacia ni dos segundos, Ayumi sería incapaz de contradecirlo, si Arashi había rechazado numerosos candidatos, Ayumi no lo haría.

El único defecto que tenía la pequeña de los Aikawa era su sumisión, no podía revelarse en contra de su padre, algo que, al parecer, Arashi había aprendido a hacer des de bien pequeña.

- Ahora van a despedirse – sonrió Ayumi – Si Arashi acepta el chico se arrodillará, pedirá indulgencia y al cabo de un segundo, padre también lo hará. Debo decir que nunca he visto que pasará – Sirius hizo una risita – Si Arashi decide rechazar al chico, se levantará, colocará bien el cuello del kimono del chico y hará un pequeña reverencia, dando las gracias y rogando a los dioses indulgencia por su decisión equivocada, como ya sabéis, eso ha pasado muchísimas veces

- ¿Por qué tantas veces indulgencia? – preguntó Remus curioso

- Verá señor Lupin – aclaró Ayumi, aunque hablaba con ellos no había perdido la formalidad – Las familias mágicas solo conciben los matrimonios de manera que puedan ser beneficiosos los unos con los otros, nunca por amor, en la alta sociedad japonesa y china, de donde Arashi y yo venimos, la mujer debe dar un total respeto a cualquier hombre

- Es decir – susurró Sirius por lo bajo – En todas las familias mágicas, las mujeres son tratadas como trozos de carne que se cambian por poder o dinero. En la sociedad oriental, las mujeres pueden ser tratadas por trozos de carne por cualquier hombre, por eso Arashi debe mostrarse tan respetuosa.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – preguntó Remus

- Cuando mis padres supieron que era amigo de Arashi me enviaron una carta, diciéndome que me volvían a aceptar en la familia si me casaba con ella. Y ahí todo la "información" de la sumisión de Arashi. Cuando se la enseñe, ella solo rió y le contestó a mi madre que aunque me encontraba guapísimo no quería a una suegra tan cascarrabias y que, por cierto, ella no era sumisa – Sirius estaba a punto de hacer una carcajada por lo dicho y por la cara de decepción del chico cuando vio que Arashi colocaba bien su cuello del kimono

* * *

- Petunia – Lily había salido de la cocina cuando había sentido que Vernon se despedía de sus padres

- Anormal – ni tan siquiera la miró, solo dijo esa palabra, del mismo modo que años atrás Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te he hecho? – preguntó Lily, estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Su familia era lo único que siempre había estado ahí, siempre que había tenido discusiones con alguna de sus amigas, cuando el colegio no había ido bien…siempre estaban ahí – Hace siete años que solo me hablas para decirme anormal con desprecio y asco

- Quizá porqué no eres del todo normal – dijo simplemente Petunia mientras se encargaba de ponerse la bufanda

- ¡Petunia mírame! – había salido el grito más fuerte de lo que había deseado – Quería venir estas navidades porqué…no lo sé, antes estábamos tan unidas, tanto…yo iba al cine contigo y tu me enseñabas a utilizar el maquillaje que mamá me prohibía y…

- Eso cambio – Petunia la miró – Hace tiempo que tu dejaste de ser una niña y yo tu hermana mayor. Hace tiempo que mis padres se olvidaron de mi para fijarse en ti y… – Lily se quedó helada antes los ojos llorosos de su hermana – Siempre era Lily aquello, Lily lo otro, a nadie le interesaba lo que me pasaba a mi. Incluso recuerdo que llegué a suspender adrede y, ¿adivina que hicieron? Vaya…Lily ha obtenido un aprobado justito, debe estar destrozada. ¡Yo necesitaba una familia cuando no la tuve!

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que son solo celos?

- ¿Celos? No Lily, ahora no son celos, es resentimiento y una sensación de nunca haber llegado a ser tan buena como tú.

- Yo…

- No me sirven tus disculpas, ahora no las quiero. Puedes quedarte con papá, con mamá y con sus favoritismos, yo he aprendido a ser invisible y a conseguir aquello que quiero. Tú eres la guapa y la lista, con un novio encantador y popular. Pues este tipo de personas, Lily, son odiadas por todo el mundo y sus hermanos no son la excepción. – Petunia estiró su cuello con altivez – Y si nunca más vuelvo a verte para mi no será ningún sacrificio

* * *

Sirius miraba a Remus, el chico no paraba de mirar por la ventana de manera pensativa, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, lo sabía, y también sabía que no podía influenciar en ella.

No podía contarle a Remus que había besado a Prue, no hasta que la pareja hablara y aclarara sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aunque fuera su amiga y aunque quisiera a Prue, si Remus y Prue decidían seguir juntos, él y Arashi deberían respetarlo y seguir con sus vidas.

Sonrió de medio lado al reflejo de su espejo, por suerte tenía a Arashi, y a James (que cuando lo supiera lo mataría, pero lo apoyaría) y sabía que, con el tiempo, también podría contárselo a Remus.

- ¿Quieres a Arashi? – Sirius se sobresaltó al sentir la voz grave de Remus

- ¡Joder Remus! – se revolvió el pelo, muy al estilo de James, y se acercó a su amigo – claro que quiero a Arashi, Remus, es mi mejor amiga

- ¿Sólo como amiga?

- ¡Claro! – los ojos dorados de Remus lo miraron y sonrió de manera sincera – De la misma manera que tu quieres a la pelirroja endemoniada de James – Remus sonrió de manera sincera

- Yo… - Remus abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

- No debes darme ninguna explicación a mi, ya lo sabes – Sirius pensó internamente que sería él el que tuviera que dar alguna explicación.

* * *

Entró en la habitación sigilosamente, prácticamente sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con la misma habilidad, era una suerte que sus años de Merodeador hubieran dado frutos.

Llegó hacia la ventana, donde estaba ella mirando fijamente la calle muggle.

- Lils… - un susurró que fue suficiente para despertarla del sueño en el que se había sumergido

- James… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrada al verlo ahí mientras él se colocaba a su lado

- Escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu hermana – la cogió de la mano – Y pensé – la levantó suavemente de la silla – Aunque lo dudes, de vez en cuando pienso – le sonrió a ella ahora que la tenía de pie a su lado – que necesitabas – ahora él se sentó en la silla – apoyó moral – finalizó cuando volvió a sentar a Lily, esta vez sobre sus rodillas - ¿Por eso no querías que viniera a tu casa? – Lily suspiró fuerte, ya no había razón para negarlo, James la conocía demasiado bien

- Si, bueno…no es que no quería que vinieras – se excusó ella, haciendo sonreír a James – Es que ya sabes que no me gusta airear mis problemas a los demás, si discuto contigo, discuto en privado no en medio del Gran Salón

- Ya… - la cogió suavemente por la cintura mientras Lily se apoyaba en James, como una niña pequeña que era acunada por su padre - ¿Por eso antes no te gustaba?

- En parte, odio que la gente grite sus problemas a los demás, y más si tienen que ver conmigo – James empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Lily

- Cuando decía que te querría…

- Lo sé, pero me hubiera dignado a escucharte un día en que me lo dijeras en privado – Lily suspiró, queriendo dar por cerrado ese tema, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos respecto a James, y menos cuando no estaba segura de que debía decir - ¿Qué le pasa a Prue?

- ¿Prue?

- Si – sintió que James se removía incómodo – No me lo dirás ¿verdad?

- No es que quiera verte enfadada, aunque crea que estás guapísima, es que…es un secreto de Prue y debe ser ella quien te lo cuente

- Pasó tanto tiempo con Arashi y Nikki que Prue parece haber desaparecido, pero es que…contigo, el Premio Anual, los prefectos y vuestras locuras prácticamente no me queda tiempo para nada más y ahora… - Lily recostó la cabeza en el hombro de James mientras miraba la calle como dos enamorados volteaban y reían, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, mientras veían caer la lluvia

- Ahora estoy yo para ayudarte, también soy Premio Anual, así que compartiremos presión y estoy seguro que Remus te ayudará con lo de prefectos, ya le obligaré a ir y… - James calló cuando sintió a Lily sollozar en su hombro – Lils…¿Qué te pasa?

- No dejes que pase James – James la abrazó preocupado, sin saber que decir – No dejes que me enamoré de ti – James la abrazó, sin saber que decir, sin saber que responder, sin saber si decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

* * *

Prue se miró en el espejo y vio a una chica normal y corriente, quería dejar de ser normal y corriente y ser…especial para alguien.

Vio como los ojos claros de Nikki la miraban a través del espejo.

- Me he decidido – susurró pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nikki la oyera – Voy a cambiar

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes cortar el pelo Nick?

- Si, más o menos – sonrió insegura ella mientras llegaba hacia su amiga – Pero… ¿por qué te lo quieres cambiar? Siempre dijiste que querías tenerlo tan largo y hermoso como el de Arashi

- No puedo ser como Arashi – tocó nostálgicamente las puntas de su pelo – Quiero empezar de cero y para eso debo cortarme el pelo ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Segura?

- Si

- Entonces… ¿cómo quieres que te lo corte? – Nikki sonrió a su amiga, ayudándola en todo lo que quisiera y pudiera.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Perdón por el retraso, una vez más.**

**Este capítulo me gusta, más concretamente, porqué comenzamos a entender que se cuece en la cabeza de cada uno de los protagonistas. Y vemos un avance moral en lo que Remus y Arashi se refiere. **

**A la pregunta de muchos de cuando las cosas se complicaran, la verdad es que no falta nada para que todo salte por los aires, así que seguid atentos.**

**Sobre el "ritual" que sigue Arashi con sus prometidos, aclarar que me lo he inventado completamente, así que no hace falta que busquéis en ningún sitio, o que lo uséis de referencia para cualquier otra cosa, ha salido de mi imaginación.**

**Como anteriormente os dije, es recomenable que, para capítulos próximos, os bajéis seis canciones. "**Volverá**" y "**Vuelve**" del fantástico grupo de **El Canto del Loco**. "**Stop**" de la increíble Jamelia. "**Leave out (Get out)**" de la pequeña JoJo. "**Survivor**" de las explosivas **Destiny's Child**. Y finalmente, "**For you**" de los **The Calling**, que participaron en la emotivas banda sonora de la película "Daredevil".**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **Armelle Potter, Michel Ippoliti, Diluz **y** Joe Cullen **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter 15: Today

**Wolas!**

**Con las vacaciones mis actualizaciones son irregulares, lo sé, por eso os pido disculpas otra vez.**

**Comentarios sobre el capítulo, al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Arashi sonrió divertida cuando Prue apareció en la cocina arrastrando a Lily. La pelirroja intentaba soltarse del brazo de la pequeña Potter mientras decía algo imposible de entender, después de sus intentos fallidos y por culpa de ir con los ojos cerrados se dio de bruces contra un mueble.

- ¡Joder! – se quejó ella mientras le daba un golpe al dichoso mueble

- Buenos días – sonrió Arashi mientras alargaba un café a Prue y a Lily – Tranquila, yo tampoco no he entendido que ha dicho

- Gracias a Merlín – sonrió Prue – Eres un cielo Arashi, cada mañana lo mismo. ¿No te cansas? – la oriental sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Prue – Entenderé eso como un "no, ya sabes que te quiero pesada"

- Os dejó deberes – dijo Arashi mientras cogía su bolso y sacaba una tarjeta – Pelirroja perezosa y sin trabajo, quiero que vayas a la tintorería y recojas este traje, tú, morena indecisa, te pedí hora en la peluquería, sé que querías cortarte el pelo, y te prohíbo terminalmente que cambies de pareja si antes no hablas con Sirius ¿estamos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a las dos

- Estamos

- Buenas chicas – Arashi sonrió satisfecha – Y ahora me voy a… - Arashi se quedó callada al ver como un encapuchado salía rápidamente de la chimenea – Chicas varitas – pero antes que ella pudiera sacar la suya habían salido cinco más de la chimenea

- Mortífagos – Prue se había dado la vuelta y estaba con varita en mano junto con Arashi mientras que Lily pensaba rápidamente donde había dejado su varita y se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la chimenea

- Mierda – susurró Lily mientras que transmitía con la mirada lo que pasaba.

- Aikawa, Potter y…Evans. – el primer mortífago habló y después de eso los seis se abalanzaron sobre las chicas – Evans… - Lily se vio emplastada contra la pared por el atacante – Sin varita…que inconsciente – el mortífago puso se mano en el cuello de Lily mientras la elevaba del suelo

- ¡Lily! – Prue intentó llegar hasta ella pero un mortífago se puso en su camino mientras que Arashi combatía contra dos en la cocina

- Desgraciado, suéltame – dijo Lily que estaba notando la falta de aire y como los dedos de su captor se cerraban más en su cuello

- Lástima que seas una sangre sucia – el mortífago pasó su lengua por la mandíbula de Lily – Desearía arrancarte los pantalones que tu llamas pijama

- ¡He dicho suéltame! – Lily levantó la rodilla dando una patada en todas las partes íntimas de su agresor cayendo, inevitablemente, al suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

- Desgraciada – Lily levantó el pie dando una patada en el estomago de su agresor

- ¡Prue llama a James! – gritó ella pero enseguida se vio cogida por dos mortífagos más que la llevaban a su habitación - ¡JAMES!

* * *

Los tres chicos tomaban café mientras escuchaban atentamente el ruido del piso de abajo, Arashi estaba despierta porqué el aroma a café recién hecho había invadido todo el edificio y el claro y alto "¡Joder!" de Lily indicaban que las otras dos inquilinas también.

- ¿Preparados? – preguntó James mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, nervioso

- ¿Puedo retirarme? – preguntó ingenuamente Remus

- No – Sirius lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a salir del apartamento

- ¿Te has puesto colonia Canuto? – preguntó burlonamente James

- Si ¿por?

- Apestas – contestaron los otros dos

- Gracias chicos, yo también os quiero

Llegaron delante del apartamento de las chicas y miraron la puerta indecisos en llamar, debían hacerlo si querían salir adelante con sus vidas pero también era difícil dar el primer paso. Sirius se aclaró la garganta y Remus le dio un golpe al brazo de James diciendo que, ya que había sido suya la idea, era justo que ahora diera el primer paso y el más difícil, enfrentarse a la pelirroja infernal a primera hora de la semana.

El gritó de Prue cortó el ambiente, un alto y claro "¡Lily!" agonizante haciendo que los tres se mirasen sorprendidos pero el gritó de Lily llamando a James hizo que cogieran los tres la varita y se decidieran a entrar por la puerta en el piso.

* * *

Arashi vio como un mortífago iba directamente hacia ella mientras que otro se abalanzaba sobre Lily, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba teniendo una batalla uno contra dos mientras que Prue no lograba concentrarse mirando como Lily era arrastrada hacia su habitación.

- No necesitamos a James – susurró Arashi cuando chocó espalda contra espalda con su compañera de piso – Ni a nadie, tu eres aurora y yo trabajadora del Ministerio, somos lo suficientemente fuertes.

- Lily…

- Ahora vamos a por Lily. ¿Chicas al poder?

- Chicas al poder – afirmó Prue que había conseguido clarecer su mente.

Antes de que los mortífagos pudieran decir tan siquiera "Hoy Voldemort nos dará una recompensa" Prue y Arashi habían vencido a dos y el tercero salía por patas. En ese momento la puerta voló dejando entrar a un James furioso, un Sirius preparado para el ataque y un Remus preocupado.

- ¡Lily!

- ¡JAMES! – el gritó de la pelirroja hizo que ni tan solo reparase en su prima y saliera pitando hacia la habitación.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a los dos mortífagos en el suelo y Remus salió disparado a abrazar a Arashi.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el licántropo cogiendo con delicadeza la cabeza de Arashi

- Si – pero Remus no le había hecho caso y estaba examinándola, el cuello, los brazos, la cara e incluso levantó el flequillo donde vio un pequeño rasguño

- Debemos ir a San Mungo – anunció cuando vio la herida

- Remus – Arashi cogió la mano del chico – Te aseguro que estoy bien – Remus la envolvió en sus brazos – Remus…

- Me da igual lo que digas pero te llevo a un lugar seguro – hizo que levantará el rostro para enfrontarse con sus ojos oscuros – Te quiero – Arashi parpadeó, incrédula de haber oído esas palabras – Merlín, que bien me siento – sonrió Remus – Te quiero – y antes que pudiera decir algo la besó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Arashi tuviera que agarrarse a la camisa del chico puesto que sus rodillas habían empezado a temblar.

Sirius fue hacia Prue, dejando intimidad a Remus, que ya había abrazado a Arashi.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a Prue ayudándola a atar mágicamente a los mortífagos

- Bien – se giró hacia Arashi pero solo presenció el beso – Que raro, ver a tu ex novio besar a una de tus mejores amigas – sonrió cálidamente - ¡Lily! – y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba una pareja feliz en ese salón

* * *

James entró en la habitación de la pelirroja y lo que vio hizo que le hirviera la sangre aún más, si es que eso era posible. La pelirroja estaba tumbada encima de la cama prácticamente en ropa interior porqué el resto de la ropa había sido rasgada.

La chica estaba apartando al único que no estaba sujetando sus brazos de entre sus piernas con éstas mismas pero no podía hacer nada contra tres mortífagos.

Cuando sus ojos verdes cristalinos por las lágrimas de desesperación se cruzaron con los de James pareció relajarse.

- James – susurró al ver al chico parado en la puerta

- Dejadla – los tres mortífagos se giraron hacia él

- Potter – el mortífago que estaba recibiendo todas las patadas de Lily se encaró a James – No la dejes escapar, el señor la quiere con vida – pero antes que pudiera ni siquiera sacar la varita, James enterró su puño en el estomago del desconocido haciendo que cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Otro mortífago bajó de la cama con varita en mano pero James logró desarmarlo en solo dos segundos cuando iba a por el tercero solo vio a Lily inmovilizándolo con un llave de artes marciales muggle bastante útil

- Defensa personal – sonrió ella y James se apresuró a atar el mortífago

- Lils… - James se acercó a ella

- Estoy bien… - James la abrazó y Lily sintió que la tensión que había vivido debía salir en forma de lágrimas y para cuando Prue y Sirius llegaron a la habitación todo estaba en calma, excepto Lily

* * *

Cuando la brigada de Aurores llegó al apartamento Sirius se encargó de entregar a los cuatro capturados a sus compañeros

- Peones, no fueron mortífagos de alto rango, excepto Malfoy, que escapó – dijo Sirius a Prue, Remus y Arashi – Cuando James se enteré le harán falta muchos Dementores entre medio si quiere apagar su furia

- Desgraciados – susurró Arashi por enésima vez – Iban a por Lily, querían a Lily – dijo mientras miraba a Remus y después a Sirius mientras Prue asentía – Tres mortífagos para una sola persona. Malfoy se encaró directamente a Lily, no dudó, ni tan solo nos miró.

- Estaba claro – añadió Prue – Venían a llevarse a Lily y de pasó a matarme y convencer a Arashi

- Pero eso era secundario – aclaró la oriental – Querían a Lily ¿por qué? – Sirius se encogió de hombres, eso y como habían podido entrar en la Red Fluu que conectaba la chimenea de las chicas directamente con el Ministerio era un misterio

- ¡Chicas! – Nikki entró en el piso ignorando las protestas de los aurores de "aquí no se puede estar" - ¿Estáis bien?

- Nikki – Arashi se dejó abrazar por la medio pelirroja

- He venido tan rápido como Amos me ha avisado. ¡Santo cielo! – con el otro brazo abrazó a Prue – Os vais a quedar en mi casa, está decidido, no pienso dejaros solas nunca más. – las dos chicas correspondieron al abrazo - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran venido?

- Lo mismo que ahora. Cuando llegamos solo faltaba Lily por rescatar, y porqué eran tres contra una, y sin varita – Nikki sonrió a lo dicho por Remus

- Os quiero, os quiero…si os llega a pasar algo…

- Nikki…ya está, ya pasó – Prue abrazó a la señora Diggory – Es una suerte que tu no estuvieras aquí con Cedric

- Por eso no vamos a ir a tu casa – añadió Arashi – No pienso poner en peligro a Amos y a Cedric, y a ti tampoco, que parece que vuelvas a estar embarazada de lo sentimental que eres – Nikki sonrió pero sin dejar de abrazarlas

- ¿Y qué haréis?

- Me voy con mi padre y Prue se viene conmigo – dijo Arashi

- Y nosotros con vosotras, ya lo sabéis – Prue rodó los ojos

- Bueno – Nikki pareció rumiárselo un poco pero no podía ceder así como así - Os dejó pero hoy pasáis la noche en mi casa, los cuatro, ya lo arreglaremos. Sabéis que soy como una abuela que no va a quedarse satisfecha si no lo hacéis

- Lo sabemos – sonrieron los cuatro

* * *

James había insistido en llevarla a San Mungo después del ataque.

- La señorita Evans está bien – informó el sanador – Tenía un par de morados en las piernas pero nada grave, con una crema aplicada dos veces al día durante dos días será suficiente

- ¿Está seguro?

- Su chica está bien joven Potter – James sonrió agradecido y entró a verla. Lily se estaba poniendo la túnica de James

- Lily… - la pelirroja levantó los ojos

- Lamento por lo de tu túnica, cuando llegue a casa y me cambié te la doy – sonrió ella

- Puedes quedártela – James se sentó en la cama junto a ella - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, tranquilo Potter – Lily colocó su mano en la mejilla del chico – Llegaste justo a tiempo – James cogió la mano de Lily y la besó con suavidad

- Sentí un terror tan intenso cuando te vi prácticamente desnuda entre esos tres salvajes. Lily… - cogió a la chica de las mejillas – Estás dos semanas que Arashi y Prue se van, ven conmigo al valle Godric, es seguro y…te necesito Lils…déjame recuperarte – Lily sintió que algo en su interior se rompía con facilidad

- James… - intentó deshacerse del agarre del chico pero él no la dejó.

- Una oportunidad, la última, déjame enamorarte y, si no lo consigo, nunca volveré a molestarte con esto, seré tu amigo y nunca volveré a intentar besarte

- James… - volvió a susurrar mientras en su interior gritaba que nunca dejará de intentar besarla

- Por favor – Lily cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso comportaría.

- Está bien James, enamórame – levantó la cabeza suavemente, dejando que sus labios se unieran suavemente

* * *

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – preguntó Arashi por enésima vez

- Segura, James me cuidará – sonrió Lily no muy segura

- Vale, no quiero ver ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, ¿vale James?

- Capitana Arashi, sus deseos son órdenes para mí – sonrió James – Será una princesa por estos días

- Bien – sonrió Arashi contenta

- ¿Y tú piensas decirle a tu padre que estás con Remus? – preguntó Lily curiosa

- No sé si estoy con Remus, pasó tan rápido que…

- Le quieres y él te quiere

- Debemos aclarar algunas cosas, poner los puntos sobre las íes – sonrió Arashi – Cuidaos – se dio prisa ya que Prue gritaba que el trasladador caducaría.

* * *

La mansión que se extendía delante de ellos era enorme con un gran patio rodeándola haciendo que, casi pudieran jurar que todo el terreno fuera más grande que el terreno que ocupaba Hogwarts.

El jardín más pequeño que rodeaba la mansión estaba repleto de flores típicas de la zona y algunas que ni Prue, ni Remus ni Sirius habían podido ver fuera de Hogwarts.

- No os sintáis intimidados por la casa – dijo Arashi con una sonrisa al ver la cara de ellos.

Y es que pese a que siempre una amiga la acompañaba a ver a sus padres, ella nunca pasaba las vacaciones en casa, normalmente sus padres escogían una ciudad del mundo y se alojaban en el mejor hotel de ésta alquilando las habitaciones que hicieran falta para la familia y acompañantes.

Se acercaron a la puerta, ya que el trasladador, por mesuras de seguridad, no los había dejado más cerca de ella. Arashi rozó simplemente con un dedo la puerta, ni tan siquiera hizo falta que utilizara los nudillos. Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una señora mayor con un kimono muy sencillo, casi se podría decir que rudimentario, con una pequeña inclinación.

- Señorita Arashi, bienvenida a casa – Arashi hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, aunque nada comparado con la que tenia la sirvienta

- Buenas tardes – Arashi entró seguida muy de cerca por los tres con sus maletas a cuestas – Por favor, dejad las maletas, alguien las llevará al cuarto – Los tres parpadearon confundidos, por primera vez Arashi se estaba comportando como una verdadera Slytherin, sin demostrar esa amabilidad que siempre la acompañaba

Arashi se descalzó nada más entrar y se puso unas zapatillas muy elegantes, Prue, Remus y Sirius no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Sin vacilar ni un momento, Arashi los guió a través de diferentes pasadizos y salas. Pudieron ver que la casa tenía cuatro estructuras, la central, por la que habían entrado que parecía donde se celebraba todo lo importante y donde estaban las habitaciones "públicas" de la familia. El comedor, la cocina, salas de reuniones incluso salas equipadas de manera que pudieran pasar por clases.

De la estructura principal, más tarde Arashi les contaría que salían tres estructuras más, cada una de ellas con un pequeño jardín entre medio para dar más intimidad. La primera era la que estaba dedicada para ella y Ayumi (y sus posibles invitados) ahora deberían compartirla con Ayumi, su marido y sus dos hijos ya que, al venir tan de repente, había pillado a la familia de la pequeña Aikawa de visita. Esta "casa" estaba separada por una piscina de dimensiones grotescas y en donde había una parte de agua caliente y otra parte de agua fría, que se mantenía a la temperatura gracias a unos difíciles hechizos. La segunda casa era la destinada a los padres de Arashi, única y exclusivamente para ellos, y si en algún momento lo requería, amigos íntimos de la familia. La última era la dedicada a los sirvientes, según Arashi, la casa contaba entre 100 y 200 criados (entre personas y elfos domésticos). Ésta y la de la de los padres de Arashi estaban divididas por un precioso jardín al estilo oriental que pertenecía a Sayuri Aikawa.

Después de enseñar la habitación que los chicos compartirían (situada en el segundo piso al lado de la de las chicas) Arashi les dijo que cenarían con su padre así que intentaran ir formales pero no muy elegantes.

* * *

Antes de que fuera la hora acordada un elfo doméstico llegó al cuarto de los chicos anunciando que debían ir bajando porqué la señorita ya los esperaba.

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Arashi se había puesto un kimono y llevaba el pelo recogido.

- No hay ningún pretendiente, si es eso lo que queréis saber – sonrió ella – Es símbolo de respeto

- Arashi… ¿cuánto vale el kimono?

- No, si quieres ser indiscreto – cortó Sirius – Pregúntale cuánto vale mantener todo esto, siempre me he visto envuelto de lujos pero esto…es demasiado

- Mi familia es muy rica, y cuando digo muy, quiero decir MUY rica – sonrió ella – Por eso mi padre quería tener un heredero, es más fácil ampliar la riqueza cuando se abren puertas con una cara masculina, después de que naciera Ayumi, se negó en tener más hijos.

- Dices eso como si tu padre no te quisiera – Sirius puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Arashi – Y sabes que lo hace

- A veces es difícil de saberlo – Arashi se dejó mimar un poco por Sirius para después dirigirse hacia el salón principal.

* * *

Lily se removió incómoda y se levantó de repente. Se había quedado dormida en el Salón de la casa del Valle de Godric poco después de llegar.

Después que sus cuatro amigos se fueran, Lily y James había cargado las cosas y se habían dirigido, mediante la Red Fluu hacia la casa heredada por James, era la única cosa que sus padres habían dejado que no compartía con Prue.

Estaba situada en un ambiente perfecto lleno de casas con familias, a Lily le había parecido que al llegar muchos niños estaban jugando en la calle. "Es un sitio seguro y tranquilo" había asegurado James.

Lily sonrió, el pobre se lo estaba trabajando, cuando llegó la dejó en el salón y había dicho que descansara hasta que él lo tuviera todo listo y, aunque él hubiera terminado, no la había molestado

- ¿James? – preguntó al aire, esperando alguna respuesta pero no oyó nada así que entre asustada y encuriosida sacó su varita y empezó a explorar la casa.

Después de descubrir que en la planta baja había una cocina, un salón, un comedor y un baño se paró delante del fuego para observar las fotografías. Los padres de James, los padres de Prue, Prue y James, los Merodeadores y…ella…

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a subir por la escalera. En el piso de arriba habían tres habitaciones y un baño. Se acercó a una de las habitaciones y descubrió a James durmiendo profundamente, como un niño pequeño, encima de una cama deshecha.

Lily tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta cuando un sentimiento, muy superior al que ella pudiera describir, le estrujó el corazón. Se lo había jurado, se lo había prometido, él no, no otra vez. Se habían hecho daño mutuamente y…

Antes de despertar al chico con sus sollozos salió de la habitación dispuesta a negar que a la única persona que siempre quiso y que a la que únicamente podría querer era a James Potter

* * *

El señor Aikawa sospesó a los acompañantes de su hija y vio algo que no le gustó, por un lado, las miradas que el joven Black (el único amigo que podría ser un buen pretendiente para su hija) lanzaba a la joven Potter, tratando de llamar su atención a toda costa pero lo más inquietante era ese licántropo, Remus Lupin.

Lupin no dejaba de mirar a su hija, la primera vez que lo había visto (y única hasta entonces) había visto algo especial en su mirada pero ahora…ahora su mirada brillaba, como si hubiera explorado algo de su hija que nadie antes… ¡la había besado!

Miró a Arashi y por primera vez vio a su hija con la cabeza baja, esperando sus palabras, pero no, no estaba esperando, estaba ocultando su vista de culpa. ¡Su hija se había enamorado!

- Señor Black, Lupin – Sirius enseguida captó el apreció que el padre de Arashi le tenía y el desprecio que sentía hacia Remus - ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Después de vuestra visita hace unos años y vuestra fugaz amistad con Arashi no he vuelto a saber nada de…

- Padre, te lo dije, hubieron problemas interiores entre nosotros y estuvimos separados, Sirius nunca… - Arashi calló, iba a decir que Sirius nunca había dejado de ser su amigo y que a Remus siempre había estado presente en su vida

- Lo sé, sé donde estaba el señor Black y sé que hace su presencia aquí, como auror y vigilante tuyo hija – por primera vez estaba siendo "amable" con otros – Yo mismo obligué a su superior a ponerlo a él y al joven Potter a vuestro cuidado

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Arashi y Sirius a la vez - ¿Por qué? – ahora solo fue Arashi

- No podía dejar mi hija a manos de cualquiera, necesitaba a alguien que te quisiera lo suficiente como para protegerte pero no demasiado como para enamorarte y Black era ideal

- ¿Cómo sabías eso? No creo que nunca te hablará de los sentimientos de Sirius – aclaró Arashi antes que Sirius reclamará por toda la información

- No hacía falta, Black es como un libro abierto si sabes leer – Arashi sonrió de medio lado y Sirius negó, con la cabeza, enfadado. – Pero nunca conté con parásitos que vienen con los importantes

- ¡Padre! – recriminó Arashi sabiendo que el insulto iba hacia Remus

- No te acerques a mi hija Lupin, dos semanas son lo mucho que podré aguantarte. Mi hija es demasiado buena para alguien inferior a ti

- ¡Padre! ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

- ¡Cállate Arashi! El señor Lupin me entiende. No me importa que estuvieras cerca de ella mientras solo fuerais amigos pero has ido demasiado lejos

- ¡Padre!

- ¡No permitiré que te enamores de un simple sangre sucia que, encima, es licántropo!

- Pero... - Arashi iba a protestar, no sabía qué, pero algo lo suficientemente contundente para dejar a su padre sin palabras, pero el señor Aikawa se adelantó.

- Te vas a casar y te vas a casar pronto

- Padre sabes que no…

- He respetado el trato

- Yo también

- Prudence, Lupin y señor Black agradecería que me dejarais hablar con mi hija a solas – y a Arashi eso le pareció mucho peor que si ellos hubiera presenciado su conversación familiar.

* * *

James se despertó sobresaltado, se había dormido mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que había traído de su apartamento que compartía con Remus y Sirius.

Se levantó de la cama donde había caído dormido y se miró en el espejo más cercano, intentando adecentar su pelo revuelto.

"A mí me gusta revuelto", las palabras que Lily le había dicho hacia tanto tiempo resonaron dentro de su cabeza. ¿Podría recuperarla? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Pero es que parecían estúpidos, parecía estúpido, luchando por una chica que lo había dejado escapar.

Bajó hacia la planta baja y olor a comida recién hecha lo invadió haciendo que siguiera el camino hacia la cocina. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio las maletas de Lily al pie de las escaleras, estaba seguro que debería volverla a convencer que se quedara durante esas dos semanas.

Entró en la cocina donde había una mesa servida mientras que Lily, de espaldas, observaba el horno muggle que había, bueno, si debía convencerla también podía darle un pequeño susto.

- ¿Qué haces pequeña intrusa? – Lily dio un respingo al sentir la voz de James tan cerca de su oreja

- ¡Merlín James! Me has asustado – James soltó una carcajada y se ganó una mirada furiosa de Lily – Evidentemente eso es lo que querías

- Evidentemente. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- No, tranquilo, ya casi está. Me sorprendió que tuvierais aparatos muggles

- Bueno, ya sabes que los padres de Prue vivían casi en el mundo muggle así que mi madre le cogió cariño y decidió poner algunos aparatos en nuestra cocina – Lily sonrió cálidamente – He estado pensando en lo que podríamos hacer estos días que vamos a estar sin presiones ni de amigos ni de trabajo

- James…

- No, eres mi invitada y como tal no deberías de haber cocinado – cogió a Lily de la cintura guiándola hacia la mesa – Lo cual me recuerda ¿tu no cocinabas mal?

- ¡Potter! – Lily se giró dispuesta a matar a James mientras este no paraba de reír

* * *

Prue miró preocupada a su amiga, des de que días atrás había dejado que hablará a solas con su padre parecía que Arashi no estaba de muy buen humor, pese a haber presenciado el beso que Arashi y Remus se dieron parecía que los únicos que no habían asistido en él eran los propios protagonistas, bueno, en concreto, Arashi.

- Sirius ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Prue se dirigió al joven Black un día de los muchos en los que Remus se había encerrado en su habitación y Arashi estaba hablando con su padre

- Claro – Sirius la miró sorprendido, después de que Prue lo pillara en un momento de debilidad con Susan March, y después de descubrir que quería cambiarse de compañero, la relación de los dos no había mejorado - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Arashi está…rara… - Sirius se apoyó en sus brazos para poder mirar el cielo

- Es normal que esté rara

- ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

- No, pero me lo imagino – Sirius enfocó con sus ojos grises a Prue – A chicas como Arashi sus padres pueden decir pocas cosas para que renuncien a sus ideales

- Sirius, no te entiendo – Prue negó con la cabeza

- No puedo decírtelo yo Prue – parecía como si a Sirius le doliera el corazón cuando hablará – A mí también me pusieron en una situación familiar, me dijeron que o salvaba al orgullo familiar o me desheredaban

- Sirius…

- Nunca me lleve bien con mi familia, siempre fui la oveja negra pero eso no quería decir que, a mis 16 años, solo había dos cosas que quería – Prue no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que Sirius le hablaba con el corazón en la mano, de una manera tan sincera, sin querer nada a cambio y sobre la historia familiar, tenía la sensación que el único que sabía algo de eso era James – Y una de ellas era que mi familia me aceptara. Es duro saber que tu propia madre no te quiere – Prue no pudo soportarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello, algo posible teniendo en cuenta que Sirius estaba sentando y ella de pie

- Siempre nos tuviste a nosotros

- Eso era la otra cosa que quería – susurró Sirius mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Prue – No perderos nunca a vosotros y sin embargo… - se separó de ella un poco y obligó, con un fuerte apretón, que Prue se sentará - ¿Por qué siento que te pierdo?

- Sirius…

- ¡No! Deja de esquivarme, deja de hablarme solo de Remus y de Arashi, hablemos de ti, de mi, de nosotros

- No hay nosotros – susurró Prue con dolor

- ¡Sabes que si! – Prue se vio obligada a mirar a los ojos a Sirius - ¿Por qué quieres cambiarte de equipo?

- Yo…

- ¿Es por Susan?

- ¡No es solo por March, es por todas Sirius! – Prue se vio reflejada en los ojos de él cuando supo que había algo que había hecho mal, muy mal – Pero eso ya no importa

- Importa – Sirius hizo más presión para que Prue no se levantará - ¿Estás celosa? ¿Es eso?

- No es eso – Prue se dejó llevar y abrazó fuertemente a Sirius

- ¿Qué sientes por mi Prue? – susurró Sirius en el oído de la pequeña Potter

- No lo sé… - suspiró, intentando ahogar un sollozo – No quiero saberlo…

- Prue…por favor… - la joven Potter tuvo que apartar la vista para no sentir los ojos de Sirius taladrando en su interior

- ¡Prue! – Arashi apareció por la esquina del jardín - ¡Sirius! Perdón… ¿interrumpo?

- Si

- No – dijeron Sirius y Prue respectivamente y cuando Sirius iba a replicar Prue aprovechó la distracción para levantarse y unirse a su amiga – Dime

- Tengo que hablar contigo – Arashi dedicó una mirada de "Lo siento" a Sirius y el ex Merodeador entendió que Arashi necesitaba contarle lo que pasaba a Prue.

* * *

Arashi arrastró a Prue hacia una sala lejana a los dormitorios situada en las estancias centrales. Pidió dos tazas de té de manera nada educada a una sirvienta y obligó a Prue a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Las cosas están así – Arashi se sentó delante de ella con su pose elegante y vestida con un kimono – Quiero a Remus

- Era evidente - Prue se sintió tranquila, parecía que algo iba bien con sus amigos, algo que debía haberse arreglado hacia mucho y que parecía que ella había estropeado intentando arreglar su no-relación con el licántropo

- Le quiero como jamás he querido a nadie

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? Es él quien necesita saberlo y después de haberlo ignorado una semana…

- Es que…la familia Aikawa necesita un heredero dentro de año y medio, como mucho

- Tu hermana tiene hijos ¿no? Entonces cual es…

- El problema es que deben ser míos, los hijos

- ¿Cómo?

- Una norma antigua de la familia Aikawa, en caso de ser chica hay una edad límite para tener un descendiente, ya sea femenino o masculino – Prue abrió la boca – Claro, yo eso no lo sabía. No sé que es peor, que te den a escoger entre varios pretendientes en un matrimonio concertado o que debas escoger a la primera de cambio por obligación – Arashi suspiró – El problema está en que…no puedo pedirle hijos a Remus, es que ni tan siquiera puedo pedirle que se comprometa conmigo a la fuerza – Prue asintió, lo entendía perfectamente – Quiero a Remus y estaría dispuesta a casarme con él si eso es lo que realmente él quiere, pero nunca con presión, además está el tema en que recién hemos empezado a vernos como una pareja de nuevo, algo que hacía años que esperábamos pero que nunca llegaba – Arashi empezó a sollozar – Y mi padre lo sabe, sabe que yo nunca lo pondré entre la espada y la pared, y sabe que yo nunca podría negarme a salvar a la familia, para mí no es tan malo como Sirius el haber nacido una Aikawa, yo quiero a mi familia, amo mi patrimonio y mi apellido y… - Prue no dejó que Arashi continuará, se acercó a ella para abrazarla – Mi padre…se ha aprovechado de la situación. Estoy prometida

- ¿Qué?

- Mi padre no quiere que esté con Remus

- Pero… ¡tu padre te quiere!

- Y yo a él – Se hizo claro que Arashi estaba llorando a lágrima viva

- Pero eso vas a hacerlo ¿verdad? – Arashi asintió con la cabeza mientras un sollozo salía de sus labios – Cariño… - Prue la abrazó más fuerte – Arashi… - abrazó a su amiga mientras veía como se deshacía en lágrimas, como pocas veces anteriores había pasado

* * *

- ¿Qué tal? – el silencio sepulcral que había en el comedor de la casa Potter se rompió por la pregunta de James

- Pues… - Lily tenía en sus manos el sobre donde informaba de sus notas – Es que…

- ¡Lily! No puede ser malo, eres tu – James se acercó a ella y le arrancó las notas de las manos

- ¡James! Devuélvemelo es correspondencia priva…

- ¿Auror? – los ojos marrones de James buscaron los de Lily - ¡¿Auror?! – preguntó algo más furioso

- No te enfades Potter – dijo ella enfadada – No es seguro, me han propuesto para que actúe con la parte médica de los aurores

- Te negaras ¿verdad?

- ¡No lo sé! Es algo que siempre pensé que sería bueno, poder ayudar a la gente pero no tenerme que estar toda la vida recetando pociones anticatarro

- Lily…

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Prue es auror y no le dices nada – James levantó una ceja – Que le dejarás de hablar durante un año y que por eso no le reprocharas nada no es una excusa

- Es peligroso

- Que yo sepa tú también eres apto para entrar en la Academia de Aurores ¿verdad? – Lily se levantó sulfurada y se fue de la cocina

- Pelirroja infernal – susurró él - ¡Lily! – y decidió que sería buen momento para ir a buscarla

* * *

Arashi buscó a Remus por toda la casa y finalmente lo encontró en la piscina que había entre unas estancias y las otras.

Se paró unos momentos para coger aire, no sabía que debía decirle porqué lo que más quería hacer era escaparse ahora mismo con Remus en una mano y Sirius y Prue en la otra pero parecía que eso era imposible, no podía defraudar a su padre cuando él siempre la había apoyado en sus decisiones, tenían discusiones, si, pero al fin y al cabo…su padre nunca le pidió nada a cambio de su libertad, hasta hoy.

- Remus… - el chico levantó la vista para fijarla en la de Arashi

- Arashi… - no sabía si realmente quería hablar con ella, los indicios que Sirius le había dado sobre la posible conversación entre Arashi y su padre no eran muy agradables.

La chica se quedó delante de él, parada, mirándolo, intentando reaccionar, cerró los ojos con dolor. Era Remus, el único chico al que había querido como quería a Remus, era el único que había llegado a la verdadera Arashi sin pedir nada a cambio, el primero que había mentido, el primero que la había engañado, el primero que jugó con ella y con su amiga, el primero al que quiso y, por lo que veía, el último.

En ese momento se sentía…fuera de lugar, sabía que por una vez el lugar que debía tomar, siempre se había visto dividida por lo que quería su padre y por lo que ella quería, su padre quería un heredero, una familia digna, ella quería libertad, su padre quería a un chico decente que la quisiera por lo que era, ella quería a un chico que no se viera abrumado por su fortuna, su belleza y su virginidad.

Ella quería a Remus.

Remus la miraba, sin parpadear, temiendo que fuera un sueño, temiendo que de un momento a otro desapareciera, aunque ahora no lo haría por respeto a una amiga, por querer mantener una amistad que creía más fuerte que su amor, ahora lo haría por el amor paternal, porqué tenía miedo de quedarse sola pero…¡no lo entendía! Arashi no lo entendía, ella nunca estaría sola, porqué él siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Recordaba vagamente la temporada que, por respeto a Prue, tanto él como Sirius habían dejado de hablar a Arashi y viceversa, (una inmensa tontería, si se permitía decirlo), y no hacía más que esperar que Prue dijera algo, o Sirius, sobre Arashi, si estaba bien, si su padre había conseguido casarla… ¿Acaso Arashi no lo entendía? ¡La quería! Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Aunque a ambos les hubiera costado tanto aceptarlo.

Sin siquiera planearlo, Arashi se inclinó suavemente apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Remus y Remus envolvió la fina cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

Y entonces empezó a sonar música, música tranquila instrumental. Y Remus no lo dudó, Arashi tampoco.

Sin esperar ningún gesto, ninguna invitación, los dos se abrazaron en silencio mientras seguían la música, solo por disfrutar la cercanía del otro, con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Era increíble pensar en lo bien que encajaban ambos. Ellos debían estar juntos.

* * *

**¡Ya está! Siguiente capítulo terminado.**

**Como podéis suponer el final está cerca, no he contado los capítulos pero ya hemos superado la mitad.**

**Sé que en este capítulo casi no hay nada de James y de Lily pero me gustó trabajar con Arashi y con Remus, es difícil explicar la relación que tienen, sobretodo porque parece que no se comunican pero lo gracioso de todo eso es que pueden llegar a hacerlo sin necesidad de hablar, solo con mirarse. Y me gusta esto de ellos. Algo que parecer ser que Lily y James nunca conseguirán (jajajaja) **

**A Prue y Sirius también los tengo abandonados, pero poco a poco, vamos solucionando problemas uno a uno. **

**Como anteriormente os dije, es recomendable que, para capítulos próximos, os bajéis seis canciones. "**Volverá**" y "**Vuelve**" del fantástico grupo de **El Canto del Loco**. "**Stop**" de la increíble Jamelia. "**Leave out (Get out)**" de la pequeña JoJo. "**Survivor**" de las explosivas **Destiny's Child**. Y finalmente, "**For you**" de los **The Calling**, que participaron en la emotivas banda sonora de la película "Daredevil".**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **mariiana, Armelle Potter, Michel Ippoliti **y** Diluz **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review. Los que no han dejado un review registrado, tendrán las respuesta en un review firmado por mi misma con la respuesta.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Ay****a-Mery**


	16. Chapter 16: Yesterday

**Wolas!  
Vuelvo a estar aquí, comentarios a bajo.**

* * *

Lily entró, ayudada por James, al compartimiento que sus amigos había guardo para ellos. James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando vio el escenario que había delante de ellos.

Nikki hablaba con Remus de algo relacionado con los prefectos y las nuevas normas que se aplicarían, Arashi y Sirius tenían una acalorada discusión sobre como funcionaban los ascensores, ya que el heredero Black estaba convencido que había un elfo doméstico elevando el aparato y Prue…Prue estaba absorta mirando por la ventana con el pelo cortó, por encima de los hombros haciendo que le quedará rebelde, con puntas hacia todos los lados pero que el resultado fuera perfecto.

- ¡Lily! – Prue fue la primera en reparar en la presencia de su amiga y su primo - ¡Lily! – antes de que nadie dijera algo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, abrazándola

- Cielo… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily asustada y preocupada por la efusividad de su amiga

- Lils… - Prue no paraba de abrazarla y la pelirroja podía notar su hombro mojado, sin decir nada la llevó fuera del compartimiento

- ¿Qué le pasa a Prue? – preguntó Sirius

- ¡Eres un distraído! – le recriminó Arashi

- Echaba de menos a Lily – aclaró Nikki ante la mirada de confusión del chico

- Pues a mi no me echa de menos – Arashi hizo morritos aunque todos pudieron ver los ojos llorosos

- No te preocupes – Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella – Eso es porqué estás enamorada de…

- ¡Sirius! – lo cortaron James y Nikki mientras Remus miraba interesado a los dos, parecía que todo el mundo sabía de quien estaba enamorada Arashi ¿por qué él no? Lo averiguaría

* * *

Lily esperó pacientemente a que Prue se tranquilizara, y de paso, aprovechaba para abrazarla… ¿cómo podía ser? La veía cada día de la semana y estos últimos meses que había un tensión palpable entre Prue y Arashi, la cual había repercutido a todo el grupo, hacia que viera a Prue, y cuando la viera no fuera su Prue, sino una copia mal hecha de la misma.

- Te eche de menos – susurró la Gryffindor morena

- ¡Prue! No soy tu amante – bromeó la pelirroja haciendo que la otra riera

- Ya… ¿me perdonas? He estado rara últimamente – Prue se separó limpiándose las lágrimas

- No sé cual es la pregunta, sabes que tengo debilidad hacia los Potter's – Prue rió – Pero lo único que te pido es que me lo cuentes, lo quiero todo

- Y lo tendrás, vamos a buscar un compartimiento libre – Lily se sintió tranquila, esa era su Prue, su mejor amiga, a la que pensaba que había perdido durante esos días

* * *

Lily volvió al compartimiento después de hablar dos largas horas con Prue, contándose todo lo que no se había podido decir durante ese tiempo…y se sentía nueva.

No es que no hubiera hablado con Nikki y Arashi de eso es que…era diferente. Nikki era la madre de todas, siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para hacerte reflexionar, mejorar o incluso pedir disculpas, algo que ninguna de las cuatro estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer. Arashi era la inocente y la amable, Arashi era la que, si quería que alguien te consolará, debías ir a ella, nunca te diría lo que pensaba directamente, siempre sería muy diplomática y, en algunas ocasiones, incluso se callaría sus comentarios porqué sabían que, aunque eran completamente certeros, te harían daño y Prue era la amiga, ella era la que te diría lo que querías saber, siempre se tiraba a la piscina sin saber si estaba llena o vacía y, como buena amiga, sería la primera en defenderte aunque fuera culpa tuya.

Y Lily…ella era una mezcla entre las tres, amable con aquellos que quería, madura cuando era necesario y sin un pelo en la lengua cuando se debía defender a una amiga, eso si, con un mal humor increíble cuando no estabas entre sus allegados.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a dar órdenes a sus cinco amigos que aún estaba ahí sentados.

- Vale – pasó la vista de James, a Nikki, a Arashi, a Sirius y a Remus rápidamente – Remus y Nikki os quiero en la reunión de prefectos. Arashi y Sirius...deberíais dejar espacio y James nos vamos a una mini reunión con Dumbledore

- ¿Está en el tren? – preguntó James sorprendido

- Red Fluu – añadió la pelirroja - ¡Vamos! No hay todo el día – Nikki y Remus se levantaron como si tuvieran una muelle en el trasero, Arashi también los siguió, iría a hablar con Severus – No Sirius – la pelirroja cortó el pasó a Sirius

- No iba a hablar con Prue

- Y no irás a hablar con March – lo empujó suavemente dejando el espacio suficiente para que James y ella salieran pero no Sirius – Ella ha decidido, dale tiempo para llevar a cabo su decisión

Cuando salió respiró hondo y se giró dispuesta a ir a la chimenea pero se encontró con James parado en medio del pasadizo sonriendo de manera inquietante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily divertida

- Me encanta cuando te pones en plan gobernanta – Lily dejó ir una carcajada y se dejó abrazar por la cintura por James

- A mi me encanta dar órdenes – Lily se dejó abrazar, aún estando en medio del pasillo y que cualquiera pudiera verlos – Estaba preocupada por Prue

- Lo sé – James besó la cabellera pelirroja – Pero supongo que es parte de tu encanto que te preocupes tanto por tus amigas que abandones a tu novio

- Te quiero – Lily buscó los ojos de James, para ver que reacción habían provocado esas palabras

- No debes decírmelo solo para hacerme feliz, debes…

- Lo siento – aclaró Lily – Siento que te quiero, debí decírtelo antes… - James cogió a la pelirroja de las mejillas – Solo…no me decepciones James

- Nunca – James besó a Lily mientras sentía que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba plenamente con ella, con Lily.

* * *

- ¡Chicas, chicas! – Arashi entró como una loca a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde sus tres amigas hacían las tareas

- Respira Arashi – bromeó Nikki

- ¡Estoy emocionadísima! Bueno, en realidad es una tontería pero… - dejó un papel encima de la mesa - ¡Tachan!

- ¿Karaoke? – preguntó Prue medio divertida

- Karaoke, lo estrenan este fin de semana en Hogsmeade y los ganadores se llevan un premio bastante importante de dinero para comprar en cualquier tienda de la ciudad

- Arashi…no creo que… - intentó Lily disuadirla

- ¡No! Vamos, es típico del lugar de donde vivo, además, las dos pelirrojas tenéis una voz preciosa – Nikki y Lily se miraron – Y Prue y yo nos defendemos muy bien, si incluso queríamos hacer un grupo de música. Por favor

- ¿Has convencido a Sirius? – preguntó Lily divertida

- Bueno…pensaba que Prue podría convencer a Sirius y Remus y tu a James

- ¡Sirius! – la morena de Gryffindor se levantó – He quedado para hablar con él, hablamos más tarde – las tres se miraron con mirada confundida

- Creo que deberías decirle algo a Prue antes que hable con Sirius

- Si – Arashi salió de la Sala Común a toda velocidad

* * *

Prue iba decidida hacia el lago, había quedado con un Sirius muy extrañado pero…debía hacerlo, tenía una decisión tomada y antes de llevarla a cabo quería hablar con él, saber si estaba dispuesto a apoyarla o simplemente era algo…pasajero.

En casa de Nikki, después de ver como Amos y Nikki se miraban, después de mirarse en el espejo y el viaje en tren habían hecho que todo quedará claro.

Ella no miraba con los mismos ojos a Remus que a Sirius y, aunque doliera, aunque destruyera una amistad durante años, no podía continuar con Remus por eso hablaría con Sirius, para saber si el heredero Black estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella una vez rompiera con Remus, si arriesgaría la amistad…por ella.

- ¡Prue! – y Arashi, ahí estaba la pequeña Arashi, que con su inocencia había conquistado más corazones de los que se imaginaba

- Dime Arashi, pero rápido que tengo prisa – no podía cambiar su actitud hacia su amiga si ella no era sincera con ella.

- Yo…no estoy saliendo con Sirius – dijo después de un incómodo silencio – Sirius está demasiado enamorado de otra persona como para quererme como su novia – esbozó una tierna sonrisa – Somos amigos, como…Lily y Remus

- Lo sé pero no es eso lo que quería oír – Prue negó con la cabeza – Arashi…confía en mi, soy tu amiga

- Yo… - Arashi negó con la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas – Aún no puedo decírtelo, no pienso decir nada en voz alta hasta que tú hayas decidido

- He decidido – Arashi sonrió ante la determinación de su amiga

- Simplemente que Sirius y yo somos amigos – sonrió la oriental – Suerte

- Gracias – Prue sonrió con tristeza, no podía obligar a su amiga a hablar sino quería aunque, eso, era lo más noble que podía haber hecho.

* * *

Sirius hacia media hora que estaba sentado en silencio al lado de Prue y ninguno parecía tener prisa por romper el silencio incómodo, si, era incómodo, no disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, los dos tenían cosas a decir pero parecía que las palabras no salían por su boca.

Sirius había notado como Prue cogía aire un par de veces pero que después se arrepentía.

- Bueno… - Sirius decidió que terminaría con eso – Si no hay nada más que contemplar la fauna y la flora del lago…me voy – se levantó y espero un par de segundos, dándole tiempo a Prue a reaccionar – Nos vemos en el entrenamiento – Prue ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¡Sirius! – Sirius sonrió cuando la pequeña Potter lo llamó, sabía que pasaría eso, Prue indecisa hasta el último momento

- Pensaba que no ibas a decirme nada – Prue frunció el seño

- Es que…es difícil

- Para mi también fue difícil besarte Prue, me estaba poniendo a mi amigo en contra, y podía perder, en el proceso, a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida – Prue sabía que se refería a ella y a James

- Lo sé Sirius, lo sé, pero es Remus… ¡Remus! Siempre me había gustado, Remus es el chico perfecto, el que cualquier chica quiere de novio, atento, inteligente, divertido, maduro… - Prue cerró los ojos - ¡Y llegas tú! ¡Mi amigo! Vienes y me rompes todos y cada uno de los esquemas. Llegas queriendo ser mejor, tú, un mujeriego que tratas a las chicas como si fuera pañuelos de papel. Y…y… ¡y me confundes! – Sirius abrió la boca - ¡Y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para confundirme más! Eres…eres… ¡eres odioso Sirius Black! Y sin embargo…sigues aquí parado, delante de mi, esperando a que termine mi discurso, y lo que quiero, lo que realmente quiero saber es… ¿aún esperas? ¿Todavía estás detrás de esa estatua Sirius? – Sirius sonrió de medio lado al ver que hacia referencia a su primer beso en condiciones, esa noche que parecía tan lejana

- No puedo creer que me preguntes esto Prue Potter – y sin más Sirius se giró aguantándose una risa sincera, quería ver a la pequeña Prue enfadada y ansiosa por saber algo, tal y como él se había sentido durante esos meses en los que ella lo había evitado, una pequeña broma sin importancia aunque lo que no esperó era que Prue se enfadará y reaccionará casi inmediatamente saltando a su espalda.

Al principio Sirius trastavilló un poco al sentir, de repente el peso de Prue en su espalda y es que si que estaba acostumbrado a llevar en su espalda a Arashi, uno de los muchos gestos que habían llevado a decir a medio Hogwarts que estaban juntos, pero el peso de Arashi era muy inferior al de Prue, pese a todo, consiguió mantenerse de pie.

- Idiota – fue lo único que dijo Prue

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y estaba dispuesto a tomar su venganza así que se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para coger la pierna de Prue y hacerle hacer un giro mientras él se tiraba al suelo con la suficiente rapidez para que la chica no se diera cuenta de nada pero con cuidado para que ninguno de los dos no se hiciera daño.

- Auch – susurró ella cuando su espalda tocó el suelo

- Pocos reflejos – dijo él ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte de ella, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, avellana contra gris. Sirius acercó su cabeza a la de Prue y rozó sus nariz contra la de ella, en una muestra de cariño

- Sé que me esperas, lo has hecho durante años – susurró la chica mientras colocaba un mechón del pelo perfecto de Sirius detrás de su oreja

- Pero no volveré a hacer esto hasta que hablemos con Remus – y sin que nadie ni nada pudiera evitarlo sus labios se unieron, por fin, después de tanto tiempo y tantas esperas.

* * *

Remus iba hacia la Sala Común con un par de libros que Lily le había pedido que cogiera, estaba seguro que Lily estaba haciendo sus deberes con sus amigas, al fin juntas, incluso Arashi y Prue parecían poder coexistir debajo del mismo techo.

Arashi…después de su encuentro con su padre, de haber conocido el interior de su familia sentía mucha más admiración por esa chica, por ser capaz de mantener siempre una sonrisa y unas palabras amables para todo el mundo, como Sirius.

"Yo…no estoy saliendo con Sirius" la voz de Arashi lo congeló en medio del pasillo.

¿No estaban saliendo? ¿Cómo que no estaban saliendo? Pero si Sirius estaba pendiente todo el día de Arashi, la acompañaba a las clases, jugaba cariñosamente con ella, incluso iba a la biblioteca para hablar con ella.

No podía ser… ¿de verdad no salían? Y se sintió increíblemente culpable, culpable por sentirse tan bien y tan descansado al saber que ellos dos no salían, que Sirius estaba interesado en otra, tanto que ni tan siquiera escuchó que Prue iba a hablar con su amigo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera sentido celoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba celoso de Sirius? Mejor dicho... ¿por qué no le importaba que se viera con Prue pero si con Arashi?

- ¿Tan listo y a la vez tan tonto? – Remus dio un respingo cuando la voz femenina lo sorprendió – Como tardabas tanto he venido a buscarte – Lily esbozó una sincera sonrisa

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – Lily levantó una ceja

- Me parece que eres el único que no se ha enterado de lo que pasa – Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua para suprimir un "Lo que pasa es que a Sirius le gusta Prue y a Arashi le gustas tu pero no quieren romper una pareja, por otra parte, tu estás enamorado de Arashi y Prue lo está de Sirius pero os da miedo herir al otro" – Si no eres sincero haces más daño que lo te imaginas

- Creo recordar que era yo quien decía eso – Lily ahogó una carcajada y abrazó a Remus

- Eras tu, pero sé reconocer cuando un amigo necesita una mano – cogió sus libros de las manos de Remus – Ve a buscar a Arashi

- ¿A Arashi?

- Ha ido hacia el lago – Remus sonrió y, por alguna razón, siguió el consejo de Lily – Hombres – susurró con indignación y se fue en dirección hacia la Sala Común

* * *

James iba contento hacia la Sala Común, Sirius le había dicho que hablaría con Prue hoy y quizá la tensión palpable en los dos grupos disminuiría considerablemente.

- ¡James! – el chico sonrió con desgana al encontrar a un grupo de chicos, Sirius y James solían ir con ellos cuando eran considerados los "chicos más ligones" y ponían en común que habían hecho, cuando lo habían hecho y que chica se había negado. No es que fueran malos chicos es que ahora no quería hablar sobre hasta donde había llegado con Lily, ella era solamente asunto de él.

- Chicos, hacia mucho tiempo – sonrió James mientras encajaba manos con cada uno de ellos

- Bueno, a ti si que hace tiempo, Sirius vino con nosotros el otro día a la Tres Escobas – dijo Scott Montgomery, un chico de Hufflepuff muy atractivo

- Cierto – asintió James

- ¿Qué tal con Evans? – preguntó otro chico, esta vez de Ravenclaw

- Bien – James tenía que salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se complicaran demasiado

- ¿Bien? ¿Ya te la has llevado a la cama?

- No… - todos abrieron la boca para preguntar más, así que supo que si quería salir de ahí rápidamente debía jugar a su juego, aunque fuera algo cruel – Evans es algo…estrecha

- Hace toda la pinta, además con Aikawa como amiga…

- Pero Aikawa no tiene nada que envidiarle a Evans – después todos se giraron hacia James - ¿Y a qué esperas a tirártela?

- Tiempo Montgomery – sonrió James – El cuerpo de Evans no es para menospreciarlo – todos asintieron con mirada lujuriosa, James tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de cogerlos por la túnica y prohibirles mirar nunca más a SU pelirroja pero parecía que el James bocazas y inmaduro había cogido su cuerpo en préstamo durante unos minutos – Además…no hay prisa cuando la tienes en la mano

- ¡Te quiere! – dijeron todos los chicos en plan burla – Vaya, quien lo diría de Evans, siempre negándolo, un buen premio a años de abstinencia

- Lo sé, y solo para mi – algunos hicieron un bufido y James pareció recuperar la conciencia… ¡Joder! Esperaba que nadie se enterará de eso sino era hombre muerto – Bueno chicos, me esperan en la Sala Común – se despidió con la mano y fue directo a la Sala Común, esperando que eso quedará como una anécdota del pasado.

* * *

Arashi estaba parada delante de la puerta que daba al lago, mirando algo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la hacia ver aún más hermosa de lo que era, si es que eso era posible.

- ¡Arashi! – la chica se giró y puso cara de terror cuando vio que Remus se acercaba hacia ella

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó andando hacia él pero el chico la alcanzó antes de que se dieran cuenta

- Buscándote – Arashi hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has visto? – Remus se giró hacia el lago

- ¡No Remus! – pero era demasiado tarde, Remus miraba hacia él lago, viendo a Sirius y Prue tirados sobre la hierba, besándose como si la vida estuviera en riesgo – Yo… - pero Remus no reaccionaba. ¿Sirius y Prue? ¿Ellos? ¿A sus espaldas? Sintió como la mano de Arashi se entrelazaba a la suya, dándole apoyo y entonces entendió lo que Lily había querido decirle

- Te quiero – se giró hacia Arashi, mirándola a los ojos, esperando algo de ella, una reacción, una sonrisa, unas palabras pero…no hubo nada

* * *

Lily se apoyó en la pared para asimilar toda la información, todo lo que había oído en esa conversación…James… ¿era un premio? ¿Ella era un premio? Lily intentó serenarse, debía confiar en James ¿no? Era su novio, era…un chico, un chico popular y cruel, era James Potter el rey de las nenas.

"¡Te quiere! Vaya, quien lo diría de Evans, siempre negándolo, un buen premio a años de abstinencia"

Burla.

James se burlaba de sus sentimientos, ella había confiado en él, había admitido que estaba enamorada de él y él solo…lo vendía al primer postor.

"Lo sé, y solo para mi"

Solo la quería para contentarse, era la única chica que se había negado, la única que no había caído en sus brazos al instante así que su reto era llevársela a la cama.

La tonta era ella por creer en las palabras, técnicamente sinceras, de una persona que estaba acostumbrada a jugar con las mujeres.

Bien, pues Lily Evans era una mujer de armas tomar, si quería guerra, la tendría.

* * *

Arashi caminaba intranquila por el castillo y había vuelto a evitar a Prue, algo que sorprendió de sobremanera a la Gryffindor, puesto que siempre era ella la que evitaba a la oriental, pero ahora parecía que la conciencia de Arashi no podía estar callada cuando veía a su amiga.

El delicioso, pero a la vez tortuoso, "te quiero" que había dicho Remus no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, y si bien debía hablar con él parecía que los astros se habían confabulado para que el grupo, tanto de chicas como de chicos, estuvieran separados continuamente.

El baile que meses antes (casi a principio de curso) había sido propuesto por el director ahora parecía cobrar vida propia y es que, tanto el mismo Dumbledore como los jefes de la casa decidieron hacerlo antes de que los exámenes finales de los de séptimo se les cayeran encima. Así que había puesto a los prefectos en marcha, por ese motivo, Nikki y Lily parecían desaparecidas.

Por otro lado, la final de Quidditch estaba más que apretada y todo dependía de un partido, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, así que los entrenadores y jugadores de cada equipo parecían míseras sombras. Prue y James (que se había librado de las tareas de premio anual gracias al partido inminente) prácticamente no habían hablado con nadie durante esa última semana.

Y Remus había sido ingresado en la enfermería tras su última luna llena, que fue una de las más duras (según dijeron los Merodeadores) que el licántropo había sufrido.

Así que ella misma y Sirius, el uno al tanto de lo que le había pasado al otro, se pasaban las horas muertas jugando a juegos de mesa.

* * *

James se visitó mientras veía a su prima envuelta con una toalla y con la mirada ausente, debido a sus horarios más que completos tenían poco tiempo para quedar tanto con sus respectivas parejas como con sus amigos, y parecía que todo el mundo del equipo lo estaba notando, así que, teniendo en cuenta que el baile era el sábado por la noche y el partido era el domingo tarde, daría el viernes (día de salida a Hogsmeade que el director había dado como fiesta excepcional por culpa del ocupado fin de semana) como día libre para la plantilla.

- Monstruo – Prue se giró reconociendo el sobrenombre que el padre de la chica utilizaba con ella

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana

- Ven – James estiró el brazo izquierdo dejando un espacio claro para que Prue se sentará junto a él - ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó cuando su prima se había sentado a su lado

- Nada – el brazo de James en sus hombros desnudos, en un abrazo fraternal supo que él no la creía

- ¿Estás bien con Remus? ¿Y con Sirius?

- Mi vida parece un culebrón – susurró Prue – Debo cortar con Remus, le estoy haciendo daño y también he repercutido en otra persona

- ¿Otra persona?

- No disimules James, sé que a Arashi le gusta Remus

- No…

- Y eso aún me duele más, no me importa que a Arashi le guste Remus, al fin y al cabo Remus es un chico de fácil querer, es que…no entiendo porqué no me lo dice

- Bueno, tu eres Gryffindor y piensas que lo mejor es ir con la verdad por la cara pero Arashi es Slytherin…y tiene miedo, tiene miedo a que si te dice lo que siente por Remus te pierda como amiga

- Ya… - Prue se movió incómoda

- ¿Y Sirius?

- Sé lo mismo que tu de él – susurró Prue – Que se pasa el día entero con Arashi

- Te juro que sino conociera a Arashi te diría que no puede ser que no se hayan liado

- ¡James! – la chica le dio un golpe en el pecho - ¡Vamos vete pervertido! – dijo ella mientras se levantaba – Mira que acecharme mientras estoy desnuda – dijo ella mientras se cogía bien la toalla - ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Esto es incesto! – James dejó ir una carcajada, feliz que, por lo menos, algo del buen humor de su prima hubiera vuelto

* * *

Prue se encontró con casualidad con Remus en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y los dos se sonrieron culpables. Había algo de que hablar, algo que era inminente y que no podían ajornar durante mucho tiempo.

- Tenemos que hablar – fue lo único que dijeron los dos y se sonrieron mutuamente

- Remus… - Prue empezó, sabía que Remus había notado que las cosas no iban bien y antes de que él se diera la culpa por su condición de licántropo quería aclararle las cosas – Te quiero Remus – cogió la mano del chico – Te juro que te quiero, quizá de una manera tan especial que cuesta de definir – Remus la miró extrañado ¿estaba intentando tomarle el pelo?

- Prue…

- No es culpa tuya, tan solo es que… - Prue intentó ordenar las palabras – Eres mi amigo y por eso te quiero pero… - Prue paró, dispuesta a decir la frase "Pero no puedo quererte más que a un amigo" pero Lily tuvo que aparecer en ese momento

- Vamos Prue, llegamos tarde a clase – Prue tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar a su amiga, y miró a Remus, él sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón, Remus la había entendido, sin palabras, solo con una mirada. No se había acabado pero tampoco continuaban saliendo juntos, solo debían…hablar.

* * *

Una vez medio aclarado el tema de Remus, quería encontrar a Sirius para saber si no se había arrepentido.

Iba por un atajo, muy poca gente lo sabía pero era una suerte tener de amigo, primo y casi ex novio a los Merodeadores, si que sería verdad que muchas de las chicas querían estar en su sitio.

El pasillo era bastante lúgubre y había muy pocos cuadros, era bien conocido por ser el picadero oficial de Hogwarts, eso si, el de categoría, solo las Slytherins más atrevidas llevaban ahí a sus víctimas.

Y ahí estaba, la Slytherin de oro, Susan March, era guapísima, debía reconocerlo. March era guapa e increíblemente sexy. Poseía unos atributos naturales que igualaban a los de Lily pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, la Slytherin sacaba provecho de sus pechos, sus caderas y su trasero.

- Susan… - Prue rodó los ojos, fantástico, March le caía fatal pero no quería ver como se tiraba a uno de los pocos chicos que aún no habían caído en sus redes, y es que la rubia solo había repetido en dos ocasiones de pareja, con Lucius Malfoy y con…

- ¡Sirius! – Prue no pudo evitar que el nombre salieran de sus labios, cuando la chica había dado la vuelta para apoyarse en la pared el compañero de la rubia había quedado al descubierto – Merlín – susurró cuando los dos se separaron inmediatamente

- ¡Prue! – el chico se libro de la rubia, la cual pese al intento de retenerlo fracasó – Prue… - Sirius corrió hacia la chica y la cogió de la mano

- Suéltame – la voz de la chica no había sido alta solo…fría

- Prue… - Sirius se interpuso en su camino

- No, no, no – Prue negaba con la cabeza – Dime que no te estabas besando con ella

- Puedo explicarlo

- ¡Claro! – Prue se tiró el flequillo para atrás – Y me dirás…"fue ella, se me tiró encima y no pude hacer nada"

- ¡Pues si! – Sirius tuvo que reconocer que, visto des del punto de vista de la chica parecía que le estuviera tomando, descaradamente, el pelo

- Aja – Prue asintió, como si intentará mantener la paciencia – Y, en tal caso, Sirius Black… ¿por qué la estabas besando como si te la quisieras tirar ahí mismo?

- Porqué quizá es así – Susan March apareció en el pasillo, caminando hacia ellos, contoneando las caderas de esa manera que hacia que los chicos perdieran el norte por ella – Vamos Potter… ¿realmente piensas que el Gran Sirius Black puede fijarse en alguien como tu? – Susan se paró al lado de Sirius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de él, Prue tuvo que admitir que cada gesto que hacia la chica desprendía sensualidad – Aún estoy alucinada con que Remus haya accedido a salir contigo, con lo que era Remus – Prue la miró extrañada, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de esa conversación – ¿Con quién te piensas que se estrenó Remus? – Prue abrió la boca pero la sonrisa de Susan le hizo cerrarla – Pese a ser su primera vez estuvo estupendo, pero… ¿es qué no lo sabías? Vaya…a Remus se le debió olvidar de comentártelo, al fin y al cabo pasó una semana antes de que empezarais a salir – Prue buscó los ojos de Sirius, buscando algo que lo negará todo, pero el chico estaba demasiado interesado admirando la armadura de al lado – Y James, el bueno de James…bueno…ha tenido el placer de ser el segundo de repetir en mi cama, incluso cuando en sexto, que procesaba tanto amor por Evans no podía dejar de venir a mi – Prue estaba estática, no podía creérselo…¿March con Remus? ¿Con James? ¡Pero será guarra! – Y Sirius…eso no debe ser ninguna sorpresa ¿OH si? He sido la chica con quien más ha durado Sirius

- Susan… - Sirius intentó cortarla

- Deja que sepa toda nuestra historia Sirius, creo que le interesa – los ojos azules de la chica resplandecieron con maldad – De repente, un día Sirius me busca desesperado por los pasillos, lo bueno es que pudimos disfrutar los pasteles de crema y chocolate que llevaba en una bolsa

Prue no pudo evitarlo y dio un paso hacia atrás, la mirada culpable de Sirius y la bolsa que había nombrado March había hecho que su mente volara hacia varias noches atrás…esa noche…la noche en que Sirius se le declaró, la noche en que su mundo había cambiado por completo por un simple y mísero beso.

- ¿Esa noche? – preguntó Prue con miedo

- Lo siento – Sirius no podía mirarla a la cara, lo último que quería era que Prue, SU Prue, se enterará de todos sus trapos sucios, si tan solo dejará que se explicase…

- Has ganado – Susan esbozó una sonrisa triunfal – Pero…quizá lo que debas preguntarte es… ¿por qué una chica como yo no quiere estar con el gran Sirius Black? – y con todo el orgullo posible Prue decidió salir de ese fatídico pasillo para poder echarse a llorar en brazos de sus amigas.

* * *

Arashi entró en la enfermería, se había asegurado que nadie estaría con Remus porqué tenía que hablar con él, era algo que necesitaba y, aunque no sabía que iba a decirle, si que sabía que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar.

Se acercó a la cama que la enfermera le había asignado al licántropo y rápidamente, intentando ser casi invisible, se escurrió entre las cortinas que rodeaban la cama.

- Arashi – se sorprendió Remus

- Hola – la oriental sonrió medio culpable mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿Te importa?

- No, claro que no – Remus vio como la chica se sentaba en la cama y se quedaba viendo al infinito. Los dos evitaban la pregunta "¿Has hablado con Prue?" – No, no he hablado con Prue – susurró el licántropo, Arashi lo miró a los ojos, lo sabía, y no sabía que sentimiento dominaba en su interior, si la furia por no haber podido hablar con Prue y aclarar las cosas o la empatía al entender que era difícil

- Pues deberías hacerlo – Arashi se decidió por la furia, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido amable y razonable y nunca ponía sus sentimientos como prioridad pero…por una vez, por una mísera vez, quería ser egoísta – No pienso ser la "otra"

- Arashi no te comportes como una amante celosa – recriminó Remus, el esperaba un poco de comprensión (y realmente pensaba que al estar hablando con Arashi la obtendría) pero no, obtuvo furia

- No me comporto como una amante celosa Remus, me comporto como una amiga que no quiere perder a su amiga por un chico – los ojos de Arashi brillaron – No te pido que te cases conmigo, ni tan solo que salgas conmigo…simplemente…que dejes las cosas claras entre tu y Prue porqué si algún día, en un futuro, pasa algo entre nosotros Prue no quiera morderme la yugular

- No he podido hacerlo

- ¿Qué? – Arashi pensó que no oía bien lo que Remus le decía

- Necesito tiempo Arashi, no es…no es fácil

- Entonces…en pocas palabras, me estás diciendo que no puedes luchar por nuestra relación – contestó Arashi fríamente, la verdad es que estaba hipersensible con el cuadrado amoroso que se había formado y empezaba a estar harta.

- Arashi…no es eso, no cambies mis palabras – pero la Slytherin parecía muy decidida

- Si no puedes decirle nada a Prue, sería mejor que pararas de hacer…todo esto que has hecho porqué no quiero, no quiero enamorarme de ti cuando tu no puedes romper con el pasado

- Arashi… - Remus intentó detenerla

- ¡No! – la oriental se levantó de la cama – Si eso es lo que piensas sería mejor que paráramos este tren ahora – la oriental se detuvo antes de salir de entre las cortinas – En Hogsmeade…esperaré la respuesta

Y con toda la elegancia posible Arashi salió de la enfermería dejando a un Remus aún más confundido de lo que, últimamente, había estado.ç

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Creo que este es un de los capítulos más esperados, ahora sabemos que pasó para que se declarará la guerra abierta entre los dos grupos, pronto veremos como intentaron arreglarlo.**

**Como anteriormente os dije, es recomendable que, para capítulos próximos, os bajéis seis canciones. "**Volverá**" y "**Vuelve**" del fantástico grupo de **El Canto del Loco**. "**Stop**" de la increíble Jamelia. "**Leave out (Get out)**" de la pequeña JoJo. "**Survivor**" de las explosivas **Destiny's Child**. Y finalmente, "**For you**" de los **The Calling**, que participaron en la emotivas banda sonora de la película "Daredevil". Evidentemente, estas canciones serán cantadas en el karaoke mencionado.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **Armelle Potter, ilaica-fairy **y** Diluz **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review. Los que no han dejado un review registrado, tendrán las respuesta en un review firmado por mi misma con la respuesta.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter 17: Today

**Wolas!**

**Si, lo sé, esta semana no tocaba actualizar pero debido a mis continuos retrasos durante el verano, he decidido hacer una excepción y daros una compensación.**

**Hay dos comentarios importantes a bajo, así que agradecería que los leyerais.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prue entró en la habitación de los chicos, sabía que Arashi estaba hablando con Remus así que tenía tiempo para hablar con Sirius, aunque hubiera dicho que el heredero de los Black estaba enterrado y más que enterrado era mentira, quería a Sirius y estaba claro que no iba a olvidarlo hasta que no lo aceptará, así que lo aceptaría, con todas las de la ley. Le diría a Sirius lo que sentía y después sería libre, se tomaría un año sabático e iría a visitar todos esos países que tenía tantas ganas de ver, esas ciudades que, como Nueva York o París, le habían robado el corazón y, aunque le doliera, dejaría el camino libre para que chicas como Susan March pudieran disfrutar de la compañía de Sirius.

La habitación de los chicos estaba mal ordenada, Prue esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que Sirius era incapaz de mantener el orden encima de su escritorio en el Ministerio…escritorio que a partir de ahora March estaría encantada de despajarlo siempre que hiciera falta, y no precisamente para trabajar.

Sirius estaba en el suelo, medio dormido con una mano en la frente. Prue negó con la cabeza, eso realmente no era justo, que en el momento en el que vas a decidir el futuro de tu vida el chico de tus sueños se presente en una situación más sexy imposible era, evidentemente, algo injusto. Pero parecía que el cuerpo de la pequeña Potter no pensaba lo mismo y aprovechando los ojos cerrados de Sirius se acercó a él.

Se recogió como pudo el pelo corto que llevaba y se inclinó para darle un beso, totalmente casto, en la mejilla pero claro, se había olvidado que Sirius Black no era casto y giró la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran.

* * *

Arashi se sentía completamente a gusto en los brazos de Remus, tanto que había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho, sin tacones era imposible llegarle al hombro, y Remus no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Los dos se estaban moviendo al rimo suave de la música que salía de la casa de invitados y, sin quererlo, se habían acercado al borde de la piscina y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Remus dio un paso en falso llevándose consigo a la oriental.

Sonó un grito en la piscina pero parecía que nadie los hubiera oído, Remus fue el primero en salir a la superficie de la piscina y Arashi lo siguió de cerca.

- ¡Animal! – dijo Arashi

- ¿Estás bien? – pese a todo Remus estaba sonriendo y Arashi se estaba aguantando la risa

- Estoy mojada – sonrió ella – Espera, voy a quitarme el kimono – antes de que Remus pudiera detenerla la oriental se hundió y Remus pensó que, pese a todo, Arashi tenía razón, la ropa le pesaba demasiado como para poder estar a flote y eso empezaba a notarse para el licántropo así que, ni corto ni perezoso decidió deshacerse de sus pantalones tejanos y sus zapatos - ¡Remus! – Arashi salió y se agarró al cuello del licántropo – No podía deshacerme el nudo – susurró ella mientras recuperaba el aire – Eres un tonto – Arashi se cogió más al cuello de Remus mientras él estaba en pleno ataque de risa - ¡No te rías Remus! ¡Nos hundimos! – y sin que Remus pudiera, o quisiera evitarlo, la pareja se volvió a hundir en el agua - ¡Remus! – le recriminó Arashi después de coger aire

- Vale, ya está – sonrió él sin estar seguro de que no le volviera a coger un ataque de risa - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras se aseguraba que tenía a Arashi bien cogida

- Ahora te preocupas Remus Lupin, y si me ahogaba con el kimono ¿qué?

- Vayamos hacia la pared, me estoy cansando – Arashi asintió y nadaron rápidamente los metros que los separaban de la pared de la piscina, Remus se dio cuenta que llegaba perfectamente a esa altura – Ven – cogió a Arashi del brazo, sabiendo que ella no llegaba, y la obligó a que se agarrará a su cuello – Mejor ¿verdad?

- Si – Arashi se acomodó pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus – Ahora yo no tengo que nadar – sonrió ella medio culpable

- Me encanta tu pelo – susurró Remus mientras veía como la larga melena de Arashi flotaba en el agua

- A mí a veces me gustaría cortármelo – Arashi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus, ahora que si que podía

- Te han prometido – Remus cortó violentamente el silencio y el perfecto momento que vivían

- Yo…

- Y no te has negado

- ¡Claro que lo he hecho Remus! – Arashi se separó enfadada - ¿Crees qué quiero casarme? ¿Casarme con alguien a quién no quiero? ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que te quiero!

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó entre un toque de confusión y ironía

- ¡Si Remus! ¡Lo hago! – Arashi se pasó una mano por la frente, como acto reflejo, para tirarse el flequillo hacia atrás, ahora estando mojado, ya estaba hacia atrás – Si ahora mismo pudiera decidir con quien casarme…Remus…me casaría contigo – Arashi bajó la vista avergonzada

- ¿Pese a qué puedo enamorarme de otra aún saliendo con alguien?

- Siempre he creído que incluso cuando estabas con Prue me quisiste a mi – Arashi deshizo el abrazo que mantenían sus piernas y estaba dispuesta a salir de la piscina cuando un brazo en la cintura la detuvo

- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

- Solo si tu puedes confiar en mí – Remus la miró y le sonrió sinceramente

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – susurró Remus en el oído de ella y Arashi lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello

- Ahora he complicado la situación aún más – susurró Arashi

- No – Arashi lo miró extrañado

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú me quieres, yo te quiero y sin embargo estoy…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Arashi parpadeó incrédula por la pregunta

- Remus…solo…

- No puedes casarte con alguien si ya estás casada conmigo ¿o sí? – y antes que Remus pudiera asimilar nada, la oriental lo besó con tal intensidad que los dos se hundieron en el agua, sonriendo en mitad del beso.

* * *

Prue sintió su espalda contra el suelo cuando Sirius había decidido dar la vuelta y aprisionarla entre el cuerpo del chico y el suelo, pero la pequeña Potter no se paró a pensar en nada, solo en que, por fin, estaba besando a Sirius, a su Sirius.

El beso que empezó como un pequeño roce de labios ahora mismo estaba en un punto de diferente. Sirius, cansado de solo sentir los labios, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que, como reacción, la chica abriera los labios, oportunidad perfecta que no fue desaprovechada por el chico para introducir su lengua en la boca de Prue.

Sirius sonrió dentro del beso cuando Prue hizo un gemido de indignación y sorpresa cuando sintió la intrusión, y es que Prue, como buena Potter, no podía perder, ni tan solo en medio de un beso y fue ahí cuando empezó una lucha desenfrenada por ganar la iniciativa y la batalla de las lenguas.

Prue no podía hacer nada, a parte de responder a esa apasionado y ardiente beso, ella tan solo…tan solo…y ahí estaba, a la merced de Sirius Black. Y fue cuando la mano de Sirius estaba vagando en su cintura, buscando un camino para entrar hacia sitios más íntimos cuando Prue sintió que debía reaccionar

- Sirius… - susurró entre los besos – Espera…Sirius… - el chico se separó de ella, pero no de manera violenta, sino dando pequeños besos y menos intensos, como si esperara que eso llegara

- Dime – susurró suavemente mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y contener su corazón

- Yo…

- Te quiero ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? – Y Sirius le sonrió, era la primera vez que lo decía tan de frente y usando esas palabras

- Las suficientes hasta que lo crea – recriminó ella – Yo… ¡la última vez que te creí te encontré besándote en las esquinas con March!

- ¡Eso fue un error!

- ¿Y qué te liarás con ella en tu apartamento? ¿Eso también fue un error? – lo apartó de encima suyo y se incorporó, deseando poner distancia entre los dos lo más rápido posible

- Prue…

- ¡No! No quiero excusas, no quiero mentiras, solo quiero la verdad, saber si puedo contar contigo y que no me defraudaras como la última vez

- Nunca quise defraudarte Prue – Sirius también se levantó del suelo – Nunca quise, me enfronté a Remus por ti Prue, estuve a medio paso a perderlo por ti, solo por ti

- Y te faltó tiempo para irte con March – le volvió a recriminar

- Eso fue un malentendido, lo mismo que sucedió con James y Lily

- ¿Ahora me dirás que James no dijo todo eso? – Sirius se removió el pelo nervioso. ¿Qué tenían las chicas Gryffindors que podían hacer una montaña de un grano de arena?

- No va a ver ninguna March esta vez pero necesito que tu también estés segura de lo que sientas, necesito que me lo digas alto y claro – Prue se paró en su sitio, eso no entraba dentro de sus planes – El problema no es mío, por lo que veo – y sin decir más volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y Prue tuvo que contener las lágrimas para poder salir con dignidad de la habitación

* * *

Arashi se miró repetidamente en el espejo intentado hacer que su apariencia fuera perfecta, hoy era el encuentro definitivo con su padre, un día antes de que los chicos volvieran a Londres.

- Estás perfecta – susurró una voz muy conocida en su oreja

- ¡Remus! – la oriental le sonrió con gratitud - ¿Estás seguro? Aún puedes retractarte

- ¿Después de lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó Remus incrédulo – No pienso dejar que nadie más vea lo que yo he visto, ni toque lo que, a partir de ahora, me pertenecerá – Arashi se sonrojó violentamente

- Te quiero – Arashi se empinó para darle un beso pero aún así Remus tuvo que bajar un poco para que sus labios se pudieran unir recordando lo que pasó ayer después de conseguir salir de la piscina entre beso y beso

_Arashi intentó taparse como pudo con las manos, protegerse de la brisa que soplaba en ese momento, enfriando el cuerpo y ropa interior empapados._

_Sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Remus acercándola a él, intentado pasarle el calor suficiente para que no cogiera una pulmonía._

_- Papá no lo aceptará de ninguna manera – susurró Arashi entre los brazos de Remus_

_- Lo sé – Remus abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos – Debe haber alguna forma para lograr que tu padre no se oponga – Remus sintió que Arashi se removía incómoda - ¿La hay? – se separó un poco de la chica para poder mirarle a los ojos_

_- No – contestó rápidamente Arashi, demasiado rápidamente_

_- La hay – ahora ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación - ¿Cuál es? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Arashi escondió sus ojos con el flequillo – Arashi, mírame – Remus cogió suavemente su barbilla y obligó Arashi a mostrar su rostro, ahora completamente sonrojado _

_- Si la hay – susurró con miedo Arashi _

_- Bien, ¿cuál es? – el sonrojó de la chica ahora podía competir con el pelo de Lily_

_- No creo que sea la mejor opción…_

_- Bueno, tu dímela y después ya decidiremos _

_- ¡Remus! – Arashi se dejó ir de los brazos del chico – Es que… _

_- Bueno, no es muy difícil de adivinar – Ayumi, la hermana pequeña de Arashi, apareció en la piscina vestida con una elegante bata de dormir y con una niña pequeña, de poco menos que un año en su regazo – No podía dormir y decidí llevarla a dar una vuelta – Ayumi alargó dos albornoces que dio a la pareja_

_- Déjame coger a mi sobrina – sonrió Arashi, dispuesta a desviar la atención del asunto_

_- Ayumi… - Remus rompió el momento tierno que había disfrutado, viendo a Arashi jugar con las manitas de la pequeña _

_- Verás… - pese a que Ayumi era un par de años más pequeña que Arashi parecía cinco años mayor que su hermana, ya fuera por el tipo de ropas como por la manera de comportarse – Antes debo saber si realmente quieres a mi hermana, porqué sino la quieres Remus, padre le girará la espalda a Arashi antes de que ella pueda decir "Cometí un error"_

_- La quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacer eso "tan terrible"_

_- OH no, no es terrible en absoluto – Ayumi sonrió con picardía – Arashi, tú ya sabes cuál es el precio ¿estás dispuesta?_

_- Es que…no es que no esté dispuesta…pero es…violento… - Remus miró a Ayumi ansioso porqué dijera que era aquello que podría evitar la inminente boda por conveniencia de su… ¿novia? ¿amiga? ¿Qué diablos eran? Bueno, tendría que discutirlo más tarde _

_- ¿Sabes cuál es la norma básica que deben cumplir las mujeres antes de ser casadas en nuestra sociedad? – Remus negó y Ayumi sonrió – La virginidad_

_

* * *

  
_

Remus sintió las manos sudadas entre las suyas, Arashi estaba nerviosa. Lo sabía, aunque él también lo estaba…pero irían juntos y lo afrontarían juntos.

- "_I'm there for you, no matter what"_ – susurró Remus en el oído de Arashi

Arashi se sintió segura con esa frase, había reconocido la canción en seguida y, al parecer, Remus se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho, de manera indirecta, hacia tanto tiempo.

Arashi llamó a una criada para que abriera la puerta de manera tradicional, arrodillada en el suelo, justo después, Arashi entró en la sala donde su padre y su madre estaban reunidos y se arrodilló presentando sus disculpas por la intrusión, justo cuando Arashi ya estaba de pie, Remus entró detrás.

- ¿A qué debemos la visita hija? – preguntó la madre de Arashi, una mujer realmente bella, con una voz muy afable

- Verás madre, padre…he pensado en lo que estuvimos hablando ayer – Arashi esperó a que su padre se pusiera en una posición cómoda para escucharla – Y no puedo aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio

- ¿Es por él? – preguntó rudamente el padre de Arashi

- En parte – Arashi miró a su madre y pareció que ella lo entendió con la mirada porqué esbozó una suave sonrisa

- ¿En parte? Pensé que ayer había quedado claro, Arashi, no puedo aceptar más tus caprichos de libertad

- ¡No son caprichos padre! ¡Me he enamorado! – el señor Aikawa se puso una mano sobre los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes, había pasado eso que él había querido evitar a toda costa

- ¡Te has enamorado de un sangre sucia! ¡Un licántropo!

- ¿Quién mejor para cuidar un licántropo que una persona capaz de transformarse en un animago?

- Ayer lo tenías muy claro Arashi ¿qué ha cambiado? – preguntó su madre intentando apaciguar el ambiente

- No puedo casarme

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a intervenir el padre de Arashi

- La familia a la que me has comprometido no querría casarse conmigo

- Eres bella, inteligente, capaz en la magia y…

- Ya no soy virgen, padre – susurró Arashi, pero ese susurro pareció un grito clamando libertad

* * *

_Arashi daba vueltas inquieta en la habitación que su hermana le había dejado, nunca se imaginaba que su hermana, la pequeña y sumisa Ayumi, contribuiría a hacer un acto de rebeldía en el propio hogar de su padre. _

_- Arashi, vas hacer un agujero en el suelo – bromeó Remus y la oriental paró de golpe_

_- Lo siento – su mirada se encontró con la de él y eso pareció ponerla aún más ansiosa, por lo que Remus decidió que ya era hora de hablar de lo que había atormentado a Arashi durante todo ese rato_

_- Pequeña, ven aquí – Remus la cogió de la cintura cuando pasó por delante de él y la obligó a sentarse en sus rodillas – Escúchame_

_- Remus…es que…_

_- Lo sé, parece que nos lo hayan impuesto y no quiero que tu primera vez sea forzada _

_- Es que Remus… ¡no habrá vuelta atrás! Quiero decir…si que habrá vuelta atrás pero…si lo hacemos y después…_

_- Arashi – Remus sonrió al ver que la fuerte y siempre informada Arashi, ahora se sentía como una adolescente sin saber qué hacer y cómo reaccionar _

_- Es que… ¡Merlín Remus! No sé ni besar bien, ni tan solo me puedo plantear la idea de…de…no sé qué hacer…ni cómo comportarme, ni…_

_- Oye – Remus la cogió de las mejillas y se enfrontó a esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban – Por eso…no tienes que preocuparte, no soy Sirius el rey de las nenas_

_- Pero tú has tenido a Prue _

_- Y tú me tendrás a mi – besó suavemente la nariz de ella – No quiero hacerlo mientras tu pienses que lo hago…_

_- Lo sé – Arashi sonrió, nerviosa, pero lo sabía_

_- Arashi…_

_- Sé que si lo hacemos…si lo hacemos…será por qué me quieres, porqué te quiero – cogió suavemente las mejillas del chico – Porqué nos queremos_

_- Nos queremos – afirmó Remus al haber notado que la voz de Arashi temblaba _

_- Son muchos años…_

_- Casi cinco años perdidamente enamorado de ti – sonrió Remus mientras atrapaba los labios de la oriental entre los suyos. _

_Y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban estirados en la confortable cama. _

_Remus notó como Arashi se quedaba quieta, sin saber qué hacer, igual que con su primer beso, pero en vez de hacerlo parar eso le indujo a continuar, quería notar como ella comenzaba a reaccionar, de manera torpe e indecisa, pero de la manera dulce e inocente típica en Arashi. _

_Remus guió las manos de la chica hacia su nuca y Arashi sonrió dentro del beso._

_- Lo siento – susurró cuando sus labios se separaron_

_- Prefiero que lo aprendas conmigo que con otro – susurró de manera sensual en su oído _

_Arashi ahogó la palabra "posesivo" entre sus labios y dispuesta a seguir a Remus en todo el trayecto que le quedaba._

_

* * *

  
_

Arashi sabía lo que pasaría cuando vio los ojos de su padre y antes de ni siquiera poder hacer entender las razones a su padre, la mano fuerte y dura de su progenitor se encontró furiosamente con la mejilla pálida y perfecta de Arashi.

- ¡Deshonra! – gritó el hombre cuando Arashi cayó al suelo por culpa de la fuerza del impacto

Remus intentó levantarse pero la mano de la señora Aikawa en su brazo le obligó a estar sentado. No era su guerra, lo sabía, pero si el padre de Arashi levantaba otra vez la mano, él mismo se encargaría que fuera su guerra.

- ¡Deshonra! – repitió con más furia

- ¡Libertad! – gritó Arashi levantándose del suelo con una mano en su mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No voy a casarme con quien no me quiere!

- Si te quiere solo…

- No quiero mirarme al espejo y verme convertida en algo que no soy. Ayumi es tu hija favorita, la hija perfecta, aquella que se casó con quien le dijiste sin rechistar

- Ayumi no es mi primogénita

- Y yo no puedo serlo – Arashi negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en las mejillas

- ¡Todo por culpa de un licántropo mestizo!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Arashi – Sabías que esto pasaría mucho antes padre, sabías que me enamoraría de alguien que no sería de tu gusto, de alguien con quien realmente pudiera revelarme, por eso dejaste que me quedará con Prue y Lily, sabías que Prue trabajaba con Sirius, y con sus anteriores problemas con Remus, ella no permitiría la entrada de Remus a nuestras vidas otra vez y Lily…Lily era tu celadora perfecta, sabes lo sobreprotectora que Lily es con nosotras, así que sabías que a la que James y Remus intentaran acercarse otra vez a Lily le faltaría tiempo para morderlos – el señor Arashi se sentó abatido – Pero decidiste poner a Sirius como auror a mi cargo y resultó que Albus Dumbledore propuso a dos aurores más y…

- Nunca dejaré de sorprenderme por tu inteligencia hija – afirmó el señor Aikawa – Y trajo al señor Lupin otra vez en tu vida y pasó lo que no debía pasar – Remus dejó de sentir la presión de la mano de la madre de Arashi mientras asimilaba la información - ¿Cuándo es casáis?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus aún asimilando el cambio de tema

- ¡Desgraciado! – el padre de Arashi sacó la varita por primer vez y Remus dejó de lado la teoría de Sirius de que el señor Aikawa ya hacia miedo por sí solo, así que no necesitaba para nada una varita – Después de quitarle el honor a Arashi, de anular su posibilidad de casarse por la vía decente… ¿¡no vas a casarte con ella!?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Remus se levantó con varita en mano dispuesto a proteger su vida y la de Arashi - ¡Sabía a lo que enfrontaba antes de ponerme en este enredo!

- Suficiente – la señora Aikawa no levantó la voz, fue un susurró, mientras se levantaba y pareció tener un efecto tranquilizante porqué Remus y el señor Aikawa guardaron las varitas – La boda será preparada casi inminentemente Arashi, supongo que lo sabéis

- Si – Arashi se acercó a Remus y entrelazó su mano con la del chico

- Yo tranquilizo a tu padre – Arashi sonrió, convencida de ello, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la madre de la oriental a Remus le faltó tiempo para girarse

- Déjame ver – giró el rostro de la chica y examinó la mejilla – Si no llega a ser tu padre… - Arashi sonrió.

- Sabía que esto pasaría. Auch – se quejó cuando Remus presionó su mejilla

- Me parece que Prue tiene algo en su botiquín contra golpes – la verdad es que el señor Aikawa tenía más fuerza de lo que se pensaba puesto que en la mejilla de Arashi ya empezaba a haber un moretón.

- ¿Crees que se enfadará?

- Si – sonrió Remus – Por no habérselo dicho antes – Arashi soltó una carcajada

- Tienes razón – Arashi se dejó abrazar por el chico – Debemos volver a Londres, quiero contárselo a Lily y a Nikki

- ¡Joder James! ¿Crees que aún está vivo? – preguntó Remus mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de las chicas

* * *

Lily abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de asegurarse que los aurores habían calificado el lugar como "seguro" y que James se asegurase de añadir nuevos conjuros protectores. Además, habían desconectado definitivamente la chimenea de la Red Fluu y, por si acaso, la había sellado.

Lily dirigió su mirada a su habitación y cerró los ojos, intentando borrar todo lo que había pasado dentro de ella.

- Le pediré a Prue que me cambie la habitación, o Arashi – susurró la pelirroja cuando se reunió junto a James

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico, que ya había dejado las maletas en el salón

- Si – Lily intentó no hacer contacto con él, tal y como lo había evitado durante esas dos semanas, algo realmente imposible teniendo en cuenta que vivían los dos juntos

- Lils… - James cogió a la chica por la barbilla y los ojos verdes de Lily desviaron la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación

- Mira – Lily se deshizo de las manos de James y se dirigió hacia la encimera – Las cartas se han acumulado…

- Lily… - James se había recuperado de la táctica de evasión de la pelirroja y ahora estaba decidido a enfrontarla, debía saber si, durante esos días algo dentro de la pelirroja había cambiado, realmente, no debería haber cambiado algo solo que…ella…aceptará de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, tantos los propios como los de James

- …y facturas, incluso hay una carta de la oficina de aurores…

- Lily… - James intentó llamarla por segunda vez, debía saber si algo había cambiado porqué, después de planteárselo muchas veces, había decidido algo que cambiaría sus vidas y que, solo si ella lo decía, él sería capaz de abandonar ese nuevo proyecto

- …además que… - pero antes de que Lily pudiera seguir añadiendo cosas por tal de no quedarse en silencio con James y que sus defensas cayeran, el joven Potter la cogió de la cintura con una delicadeza innata y la beso.

Lily no quería ceder, no otra vez, estaba escarmentada, siempre que jugaba con ese juego con James terminaba herida, había pasado una vez y sabía que volvería a pasar, no podía confiar en James, no otra vez, si Arashi había cedido, si Prue había cedido…ella no estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con la misma situación de cinco años atrás, pero, pese a lo que decía su racional cabeza parecía que su corazón y su cuerpo pensaban algo muy distinto.

El beso se había vuelto pasional, ya no era para llamar la atención, había descubierto sus propias manos intentando desabrochar la camisa de James y las manos del chico estaban explorando de una manera casi tortuosa sus muslos, escondidos bajo es vestido veraniego (quizá demasiado para el época en la que estaban) de color blanco que utilizaba.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – la voz de Arashi anunciando su llegada hizo que Lily recordara con quien estaba y que estaba haciendo y se separó de una manera brusca del chico

- Lo sentimos… - se disculpó Prue mientras intentaba no mirar a su primo, no era muy agradable ver esa imagen

- Si, primero iremos a nuestro piso y… - Remus intentó suavizar las cosas pero parecía que la pareja ni tan solo los escuchaba.

Lily estaba con torso de la mano tapando sus labios mientras que sus ojos empezaban a volverse de un verde acuoso. James sintió esa mirada acusadora, dolida y confundida de la pelirroja clavada en él, y pese a todo, parecía que no podría amar nunca a ninguna mujer de la manera que amaba a Lily.

- Yo… - James intentó decir alguna cosa, algo para suavizar la situación porque sabía que Lily…

- No digas nada Potter – lo sabía, los ojos de Lily había pasado de confundidos a contener una ira incontrolable – Ni tan solo te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más

- Lily…creo que deberíamos hablar esto con calma – pero parecía que Lily había olvidado la presencia de sus amigos

- ¡No hay nada de qué hablar James!

- ¡Claro que lo hay! ¿Realmente crees que voy a creer que no sientes nada por mí cuando me has respondido con esta intensidad? – Lily se sonrojó y abrió la boca para responder – ¡No! Sé muy bien que sabes discutir pero ahora quiero que me escuches. ¿Quién eres Lily? ¿En qué te has convertido? Es que…simplemente no te reconozco Lily. Recuerdo…recuerdo a una Lily divertida, lista, preciosa, con un carácter explosivo y con ganas de ver el mundo, con ganas de ayudar a la gente, con unas metas y unos objetivos, una Lily que lloraba con la película de "The Prince & Me" (1) porqué la protagonista tenía el suficiente valor para dejarlo todo, dejar todo por lo que había luchado y lanzarse a la aventura por la persona que quería, una Lily que hacía reír a sus padres y que… - pero antes de que pudiera continuar la mano de Lily se había estrellado contra su mejilla

- No tienes derecho. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así! La Lily que conociste ya no existe, me hace falta recordar como tú, el gran James Potter, ¿jugaste conmigo? Cuando después de que yo reconociera que te quería, te abriera mi corazón, te enseñará mis puntos débiles…tú…OH si, tú, ¿me vendiste al mejor postor?

- Lily nunca…

- ¡NO! Es por tu culpa y por tipos como Steve – las lágrimas contenidas estaba saliendo sin poder detenerse - ¡Confió como una tonta y me apuñaláis por la espalda! Pues es evidente que esa Lily, dispuesta a ser como la protagonista de esa estúpida película de adolescentes… ¡YA NO EXISTE! – y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Lily salió corriendo por la puerta, sin importarle la presencia de sus amigos ni los gritos llamándola

* * *

Arashi sirvió un té a James mientras este se revolvía el pelo, habían pasado casi diez horas des de la huída de Lily y aún no sabían nada, Sirius se había puesto en contacto con la oficina de Aurores y no sabían nada, incluso Nikki había ido al piso de sus amigas, preocupada después de que la llamaran por saber si la pelirroja se encontraba en su casa.

Y ahora mismo la pelirroja ex Slytherin estaba abriendo las cartas que su amiga se había dejado a medio abrir y las estaba amontonando en: facturas, cartas personales y propaganda. Hasta que dio con un sobre que había sido enviado a lo muggle ya que llevaba sello y remitente "Hospital Central de Londres". Nikki lo miró extrañada, según sabía ella, Lily no…

- James – preguntó ausente, sin sonar ni ansiosa, ni nerviosa

- ¿Qué? – James se levantó rápidamente como si Nikki hubiera encontrado una pista que le ayudaría a encontrar a Lily - ¿Qué? – volvió a apremiar a la chica

- Mm.… ¿Lily se ha encontrado mal estos días? Quiero decir…si tenía algún dolor, a lo mejor está en el médico – intentó desviar la pista pero estaba segura que Arashi y Prue sabían, exactamente, a que se refería

- Bueno…tuvo el estómago muy revuelto, sobre todo por las mañanas y las noches e incluso un poco de fiebre pero…ya se sabe, ahora que empieza el frío hay muchos virus y… ¿crees que está en el médico?

- No – Nikki saltó del taburete en el que estaba sentada – Mm.…James – Nikki no sabía cómo decirlo - ¿Cuándo vas a irte?

- ¿Cómo… - la pregunta quedó a medias

- ¿Te vas? – esa fue Prue reclamándole a James

- Bueno…aún no lo sé, me han hecho una oferta de seguir jugando a Quidditch y a la vez pasar información sobre los diferentes países que visite con la gira y eso

- ¿Lily lo sabe? – está vez fue Arashi quien lo preguntó mientras se ponía un abrigo

- No

- ¿Te lo comunicaron por carta? – preguntó Prue mientras también se ponía el abrigo

- Si pero… - Nikki dejó ir un chillido

- La historia se repite – susurró rápidamente a Prue y Arashi - ¿Te acuerdas de conducir?

- Si – contestó Prue mientras esperaba que Nikki se pusiera el abrigo

- ¡Alto! – Remus, que se había mantenido al margen, ahora se había visto obligado a intervenir al ver tanta actividad y que él y James no supieran de que se trataba - ¿Sabéis donde está Lily?

- Si – susurró Arashi culpable

- ¡Arashi! – la recriminaron Prue y Nikki

- ¡¿Qué!? – se disculpó ella – Es mi futuro marido, no puedo mentirle

- Voy

- No – las tres chicas se negaron – James…lo lograremos, te lo prometo, pero déjanos a nosotras – sonrió cálidamente Nikki mientras se marchaba con Arashi

- Pero… ¿y qué diablos es eso qué la historia se repite?

- La historia, simplemente, se repite – fue lo único que dijo Prue antes de salir detrás de sus amigas

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Si, la cosa llega al final, pronto sabremos que pasó realmente en ambas épocas. Paciencia amigos míos.**

**Pues bien, parece que una pareja está solucionada, ahora faltan las otras dos. Poquito a poquito.**

**(1) La referencia a la película de "The Prince & Me" es porque durante mucho tiempo fue una de mis películas preferidas, pero sobretodo, el momento en que la protagonista deja todos sus sueños para ir detrás del chico al que quiere. **

¡IMPORTANTE!

**Ahora tema reviews, como habéis visto con el paso de los capítulos, no he exigido nada porque pienso que debe ser algo que salga des de dentro el dejar reviews pero el otro día, mirando quien me tiene en favoritos, cuanta gente ha leído la historia y el largo etcétera, me quede pasmada. Voy a ponerlo tal cual lo vi y entenderéis mi indignación. 11 personas me tienen en favoritos, 16 personas (¡16!) me tienen en alerta para saber cuándo actualizo y 60 personas han leído mi último capítulo (el número real rozaba casi los 140 hits pero entiendo que a veces no se puede leer del tirón y lo he dividido por la mitad) pero solo he recibido 2, repito, ¡2! REVIEWS y a todo esto me viene la indignación. Yo escribo y publico y respondo los reviews sin recibir nada a cambio solo eso, la satisfacción personal y el saber que a la gente le gusta leer mi historia, cual es la cara que se me queda que hay gente que ni tan siquiera "pierde el tiempo", un minuto, dos a lo máximo, para decir si les ha gustado o no esta historia. Lamento enormemente lo que voy a decir, pero si a la publicación de este capítulo no recibo un número razonable de reviews, entre 8 y 16 (las personas que me tienen en favoritos y alerta), me replanteo la regularidad de mis escritos y, para la gente que normalmente deja reviews, que no cunda el pánico, he pensado una solución para que nadie que lo merezca se quede sin fic en las dos semanas siguientes. Así que, a toda esa gente que no piensa en los que escriben y ni se detienen a decir si les gusta, si no, que cambiarían, etc, etc. Que recapaciten. **

**Como anteriormente os dije, es recomendable que, para capítulos próximos, os bajéis seis canciones. "**Volverá**" y "**Vuelve**" del fantástico grupo de **El Canto del Loco**. "**Stop**" de la increíble Jamelia. "**Leave out (Get out)**" de la pequeña JoJo. "**Survivor**" de las explosivas **Destiny's Child**. Y finalmente, "**For you**" de los **The Calling**, que participaron en la emotivas banda sonora de la película "Daredevil". Evidentemente, estas canciones serán cantadas en el karaoke mencionado, así que será en el próximo capítulo.**

¡IMPORTANTE!

**El próximo capítulo estaba pensado para ser songfic pero por las normas de la página no puedo colgarlo por la ilegalidad de este, así que yo colgaré el fic sin las canciones correspondientes, evidentemente, eso le resta "efecto al capítulo, por esa misma razón, las personas que quieran recibir el capítulo íntegro, por favor que me comuniquen su mail poniendo, por ejemplo, aya(barrabaja)mery89(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, más que nada porqué sino no sale ni uno.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **ilaica-fairy **y** Diluz **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review. Los que no han dejado un review registrado, tendrán las respuestas en un review firmado por mi misma con la respuesta.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter 18: Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Comentarios, como siempre, al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Arashi fue la última en llegar en la Sala de las Necesidades después de su escapada a la enfermería, la cual, por cierto, había resultado un fracaso.

- Lo siento chicas – Arashi dio un beso en la mejilla a sus tres amigas - ¿Qué con tanta urgencia?

- Venganza – fue lo único que dijo Lily

- ¿Qué ha hecho James? – preguntó Nikki divertida, era la primera vez que su reunión de chicas se celebraba en la Sala de las Necesidades, siempre lo hacían en la habitación de las dos Slytherins

- Y qué ha hecho Sirius y qué ha hecho Remus – contestó Prue por Lily – Yo también tengo algo que explicaros

- Bien, echaba de menos una noche despotricando contra los Merodeadores – sonrió Nikki mientras Arashi apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja de Slytherin, hoy necesitaba hablar con Nikki a solas, no hablar de los Merodeadores

* * *

Sirius entró dando un portazo a su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se hubiera torcido tanto? ¡¿Cómo?!

Estaba buscando a Arashi, tenía ganas de hablar con ella y si, de paso, encontraba a Prue, mejor que mejor.

Iba por un pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería en la mitad de tiempo, sabía que Prue lo conocía así que, si quería ir a hablar con Remus, pasaría por aquí.

Y de la nada salió una mano con una manicura exquisitamente bien hecha.

- Hola Sirius – Susan March, la Susan March que tanto le gustaba porqué era capaz de excitarlo sin necesidad de ser muy sugerente

- Susan – pero ahora no, no ahora cuando en su mente solo había Prue, se había desfogado con March muchas veces, era ideal, se acostaban juntos y después si te he visto no me acuerdo, pero ella se tiró a su cuello, March nunca actuaba así, siempre eran los chicos los que iban a ella, ella no tenía la necesidad, entonces… ¿por qué ahora?

- Te echaba de menos – sus labios volvieron a unirse y por un momento Sirius perdió la concentración, por Merlín, ¡era March! No podía resistirse a March, si, si podía, Prue…ella era la razón por la que resistiría el encanto de March. Se giró para apoyarla en la pared y separarla educadamente, siempre había tenido buena relación con la Slytherin y no quería echarla a perder por una mala interpretación de las señales.

Bien, ese fue su error.

* * *

James estaba ansioso, hacia, por lo menos, dos días que no veía a Lily y como mínimo cinco que no la besaba y eso, teniendo en cuenta lo voluble que podía llegar a ser la pelirroja, era peligroso.

Así que se dirigió hacia la Sala Común con una sonrisa en la cara, quizá Lily era voluble pero el "te quiero" que la pelirroja le había dicho en el tren…para él valía millones, por fin, por fin lo había conseguido. Nunca había pensado que una chica pudiera ser tan difícil y a la vez tan increíble como Lily, había sudado, había sufrido pero…ahora podía decirle que la quería sin temor a ser rechazado porqué…¡ella también lo quería!

La vio leyendo concentrada un libro en uno de los pocos momentos en que ella no estaba ocupada en la organización del baile.

- Hola – ella hizo un gruñido, así que estaba cansada y de mal humor, bueno, era lógico

- ¿Qué tal? – al parecer se había dado cuenta que había sido muy ruda y había cambiado su actitud

- Bien, aunque ya te echaba de menos – Lily esbozó una suave sonrisa para gozo de James

- Si, a todos nos tienen ocupados, excepto a Arashi y a Sirius que parece que hayan nacido con la suerte pegada en la frente – James asintió contento hasta que una pregunta afloró en su cabeza

- Vienes conmigo al baile ¿no? – Lily volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, "Uno a cero" pensó Lily

- ¡El baile! – la pelirroja se levantó – Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en pociones – Y se fue, sin contestar esa pregunta, había planeado algo mejor.

* * *

Lily vio como James se sentaba a su lado en pociones, algo muy raro ya que normalmente ese sitio lo ocupaba o Prue o Remus, pero Prue se había situado con Nikki y Remus con Peter.

James se sintió tranquilo cuando vio que la conversación que podía mantener con Lily durante esa clase era totalmente formal, como la que tenían antes, incluso Lily le dedicó alguna sonrisa, lo que no le gustó tanto es que la pelirroja también dedicará alguna sonrisa a Severus Snape, que estaba sentado al lado de Arashi.

La clase terminó y Lily se paró delante de James con una sonrisa demasiado…falsa.

- Por cierto Potter – James se estremeció, esa sonrisa no era buena

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enferma? – pero Lily pareció ignorar las preguntas porqué simplemente dijo dos palabras que dejaron a James petrificado.

- Hemos roto – después sonrió a Remus y a Peter, que estaban igual de congelados que el joven Potter, y se marchó.

* * *

Lily tuvo que apoyarse en un muro un par de pasillos más allá de pociones, intentando recuperar la compostura, le había dolido, mucho más de lo que ella misma se pensaba, romper con James no había sido fácil, pensaba hacerlo en la Sala Común pero estaba convencida que si estaban solos, los ojos, las caricias y el mismo James la harían cambiar de opinión.

Sintió pasos apresurados, era él, sabía que era él, no la dejaría marchar así como así.

Parte dos del plan debía ponerse en marcha… ¡YA!

Continuó caminando, y encontró su cómplice, Severus Snape apoyado junto a la pared.

Se saludaron con una cálida sonrisa, los dos tenían un objetivo: fastidiar a James Potter.

Lily esperó cinco segundos más, se aseguró que él los viera, y antes de que él abriera la boca, cogió a Severus de la nuca y lo besó.

Lo besó con pasión mientras el Slytherin la atraía hacia ella.

El hecho que ninguna maldición le llegará a Severus durante el rato que había durado el beso había confirmado que James estaba demasiado dolido como para reaccionar

- Nos vemos en el baile – sonrió Lily al Slytherin y se dirigió hacia James con una sonrisa en la cara

- Lily… - a Lily se le rompió el corazón al sentir esa voz de James, dolida, defraudada…

- Yo también sé jugar a ese juego – Lily se recordó en voz alta porque lo hacía.

James reaccionó, así que Lily lo había oído, su conversación con esos chicos y suponía que Prue le había contado lo que March había dicho de él.

- Voy a matarte Snape – fue lo único que le dijo al Slytherin

- Sí, pero yo tengo a la chica – James tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tirarse contra él, no, actuaría de manera civilizada, estaba seguro.

* * *

Nikki tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo su buen humor para llevar a sus tres amigas al karaoke, al fin y al cabo, Arashi tenía muchas ganas de ir y sería su última salida a Hogsmeade durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

Lily dijo que si encontraba una canción reivindicativa la cantaría, Prue fue la que fue más difícil de convencer pero al final asintió.

El karaoke no estaba muy lleno y Nikki decidió inscribir a sus tres amigas en un concurso de canto, lo curioso es que los Merodeadores también estaban ahí y se habían inscrito no muy antes que ellas, más bien estaba como intercalados.

Sirius fue el primero que dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Prue pero la chica solo le dedicó una mirada helada y después también apuntó el de Remus, para relajar el ambiente Arashi apuntó su nombre detrás del de Sirius y después apuntó a Prue (pese a sus protestas), justo después de Prue, a James le faltó tiempo para inscribirse primero a él y después a la pelirroja, que cuando lo supo casi comete un asesinato con público.

Los dos grupos se sentaron cerca los uno de los otros mientras veían pasar actuaciones y el local se iba llenando.

Sirius estaba mirando el listado de canciones que había y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dieron con la canción y casi saltó en el pequeño escenario que había en el karaoke cuando fue su turno.

- No os riáis si no lo hago bien – muchas chicas, admiradoras de Sirius, sonrieron tontamente

La música empezó a sonar y Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia Prue.

_(Volverá, El Canto del Loco)_

Sirius sintió como su mente se trasladaba gracias a la primera estrofa de la canción, años atrás, cuando inconscientemente se había sentido atraído por ella, solo por ella. Como Prue le había regalado sus primeras sonrisas sinceras, sin connotaciones negativas, sin querer ganarse su corazón (como otras chicas hacían). Recordó su primer beso con ella y con cualquier otra chica, y como Prue, educadamente lo rechazó. ¡Lo rechazó!

Y como después empezó a salir con chicas, para disimular, para decir que estaba bien y se pensaba que la había olvidado hasta que un día Remus entró contento y le contó lo que sentía por Prue. Y él, Sirius Black, se había convertido en el mejor actor de todos, porque había organizado una cita con Prue, y había aconsejado a Remus lo mejor para su primera noche juntos y un largo etcétera de cosas que los buenos amigos harían.

_(Volverá, El Canto del Loco)_

Prue se heló en su sitio, claramente las palabras de Sirius iba dedicadas a ella, el estribillo iba dirigido a aquello que debía haber sido pero que, en cambio, no fue.

"_Mi niña, mi sueño, todo eso que no tengo_" Parecía que alguien había hecho expresamente esa frase para hundirlo más. Buenos amigos…ahora le hacía gracia porqué él solo quería que Prue fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con él. Y entonces la beso. Y todo cambió, quería que fuera feliz con él, pero cuando la dejó en la Sala Común se encontró a March, como la misma canción decía, había soñado en tocar su cuerpo, miles de veces, pero nunca lo había hecho y March…fue como la revelación, ella dejaría que sus fantasías volaran, aunque, en el fondo, solo pensará en ella.

_(Volverá, El Canto del Loco)_

Sirius la miró, solo a ella, quería que ella supiera que solo estaba ella, solo ELLA.

Vio como se levantaba pero estaba decidido a terminar la canción lo más dignamente posible, así que, sin parar de cantar, se giró para dirigirse a otras chicas aunque, para él, solo había una única persona posible a la que dedicar esas palabras de amor.

* * *

Prue se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue hacia el baño, no podía llorar delante de Sirius, no quería parecer débil después de saber lo de March pero… ¡joder!

- Prue… - la suave voz de Lily le llamó y la chica levantó la vista

- Lils… - Prue solo se abrazó a la pelirroja

- Lo sé, lo sé, sé como duele – a Lily se le rompía el corazón, nunca, y cuando decía nunca, era jamás, había visto a Prue llorar como una desconsolada como ahora y menos, por un chico

- ¡Le quiero! – y por un momento, Lily se vio reflejada a sí misma, queriendo a alguien que no era suficientemente digno para estar con ella

- Mírame – Lily levantó los ojos castaños de Prue y se maldijo a si misma porqué los ojos de Prue era prácticamente iguales que los de James – Un chico no merece tus lágrimas y el único que las merezca no te hará llorar ¿verdad? – Prue esbozó una suave sonrisa

- Verdad – pero todo pareció desvanecerse cuando escuchó la canción de Remus

* * *

Remus tomó el relieve de Sirius y subió al escenario, sabía que debía cantar, y sabía que si lo hacía causaría una conmoción general.

Empezó a sonar la música, como todas las veces y se concentró en Arashi, aunque la chica parecía no darse cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta.

_(For You, The Calling)_

Vio como Arashi sonreía sinceramente y para él, era un gran milagro. Sabía que era verdad, nunca había pensado que alguien como él pudiera amar, que alguien como él debía ser tocado por la Santa Gracia de Merlín y que una Arashi apareciera en su vida.

_(For You, The Calling)_

Y en ese momento sintió un pequeño sollozo, casi imperceptible, pero que él reconoció como el de Prue. Y algo se rompió en su interior, al final, le había hecho daño. Lo sabía.

_(For You, The Calling)_

Y sin quererlo, la canción le recordó que alguien antes que Arashi había aparecido en su vida y le había abierto los ojos, había confiado en él y él, como agradecimiento, la engañaba con su mejor amiga.

_(For You, The Calling)_

Terminó la canción lo más rápido que pudo para dejar pasó a Arashi y poder castigarse en silencio.

* * *

Prue se quedó estática, no iba por ella, sabía que no iba por ella esa canción, no, no era por ella. Y entonces lo entendió, no era solamente Arashi la que estaba enamorada de Remus, sino que Remus también lo estaba de ella.

Y se sintió traicionada, sabía que ella no era quien para dar lecciones de ética en la amistad pero aún así, saber que una de tus mejores amigas está enamorada de tu novio y que, además, él está enamorado de ella dolía.

- Duele – fue lo único que dijo cuando la voz de Arashi empezó a sonar. – Duele

- Lo sé, por eso, en este mismo lugar – Lily, dividida entre sus dos amigas, obligó a Prue a reaccionar – Prue, basta de hacerte lo mismo, tú estabas dispuesta a traicionar a Remus por Sirius – la verdad de Lily sonó duramente dentro la cabeza, era verdad, pero al contrario de Remus, Sirius era capaz de mentir, de traicionar y de herirla, estaba convencida que Remus en ningún momento quería hacerle daño, simplemente había pasado, de la misma manera que ella se había enamorado de Sirius, con la diferencia que Arashi era sincera y Sirius no

- Sirius, Prue y Remus – Lily sonrió, sabía que Prue estaba llegando a donde ella quería que llegase

- No dejes que un simple chico pise tu dignidad, tus sentimientos y, por encima de todo, tu autoestima – Prue la miró, no, no se iba a rendir, iba a demostrar a todo el mundo lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque estuviera dolida.

* * *

La voz de Arashi empezó a sonar, la canción que había escogido era una canción que podía ser interpretada de muchas formas pero estaba segura que esa persona en especial captaría, al instante, cual era la idea que quería transmitir.

_(Stop, Jamelia)_

Y en ese momento sintió como la puerta del baño se abría bruscamente y Prue salía enfadada, furiosa, y Lily estaba detrás, con una mezcla entre orgullo y pena por su amiga.

Arashi se sintió traicionera, mala amiga y sobretodo la peor persona de todas pero parecía que la canción acompañaba nuevamente al cantante y esa vez sí, sin disimulo, miró a Remus. Esa frase…iba tan acorde con lo que sentía en ese momento "_If you love me, now the time to be sorry_"

_(Stop, Jamelia)_

_

* * *

  
_

James miró interesado la entrada espectacular de su prima/hermana (debería quedar claro cuál era su estatus social) y sobre todo, lo que más miró, fue la expresión de orgullo y satisfacción de su pelirroja favorita.

Prue estaba decidida a revelarse contra aquellos que la habían traicionado y contra aquellos que le habían hecho daño, él, como buen primo, lo sabía muy bien.

La canción empezó a sonar y Prue bajó del escenario, andando al son de la música y se acercó a Sirius, dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras cantaba.

_(__JoJo, Leave Out (Get Out))_

Después puso rumbo al escenario otra vez, para poder cantar el estribillo donde todo el mundo la viera.

_(__JoJo, Leave Out (Get Out))_

Parecía que Prue hubiera inventado la canción para ese momento de su vida, su mirada, justo a decir "_'Cause I know about her_" se encontró con la de Susan March y, en vez de apartarla, le dedicó una sonrisa. No iba a doblegarse por la fresca de March.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, ni tan solo aplaudir, Prue volvió a bajar del escenario y esta vez de acercó a Remus, se apoyó en su hombro mientras cantaba, la siguiente estrofa.

_(__JoJo, Leave Out (Get Out))_

Cuando terminó la estrofa volvió a subir al escenario para volver a cantar el estribillo.

_(__JoJo, Leave Out (Get Out))_

Y esta vez, "_'Cause I know about her_" iba dedicado íntegramente a Arashi, quien sintió que algo en su interior se rompía porqué Prue lo hubiese descubierto antes de que ella hubiera podido defenderse.

_(__JoJo, Leave Out (Get Out))_

Ahora iba dirigido a los dos chicos. ¡Como encajaba esa canción a su situación!

Finalmente, la canción terminó y el karaoke estalló en aplausos, la primera vez que sucedía.

Prue decidió que ya había tenido bastante de esa farsa y se marchó del local, Lily se apresuró a seguirla pero una barrera invisible le impidió que saliera.

- No puedes salir hasta que cantes – indicó Nikki, que estaba igual de preocupada que ella.

Lily maldijo por lo bajo, esa era la manera del karaoke para conseguir que la gente siempre cantara y no se arrepintiera en el último lugar, pero la pelirroja se sintió más frustrada cuando vio que Arashi, seguida de Sirius y Remus iban hacia fuera.

- Ve Nikki, yo iré cuando pueda – dijo Lily de mal humor

- Creo que necesitan hablar, cuando termines vamos las dos, al fin y al cabo vas después de Potter ¿no? – Lily asintió y vio como James estaba en el escenario.

- Bien, me parece que no haga falta decir para quien va ¿OH si Lily? – ella rodó los ojos, por Merlín, que saliera viva de la experiencia.

_Vuelve (El Canto del Loco)_

Muchas chicas gritaron e hicieron risitas, igual que las hicieron con Sirius, pero esta vez era diferente, todo el mundo sabía que esa canción estaba destinada a Lily Evans.

James bajó del escenario, igual que había hecho su "hermana" y se acercó a Lily, para cantar dos frases que sabían que eran verdad, que todo el mundo sabía que eran verdad.

_Vuelve (El Canto del Loco)_

Y después se giró hacia todo el mundo, para cantar el estribillo (aunque esas frases también formaran parte de él)

_Vuelve (El Canto del Loco)_

Después de eso se volvió a girar hacia la pelirroja, las dos últimas frases que le dedicaría exclusivamente de la canción.

_Vuelve (El Canto del Loco)_

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, ni la mismísima pelirroja, la besó en los labios, fue un beso fugaz, pero había sentido esas frases, esas preguntas tan correctas para ellos. Se giró, sabía que la pelirroja estaba entre un sentimiento de furia o de comprensión hacia él.

Lily se secó una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos después del beso de James, no cedería… ¡no otra vez! Esperó pacientemente a que el chico terminará la canción. Después sonrió, bien, estaba dispuesta a una venganza.

Se giró hacia Nikki y le dio un par de instrucciones y después se giró hacia el escenario y subió en él.

En ese mismo momento su ropa cambió a una de provocativa y sugerente que le quedaba como un guante. Unos pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas de color negro, un jersey que se ataba detrás del cuello a rallas horizontales blancas y negras, y unos botines de tacón fino de color negro.

La música empezó a sonar pero Lily no se esperó a que la letra empezara:

- Vamos chicas, esta canción es por nosotras, por todas nosotras, para demostrar a los chicos que no nos han hecho daño que podemos vivir sin ellos, para levantarnos hacia ELLOS y demostrad… ¡que somos más fuertes!

James sintió un escalofrío, todas esas chicas eran admiradoras de los Merodeadores pero… ¿ellos siempre fueron buenos con ellas?

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child)_

Lily había conseguido, gracias a su amiga Nikki, que algunas de las chicas corearan, tenuemente la canción, mientras, parecía que la pelirroja buscaba a alguien en especial entre ellas.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child)_

Lily ayudó a una chica a subir al escenario. Era Rachel Stiles, una chica guapísima que había salido durante tres meses que Sirius, y ahora entendía por qué Lily la había escogido. Se dice, se cuenta, se rumorea, que Rachel había estado con Sirius a la vez que con su prometido Slytherin, eso provocó que el compromiso entre Rachel y su futuro marido, ambos sangres limpias, se rompiera y la familia Stiles perdiera todo el reconocimiento en los círculos más privilegiados.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child) _

Lily quedó satisfecha con que Rachel cantará la canción y después juntas se pusieron a cantar el estribillo. Mientras, eso sí, Lily buscaba a otra chica.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child) _

Y Lily la había encontrado, Helen Matthews, ex prefecta de Hufflepuff, a la chica le habían retirado su cargo como prefecta cuando la habían encontrado en acciones no muy éticas con Remus y, además, habían sido informados sus padres, gente muy religiosa con eso de las relaciones antes del matrimonio.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child) _

Lily y Rachel se encargaban de hacer los coros. Y parecían que los hubieran hecho toda la vida porqué no fallaban ni uno.

Y otra vez el estribillo, mientras Lily daba más órdenes al público, y las chicas cantaban, TODAS cantaban, no paraban de cantar el estribillo.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child) _

Y entonces Lily hacia un "Oh" y todas las chicas respondían en coro, TODAS, James deseó en ese momento que ninguna de ellas tuviera los instintos asesinos y vengadores tan desarrollados como Lily porqué entonces…el sexo masculino estaba condenado a la muerte.

Y otra chica subió al escenario, está vez se trataba de Jude Hannigann, una chica especialmente rellenita que había sido diana de bromas por parte de prácticamente todos los chicos.

_(Survivor, Destiny's Child) _

Las chicas cantaban el estribillo pero Lily estaba más interesada en reunirse con sus amigas así que, mientras le tiraba el micro a James a modo de "aquí tienes tu respuesta", ella se iba dejando a unas chicas con una autoestima por las nubes.

* * *

Prue había salido en Hogsmeade, donde todo el mundo iba corriendo hacia el karaoke donde se estaba dando una actuación espectacular. Sintió como Lily se abría paso y como Arashi iba hacia la puerta, no quería hablar, aún no. Así que se puso a correr hacia Hogwarts, con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte o por desgracia, Prue no había contado con que Sirius también saldría del karaoke para seguirla.

- ¡Prue! – pese a la distancia, el chico la había alcanzado con una velocidad y rapidez asombrosa

- Déjame – Prue dio un paso hacia tras, librándose de la mano de Sirius que quería agarrarla

- ¡Para Prue! – ese era Remus y sabía que Arashi iba detrás. Bien, se iba a enfrentar, iba a dejar los puntos claros por una vez por todas

- ¿Qué queréis? Me parece que después de las canciones ha quedado todo claro. – Prue se giró bruscamente, apartando a Sirius definitivamente

- Prue… - Arashi dio un paso adelante, intentando calmarla

- ¡No! Ya basta de disimular que todo va bien – Prue hizo un gesto brusco, intentando sacar toda la confusión que llevaba dentro – Parar de disimular. Tú – Prue se giró hacia Sirius – Mentiroso desvergonzado, no finjas que todo va bien cuando te has quedado sin chica. Tú – ahora se giró hacia Remus – indeciso cobarde, ¡¿por qué diablos no me lo decías antes?! ¡Y tú! – ahora se giró hacia Arashi – Traidora insegura… ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No tenías bastante con mi mejor amigo que tenías que robarme mi novio!

- Prue… - Remus intentó calmarla, al menos era el que menos había recibido – Oye…

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme Remus! Que te entienda no significa que te perdone, es verdad, es cierto… ¡no se puede controlar el amor! – Prue tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo como si hiciera la revelación más importante de la historia – Pero…si que se puede ser sincera con la gente que te quiere. Si, es verdad, Remus no quería hacerme daño y Arashi no quería perderme pero…

- No queríamos hacerte daño, Prue – susurró Arashi, hablando en nombre de todos

- Eso ya no importa porqué al final duele igual – Prue se giró, ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir

- ¡Prue! – Sirius la llamó, él también tenía que decir algo

- Si bien los entiendo a ellos no lo hago contigo. ¡Me engañaste! Confié en ti, lo hice, decidí jugármela, dejar a Remus, con todo lo que eso supondría y tú…a ti te falta tiempo para irte con la… - Prue buscó un adjetivo para describir a la Slytherin - ¡Con March! – decidió, no dispuesta a rebajarse para insultarla

- Prue…

- ¡Quieto Black! Ahora voy yo – Lily pasó por su lado a paso decidido siguiendo a su amiga, mientras Nikki venía caminando tranquilamente con James detrás.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la Slytherin pelirroja cuando llegó al grupo

- No – Arashi se refugió a los brazos de su amiga

- Vamos cielo, encontraremos al solución – Nikki esbozó una suave sonrisa a los chicos y se fue con Arashi apoyada en su hombro.

James apareció al cabo de dos segundos que las chicas hubieran desaparecido de su vista. Intentando reaccionar con todo lo que había pasado en el karaoke e incapaz de adivinar que habría dicho Prue para dejar a sus dos amigos sin palabras y con esas caras de sorprendidos.

- Bien – James sabía que ahora venía otra discusión - ¿Qué me he perdido?

* * *

James había optado por la opción más práctica, encerrar a sus dos amigos juntos en su habitación y que solucionaran el problema ellos, al fin y al cabo, él no era muy imparcial que digamos y, además, tenía otros problemas en la mente, como enfrentarse y hablar con cierta pelirroja.

Hablando de la pelirroja se encontraba en la Sala Común leyendo un libro, como de costumbre, decidió intentarlo, al fin y al cabo, no perdía nada, siempre y cuando hubiera gente a su alrededor, sino era si, corría el riesgo de perder su vida.

Se sentó a su lado y Lily pareció no importarle, aunque tampoco dijo nada.

- Hola – intentó James y, increíblemente, obtuvo una respuesta no violenta

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Buenísima, como siempre – respondió secamente logrando arrancar una sonrisa de James

- ¿Cómo va Prue?

- Todo lo mejor que puede ir cuando un chico te traiciona – Lily sonrió con malicia – Pero perdona, tú no sabes que es que te traicionen, tu antes das la puñalada por la espalda ¿verdad? – James no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el ataque repentino, aunque Lily estaba tardando demasiado en reprocharle

- Prefiero que me grites a que me trates con frialdad

- Acostúmbrate Potter – pasó una página del libro - ¿Sabes si Remus y Sirius van a solucionarlo?

- Seguro – Lily asintió, ella también estaba segura que Arashi y Prue lo conseguirían - ¿Vas a ir al baile?

- Claro ¿por qué no debería ir?

- ¿Con quién?

- ¿Con quién te crees que voy? – la sonrisa de Lily se hizo más ancha y más maliciosa – Aunque tranquilo, estoy segura que March estará encantada por ser rifada entre sus clientes más habituales

- Lily…tengo que explicártelo todo

- No…

- Escúchame, solo eso, escúchame

- Puedes hablar pero yo puedo no creerte – Lily decidió que era la mejor solución, si James se excusaba con alguna excusa tonta y ella no le creía, él desistiría, o, al menos, eso esperaba

- Mira…sé que no es excusa, y sé que nunca debía haber dicho eso pero…esos chicos solo oyen lo que quieren oír, si no hubiera dicho eso no me hubieran dejado marchar

- ¡Pues te hubieses quedado! ¿Crees que es una buena excusa? Representa que debes defender a tu novia contra cualquier tipo de ataque verbal o físico y tú…tú simplemente hiciste el ataque. Y no hablemos de March – Lily cerró el libro sulfurada

- Lily…

_- You thought that I'd be weak without you…but I'm stronger__ – _esas eran las únicas palabra que Lily le dedicaría y que él, rápidamente, relacionaría con la canción que la pelirroja había cantado.

* * *

Remus miró de mala gana a Sirius, James había decidido encerrarlos pero ninguno de los dos, o más bien él, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con Sirius, es que él… ¡joder! Había estado tan ocupado con Arashi que ni tan solo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sirius, y eso era frustrante, Sirius era su amigo y…quizá si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, habría sido como Prue, si, la chica había explotado pero lo había hecho de una manera razonable (al menos con él y con Arashi) pero él… ¿cómo había podido estar tan distraído? Y la otra pregunta… ¿cómo Sirius podía haberse enamorado de Prue?

- No lo entiendo – las palabras salieron de la boca de Remus sin que él pudiera evitarlo

- ¿El qué? – Sirius se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a no desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar/discutir con Remus. El licántropo lo miró y decidió que no podía posponer más la discusión

- Que te enamoraras de Prue

- Yo tampoco – Sirius se removió el pelo al estilo de James

- ¿Des de cuando la quieres?

- ¿Des de cuando la quiero o des de cuando sé que la quiero? – sonrió Sirius medio culpable

- Ambas cosas

- Des de tercero y cuando empezasteis a salir – Remus se quedó asombrado. ¿¡Tanto tiempo!?

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó Remus, por primera vez, olvidando su enfado aunque, interiormente, veía que el enfado era total y solamente inútil y superficial

- Bueno, primero estaba James, no podía decirle que me gustaba su "hermana" y, cuando James ya lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía, y no estaba muy enfadado, entraste tú diciendo que tenías una cita con ella. Nunca te había visto así de feliz y… ¡joder Remus! Eras mi amigo, prefería que fueses feliz y sé que una chica como Prue no es fácil de encontrar

- Por eso empezaste a salir con chicas de repente

- Fue una buena terapia

- ¿Hasta?

- Hasta que la besé – Remus sonrió - ¿No me gritas?

- Os vi en el lago y supuse que no era la primera vez – por alguna extraña razón no estaba furioso, quizá era porqué él ya había aceptado que quería a Prue como amiga y no como algo más o quizá porque veía los ojos de Sirius brillar con mucha intensidad, o quizá porque él también se había enamorado de otra persona sin quererlo, quizá por eso, no estaba enfadado.

- Lo siento, te lo juro, te juro que nunca he tenido más remordimientos que después de besar a Prue

- Lo sé. – dijo pensando en los momentos en que tenía más ganas de estar con Arashi que con Prue – Siento no…nunca…no lo sabía

- No es tu culpa

- Si lo es, porque si lo hubiera sabido, me habría apartado de Prue y ahora estaríais juntos

- Remus…

- Es… ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta?

- Soy buen actor. Siento haberte dado la sensación que te estaba quitando a…Arashi, solo somos…amigos

- Lo sé – Remus sonrió y Sirius también – Al fin y al cabo, no la habría confiado a alguien que no considerara de mis amigos

Sirius se sentó, mucho más tranquilo, eso significaba la paz entre los, al menos, durante un gran tiempo porqué, solo serían esas dos chicas las que hicieran peligrar su amistad quizá porque, en el fondo, eran las únicas que podían llegar a conocer sus mayores miedos pero, a la vez, ayudarlos a afrontarlos.

* * *

Prue entró en la habitación de los Merodeadores cuando supo que Sirius había dejado a Remus solo.

Encontró el licántropo ordenando un poco su habitación y enseguida paró cuando la vio ahí.

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos a la vez, y tanto Prue como Remus sonrieron.

No podían enfadarse el uno con el otro, no cuando habían hecho exactamente lo mismo, enamorarse del mejor amigo del otro.

- Siempre nos hemos querido – sonrió Prue

- Pero nunca supimos ver que no como algo más que amigos – Prue estuvo de acuerdo con Remus - ¿Sabes? Nunca voy a poder odiarte

- Ya… - Prue se acercó a él – Ni yo tampoco a ti – Remus no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazarla. Era verdad, nunca podrían estar enfadados el uno con el otro, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos.

* * *

El baile pareció como una tortura más en la vida de ciertos jóvenes, sobre todo después de la salida a Hogsmeade y el incidente del karaoke no parecía haber mejorado las cosas.

Lily entró con Arashi colgada de un brazo y de Nikki del otro, mientras que Prue iba del brazo de la pelirroja de Slytherin, cuando entraron todo el mundo las vio extrañadas y Lily dejó ir una carcajada. La idea había sido de Nikki y a todas les encantó la idea para los disfraces (n/a: recordemos que el baile es de disfraces). Arashi, Nikki y Prue iban de los tres Ángeles de Charlie mientras que Lily se había puesto un bigote y un traje de chaqueta para interpretar el papel de fiel y leal Bosley.

- Buenos días Ángeles – saludó Severus Snape que sabía de que iban las chicas

- Buenos días Charlie – contestaron en broma las chicas

- Pero si ya os sale el coro y todo – sonrió Lily - ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

- No, me he entretenido viendo vuestro video

- ¿Qué video? – preguntó Lily

- ¿Qué es un video? – preguntó a su voz Arashi

- Es como la reproducción de un pensadero pero a lo muggle – informó formalmente Severus

- ¡Vaya! – todas las chicas buscaban la pantalla que, por votación general, se había decidido que se instalarían para que fueran apareciendo fotos de los diferentes alumnos que se graduarían ese curso - ¡Es el karaoke! – sonrió Arashi cuando reconoció a Lily subida en el escenario

- ¿Sabéis lo más asombrante? – Rachel Stiles fue hacia ellas

- ¡Rach! – Lily la saludó animosamente - ¿Qué pasa que estás tan contenta?

- No os podéis imaginar que chicos han venido solos

- No puede ser – Prue salió de su silencio para dejar ir una exclamación

- Los tres Merodeadores están sentados en una esquina mientras nuestra exhibición – Rachel señaló la pantalla en el justo momento en que aparecía ella – no hace más de recordarles que un poco de humildad no les iría mal

- Entonces… ¡podemos empezar la fiesta! – Lily levantó los brazos simulando estar contenta mientras sus tres amigas se miraban con una sonrisa condescendiente

* * *

James levantó rápidamente la vista cuando vio una cabellera roja, una cabellera que reconocía donde y cuando fuera.

Ahí estaba, ella vestida de chico bailando con Severus mientras que sus tres amigas, con otros tres chicos, bailaban a su alrededor.

- Los Ángeles de Charlie – susurró Remus – Parece que su imaginación no se termina nunca

- ¿Por qué Lily va de chico? ¿Qué son esos ángeles? – preguntó Sirius y Remus hizo una rápida explicación pero parecía que el único que escuchaba era el mismo Sirius porqué James…

James estaba demasiado preocupado en observar que Snape no hiciera nada que no debiera con sus manos, al parecer, y como él se imaginaba, Lily y Snape no salían, solo eran amigos, lo sabía por la manera de actuar de ambos, lo sabía.

Lily solo quería ponerlo celoso y enfurismarlo y que mejor que hacerlo con su eterno enemigo, Severus Snape. Y se asombró, se asombró al descubrir que aún vestida de chico, con un evidente bigote falso y con el cabello recogido en un moño, ella era la que más resplandecía en la pista.

- ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que en el karaoke nos habían castrado?! – preguntó Sirius enfadado

- No he tenido tiempo – se excusó James apartando la vista de la pista

- Están todas y cada una de las chicas que han salido perjudicadas por nuestra culpa. No han puesto a Kate Watson, que después de salir conmigo ahora está más guapa que nunca, ni tampoco a Christina Green, que después de salir contigo es una experta jugadora de Quidditch – dijo Sirius enfadado por qué no hubiera salido la buena cara de los Merodeadores

- Debes reconocer que Lily supo mandar muy bien el mensaje – susurró Remus – "Sois unos desgraciados, por donde vais dejáis a chicas con el corazón roto y sin ganas de salir adelante, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado"

- Y que lo digas – susurró Sirius – Sin chicas – James sonrió al ver que no había asignado a ninguna en especial- Sin fans y…

- Al menos nos tenemos a nosotros – sonrió James

- Y eso fue por poco – dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez

- Aunque crea que eres un desgraciado, continuas siendo mi primo – Prue apareció por detrás de James y lo abrazó por la espalda - ¿Bailas?

- ¡Un ángel ha bajado del cielo! – sonrió James teatralmente

- Buena explicación Remus – Prue guiñó el ojo al chico sabiendo que era el único que podía reconocer la serie - ¡Vamos! – se llevó a su primo a rastras

- No está enfadada – sonrió el licántropo, informando a su amigo.

- Contigo no, a mi ni me mira – Remus le sonrió medio culpable mientras se concentraban en medio de la pista donde Prue reía alegremente y James intentaba matar a Severus, aunque Lily conseguía mantener a ralla al joven Potter

* * *

Lily sonrió al ver como Arashi se divertía con Severus, al menos la había dejado en buenas manos, y sabía que Prue estaba con Nikki. Ahora podía irse, pese a que parecía ser la que menos afectada estaba, necesitaba…descansar, había sido mucha información y muchos sucesos en poco tiempo.

James la quería, ella lo quería, él la trataba de trofeo, ella decidía vengarse, ella lo pone en ridículo delante medio Hogwarts, él da una explicación sin sentido y ella queda destrozada.

Tal y como había predicho que pasaría, lo sabía. Sabía que si llegaba a enamorarse de James lo único que le quedaría sería un corazón maltrecho al que malcriar durante, al menos, un año, porqué ella era de las que si se enamoran, se enamoran durante un laaaaargo tiempo.

Y había una parte de ella que decía "Pero mujer, no fue tanto, perdónale" pero…no podía, si había algo que le había dicho a James era "no me gusta que me traten como trofeo" cuando se habían paseado la primera tarde como novio y novia oficial, y él había estado de acuerdo, cansado de exponerse como "el Merodeador"

Entró en la Sala Común y antes de asegurarse si había alguien no pudo evitar desplomarse al suelo, resbalando por la pared, nadie estaba fuera a esas horas y nadie volvía del baile así que…se sintió tonta, no quería llorar, pero ahí estaba, intentando que no salieran más lágrimas pero ellas parecían no hacer caso a su creadora y seguían corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

- Basta – susurró ella, como una auto-orden

- ¿Lily? – la pelirroja levantó la vista, quería encontrar a alguien que aliviara su dolor pero no…él. - ¡Lils! – James se acercó a ella - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Snivellus se ha aprovechado de ti? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres qué… - Lily negaba y negaba con la cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él seguía viniendo siempre? ¿No se cansaba de ella?

- Estoy bien – Lily se levantó a duras penas y rechazó la ayuda de James – Déjame Potter, no necesito tu lástima, estoy bien, siempre estoy bien

- Eso es mentira – Lily se deshizo de la barrera que hacia el cuerpo de James y se dirigió hacia las escaleras – Lily nunca está bien

- ¿Qué diablos dices Potter? – Lily se giró airada y se sorprendió al ver a James demasiado cerca de ella – No me conoces en los más mínimo, no…

- Los pocos meses que salimos me dieron la oportunidad de conocer a la auténtica Lily, no esa que quieres que los demás conozcan

- Eres odioso, odioso. Siempre tienes que ser el mejor, el que lo sepa todo, el que… ¡siempre me exasperas Potter! – Lily dada golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho del chico - ¡Te odio Potter! – justo cuando acababa de decir eso James la cogió por la cintura y la aplastó contra la pared. Lily tuvo que ahogar un quejido por la violencia del acto

- Mejor – Lily parpadeó y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los avellana de James – El odio no es lo contrario al amor, es la indiferencia, así que mientras me odies sé que sientes algo por mi – Lily sintió que algo de dentro suyo se rompía y sabía que había cedido pero antes de recriminarse mentalmente por lo que había hecho, antes de poder arrepentirse o antes de poder contestarle a James, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas posibles

* * *

James abrió los ojos y tuvo que aguantar un grito de felicidad al ver que no había soñado lo que había pasado anoche con Lily.

La pelirroja dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con respiración pausada y inocente, si alguien viera esta Lily y la que había salido el día anterior en el karaoke, estaba convencido que no hubieron creído que eran la misma persona. No pudo evitarlo y acarició la mejilla de la chica, asombrándose del tacto tan suave que ésta tenía.

Lily tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho del chico y la otra encima del brazo que el chico había colocado posesivamente alrededor de su cintura, manteniendo así (por suerte o por desgracia de James) los cuerpos de los dos muy cerca. James suspiró al ver que la pelirroja no sabía que era una tentación para él hiciese lo que hiciese.

La adoraba y lo exasperaba a la vez, la quería y desearía gritarle todo el día al mismo tiempo. Bueno, era normal, él odiaba la monotonía así que debía querer a una chica que le provocara sentimientos contradictorios en él.

- Te quiero Lily Evans – susurró suavemente – Y si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que pudieras quererme la mitad de lo que te quiero yo – apartó un par de mechones que le habían caído en el rostro – y que me perdones por las estupideces que he hecho – besó la frente de la chica y ella murmuró algo entre sueños – Yo también te odio – sonrió él recordando lo que ella le había dicho antes de acostarse y con todo su pesar tuvo que levantarse de la cama.

Le dolía tanto tener que levantarse, daría lo que fuera para poder esperar al momento exacto en el que los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieran, mostrando a la vez sentimientos contradictorios, deseaba poder besarla entonces y preguntarle si podían empezar de nuevo pero, lamentablemente, hoy no podía.

Se giró dispuesto a encontrar su ropa (después de haber encontrado sus calzoncillos en los pies de la cama) cuando la voz de Prue lo interrumpió en su búsqueda

- Dios, esa era la única imagen que no quería tener de ti

- ¡Prue!

- Cállate – protestó la pequeña Potter – Que Lily este exhausta no quiere decir que las arpías lo estén – dijo señalando a dos cabezas rubias teñidas que estaban en las otras camas

- Lo siento – pero antes de poder decir nada, Prue cogió a James por el brazo y lo llevó al baño

- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó instantes después de cerrar la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación - ¿Qué le has hecho a Lily?

- Nada – James se rascó la nuca nervioso, Prue enarcó una ceja – Merlín Prue…no sabes…no sabes cómo me he sentido hoy cuando me he levantado y la he visto dormida…parecía…es un sueño – Prue esbozó una sonrisa y tuvo que reprimirse un par de lágrimas mientras veía a James prácticamente incapaz de hablar de la felicidad que sentía

- Lily te quiere – James miró a su prima – Lo sé, te quiere pero le dolió lo que hiciste, lo que dijiste

- Un error

- Solo hace falta un error para perder la confianza – Prue se giró hacia el espejo para intentar coger su pelo corto con unos clips – No dejes que se marche – James sonrió sinceramente

- No lo haré.

* * *

Lily se giró medio dormida pero el hecho de no encontrar algo o alguien que le diera calor le dio las pistas para adivinar que estaba sola.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y solo vio los dárseles de su cama corridos dejando pasar poca luz al interior.

Se levantó despacio, no saliendo de la cama y de repente se sintió aún más desnuda de lo que estaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había cedido de esa manera? Se había dejado seducir por una sola frase que ese estúpido había pronunciado pero…

Se tapó la cara con las manos, Merlín, él tenía razón (una vez más), ella no podía odiarle, ni tan siquiera un poco, ella lo quería, lo quería como no había querido a ningún chico y…

¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde? ¿Es qué había sido tan idiota de creer las palabras de James?

Si, lo había sido.

James la había utilizado una vez más y ella…ella una vez más había caído en su trampa.

Y gritó, gritó sin importarle que el hechizo silenciador pudiera haberse agotado y sin importarle que hubiera esas dos rubias teñidas dispuesta a hacer un cotilleo de su grito.

* * *

El juego avanzó peligrosamente durante todo el partido, se veía perfectamente que los dos equipos tenían bajas por culpa de la resaca del baile y de las pocas horas de sueño pero aún así los espectadores estaban muy entusiasmados.

Todos menos la pelirroja de Gryffindor, ella y sus dos amigas se encontraban en una parte neutra de las gradas, así que no tenían que discutir con alguien por animar a un equipo o al otro pero, pese a todo, esa parte estalló en gritos de júbilo cuando James Potter capturó la snitch dorada e hizo, inmediatamente, el equipo de Gryffindor ganador de la Copa de Quidditch de ese año.

- ¡Gryffindor ganó! – el gritó de Arashi despertó a la pelirroja de Gryffindor de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos de venganza - ¡Lils! – ahora Arashi se dirigió directamente a ella para intentar que reaccionará.

- Ya podemos irnos – la pelirroja miró a sus dos amigas, las cuales le miraban sorprendidas, esperaban algo más que esa simple frase sin emoción

- ¡Lils! Acaba de ganar Gryffindor – le recordó Arashi haciendo que muchos la vieran extrañados, no era muy normal ver a una Slytherin emocionada y a una Gryffindor decepcionada por ese resultado.

- Una satisfacción más para su orgullo masculino – fue lo único que pronunció la prefecta antes de levantarse y esperar a que sus amigas estuvieran listas para irse.

- ¿Estás bien? – Nikki fue a la ayuda de Arashi al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba

- No…si – rectificó rápidamente la pelirroja mientras sentía las miradas de sus amigas clavadas en su persona, que ella, Lily-auto-suficiente-Evans, dijera que no estaba bien era grave, muy, muy grave

- Voy a buscar a Prue y hacemos reunión urgente – la voz de Nikki había sonado como de emergencia nuclear y cuando ya estaba yendo en dirección a los vestuarios de los jugadores de Gryffindors, su amiga la detuvo.

- No…no quiero que Prue lo sepa – susurró muy bajo, estaban rodeadas de gente que querían bajar rápidamente a saludar a los ganadores y que las miraban con mala cara por estar en medio del paso

- ¿Por qué… - Arashi calló al ver como los ojos de Lily se escondían de sus miradas – Es James ¿verdad?

- ¡Soy estúpida! – en ese momento todo el equipo de Gryffindor (qué aún estaba en el campo) rodeados por admiradores y la gente que aún no había podido bajar de las gradas, las miraron sorprendidos

- Lily… - intentó serenarla Nikki y por primera vez pareció que la pequeña Evans estaba dispuesta a que la mimaran - La llevó a la Sala de las Necesidades – sonrió Nikki a Arashi – Ve a buscar a Prue y hablamos, ¿si?

- De acuerdo – la pelirroja de Slytherin le sonrió de manera condescendiente, sabía que sería una buena oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas con su amiga de Gryffindor

* * *

James estaba mirando las diferentes mesas del Gran Comedor, era el último día de clase para él, para todos sus amigos y para ella. No pudo evitar mirarla fugazmente, estaba sonriendo con Prue de algo que había contado un prefecto de sexto de Gryffindor.

Ya no podía controlarla, estaba más enfadada que nunca, pese a lo que había pasado ese día, Lily había dejado claro que no estaba perdonado por haber logrado que se acostaran.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos y pasó algo que no se lo esperaba, esbozó una sonrisa. No una sonrisa maliciosa, ni odiosa, ni rencorosa, una sonrisa sincera, de esas que pocas veces hacía Lily y cuando las hacia valían millones.

"Siempre serás el primo de mi mejor amiga"

Claro, eso debía ser, debían llevarse bien porqué al fin y al cabo coincidirían muchas veces en distintas ocasiones.

Y ahora, todo había terminado, todo terminaba ahí.

Había recibido una llamada de un caza talentos, lo habían visto jugar durante los últimos partidos de Quidditch y estaban interesados en ellos varios partidos, a él le gustaba el Puddlemere United, al fin y al cabo era el que tenía más importancia a nivel internacional de Quidditch y que se interesaran por él era un gran elogio. Además, era la excusa ideal para alejarse de un sitio y unas personas que le traían tantísimos recuerdos

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Nos acercamos al final, o al menos, veremos que pasó realmente con ellos.**

**Por fin, en la épica de Hogwarts se han puesto casi todas las cartas sobre la mesa, si no estoy mal encaminada (es que lo hago de memoria) ya es en el próximo capítulo cuando se va a desvelar lo que realmente pasó.**

**Ya veis que la relación entre Lily y James es una montaña rusa, no para de subir y de bajar pero es que si no lo hicieran no tendría mucho sentido, la verdad, ellos son así.**

**La verdad es que es un capítulo algo difícil de tratar por los enfados y los perdones pero ha reinado una comprensión en todo el capítulo, no puedes culpar a otro por algo que tu mismo has hecho, así que el enfado no es el mismo que si se hubiera dado solo por una parte y no por todas. Supongo que se entiende, más o menos.  
**

**Comentarios sobre los reviews, bueno, el ultimátum ha tenido su respuesta, lo cual me alegra pero a la vez me da pena pensar que solo con amenazas la gente responde, espero que en este capítulo pueda tener los mismo reviews sin necesidad de amenazar a alguien sin capítulo.**

¡IMPORTANTE!

**La verdad es que estaba este capítulo estaba pensado para ser songfic pero por las normas de la página no puedo colgarlo por la ilegalidad de este, así que yo he colgado el fic sin las canciones correspondientes, evidentemente, eso le resta "efecto al capítulo", por esa misma razón, las personas que quieran recibir el capítulo íntegro, por favor que me comuniquen su mail poniendo, por ejemplo, aya(barrabaja)mery89(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, más que nada porqué sino no sale ni uno.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón una vez más por el retraso.**

**Como siempre, gracias a **leniiss, Amparito_black89, harrypottermaniac, *Golden_Snitch*, Armelle Potter , justweasley, sara, ilaica-fairy, acinorev_potter **y** Michel Ippoliti **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review. Los que no han dejado un review registrado, tendrán las respuestas en un review firmado por mi misma con la respuesta.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Chapter 19: Today & Yesterday

**Wolas!**

**Hoy un capítulo, quizá, un poco lioso.**

**Las partes que estan en cursiva corresponden al pasado de los chicos, ya veréis de que os hablo.  
**

**Comentarios, a bajo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cuando Nikki bajó del coche tuvo que taparse mejor con el abrigo fino que llevaba. Delante de ellas se alzaba un impotente cementerio, uno de los más antiguos de Londres. Miró a sus dos amigas que transmitían la misma preocupación que ella.

- ¿Os acordáis de dónde estaba exactamente? – preguntó la medio pelirroja

- Si – susurró Arashi mientras cogía de la mano a Prue - ¿Estará bien?

- Claro – Prue apretó la mano de Arashi sabiendo que ninguna de sus dos amigas se había convencido con su respuesta.

* * *

_Lily estaba haciendo su maleta, de nuevo, después de haber pasado un verano con sus padres, éstos habían conseguido un poco de dinero extra por la lotería de Navidad y se lo habían dado a su hija pequeña, que aún dependía de ellos. _

_Lily se sonrojó al recordar que era la única de sus amigas que no tenía una fortuna en su bolsillo, tanto Nikki como Arashi como Prue provenían de unas familias de magia antigua por lo que, por consecuencia, tenían una gran cantidad de dinero acumulado de la actividad de estas, pero ella era una persona normal y corriente que debía trabajar los veranos para poder comprarse algún capricho de vez en cuando. _

_La señora Evans veía como su hija hacia la maleta sin emoción, todos sus sueños en ese momento parecían irrelevantes, y ella como madre no podía sentirse más triste. Esperaba que la noticia hiciera que Lily pudiera enfrontarse al mundo del que había huido y, así, ayudarla a salir del pozo sin fondo en el que parecía que había caído._

_- Lily – la pelirroja levantó sus ojos verdes para mirar a Rose Evans que venía con una radiante sonrisa_

_- ¿Qué pasa mamá? No quiero que me digas que me has comprado un coche – bromeó la ex prefecta pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos _

_- No, eso se lo he regalado a tu padre – Lily sonrió con nostalgia, su padre había tenido un accidente de joven y había perdido la sensibilidad en la pierna derecha, por la cual cosa no podía conducir – Me han llegado las llaves_

_- ¿Tengo llaves de la residencia? _

_- No – ahora Lily dejó su actividad y miró a su madre _

_- Mamá… ¿qué no me has dicho? – la señora Evans sonrió de manera más amplia _

_- He hablado con los padres de Arashi y con Prudence – Rose puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hija para que la dejará terminar – He decidido que en vez de pagarte una residencia, voy a pagarte el alquiler del primer año de un piso cerca de la facultad_

_- Pero ma…_

_- Espera cielo – Rose hizo una tierna sonrisa – Sé que un alquiler para ti (o nosotros depende de cómo se miré) es imposible pero si lo compartes con dos personas…_

_- No te entiendo_

_- No quieres entenderme – Lily sonrió._

_- Pero no puedo mudarme y vivir de vuestro dinero _

_- Cielo…con tu padre hemos hablado seriamente sobre esto – los ojos verde-azulados de la señora Evans se oscurecieron – Hace tiempo que perteneces a un mundo distinto _

_- Pero…_

_- No, no te estoy echando Lilianne, que te quede claro, te amamos mucho más de lo que te imaginas pero…no podemos aportarte cosas que el mundo de los magos te aporta. Tu mundo es el mágico_

_- Pero vosotros sois mi magia – susurró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- Y tú la nuestra cielo – Rose abrazó su hija - ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Solo un año – sollozó Lily contra el hombro de su madre – Pero si os echo de menos puedo volver cuando quiera ¿no?_

_- Siempre – las dos Evans se sonrieron mutuamente mientras volvían a abrazarse_

_

* * *

  
_

Lily estaba sentada encima de la lápida donde decía "Robert & Rose Evans". Sus padres, hacia tanto que no había ido a verlos.

Hacía dos años que se habían ido, estaba todo muy reciente, quizá demasiado por el corazón sensible de Lily en esos momentos.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y recordó, aunque solo fue por un momento, la angustia que sintió esa noche.

Sus padres habían ayudado a instalarla en el nuevo piso, se habían alegrado al comprobar que las chicas estaban bien y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo por las cuatro (Nikki también quería compartir con ellas la alegría del momento de la independencia, según decía ella). Después sonó el teléfono, el hospital, un conductor borracho y lágrimas, solo lágrimas. Prue se había encargado de todo el papeleó, solidarizándose con Lily después de haber pasado por lo mismo muchos años antes. Arashi no abandonó su lado en todo el trayecto y Nikki se encargó del velatorio.

Vieron amigos que no pensaba que volvería a ver, Sirius y Remus aparecieron (y fue en ese momento cuando Prue consiguió perdonarlos definitivamente) pero…él no estaba.

Lily abrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse con los nombres de sus padres escritos sobre el mármol de color negro.

James Potter no estaba, cuando más lo necesitaba no estaba.

Y Lily volvió a sentirse abandonada, por enésima vez.

* * *

_Último día en Hogwarts, o al menos para los de séptimo, los de los años inferiores tendrían la ocasión de repetir todas las experiencias, incluso de mejorarlas._

_Como cada año se ha escogido un Prefecto para que haga un pequeño discurso, intentando resumir todos los acontecimientos vividos durante siete años – el profesor Slughorn__, un anciano gordo y calvo, de ojos prominentes, bigote enorme y plateado,__ sonrió tiernamente, sabía que nadie podía resumir tantos años en pocas palabras – Este año, la palabra va para la prefecta de Slytherin, Nicole Adams. _

_Pocos aplaudieron, pese a ser Nikki, la manía que se tenía hacia todos los Slytherins en general era superior a la simpatía que se podía sentir por una sola. Para sorpresa de todos no fue Nikki quien caminaba con la cabeza bien alta hacia la mesa de los profesores, sino Arashi. El jefe de la casa Slytherin iba a parar a su alumna cuando ella se adelantó y cogió posesión del sitio privilegiado para hacer el discurso._

_- Buenas noches – Arashi sonrió nerviosa, no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar en público – Sé que no soy Nikki y que quizá a muchos no os caiga bien – el rumor que Arashi era una quita novios sin escrúpulos había corrido como la pólvora por Hogwarts, por lo que, la popularidad de la chica había caído y ahora se encontraba con que varías admiradoras de Prue (habían muchas al contar que era una afortunada por ser prima de James y novia de Remus) intentaban asesinarla con hechizo traicioneros – Pero quería decir yo unas palabras – Arashi respiró hondo – No estoy acostumbrada a hablar en público y me sudan bastante las manos pero…si algo me ha enseñado Hogwarts es, enfrentarme a las cosas, a levantarme, lo digo en serio, he cometido tantos errores que podría escribir un libro. Sé que doy la apariencia de ser una chica tranquila, amable y que no se atreve a hacer nada en contra las normas,, la verdad es que soy así – muchos chicos sonrieron, era imposible odiar a Arashi por mucho tiempo – Pero el hecho de ser tranquila me impide ordenar mis ideas a tiempo, el hecho de ser amable me impide pensar en lo que realmente estoy haciendo y el hecho de no romper las normas me impide luchar por las cosas que quiero. Nunca miró las consecuencias que puede tener unas buenas palabras dichas en mal momento. Este año, me he equivocado como nunca. He querido sin importarme a qué precio, he actuado sin importarme a quien me llevaba por delante y no he luchado cuando debería haberlo hecho. Estoy aquí…para actuar pensando en la única persona en la que no pensé y luchar por algo que realmente me importa. – Arashi sonrió – Eres más importante de lo que piensas, hemos superado casas y Quidditch, vamos a superar un chico ¿verdad? – Prue sonrió sintiendo varias miradas encima de ella._

_- Es más tonta – le sonrió a Lily mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba la cabeza como quien intenta hacer pasar su vergüenza a su hija _

_- Hogwarts me ha enseñado que es la amistad – ahora se dirigió a todos – A todos, nos ha enseñado que es la amistad, quizá uno de los sentimientos más importantes que hay. Por eso, ahora, en vez de ser tranquila estoy luchando por algo que me importa, alguien que me importa, bueno, en realidad gente que me importa – la mirada de Arashi consiguió cruzarse con la de Nikki, Lily y Prue – Gracias Hogwarts – Arashi sonrió y se dirigió hacia su mesa donde Lily y Prue ya la esperaban_

_- Eres una tonta – repitió Prue antes de hacer un abrazo en oso por parte de las cuatro y recibir un fuerte aplauso de todo Hogwarts _

_

* * *

  
_

- Genial – se quejó Nikki cuando sintió que la primera gota caía encima suyo – Llueve

- Estamos en Londres – sonrió Prue mientras ayudaba a Arashi a pasar entre el fango, habían cogido un atajo para ir hacia la tumba de los padres de Lily y la única que iba preparada era la pequeña Potter

- Podrías haberme avisado y no me habría puesto zapatitos – medio bromeó Arashi

- Per… - las tres chicas quedaron en silencio cuando reconocieron a Lily sentada en el suelo – Merlín – y es que no era nada habitual ver a la fuerte e independiente Lily Evans abatida de esa manera

- Lils – Nikki pasó rápidamente hacia la pelirroja dejando alucinadas a sus dos amigas al ver que podía correr con tacones

- Nick… ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Lily levantó sus ojos llorosos al ver a sus amigas avanzando en plan trupe por el cementerio

- Lily… - pero en vez de decir nada se vio sumergida en un gran abrazo maternal

- Chicas – susurró Lily

- Lo sabemos, Lils – Arashi intentó peinar el pelo de Lily con las manos

- Yo… - la pelirroja se separó de sus amigas y las miró – Yo… - Arashi y Nikki no dejaban sus manos y Prue la miraba a los ojos – Me siento tan sola – Lily se desmoronó, simplemente solo podía llorar

- No estás sola – sonrió Prue

- Pero… - Lily se obligó a serenarse, aunque fuera un poco - Tu estás con Sirius, Arashi con Remus y Nikki con Amos y…

- James – fue lo único que dijo la pequeña Potter

- No – Arashi sintió como su amiga hacia más presión en la mano que tenía cogida – No, no, no – negaba con la espesa cabellera rojo fuego - ¡NO!

* * *

_James se sentía abatido, el último día de Hogwarts, el último de toda su vida._

_Y solo podía pensar en una cosa, en Lily Evans. _

_Ella y todas y cada una de sus cualidades y defectos ocupaban toda su mente. _

_Después de haber ganado el partido de Quidditch tanto su prima como sus amigas habían desaparecido del mapa y no había podido hablar con ninguna de las cuatro en privado, excepto con Prue, aunque su prima no quería hablar de Lily a espalda de ésta. _

_- Lily – fue lo único que dijo cuando, sin quererlo, se la encontró de cara_

_- Potter – ella intentó pasar, como cuando él la paraba para pedirle por enésima vez que salieran juntos a Hogsmeade _

_- Lily – pero el chico ya se sabía todas y cada una de las estrategias de la prefecta para escaparse y se puso delante de su camino_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana – No tengo tiempo _

_- Debemos hablar – y lo vio, los ojos de Lily cambiaron, por un instante volvían a estar enamorados y el resentimiento había desaparecido_

_- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – pero ahora había furia – Si me permites… - hizo ademán para que James se moviera, ella también lo conocía y sabía que si él no quería dejarla ir, ella no podría marcharse _

_- La noche del baile – James tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de Lily se encendían por una décima de segundo de vergüenza _

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? _

_- No hagas que no sabes de qué te hablo, Lily – Lily suspiró resignada _

_- James… - el chico tuvo que reprimir la emoción que sintió al oír el nombre que había utilizado de la chica – No fue nada _

_- Claro que lo fue. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me levanté? – James se acercó a ella y con sus manos en la mandíbula de la chica hizo que levantará la vista – No podía ni hablar de la emoción de despertarme a tu lado, verte dormir…simplemente, estar contigo – los ojos de Lily se ahogaron_

_- Hubiera sido muy bonito – Lily intentó deshacerse de las manos – Quizá James, solo quizá, si me hubiera despertado contigo a mi lado ahora estaría contigo_

_- Pero Lily…había el partido y… - ahora Lily si pudo deshacerse de las manos del chico y poner un poco de distancia de protección_

_- Ese es el problema James – la pelirroja intentó colocarse el pelo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – Siempre hay algo más, siempre hay algo que hace que yo pasé a segundo término_

_- No es…_

_- Si lo es – Lily negó con la cabeza – Tus múltiples citas en quinto, tu popularidad en sexto y tu orgullo masculino este año _

_- Esos son prejuicios tuyos_

_- Es verdad – Lily no dudó en reconocerlo - Pero…cuando…cuando yo estaba dispuesta, no…cuando te abría mi corazón resulta que debías mantener tu orgullo bien alto con esos chicos y tratarme como un trofeo. Cuando…pensé seriamente en perdonarte debiste ir a jugar al Quidditch – Lily tuvo que cerrar las ojos para poder ver claramente, había demasiadas lágrimas_

_- Te quiero Lily _

_- Quererme no es suficiente, quererte no es suficiente – James ando hacia ella pero ella volvió a poner distancia – No me toques, no me confundas – ordenó alzando las manos para poner aún más distancia _

_- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo_

_- ¿De nuevo? ¡Te estás oyendo! ¿De nuevo? No James, ya no – los ojos de Lily volvieron a ser los mismo que al principio – Te di una segunda oportunidad y la tiraste, ni tan solo te paraste a mirarla _

_- Lils…_

_- Con un solo error se pierde la confianza, yo te concedí dos – y sin más se marchó por el pasillo que esa vez se le hizo interminable_

_

* * *

  
_

Remus miraba a su amigo desordenar furioso la cocina, había intentado decirle algo pero solo había recibido un cucharón de respuesta.

- James… - tanto Remus como Sirius le lanzaron una mirada de inconsciente a la pequeña Potter

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – el chico había levantado una olla para tirarla pero cuando vio las miradas de preocupados de las tres personas que formaban su familia no tuvo más remedio que rendirse – Es inútil

- Cielo… - ahora Prue ya se acercó a él – No sé qué decirte

- Cornamenta, es un caso perdido – Sirius habló por primera vez des de que las chicas habían vuelto de donde quisiera que habían ido – La quieres, vale tío, pero no puedes obligarla a que te quiera

- ¿Y dejó que se marché?

- Si – Remus negó con la cabeza, incluso en las vidas sentimentales James y Sirius se parecían

- ¿Lunático? – James quería la opinión de su amigo más responsable

- No me parece lógico – calló a Sirius que había abierto la boca para intervenir – Hay algo que falla, quiero decir…Lily te quiere James, joder, si Arashi te hubiera mirado así en algún momento ya te hubiera matado

- Vaya, nuestro lobo es celoso – bromeó Sirius

- Si, ni tan siquiera conmigo te ponías así – señaló la única chica de la habitación

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó James – Vale, me quiere ¿y qué? Se lo he demostrado, se lo he dicho… ¡ya no sé qué hacer!

- Lily te quiere – se resignó Prue a admitir - Pero sé que ella no se dará cuenta, como…

- ¿Cómo cuando? ¿Y qué es eso que la historia se repite?

- Lily fue a buscarle – cortó Prue la avalancha de preguntas de Sirius

- ¿Qué? – ahora fueron los otros dos Merodeadores los sorprendidos

- Si, a la estación de trasladadores. Fue y me dijo que no me quería – Prue apartó la mirada – Me dejó bien claro que no quería verme

- Lily mintió – la defendió la ex Gryffindor

- Es más retorcida de lo que crees Prue – las palabras salieron de la boca de James sin pensarlo, estaba tan enfadado que si ahora mismo viera a la pelirroja le gritaría cualquier tontería - Corrió hacia a mí como si quisiera venir conmigo y cuando a mí se me iluminaron los ojos sonrió y se paró – James se enfrontó a su prima

- ¡James no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó!

- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Quería hacerme sufrir! – se giró hacia a sus amigos - ¡Quería decirme nunca podrás tenerme! Y yo… ¡yo volví como un tonto hacia esa arpía! ¡Como las moscas a la luz!

- ¡James, Lily tuvo un aborto ese día! – la habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Prue se recriminaba mentalmente por haber dicho algo que Lily guardaba en el más absoluto silencio

- ¿Qué? – la voz de James sonó desprotegida y terriblemente dolorosa

* * *

_Remus vio como Arashi iba hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, había entrado en la de Gryffindor con una gran caja con objetos de sus amigas que se habían dejado mutuamente._

_Se paró delante un gran ventanal mirando hacia el lago. Pasará lo que pasará la encontraba hermosa. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, unos tejanos un poco ceñidos y un jersey de tirantes de esos que te pones cuando haces limpieza. Su pelo iba recogido en un moño mal hecho pero que le quedaba de mil maravillas._

_- Arashi – la pequeña se sobresaltó y se giró hacia donde había venido la voz_

_- Hola – fue la contestación incómoda de ella, desde las discusiones con Prue (y las posteriores por parte de Remus con Sirius) no había vuelto a hablar_

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien…bien – fijó su mirada hacia el lago, no quería mirarlo – Lupin… - el Merodeador se puso tenso, nunca lo había llamado con ese nombre – No puedo volverte a ver _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Prue es lo primero, nuestra amistad es lo primero. – Arashi cerró los ojos con fuerza – Nunca había tenido amigas como las que tengo, las otras eran interesadas en mi fortuna y en mi familia. _

_- Arashi…_

_- Para Prue eres importante, así que no puedo entrar en vuestro juego otra vez_

_- ¿Y Sirius? _

_- Veré a Sirius sin que Prue se enteré – bromeó la oriental – Primero Prue debe perdonarlo – negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia Remus – Encantada de haberte conocido – intentó irse pero el licántropo se puso delante de ella, aprisionándola contra la pared _

_- Te quiero – ella cerró los ojos _

_- ¿Y qué cambia eso? Nunca le dijiste nada a Prue, quería que luchases por mi y no lo hiciste y solo conseguimos herirla _

_- Me quieres_

_- ¿Y qué cambia eso? – volvió a preguntar la chica y cuando iba a replicar Remus la besó._

_Sintieron desfallecer, algo que tanto había esperado y deseado por fin llegaba. Arashi se sintió fuera de lugar, era su primer beso y no sabía qué hacer, tenía los brazos alzados, muertos en el aire, sus labios quietos. No sabía que debía sentir. Pero es que no podía sentir nada. _

_Sus rodillas temblaban, parecían hechas de mantequilla y Remus se encargó de colocar suavemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _

_Remus sintió como los brazos de la chica lo apretaban un poco más contra su propio cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, sentir ese temblor de niña pequeña de una persona que normalmente lo sabía absolutamente todo. También sentía la presión que hacía para no caerse de lo nerviosa que estaba así que tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura, que temor al notar lo pequeña que era toda ella._

_Con temblor Arashi respondió suavemente al beso, no quería hacer algo que lo alejase. Los ojos de Arashi se abrieron de golpe… ¡pero debía alejarse! Ahogó un gemido cuando al querer gritar, Remus aprovechó para entrar en más profundidad a la boca._

_Pero Remus sintió como Arashi reaccionaba, así que se retiró con lentitud de los labios que había adorado durante unos segundos._

_- Feliz cumpleaños – fue lo único y lo último que le dijo él durante varios años._

_

* * *

  
_

- Sois de los más testarudos – fue lo único que dijo Remus intentado romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

Después de la revelación de Prue, James, por el contrario, se había enfadado aún más, alegando que ni tan siquiera para eso la pelirroja confiaba en él mientras que la culpa de que el niño podía ser (y sabía que era) suyo empezaba a comerlo por dentro. Antes de que la culpa lo asaltará o que la furia nublará sus sentidos decidió cerrar la maleta y dirigirse a la central de transladadores, no había dejado a Prue ni a Sirius que fueran con él a despedirse.

- ¿Dónde están? – volvió a romper el silencio

- En el hotel – respondió Prue, no hacía falta preguntar cual, él más lujoso de la ciudad, seguro – A nombre de Rose McKenzie, el nombre de la madre de Lily, no quería que nadie la encontrara

- Deberías irte con James, haber si se te despejan las ideas – dejó ir Remus al aire antes de desaparecer en un mar de llamas verdes

- ¿Sirius o yo? – preguntó Prue al aire, tarde porqué Remus ya no estaba

- ¿No vas con ella? – Sirius la miraba sentado des del sofá.

- Debería – Prue se sentó delante y se sorprendió, era siempre tan fácil hablar con Sirius, aunque estuviera incómoda por todo lo que había pasado en casa de los padres de Arashi, el hecho de estar con Sirius siempre hacia que se sintiera mejor y que fuera capaz de ser ella misma – Sirius…

- Puedes pedir el traslado – el chico se acomodó mejor en el sofá – Ya no voy a impedírtelo – Prue la miró confundida – Es inútil, no puedo seguir – Prue sintió que con cada palabra que Sirius decía algo se rompía dentro de ella – Estoy igual que James, no puedo hacer nada más, sois tú y tus estúpidos prejuicios

- ¡No son estúpidos Sirius! ¿Qué me dices de…

- ¿De qué? – Ahora Sirius se incorporó para quedar cara a cara con la pequeña Potter, aunque hubiera una mesita de té entre los dos – Te perdoné que nunca dejarás clara tu relación con Remus, algo que Arashi nunca le perdonó a él, te perdoné que intentarás alejarme por segunda vez de tu vida y te perdoné que seas increíblemente insegura por lo que respecta a tus sentimientos, a mis sentimientos, algo que evidentemente James no le ha perdonado a Lily. Así que dime Potter ¿qué me dices de qué? – Prue se quedó ahí, Sirius había hablado seriamente y de la manera más madura que nunca antes en su vida – Así que, si quieres cambiarte, cámbiate, March, como tú misma dijiste, estará encantada de tener tu lugar, en todos los sitios que pueda tener tu lugar

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos y para sorpresa de Sirius, Prue subió a la mesa y se acercó a él, iba a gritarle, por la mirada que hacía, iba a gritarle hasta quedarse sordo.

- ¡Idiota! – y décimas después la mano de la pequeña Potter se estrellaba contra su mejilla

- ¡Due…! – intentó responder él pero Prue lo besó, lo besó como hacía días que los dos tenían ganas. Sirius tuvo que recuperar un poco el equilibrio porqué la diferencia de estatura lo había descolocado. Pero no perdió tiempo, era la primera vez que no llevaba la iniciativa en un beso y no le disgustaba. Rodeó las caderas de Prue, bastante más grandes a las que estaba acostumbrado pero no le disgustaban en absoluto, al contrario, más espacio que recorrer en la intimidad, y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- Idiota – susurró otra vez la morena cuando se separaron, él se quedó maravillado viendo como ella lo miraba desde arriba, con el pelo cortó a ambos lados y los ojos castaños brillantes. Prue estaba asombrada, en realidad no pensaba ceder por su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor (y algo de Potter, debía admitir) pero no quería terminar como James, como Lily, dejando escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz – Te odio

- Lo sé – sonrió el ex Merodeador sabiendo que esa frase quería decir todo lo contrario.

- Solo…tengo miedo a…ti – susurró ella y Sirius se empinó un poco para darle un suave beso

- Vamos a buscar a los dos testarudos – Prue sonrió mientras se dejaba bajar de la mesa – Y nunca más volverás a besarme desde arriba, por mucho que me guste – Prue ahogó una carcajada mientras sentía como Sirius la cogía de la mano y la guiaba hacia la chimenea.

* * *

_El teléfono sonó por primera vez en esa casa y las tres inquilinas se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban tomando su primer té, estrenando el piso que compartirían de ahora en adelante_

_- ¡Me toca! – gritó Lily por encima de las demás _

_- ¡No! Evans he ganado yo – protestó Arashi levantándose décimas de segundo después que su amiga_

_- Se siente – dijo Lily en el mismo momento que cogía el teléfono - ¿Si diga? – Arashi rebufó y fue consolada por Prue quien había mirado la escena divertida – Yo misma _

_- Tampoco hubiese ganado – protestó la oriental_

_- No puede ser… - Prue y Arashi giraron su cabeza hacia la pelirroja - ¿Están bien? ¡Como que no puede decirme eso! ¡Soy su hija! – parecía que su interlocutor decía algo para tranquilizarla a lo que Lily añadió rápidamente – Voy para allá. – colgó precipitadamente y se giró hacia las chicas_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Arashi preocupada al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Lily_

_- Yo…mis padres…un accidente…yo… - Prue se levantó del sillón y se fue directa hacia su amiga _

_- Vamos – le dedicó una mirada a Arashi de "llama a todo el mundo" _

_

* * *

  
_

Arashi le ofreció una tila a Lily pero ésta la rechazo de manera nada educada. Arashi frunció el ceño pero no pudo hacer nada más, después de que Lily se negará a decir nada a James, habían conseguido convencerla para que saliera del cementerio, algo totalmente desfavorable para la salud de la pelirroja y menos cuando empezaba a llover.

Después de eso, ella y Nikki la habían llevado hacia el hotel donde normalmente se hospedaban los padres de la oriental porqué Lily decía que no quería ver a James.

- Testaruda – remugó por lo bajo, si ella no quería a James nadie lo hacía, pero claro, la pelirroja tenía un orgullo Gryffindor muy asumido

- ¿Qué has dicho? – por la mirada de Lily sabía que la había oído perfectamente así que no intentó disimular

- Testaruda

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué le quieres, porqué no sabes ni puedes vivir sin él y sin embargo te estás sentada en el sofá mirando al infinito pensando que, una vez más, el vendrá a buscarte

- No es verdad – Lily bajó los ojos, las palabras de su amiga la había herido mucho más de lo que se pensaba

- ¡Claro que lo es Lily! Si fuera James no habría regresado para asegurarme que no corrías peligro

- James regresó por Prue

- James regresó por ti – la cortó Arashi – Lily, James ha cometido errores pero tú también lo has hecho – Lily la miró furiosa y Arashi se sentó a su lado en el sofá – Cielo, ya sabes que no debería darte consejos de moralidad pero…

- Eres la única que puede hacerlo – susurró Lily

- Dime la verdad – los ojos verdes brillantes de Lily se encontraron con los oscuros de Arashi – No soy Prue y no voy a juzgarte, puedes ser sincera – Lily sonrió, era verdad, con Prue no podía ser sincera cuando se hablaba de James y Nikki siempre la estaba psicoanalizando - ¿Le quieres? – los ojos de Lily brillaron mucho más y Arashi sabía ya de antemano la respuesta

- Claro que si – aunque nunca se hubiera esperado algo tan clara

- Entonces… - Arashi cogió la mano de Lily para darle fuerzas - ¿Qué te impide ir tras él? ¿Realmente ha hecho algo tan malo?

Lily se quedó mirando a su amiga sorprendida, era evidente, James se había comportado como un imbécil, al fin y al cabo…no, no era verdad, James siempre había sido James. La había cuidado, la había querido, la había protegido, la había esperado y ella siempre había rechazado todas las muestras de cariño que él le daba.

James solo había cometido el error de perderla una vez, de tratarla de trofeo una vez y para ella eso ya había sido algo irreparable pero no era verdad, antes de irse de Hogwarts ya sabía que no volvería a querer a nadie igual que quería a James.

Y después, cuando años más tarde se volvieron a ver, no había podido evitar volver a sentir algo por él, por eso había ido con Steve y como siempre se había equivocado al no escogerlo a él y después se enamoró perdidamente de él cuando la trató como a una princesa por todo lo sucedido con Steve y con los mortífagos.

¡Quería a James!

- El aborto…

- James no lo sabe – contestó Arashi – Es lo único que Prue nunca le dijo – Lily dejó que una lágrima resbalará por su mejilla – Igual que tampoco supo que tus padres murieron, si lo hubiera sabido habría estado aquí.

- ¿Por qué Prue…

- Pensamos que era mejor, pensamos que verle solo te haría daño, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, habías perdido a un niño y a tus padres y pensábamos que ver a James sería mucho peor pero nos equivocamos, y no sabes cuánto lo siento – Arashi bajó los ojos arrepentida y Lily la comprendió, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¡Arashi! – Remus entró por la chimenea en la habitación

- ¡Remus! – Arashi ya estaba varita en mano, no podía relajarse después de lo ocurrido en su piso

- James se va – fue lo único que dijo el licántropo

- Lily… - Arashi cogió más fuerte a la pelirroja de la mano

- Tengo miedo – fue lo único que dijo ella

- James no sabe que estás embarazada – añadió Remus

* * *

_La viruela de Dragón había atacado el mundo mago sin compasión y se había llevado por delante a mucha gente mayor y mucha gente joven. Unas de esas personas eran los señores Potter._

_Lily entró con Arashi a la mansión Potter situada en el valle de Godric donde se había organizado un pequeño velatorio para la familia más cercana._

_- Chicas – Remus las saludó al entrar_

_- Hola Remus – Lily abrazó al licántropo - ¿Cómo están?_

_- Fatal – susurró él – James no ha dicho nada, Sirius no para de comer y Prue está hiperactiva, no sé cuál es el peor remedio _

_- Ve tu con Sirius – dijo Lily a Arashi – Y tú con Prue _

_- ¿Estás segura? Puedo ir con James – Lily negó con la propuesta de Remus _

_- Creo que Prue necesita a su mejor amigo, además, creo que lograré hacer hablar a James, aunque sea para gritarme._

_Lily caminó entre las diferentes personas, vio de lejos al profesor Dumbledore hablando junto con MacGonnagall con quien parecía que era el ministro de magia pero ahora tampoco podía detenerse a saludar._

_Ando hacia las ventanas traseras, sabía que cuando James estaba pensativo le gustaba mirar hacia fuera, pensar que estaba en otro sitio y en otro lugar._

_Lo vio sentado en un sillón un poco viejo haciendo un gran contraste con el pulcro traje que llevaba. _

_Paró unos segundos, intentando pensar que le diría, su relación no había terminado muy bien hacia un mes atrás y no sabía si podían hablar como amigos._

_- Hola cielo – fue lo único que dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico_

_- Lils – fue lo único que dijo él, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, al menos había dicho una palabra _

_- Remus me ha dicho que no hablas _

_- No tengo nada que decir – James sintió la mano de Lily que apretaba su hombro, ella lo sabía, era la única capaz de hacerle sentir un poco mejor, aunque fuera un poco, era la única que había conseguido que hablará un poco _

_- ¿Quieres algo para comer? ¿Necesitas cualquier cosa? _

_- Quédate un poco más – Lily sonrió mientras se sentaba en el posabrazos del sillón y abrazaba a James por los hombros, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el heredero Potter llorará en su pecho. Y decidió que retrasaría la conversación sobre un niño que podría estar de camino._

_

* * *

  
_

Prue apareció tan rápido como pudo en la habitación del hotel seguida por Sirius pero cuando llegaron solo se encontraron con Remus y Arashi comiendo en el sofá.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntaron a la vez los dos chicos

- Esperando a Lily

- Buscando a Lily – respondieron Arashi y Prue respectivamente - ¿Se ha marchado?

- ¡A buscar a James! – se emocionó la oriental – No podía creérmelo cuando, después que Remus dijera tranquilamente que Lily estaba embarazada – reprochó la ex Slytherin a su prometido – Lily salió disparada a buscarlo

- ¿Solo por qué está embarazada?

- ¡Prue! Lily, por fin, ha admitido que lo quiere

- ¿Y por qué yo no estaba aquí?

- Porqué Lily nunca es sincera respecto al tema de James cuando tú estás delante

- Un momento… ¿la pelirroja embarazada? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Voy a ser tío?

- Vamos a la Central de Transladores – dijo Prue rápidamente – No quiero que salga mal una vez más

- ¡Queréis constarme! – gritó Sirius al aire al ver como sus amigos no habían, ni pensaban, responder a su pregunta

* * *

_Lily había ido al médico y le había dicho lo que, desde la muerte de los padres de Prue y James, sospechaba: estaba embarazada. _

_Se había quedado impresionada, nerviosa, bloqueada…sola. Y después la llamada de Prue "James se marcha" y ella no había podido reaccionar. No era verdad, había reaccionado y ahí estaba, en la Central de Transladores buscando el correcto._

_Se le paró el corazón al verlo esperar en una cola, con una maleta en su hombro como queriendo que, aunque pasará, le hiciera pensar solo en eso._

- "_Pasajeros para Irlanda" – Lily apresuró el paso, ese era el destino de James, al menos según Prue_

_- ¡James! – no pudo esperar y tuvo que llamarlo antes que estuviera demasiado lejos_

_- Lily – el moreno se giró, siendo incapaz de creerse que la pelirroja estaba ahí._

_- James… - respiró, intentando contener el aire _

_- Me voy, no puedo seguir en Londres – Lily parpadeó, debía decirlo, debía decir algo _

_- No entiendo_

_- No entiendes ¿o no quieres entender? – James esperaba que, si había ido hasta ahí, le diera una respuesta clara sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que debía hacer – Estoy harto de todo esto, de jugar a este juego. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_- Yo no te quiero – Lily respondió de manera inmediata, sin pensar en lo que decía o las consecuencias que podría tener eso _

_- Mentira_

_- Y tú no me quieres – volvió a decir – Solo soy una más en la lista _

_- No eres una más Lily, ¿cuántas veces se te tienen que decir las cosas para que las entiendas?_

_- Esto es ahora pero… ¿qué pasará cuando estés lejos? – Lily tuvo que controlarse para no añadir "¿Cuándo sepas que estoy embarazada?" James tuvo que ahogar la respuesta de "me marchó porqué tu quieres" y decidió guardar la poca dignidad y orgullo que aún le quedaba_

_- Tienes razón – no pensaba arrodillarse más por una cabeza hueca testaruda – Cuando me marché te olvidaré – Algo dentro de Lily se rompió en mil pedazos – Así que no vale la pena que me esperes, que te espere – la señora que organizaba los transladores volvió a llamar – Ahora me voy. Cuídate Evans _

_Lily vio como James se giraba, cogía la bolsa y se dirigía hacia la botella vacía. Se iba, finalmente se iba y ella iba a quedarse sola. No, no era verdad, se quedaba sola porqué quería, porqué lo dejaba ir, porqué ella quería que se quedase. _

_¡Claro! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Ella no quería que James se marchase, quería que se quedase, quería decirle todo lo que se había callado. ¡Por Dios si hasta lo había perdonado!_

_- James – volvió a llamar y sonrió._

_James se giró y durante un momento sus ojos brillaron. ¿Lily iba a luchar por él? Veía como ella daba un paso, otro paso, James también dio un paso hacia ella, sin dejar de sujetar la botella por el dedo, si ella daba otro paso, él saltaría la barrera de seguridad y correría para poder besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración. Pero Lily se paró. _

_Y todo se desvaneció_

_Segundos después, en Londres, tres chicas llegaron corriendo hacia la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo y la trasladaron rápidamente a San Mungo pero el bebé no se salvó._

_En tierras irlandesas, el trasladador no había sufrido ningún contratiempo. James miró el cielo azul y suspiró con dolor, había vuelto a creer que Lily lo quería._

_

* * *

  
_

Volvía a estar en la Central de Transladadores y ahora sabía que debía hacer, sabía hacia donde debía ir, no podía perder tiempo, si no iba mal saldría en menos de cinco minutos.

Y volvió a verlo, bueno, ahora vio a una multitud de admiradoras que iban alrededor suyo tratando de conseguir un autógrafo del gran buscador del Quidditch, nunca había pensado que realmente fuera tan bueno y conocido.

- ¡James! – lo llamó cuando ya no estaban las chicas, el chico se giró para después rodar los ojos

- No Lily – la pelirroja se extraño ¿qué diablos hacia?

- James, escucha…

- ¡No! Se está repitiendo todo exactamente igual que antes – el chico se giró bruscamente para encararla, olvidando durante unos segundos la furia que sentía por no haberle dicho que, durante un tiempo, había estado tan mal – Pero ahora no pienso volver, es que… ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué me escondiste que estabas embarazada?

- No era tuyo – mintió descaradamente para después recriminarse, había decidido no decir más mentiras

- Lily sé que soy el único que te ha tocado de esa manera – la cogió suavemente por la mejilla y se recriminó, no podía tener contacto alguno con ella sino quería caer otra vez en su juego – Si lo hubiera sabido habría estado aquí.

- Pero el problema era que yo no quería me ayudases – James bufó y Lily sonrió, incluso en las respuestas más sinceras parecía desesperar al gran James Potter

- Ese es tu problema, te crees autosuficiente y resulta que eres la menos autosuficiente de todos – la señora los llamó por segunda vez – Y ahora me voy, tengo que olvidarte Lily, amarte me está matando – la pelirroja vio tanto amor en los ojos de James que se quedó sin habla mientras lo veía ir hacia el transladador

"Muy bien Evans, ¿lo dejarás escapar?" Solo esa simple frase de su conciencia y parecía que lo había entendido todo. Esta vez la historia no se iba a repetir, ella no permitiría eso.

- ¡James! – el chico se giró sin dejar de tocar la tetera antigua - ¡Estúpido idiota, déjame hablar! – el ex Gryffindor rodó los ojos ¿incluso en eso debía ser testaruda? – Quiero decir un par de cosas – la chica saltó las barrera que separaban la zona de despedida de la del transladador y se tiró hacia James quien instintivamente alargó un brazo para sujetarla – Quiero decirte que… - Y todo volvió a desvanecerse.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé qué vais a querer matarme después de este final pero es que si no, no sabía cómo cortar el capítulo.**

**Aix…siempre nos hacen sufrir hasta el último momento.**

**Las escenas del pasado en el capítulo están desordenadas así que pongo el orden aquí: todas las escenas de Hogwarts (el discurso de Arashi, las escenas entre Remus y Arashi, etc) – la muerte de los padres de James – la escena en la central de transladadores – la escena entre Lily y su madre – la muerte de los padres de Lily. **

**Como siempre, gracias a **flormania, harrypottermaniac, *Golden_Snitch* **y** Armelle Potter **por encontrar un mini tiempo para dejarme un review. Los que no han dejado un review registrado, tendrán las respuestas en un review firmado por mi misma con la respuesta.**

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	20. Chapter 20: Tomorrow

**Wolas!**

**Pues sí, vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Comentarios, como siempre, al final del capítulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

James miraba al espejo mientras Prue intentaba acomodarle la corbata en el cuello, algo prácticamente imposible si tenemos en cuenta que cada vez que la anudaba bien, James se encargaba de deshacerla.

- ¡Por Dios James! ¡Estate quieto! – James bufó pero mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios.

- Lily está estornudando como una loca por culpa de la colonia de Sirius – informó Remus entrando en la habitación

- ¿Y dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Prue

- Pues haciendo estornudar a Lily ¿dónde va a estar si no? – agregó Remus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y provocando una carcajada a James

- Voy a verla – informó James cuando Prue iba empezar con su pelo pero desistió de inmediato

- Trae mala suerte – dijo Remus que sabía las costumbres muggles – Pero si quieres escaparte del intento de organizadora que es tu hermana, lo entiendo – y es que Prue había empezado a trabajar con la corbata de Remus – Y dile a Sirius que no venga si no quiere morir asfixiado.

* * *

James se paró antes de entrar, estaba seguro que Lily había intentado escapar por la ventana más cercana aludiendo que "No hacia falta casarme para saber que quiero a James". Y sonrió aún más recordando lo que había pasado ese día en la Central de Transladadores.

_James apoyó mejor a la pelirroja a su lado, estaban en un tren dirección hacia la ciudad donde había el estadio de Quidditch donde él debía jugar. _

_Se había sorprendido tanto al ver a Lily saltar a sus brazos mientras hablaba, y más aún al ver que había viajado con él. La multa que pagaron después por llevar un polizón, estuvieron de suerte que no los enviaran de vuelta, aunque tampoco hubiera sido el fin del mundo._

_Inclinó un poco la cabeza y dejó que el olor tan característico de Lily lo inundara. Parecía tan irreal para ser cierto pero sentía que había algo que se le escapaba. _

_James se removió incómodo. Las chicas habían dicho que "La historia se repite" ¿se referían a que él volvía a marcharse dejando a Lily sola? _

_- Merlín – susurró y fue ese susurro el que despertó a Lily _

_- ¡James! – lo miró sorprendido como si no recordará donde estaba - ¿Lo hice? _

_- Si, hiciste lo que una buena heroína de una película romántica haría – Lily se sonrojó y él deposito un suave beso en su cabeza _

_- James, antes que nada tengo que hablar contigo – Lily se separó del chico e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas – Es que no se por dónde empezar – se levantó un poco el flequillo como si de esa manera pudieran salir las palabras adecuadas_

_- ¿Estás embarazada? – inquirió James, Lily levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró extrañada, para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada y asentir _

_- Lo siento, no sé cómo pasó, bueno, en realidad si sé cómo pasó pero es que…- James cogió a Lily por la mandíbula con suavidad y la obligó a mirarle los ojos _

_- Estás embarazada – afirmó está vez James_

_- ¡Si! ¿Qué no me escuchas cuando habló Potter? _

_- ¿Y es mío? _

_- ¡Pues claro que es tuyo! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡No soy la hermana promiscua de Sirius! – James soltó una carcajada, por fin había vuelto SU Lily _

_- ¿Me quieres? _

_- No, estoy aquí de vacaciones con el tío que me ha dejado embarazada – Lily se relajó cuando lo vio sonriendo – Eres un tramposo. ¿Por qué me haces rabiar de esta manera?_

_- Porqué es divertido y te relaja – Lily sonrió._

_- No podría querer a nadie más James solo…hagámoslo bien, por una vez, hagámoslo bien, no soportaría tener que pasar por todo lo que he pasado una segunda vez, te amo demasiado para perderte – James sintió que algo dentro de él se emocionaba, esas mariposas en el estómago que parecían no querer abandonarle cuando se trataba de Lily, pero eso no pudo reprimir el instinto de besarla ¿por qué siempre hacia todo de tal manera que no pudiera sonar más deseable? - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

_- Casarnos – Lily levantó una ceja, no había sonado a pregunta ni mucho menos sino a una orden_

_- Será si quiero _

_- ¿Quieres? – Lily soltó una carcajada _

_- No si lo haces por el que dirán, no me importa tener un niño sola, aunque sea una sociedad atrasada puedo soportarlo _

_- Lo hago porque quiero poder decir que a partir de ahora no habrá nada que pueda poner en duda que nos queremos, ni tan siquiera nuestro orgullo_

_- En ese caso – Lily sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de James – Todo sea para fastidiar a nuestro orgullo._

La puerta se abrió rápidamente despertándolo de su recuerdo.

- Vaya, pensaba que usarías un método más interesante para escaparte. La puerta es poco original – sonrió James a la pelirroja que iba vestida tan solo con un camisón

- Todo es por tu culpa. Tienes un amigo al que le soy alérgica y ahora no me cabe el vestido porqué he engordado por culpa de un embarazo – James se fijó que tenía el maquillaje corrido – Y eso me ha ocasionado unas ganas de llorar irrefrenables y se me ha estropeado el maquillaje, por la cual cosa, lo siento Potter, pero no podemos casarnos – Lily pareció que en vez de explicar los problemas de porqué no podía casarse estaba explicando por qué no podía ir al colegio, como buena niña mimada.

- ¿Sabes? Verte embarazada y medio desnuda no hace que quiera dejarte ir – sonrió James mientras besaba a la pelirroja con toda la pasión que podía – Vamos a hacer cosas más lucrativas – Lily sonrió dentro del beso dispuesta a complacer a su futuro esposo

* * *

Remus sonrió cuando vio entrar, toda sofocada, a Arashi a la habitación donde, supuestamente, estaba James.

- ¿Dónde está Potter? – su voz no sonó nada amable

- ¿Prue o James?

- Los dos – Remus no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al ver el estrés que su chica llevaba encima

- Puedo encontrarte a uno – Remus señaló hacia la ventana y Arashi se acercó rápidamente, o lo más rápidamente que podía con los tacones de dama de honor. La oriental se apoyó a la ventana como una niña pequeña, con las manos abiertas y mirando hacia fuera. Sirius tenía a Prue cogida por la cintura mientras iban dando vueltas

- ¡El peinado! – iba a dar media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el jardín cuando notó que Remus la abrazaba por la cintura

- Debes relajarte, no es tu boda – Arashi pareció que obedecía sin pensarlo las palabras del licántropo y se acomodó en su pecho

- Ya, pero estoy entrenando – Remus hizo una sonrisilla

- Me parece increíble que se casen ellos antes – añadió él.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Siempre había tenido la intuición que Lily sería la primera, con tanto miedo al compromiso – Arashi entrelazó sus mano con la de Remus – Y no podía ser con otro que con James – la presión que hizo la mano de Remus hizo que se preocupara - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Pienso en que nadie se hubiera pensado que terminaríamos juntos – Arashi se sorprendió al notar cierta nota de dolor en su voz

- ¿Y qué? – la pequeña se giró entre los brazos del chico para quedar cara a cara - ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- La gente se sorprendió mucho cuando lo dijimos – Arashi suavizó su mirada

- Lo sé – la pequeña Aikawa se abrazó al licántropo – Pero ahora me parece tan perfecto, lo digo en serio, no podría…imaginarme estar en este momento de mi vida sin ti – Remus pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la oriental. Pese a haberse abrazado muchas veces, aún se sorprendía al comprobar lo pequeña que era. La frente de la chica chocaba contra su pecho siempre, las caderas femeninas eran tan delicadas y sus hombros eran la mitad de pequeños que las suyos - ¿Tú sí? – la voz de Arashi lo despertó.

- Si, para mí siempre fuiste inalcanzable – Arashi se separó de él sorprendida – Y te aseguró que no estaría igual de feliz que ahora – Arashi esbozó una sonrisa que se borró enseguida

- ¿Te imaginas tu vida sin mí? ¿Y con quién estarías? – preguntó la oriental haciendo pucheros - ¿Con quién estaría yo? – añadió curiosa la chica y Remus solo pudo sonreír y abrazarla aún más contra su cuerpo. Estaba claro, él no estaría con nadie más que no fuera ella.

* * *

La música había empezado a sonar y los novios habían salido a la pista a bailar, bueno, solo movían los pies porqué estaban demasiado ocupados en hacerse carantoñas y mimitos.

Nikki suspiró profundamente al verlos bailar, había tenido la premonición que conociéndolos iban a escaparse para alargar lo inevitable.

- Mira cielo – dijo cogiendo en brazos a Cedric para que pudiera ver la pista de baile – Pronto tendrás un amigo con el que jugar – aunque el niño estaba más preocupado en jugar con el pelo de su madre que, cansada de ser medio rubia, medio pelirroja, se había teñido de pelirroja del todo, aunque de un color más claro que el de Lily

- No me puedo creer que no pudiera ser el padrino – se quejó Sirius, y es que la pareja había decidido que los padrinos de la boda serían Prue y Remus mientras que los del niño Arashi y Sirius

- No te quejes, yo no he sido nada – sonrió de manera comprensiva Nikki – Por culpa de este – bromeó Nikki señalando a su esposo que había sido el encargado de llevar a Lily al altar, a falta del padre de la pelirroja, así que la única que no tenía un trabajo específico era Nikki.

- Ves cielo lo mucho que me quiere tu madre – dijo Amos a su hijo y este solo sonrió contento mientras daba palmadas – No sé si ofenderme – el comentario hizo reír a toda la mesa

Sirius sonrió aún más cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por los hombros, sabía de quien eran perfectamente, solo con el olor ya la había reconocido.

- ¿Vienes a bailar? – preguntó la pequeña Potter en la oreja de Sirius haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del ex heredero Black

- No sé bailar – se defendió Sirius haciendo que Prue soltará una carcajada

- ¿Cómo que no sabes bailar? ¿Sirius Black no sabe bailar? – se medio burló la castaña

- Muy bien, nadie se burla del gran Sirius Black – Prue sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Amos que había visto toda la escena

Fueron hacia el centro de la pista donde James y Lily ocupaban espacio más que bailar. Sirius cogió entre sus manos las caderas de Prue, le encantaban, era verdad, Prue no era una chica de 90-60-90 (como Lily) ni tampoco 75-60-70 (como Arashi) sino que tenía su curvas y bien marcadas.

Sirius, tus manos están demasiado al sur de mi cintura – bromeó Prue cuando vio que el heredero Black no pensaba cogerla como un buen bailarín

- Me gustan más tus caderas – Prue se paró de golpe y le miró.

- Sirius… - el miedo volvía a ella, la inseguridad – Nunca hablamos de esto pero…no tienes que fingir que te gustan mis caderas – sonrió ella de lado – Sé que si estás conmigo no es por mi físico sino por las ideas de bombero que tengo a veces, y eso me gusta – sonrió ella

- Por Merlín, a veces creo que en vez de ser hermana de James lo eres de Lily – por el rabillo del ojo vio como la cabeza pelirroja se giraba amenazantemente hacia él

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaron dos voces femeninas, la de la pelirroja más opacada por qué James estaba alejándola de ahí.

- Prue… - Sirius decidió parar el baile para poder hablar con más tranquilidad – Estoy cansado que no confíes en mí.

- ¡Confió en ti! – se enfadó ella – Por supuesto que confió en ti – los ojos avellana de la chica se encontraron con los grises de él – Pero… - ahora fue ella la encargada de romper el contacto visual – Pero no confió en mí – Sirius la miró extrañado y la obligó a levantar la vista - Sirius, no nos engañemos, eres el chico que ha tenido más relaciones en todo Londres

- ¿Te preocupa eso?

- En parte, quiero decir…no soy guapa Sirius, debemos reconocerlo, ese papel se lo adjudicaron a Lily, no soy dulce, eso le tocó a Arashi…solo soy…

- Prue, eres Prudence Potter y para mí eso es suficiente – las manos de Sirius rodearon las caderas de ella haciendo que se tensará considerablemente – Si en vez de pesar 65 Kg. pesaras 80 te querría igual, y si en vez de ser morena fueses rubia y delgada pues a lo mejor solo hubieses sido una noche para mí – Prue se atrevió a mirarle – No soy bueno con las palabras, lo sabes, pero parece que en esta relación solo hable yo

- Siempre hay una primera vez – sonrió ella

- Pero…lo que quiero decir es que, si, es verdad, hay muchas chicas que han pasado por mi cama, si, es verdad, todas eran guapísimas y si, también es verdad, ninguna tenía más de dos neuronas en el cerebro pero tú no necesitas ser nada de eso para ganarte un puesto en mi corazón, algo mucho más importante que ganarse un puesto en mi cama – Prue esbozó una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba - Va a ser difícil – Prue se relajó y dejó que las manos de Sirius vagaran por su cadera y cintura

- Resulta que con las cosas importantes nos volvemos inseguros, quizá si seamos hermanos de Lily – Sirius soltó una carcajada y los dos escucharon una queja de parte de la pelirroja – Pero te quiero, siempre lo hice

- Lo sé – Sirius le dio un suave beso y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para volver a coger el ritmo de la música.

* * *

James veía a Lily mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Habían decidido ir a Nueva York como viaje de luna de miel, un destino que siempre le había fascinado al joven jugador de Quidditch. "El próximo nos vamos a Australia" había dicho la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó divertido el chico mientras Lily se sonrojaba por haber sido pillada

- Estaba mirando si se me nota – se giró hacia él con una sonrisa – El embarazo – iba solo con ropa interior y miraba su abdomen

- Lils…estás de dos meses – James se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Lily – Aún no se te puede notar nada – abrazó a la pelirroja por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – Pronto seremos tres

- Lo siento – susurró la pelirroja

- ¿Lo sientes? – James la miró indignado a través del espejo - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…ha pasado todo tan deprisa, está claro que lo nuestro será siempre de manera precipitada – James sonrió mientras daba un beso en la cabellera pelirroja de su esposa

- A mí me gusta. Quiero verte engordar, quiero verte con más mal humor que de costumbre – James recibió un suave golpe en su brazo a modo de recriminación – pero sobretodo quiero verte jugar con alguien que es medio tuyo y medio mío. Quiero ver que todo por lo que he luchado ahora tiene su recompensa – miró a la Lily del espejo y vio que se le caían lágrimas – Lils… - la giró dentro de su abrazo para quedar cara a cara - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… - intentó serenarse – A parte que estoy sensible – aclaró antes que nada – Te quiero mucho más de lo que me pensaba – James sonrió – Y…quería decirte lo del otro bebé, en serio, pero no quería que volvieses solo porqué estaba mal, quería que volvieses porqué me querías y yo…me sentía sola pero… - James se sorprendió, nunca había pensado en ese bebé que nunca había nacido. Cuando se enteró reaccionó con furia pero no pensó en lo que eso significaba: Otra razón para estar unido a Lily – Quería tenerlo, nunca pensé en abortar. Era tuyo James y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, te quería tanto que no podía destruir la única cosa que me unía a ti y…cuando Prue me dijo que te marchabas…pensé que no volvería a verte y no pude soportarlo. ¡Y me forcé! – Lily había dicho todo entre lágrimas y ahora se escondió entre los brazos de James – Corrí a buscarte como una tonta y perdí a las únicas cosas por las que valía la pena luchar. – James la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo

- Lo siento, debía haber estado aquí, debía haberlo estado y sin embargo…

- Y sin embargo nos perdimos, nos perdimos en algo que no era importante, en sueños superficiales. ¡Te perdí James! – era increíble, la pelirroja nunca lloraba pero cuando lo hacía sacaba algo que nadie imaginaba que podía guardar en su interior

- Lily… - levantó la cabeza pelirroja y se le rompió el corazón al ver los ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas – Nunca me perdiste, pese a todo…yo siempre te quise.

- Lo sé… - Lily pudo por fin esbozar una sonrisa – Siempre me pregunté si me querrías pasará lo que pasará, hiciera lo que hiciera

- Lo hacía, lo hago, lo haré, como tu – Lily sonrió.

- Quizá es el mejor tipo de amor ¿no?

- Quizá – abrazó a la pelirroja fuertemente – Sobre el bebé…voy a compensarte, vamos a hacer a nuestro niño el hijo más feliz del mundo y, después, le daremos un hermano ¿si? – y ahora Lily no pudo aguantarse una carcajada viendo las segundas intenciones de James.

* * *

Meses después, principios de setiembre todo parecía haberse calmado.

Lily había tenido al bebé sin complicaciones, aunque pasó un embarazo muy aparatoso, el médico, por órdenes directas de James, ordenó a Lily que descansara por su aborto anterior y la posibilidad que volviera a producirse.

Y aunque parecía mentira la joven pareja Potter estaba funcionando sin discusión importante.

Después de la luna de miel, Lily regresó mucho más animada y confiando en su relación con James y James parecía otro, se había centrado y cuidaba a Lily como a una princesa, ninguno de los dos guardaba el rencor por lo pasado anteriormente.

La pareja ocupó la anterior casa que habían ocupado los padres de James y Prue lo agradeció, la herencia también era para ella pero sabía que no podría vivir en una casa donde se había celebrado el velatorio de sus dos padres y sus dos madres.

Arashi y Remus se casaron dos meses después del matrimonio Potter y Lily tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ayudar a organizar la boda: "No puedes tener estrés Lily", había dicho diplomáticamente Remus, pero conociendo a la pelirroja sabían que no podía estar quieta, así que le dieron el encargo de diseñar la colocación de la gente en las mesas, que no requería esfuerzo ni que se moviera mucho.

El padre de Arashi había ido a hablar con Remus un par de días antes del desenlace, aunque ella se negó, Remus insistió en llevar a cabo esa reunión, al fin y al cabo, iban a ser familia y estaba seguro que el señor Aikawa no quería nada malo para su hija.

"_Esto es una poción ancestral_", eso había dicho el padre de Arashi después de la salutación cordial "_para que la licantropía no pase a tus descendientes_". Remus miró asombrado la copa que tenía delante suya con un líquido azul eléctrico "_Arashi adora los niños y quiero que pueda tener sus hijos, y también los tuyos_" Sabía que eso era una firma de paz, así que se bebió la copa.

Nikki y Amos parecían otra pareja feliz y Cedric, como buen bebé, crecía cada vez y todos se asombraban cuando lo veían de los mucho que había crecido.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en el lago de Hogwarts, visitando su antiguo castillo.

Había pedido permiso a Dumbledore para poder ir y el director no se había negado. Así que las cuatro parejas y los dos pequeños hicieron un picnic en los jardines.

- No sé si será bueno para Harry que este con tantos bichos sueltos – dijo Lily después de coger al bebé de poco más de un mes de su pequeña cesta

- Lily – James sonrió al ver como el pequeño lloraba con toda la fuerza que podía – Te estás volviendo una madre sobreprotectora

- ¡Pues claro! Con un padre como tú seguro que después Dumbledore debe llamarme cada dos por tres diciendo la gamberrada del día – James ahogó en la carcajada al ver a Sirius vocalizar "Mapa Merodeador"

- Harry no será como James – intentó tranquilizarla Nikki al ver al resto del grupo riendo porqué Sirius había dicho que también heredaría la capa de invisibilidad

- Ya – Lily también intentaba esconder la risa e intentando ser seria mientras daba el pecho al pequeño – Eso lo dices tú porqué Cedric no heredará nada de eso

- Evidentemente – afirmó Nikki sin dudarlo, haciendo reír aún más el grupo

- ¿Y vosotros qué? – preguntó Amos al aire intentando esconder su diversión

- ¿Nosotros? ¿O ellos? – preguntó Arashi

- Ambos – sonrió Nikki – Queremos otro bebé en el grupo y otra boda

- Sois unos ansiosos – dijo Arashi – No hace ni seis meses que estoy casada, tú tardaste un año – señaló la oriental a la otra ex Slytherin

- Lily y James no esperaron – bromeó Sirius

- No hables mucho, yo quiero ir a la boda de Prue – dijo Arashi poniendo morritos.

* * *

James se había abstraído, sentía a sus amigos bromear sobre los niños y sobre las bodas pero él no quería molestarse en prestar atención. Y es que adoraba esos momentos de los tres.

Lily dándole el pecho a Harry y él mirando a ambos mientras sentía que algo dentro suyo se movía y le recordaba que había alcanzado la completa felicidad.

- James – Lily lo llamó suavemente, sabía que con un suave toqué James solo le prestaría atención a ella – No me mires

- No puedo evitarlo – los dos sonrieron, Lily se lo había dicho muchas veces. "_No me mires de esa manera tan penetrante_" pero él no podía evitarlo, tampoco quería. Y gracias a eso ya se sabía cada expresión de Lily de memoria y ahora…le tocaba estudiar las de Harry y las de su pelirroja con el bebé. – Además, tú también lo haces

- No lo hago – protestó ella apartando su vista del pequeño y centrándola en su marido – Vale, quizá sí pero es que me gusta verte con Harry – Lily se sonrojó involuntariamente al ver los ojos brillantes de James – Y no me mires – el joven Potter dejó ir una carcajada mientras Lily ponía al pequeño en vertical para darle palmaditas en la espalda – Ya está cielo – le sonrió a Harry después que eructara y dejó que James cogiera al bebé para que caminara con él y se durmiera

- Distráete un poco – dijo indicando a sus amigos que estaban hablando animadamente

- Tú también deberías, hace días que andas preocupado – James frunció el seño, sabía que no podía engañar a Lily – Prométeme que hablaremos esta noche

- Te lo prometo – Lily puso mirada de prefecta que sabía que intimidaba a James – Te quiero – ella consiguió sonreír y se levantó para quedar cara a cara con James

- Duerme cielo – dijo un suave beso en la frente de Harry y después se empinó un poco para besar a su esposo – Yo también

- Lo sé – Lily rodó los ojos para irse a sentar al lado de Prue

* * *

Arashi estaba tumbada encima de las mantas del picnic al lado de Cedric y Harry que estaban haciendo la siesta y, al lado de estos, estaba Remus.

Remus sonrió al ver como su esposa tenía a Harry cogido de la mano, sabía que Arashi adoraba los niños pero aún no le había dicho lo de la poción que le había dado el señor Aikawa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurró el joven señor Lupin

- Si – Arashi contestó ausentemente – Es que quiero uno – dijo poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña y después miró de manera fija a Remus

- Ya… - Remus dejó ir un bufido, no es que no quisiera tener hijos con Arashi era solo que la idea lo intimidaba.

- ¿Y tú? – Remus cerró los ojos e intentó buscar una respuesta adecuada.

- Te quiero – eso fue lo único que le salió – Y quiero cualquier cosa que salga de ti aunque sea un tentáculo horroroso de color rosa – Arashi se sonrojó al recordar una de las múltiples bromas de los Merodeadores que por fallo técnico había caído sobre la oriental

- Pero… - le animó a seguir Arashi

- No sé si estoy preparado – los ojos de Arashi se oscurecieron – No me mal interpretes, me gustaría tener un pequeño para enseñarle a andar, a caminar e incluso a contar pero…tengo miedo de esto – Remus se puso las manos en su propio pecho

- Remus…

- Oye… - el licántropo se sentó bien y Arashi lo imitó para estar cara a cara – Prue me enseñó que no tengo que avergonzarme de lo que soy y tú…tú a luchar por lo que quiero pero…por ser licántropo nunca me atreví a dar el paso final hasta que casi ya era demasiado tarde – Arashi abrió la boca para intervenir pero Remus la calló – Y ahora…y si tenemos un bebé y se asusta por lo que soy o, peor aún, y si…

- Me da igual que también sea licántropo, yo puedo cuidaros a ambos

- No – Remus sonrió nostálgicamente – Iba a decir si se avergüenza de mi – Remus cerró los ojos hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo

- Eso no pasará, nadie podría avergonzarse por tenerte como padre, Remus

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Remus abrió los ojos y a Arashi se le rompió la voz al ver los conocidos ojos color miel acuosos

- Porqué eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, porqué no todo se mide por pureza de sangre o por algo parecido…tú tienes algo muy superior a todo eso – Remus acarició los brazos de Arashi – Nunca podría

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro hijo fuera licántropo?

- Ya te lo he dicho – Arashi se separó indignada – Pasaríamos una luna llena en familia, pero en forma animal – Remus intentó sonreír – Es más, Sirius no hará falta ni que se transforme – ahora sí que Arashi consiguió hacer sonreír a Remus y de repente el tono de Arashi cambió a uno más nervioso – Además, no hace falta que lo tengamos ahora, podemos esperar y… - Remus alzó una ceja y lo entendió todo

- Estás embarazada – afirmó totalmente convencido

- No – negó rápidamente Arashi pero ya se había sonrojado

- Estás embarazada – ahora era para autoconvencerse

- No – y parecía que el tono de la oriental también era para autoconvencerse hasta que se topó con los ojos de Remus – Pero…es que…me descuidé, durante el nacimiento de Harry iba tan estresada intentando estar en casa, en casa de Lily y también con Nikki y Prue que no tomé la poción anticonceptiva y…pasó, pero nunca pensé que estuvieras tan inseguro, tampoco habíamos hablado de eso y ahora… - Arashi se subió el flequillo como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada – Te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres y…me siento tan culpable que yo… - Remus no pudo evitar sonreír y se alzó un poco para poder besar a Arashi – Remus…lo siento

- Te quiero, te lo he dicho antes, y todo lo que salga de ti y más si también sale de mi – Arashi se relajó un poco – Os quiero y no debes sentirlo, yo también debí colaborar en eso – Arashi se sonrojó por lo inocente que era y se dejó abrazar por el chico, emocionado y asustado a partes iguales por la idea de ser padre – Por cierto, hay un tema…

- ¿Tu licantropía? Remus te he dicho que…

- …no es hereditaria

- ¿Qué? – Arashi dejó de hablar instantáneamente

- Tu padre me dio una poción para que no fuera hereditaria, no hay peligro de que el pequeño la tenga – Arashi se puso una mano sobre el corazón mientras sonreía ligeramente

- ¿En serio qué papá…? – Remus sonrió contento, sabía que para su esposa eso era una aceptación en toda regla de la relación

- Debía habértelo dicho antes pero tenía miedo que pasará lo que ha pasado – Arashi también sonrió y volvió a besar a Remus

- Vas a ser un gran padre – y ahora Remus abrazó con toda la felicidad que podía, deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre.

* * *

Prue se había quedado dormida en el sofá del piso nada más entrar porqué el día en el campo, por muy tranquilo que hubiera sido, también había sido agotador. No por el ejercicio físico que había hecho, sino más bien el psicológico. Y para variar, había sido culpa suya y de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius.

Cuando habían nombrado la palabra boda se había puesto nerviosa. Nunca había hablado de un futuro al lado de Sirius, a decir verdad, nunca se había imaginado una vida al lado de Sirius como algo más que una amiga. Le quería, le quería mucho más de lo que nadie se hubiera podido imaginar, pero también debía de admitir que siempre había asumido que Sirius era un chico inalcanzable para tener como pareja estable, quizás por eso se había fijado en Remus.

El licántropo era todo lo que Sirius no era, responsable y con ganas de tener a su lado alguien que le hiciera sentir querido, y cuando Prue se fijó en eso, se autoconvenció que estaba enamorada de Remus y, tenía la sensación que Remus había visto en ella la mejor amiga, alguien con quien compartirlo todo, y lo había confundido con amor.

Abrió los ojos despacio, la verdad es que no quería romper la aparente tranquilidad que había en el piso.

El piso, otra cosa que había cambiado. Desde que Arashi se había trasladado a vivir a una casa en las afueras de Londres con Remus (regalo de bodas de parte de todos sus amigos) y Lily y James se habían apoderado de la antigua casa de los Potter en la valle Godric, Prue se había quedado en sus manos con el piso de Lily. Aunque Prue había insistido en que Lily lo vendiera y que ella ya se apañaría con algo, la pequeña Evans había decidido que, hasta que no encontrará algo mejor, Prue se quedaría en el piso, y para que no se sintiera culpable, le pagaba un alquiler.

Sus ojos no tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la luz, había poquísima y por esa razón tuvo que coger la varita rápidamente cuando vio una figura al lado de la ventada, retallada por la luz de la calle.

Se relajó considerablemente al ver a Sirius, pero el parecía que no la había visto, concentrado en intentar contar las gotas de lluvia que caían en la calle. No, si que la había visto y sabía que Sirius volvía a sentirse inseguro, inseguro por la relación que tenía con ella, porqué ella había vuelto a estar insegura.

Se levantó con todo el sigilo que pudo y se acercó a la ventana

- Ei… - Sirius miró a Prue con sus ojos grises y le dedicó una media sonrisa - ¿Llueve?

- Parece un diluvio – fue lo único que dijo él y Prue sintió el silencio incómodo sobre ellos. Sin pensarlo se puso detrás de Sirius abrazándolo por la cintura y situando su cabeza en el hombro de él, era una suerte que no fuera tan pequeña como Arashi, porqué de lo contrario no habría llegado a esa posición tan cómoda

- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente - ¿Lo estás tú?

- Si – sintió que Sirius se había tensado con esa respuesta porqué, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había tomado una decisión – Te quiero Sirius… - empezó suavemente

- Pero… - añadió tristemente el ex Merodeador

- Eso es el problema – Prue soltó una pequeña risita – Que no hay peros – Sirius inclinó su cabeza para mirarla y ella aprovecho el momento para escurrirse del sitio donde estaba y colocarse delante de él – No hay peros – volvió a repetir y sonrió cuando, inconscientemente, Sirius había puesto las manos en la cintura de ella – Te quiero sin peros, sin condiciones, sin importarme el pasado ni el presente, siempre te he querido y nunca me ha importado

- Pero… - Prue puso suavemente su dedo sobre los labios de él

- He tardado tiempo en darme cuenta, quizá sea un rasgo Gryffindor – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa – pero…es que te quiero – se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa, sin saber cómo explicarlo – Nunca te lo había dicho segura, nunca te lo había dicho de la manera que te lo digo ahora porqué me asustaba, no entendía como podía sentir eso por mi mejor amigo pero es que…no quiero dejar de sentirlo y quiero estar ahí, día a día, a tu lado, sintiendo como esto crece de manera imparable, de la misma forma que lo ha hecho durante estos años. – Sirius sonrió de manera cándida e intentó poner un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de ella

- Demasiado corto

- Sirius… - el chico se inclinó un poco para besar de manera suave los labios de ella

- ¿Estás segura? Porqué puedo llegar a ser muy pesado y… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, antes de nada, Prue sonrió de manera sincera y pronunció unas palabras que Sirius habría jurado que nadie las pronunciaría y menos delante de él.

- Cásate conmigo

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Creo que este capítulo fue como de cierre de todas las relaciones. Al principio quería hacer este capítulo como un epílogo pero me di cuenta que quedaban demasiadas cosas que decir y que aclarar antes de poder terminar el fic. Así que, habrá unos cuantos capítulos más (no muchos) contando que pasó después de la "solución" a los problemas. **

**Sobre este capítulo, quería cerrar con las inseguridades que había existentes en todas las parejas. El posible rencor de Lily hacia el aborto, la necesidad de Arashi de sentir a su futura familia aceptada por su familia de siempre y la inseguridad de Prue hacia el mujeriego Sirius. Espero que haya conseguido mis objetivos.**

**Tema reviews. Como siempre, dar las gracias a:** Snitch-bcn, harrypottermaniac, Amparito_black89, mariiana, *Golden_Snitch*, kittymariposa, flormania, justweasley, Armelle Potter **y** leniiss.

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	21. Chapter 21: Tomorrow

**Wolas!**

**Pues vuelvo a estar aquí, comentarios, como siempre, al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Antes de que la boda de Prudence Potter y Sirius Black pudiera, ni tan siquiera, empezar a organizarse, el mundo mágico cobró vida por si solo, y no de la buena manera, sino todo lo contrario.

Los magos pedían permisos para salir del país de manera rápida por miedo a no poder hacerlo mañana, el departamento de aurores estaba atascado de denuncias de desaparición, pero también de denuncias de asesinato, de aquellas pobres personas que volvían a casa después de trabajar y eran asesinadas en la puerta de entrada de su casita unifamiliar. Las escuelas de magia habían cerrado, los padres no querían tener a sus hijos lejos de casa por si pasaba algo. Los hospitales estaban saturados de heridos, algunos graves, otros no tanto. Y los cementerios…parecían un hotel en temporada alta, porqué no paraba de entrar y salir gente, con cara triste y lágrimas.

Prue entró en casa de James y Lily por la red fluu, debía comentar unas cosas con el matrimonio, más concretamente, una con James y otra con Lily.

- ¿James? – la voz de Lily resonó en la sala de estar

- No cielo, soy yo – sabía que la pelirroja se lo estaba pasando mal, por órdenes de James, el ministerio había prohibido a Lily trabajar, claro, eso la pelirroja no lo sabía porqué si lo supiese no estaría en casa, la versión oficial era que, en casos extremos, se aplicaba la norma que un miembro de la pareja debía quedarse con el hijo menor de un año

- Prue… ¿pasa algo? ¿Es James? – Lily había desmejorado mucho en esos últimos días, la tensión de estar esperando que volvieran de una misión. Lo sabía, ella también lo había sentido, con Sirius y Arashi…Arashi era un no vivir porqué entre su padre y Remus habían conseguido enviarla de vuelta a Japón para estar más segura y la pobre se volvía loca a la espera de noticias.

- No, James está bien – Lily sonrió condescendiente, se suponía que estaba bien – Tengo que comentarte algo, necesito tu ayuda de amiga – Lily la miró extrañada mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar

- ¿Estás bien? – Prue sonrió, debía tener el mismo aspecto que ella, pálida, con ojeras y con varios kilos menos

- Nos está sentando fatal – Lily sonrió por fin

- Lo sé pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por James – la pelirroja escondió su cara entre sus manos – Intentó no pensar, intentó salir a comprar, arreglo el jardín, saco el polvo, cuido de Harry… ¡a lo muggle! – Prue esbozó una media sonrisa, sabía, por experiencia propia, que Lily odiaba las tareas del hogar, siempre era ella y Arashi que convencían a la pelirroja para que arrimara el hombro y que lo hiciera sin magia, a lo que ella siempre respondía "Yo ya estoy acostumbrada al modo muggle, deberíais dejarme utilizar la magia"

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – al escuchar esa pregunta pareció que Lily había cambiado, su palidez parecía pasar desapercibida, y sus ojeras desaparecían por el brillo de sus ojos verde esmeralda

- Precioso, cada día se parece más a James, y eso me alegra – sonrió de manera llena por primera vez en toda su conversación – Hace un par de días dijo su primera palabra y James casi nos ahoga con el abrazo que nos dio – los ojos de Lily se inundaron de lágrimas - Te echo de menos – fue lo único que dijo y Prue corrió a sentarse a su lado en el sillón para abrazarla – Y a la tímida de Arashi y a la terapeuta de Nikki

- Ya… - Prue tuvo que retener la lágrimas

- Por Merlín, últimamente estoy muy sensible – Lily levantó los ojos verdes, brillantes, aunque un poco rojos – Perdona

- No hay de que – Lily sonrió mientras se secaba los ojos

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Sirius?

- Bien – ahora fue Prue la que tuvo que levantar un muro para no ponerse a llorar – Solo que…ya sabes, con las misiones coincidimos pocas horas en el piso y… - Lily asintió comprensiva, era muy duro no tener ni tiempo para decir "te quiero" a la persona que tenías siempre a lado – Además…he ido al médico

- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Una maldición con dobles intenciones? – Prue sonrió al ver que Lily había desarrollado de manera increíble su instinto maternal – Yo tengo algo que…

- No, Lils – cogió la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas y sonrió de manera tierna – Estoy embarazada – Lily parpadeó un par de veces

- Prue eso es…

- Difícil, lo sé, en los tiempos que corren y sin estar casada, y con Sirius arriba y a bajo pero… - Prue se ahogó en el abrazo de su amiga

- Es fantástico – Lily sonrió soltando un par de lágrimas – Uno más en la familia, además… ¡voy a ser tía!

- Ya eres tía – bromeó Prue al muy sabido nacimiento del hijo de Petunia

- Eso no cuenta – Lily negó con la mano intentando disimular el dolor que solo hubiese recibido una escueta carta con una foto del pequeño Dursley. - ¿De cuánto estás?

- Dos meses escasos – Prue sonrió y la señora Potter vio lo que ella debía haber visto cuando se había puesto a hablar de Harry, el rostro iluminado de Prue. – Y aún no se lo he dicho a Sirius, no sé que hacer, ni si le gustará ni si…

- Prue – la unión entre las manos de las chicas se apretó aún más – Sirius te quiere y está deseando formar una familia contigo. ¡Ibais a casaros!

- Yo se lo pedí – Prue sacó la lengua medio culpable

- Y Sirius no huyó, ya sabes lo asustadizo que era para los compromisos

- Lo sé pero… ¡un hijo!

- ¡Merlín! Un Potter con sangre Black, Dumbledore os denunciará por querer destruirle el castillo – las dos chicas se miraron y empezaron a reír, sin poder contenderse, sin recordarse, durante unos segundos de lo que pasaba fuera

James escogió ese momento para salir de la chimenea y se quedó de pie, mirando a las dos chicas más importantes de su vida.

Lily y Prue estaban cogidas de la mano, riendo a pleno pulmón y con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas que no podía distinguir si eran recientes por la risa o por algo anterior.

- Vaya…veo que nadie me ha echado de menos – las dos chicas se giraron hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pareció que a Lily le costó un poco darse de cuenta de quien se trataba pero cuando lo hizo soltó la mano de Prue y corrió hacia James, dando un salto antes de tirarse a sus brazos.

James tuvo que coger a Lily por el trasero mientras su esposa enroscaba las piernas en su cintura masculina y sus brazos en la nuca y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorprendente actuación de la pelirroja, ésta se encargó a acallarlo con un beso.

Un beso apasionado, buscando todos los rincones ya conocidos para ellos. James sonrió dentro del beso cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirroja había perdido la batalla de lenguas y como revancha apretó aún más las ataduras de las piernas y los brazos, uniéndolos, si eso era posible, más de lo que estaban.

Prue sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena y tuvo que intervenir cuando vio que, olvidándose de ella, la mano de James estaba empezando a vagar por la espalda de Lily.

- Chicos… - ninguno de los dos pareció haberla oído – Cielo… - Prue se maldijo al ver que tampoco funcionaba - ¡Harry a dicho mamá! – gritó de repente

- ¡¿Cuándo?! – Lily y James se separaron y miraron a la invitada – Eres mala – respondió James con una sonrisa mientras Lily, sonrojada, se bajaba de la cintura de James, eso sí, antes de ir más lejos, James la cogió de la cintura para poder susurrarle a la oreja – La próxima vez que me saludes así hazlo cuando estemos solos – Lily se sonrojó pero sonrió de manera pícara, de la única manera que solo sonreía delante de James

- Tenemos algo de decirte – sonrió la pelirroja mientras lo sentaba en el sofá y ella encima él

- Puedes hacerlo tú, sé que te mueres de ganas – bromeó Prue, sabiendo que ese tipo de cotilleos volvían loca a la perfecta prefecta

- ¡Vamos a ser tíos! ¡Prue está embarazada! – aplaudió Lily encima de James mientras esté las miraba sorprendido

- ¿Qué? – las tres cabezas se giraron hacia la chimenea, donde había salido un Sirius que, después cinco intentos de llegar a la casa Potter (por culpa de tener la salida bloqueada por el beso de los Potter), salió ensuciado y sofocado

* * *

Sirius sonrió al ver salir a Prue de la ducha con el albornoz que siempre utilizaba. Dos meses después la figura de Prue empezaba a ser redondeada y su embarazo notable, por esa misma razón había sido dada de alta en los aurores. "Nada de mujeres embarazadas", había dicho Alastor Moody y Sirius sonrió detrás de su compañera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Prue sacándole la lengua a Sirius

- Nada – Prue lo vio sonreír y sabía que ese "nada" era muy sospechoso - ¿Niño o niña? – Prue dejó ir una carcajada

- Aún no lo sé – y con un cepillo en mano se giró hacia el joven Black – Y aunque lo supiera no voy a decírtelo, es una sorpresa

- Pero…

- Solo voy a decirte que no tienes tan buena puntería como Remus, es solo uno – Sirius sonrió y añadió de manera pícara

- De momento – Prue se sonrojó y Sirius sonrió satisfecho por haberla incomodado.

- Aún no me has visto hinchada, Sirius – bromeó Prue mientras iba a sentarse en la cama, junto al chico

- Bueno, no serás ni peor que Lily ni que Arashi – la pequeña Potter tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al recordar el humor extra-dulce de la primera y el mal humor de la segunda en los últimos días de embarazo, algo que iba totalmente al revés

- ¿Sabes que me aburro? – preguntó ella de repente

- Lo sé pero creo que la norma de "no madres embarazadas" es perfectamente aceptable – Prue abrió la boca para reclamar pero Sirius se adelantó – Bien que ayudaste a convencer a Arashi para que se fuera y a Lily para que se quedará en casa

Sin quererlo, la mente de Prue se trasladó a esa visita que había hecho al matrimonio Potter.

* * *

_- Sirius…puedo explicártelo – Prue se levantó rápidamente mientras buscaba ayuda con la mirada _

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron esta vez Sirius y James, el segundo más divertido que el primero _

_- Quería decírtelo antes pero… - Prue miró a Lily y está enseguida entendió la pedida de ayuda en silencio que le había lanzado su amiga_

_- Vamos James, Harry debe estar hambriento – el chico miró a Sirius diciendo "es mi hermana" y después besó a Prue en la cabeza _

_- Voy a ser tío – Prue sonrió cálidamente mientras veía como el matrimonio Potter, cogidos de la mano, salían del salón _

_- ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó Sirius _

_- Si – Prue sonrió tímidamente – Ya sé que, al parecer, en nuestro grupo la única que lo hace bien es Nikki pero…_

_- ¿En serio? – Prue parpadeó y no pudo evitar que una respuesta, muy similar a la que Lily le hubiera dado, saliera de su boca_

_- Sirius, estoy de dos meses, ¿no me escuchas cuando te hablo? ¿Así representa que tratas a la persona que más quieres? _

_- Eso era muy Evans – sonrió Sirius haciendo que Prue dejara escapar una sonrisita, y es que parecía que había un cambio de la Lily Evans a la Lily Potter, y antes de que Prue pudiera reaccionar, Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la besó en los labios de manera nada discreta_

_- ¡Es mi hermana! – Prue sonrió dentro del beso y Sirius, para enfadar más a James, acarició suavemente el trasero de la pequeña Potter - ¡Maldito perro! _

_- ¡James! Es el padrino de tu hijo y el novio de tu hermana, deberías ser más considerado – lo regañó Lily – Además, ella a presenciado nuestro beso y no ha dicho nada – ahora Prue se vio obligada a romper el beso para poder reír abiertamente mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Sirius y este la abrazaba, como protegiéndola de las miradas asesinas de su primo/hermano mientras se oía una discusión habitual entre Lily y James _

_- Potter's – sonrió Sirius mientras Prue le daba un suave golpe en el brazo – No te quejes, al fin y al cabo, resulta que me es imposible no querer un Potter_

_- ¿Y si es Black-Potter? – preguntó tímidamente la chica que estaba entre sus brazos _

_- Entonces es posible que James y Remus se peleen por ser el padrino – y abrazó con más fuerza a Prue – Te quiero nena, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré y un niño solo significa que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti y por ese futuro Potter _

_- Black – corrigió Prue mientras Sirius sonreía _

_- Será más Potter que Black, no voy a permitir que mi hijo quede marcado por un apellido tan oscuro – Prue se separó un poco de él para mirarlo con desaprobación_

_- Pero yo quiero que sea Black, yo quiero que sepa quien es su padre – y Sirius supo que no solo era para que él no se sintiera acomplejado por el apellido, sino porqué, tal y como estaban las cosas, llegar a casa vivo cada día era un milagro._

_- ¿Puedo sacar el cava o aún no habéis decidido el apellido? – preguntó James a través de la puerta _

_- ¿James siempre fue tan cotilla? – Prue volvió a esconderse entre los brazos de Sirius después de ese comentario mientras el futuro padre besaba la cabellera oscura y despeinada de su chica._

_

* * *

  
_

Lily salió al supermercado a comprar, como buena ama de casa, aunque no fuera para nada con ella, no podía quedarse en casa, aunque, si James supiera que había salido así, sin protección, seguramente la mataría, pero es que no podía quedarse en casa y no podía dejar que Harry notase su nerviosismo cada vez que salieran de casa.

La conversación que habían tenido con Prue y Sirius el mismo día que la pequeña Potter había confesado que estaba embarazada los había dejado aún más de preocupados.

* * *

_Cuando Lily y James volvieron al salón, está vez con Harry entre los brazos y con la pareja Black-Potter feliz por la nueva noticia todo parecía demasiado irreal, y todos tuvieron que hacer una pequeña sonrisa incómoda, Sirius no había venido por curiosidad._

_- Es algo serio – Lily suspiró, la última vez que le había dicho eso, Arashi había tenido que marcharse de Londres _

_- ¿Queréis que le de a Harry la comida? – preguntó Prue al matrimonio _

_- Gracias – sonrió la pelirroja, sabiendo que su amiga ya sabía lo que Sirius tenía que decirles _

_- Bien, habla Canuto – James sintió como Lily entrelazaba su mano con la suya _

_- Solo os digo esto porqué os quiero – James entrecerró los ojos _

_- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental? – preguntó James a su mejor amigo_

_- Desde que tú pelirroja se ha convertido en MI mejor amiga – Lily tuvo que esforzarse en no dejar ir una carcajada, y es que, en esos últimos meses, Lily había pasado mucho más tiempo con Sirius que con James, y eso hacia que al joven Potter, celoso como pocos, siempre dijera que un día le robaría la esposa. _

_- ¿Qué es Sirius? – Sirius tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando Lily vocalizó, después de esa frase un "Yo también te quiero cielo", haciendo enfadar aún más a James, para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su marido – Celoso – eso pareció contentar a James porqué sin soltar a la pelirroja de una mano, pasó la otra por su cintura, abrazándola aún más _

_- Bien, es una lista que circula por la sección de aurores, no te la han hecho llegar porqué les pedí que me dejaran hacerlo a mi – aclaró Sirius._

_Sirius alargó a la pareja un pergamino, James soltó la cintura de su mujer, nunca la mano, para cogerla y leer con rapidez, mientras Lily hacia lo mismo por encima del hombro del chico._

"_Las recompensas más suculentas" _

_- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? – preguntó James al aire mientras su mujer le quitaba el pergamino para examinarlo con atención_

_- En un redada que hicimos el otro día en casa de un mortífago _

_- ¿Cuál? – preguntó James para saber si eso tenía, o no, certificado de veracidad_

_- De Malfoy – James hizo una mueca de asco mientras Lily se tapaba la boca con la mano, ahogando un gemido de dolor _

_- Pero eso… - Lily no podía hablar, los seis primeros puestos eran tan suponibles como dolorosos. – Albus, Moody, Crouch, James, Prue y… ¿Harry? – aún no podía creerse el número seis - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está Harry y no yo? Es un bebé, no puedo… - Lily tuvo que ahogar un sollozo mientras se le escapaban lágrimas – Es un niño, James – dijo como si James tuviera la capacidad de borrarlo de aquella lista _

_- Lo sé – James abrazó a la pelirroja con cariño, intentando darle consuelo _

_- Harry…es el heredero de Gryffindor, uno de los pocos que puede plantarle cara a Voldemort, por eso lo quiere muerto, los otros cinco, son aurores con gran actividad contra sus mortífagos – intentó explicar Sirius aunque sabía que de poco servían esas explicaciones triviales _

_- Sirius… - el joven Black suspiró, James había leído algo en sus ojos _

_- Hay más… - ahora extendió otra lista haciendo que Lily fuera más rápida que James y la cogiera para leerla primero – "Los más buscados"_

_- ¿Qué significa? _

_- Que quieren que te unas a ellos, no quieren matarte – parecía que había un rastro de alivio en la voz de James mientras seguía leyendo la lista, el nombre de Lily, Arashi y Sirius aparecían en los primeros puestos _

_- ¿Por qué? – Lily volvió a mirarlos interrogantes – Sirius y Arashi son sangres limpias, vale, lo entiendo. ¿Pero yo? Soy una sangre sucia casada y madre de un Potter _

_- Verás… - Sirius miró a James, no sabía si decirlo delante del chico – Con Dumbledore hay dos hipótesis, la primera, que seas una bruja con un talento innato para hacer todo tipo de hechizos, encantamientos y un sin fin de cosas más, la segunda, creemos que Voldemort piensa que, si te atrae al lado oscuro, eso influirá en Harry, lo cual, significa que, no solo no mataría a un heredero, sino que lo tendría de su lado, junto con Prue, serían un equipo de lo más excepcional. _

_- Sino es que son las dos – suspiró James - ¿Soluciones? – preguntó, no le gustaba que su familia estuviera amenazada de esa manera _

_- Que Arashi no vuelva de Japón, que Prue se quede en casa y que vosotros utilicéis un guardián secreto, mi petición es que Prue se quede con vosotros ahora que sé que está embarazada – esa última frase lo susurró para que ella no se enterará._

_- Bien, entonces, Lily, Harry y Prue se quedan en esta casa y tu o yo somos los guardianes secretos – Sirius sonrió y espero la protesta de la pelirroja_

_- Yo no estoy amenazada de muerte – Sirius parpadeó, ¿esa era la pelirroja de carácter explosivo?_

_- ¿Estás bien? – Al parecer James pensó lo mismo_

_- No – y ahora James y Sirius vieron los ojos verdes resplandecer con ira controlada - ¿De verás te piensas que voy a quedarme en casa sin saber noticia de ti? ¿De verás piensas que voy a ser sumisa como hasta ahora? Lo he hecho por Harry y porqué el ministerio no quiere que colaboré, bien, pero no voy a permitir que tu te juegues la vida cuando hay precio por tu cabeza, cuando puedo hacerlo yo sin tener amenaza de muerte y… - James la calló con un suave beso en los labios – Te quiero James – susurró cuando se separaron - ¿No puedes entenderlo? – James medio sonrió, a veces, cuando se despertaba por la noche y veía a la pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente a su lado aún se le hacia increíble que, por fin, después de todo, ellos dos estuvieran juntos - ¿Por qué tu puedes arriesgarte la vida por mí y no yo por ti? – James la atrajo hacia su pecho y besó su cabellera pelirroja _

_- Está bien cielo – Lily iba a replicar y James sonrió – Voy a estar contigo, Sirius será nuestro guardián secreto – Sirius sonrió con satisfacción, si Lily no hubiera convencido a su amigo, lo hubiera hecho él mismo, el peligro era mucho mayor del que la pareja pensaba _

_- Eso es otro punto que discutir – la pareja lo miró extrañados – He hablado con Prue antes de venir aquí (y antes de saber que estaba embarazada, aunque será imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión) y hemos decidido que ella se queda conmigo – Lily sonrió mientras James asentía con comprensión – No quiero ponerla en peligro pero… - Sirius levantó la mano señalando a Lily, si es que las dos eran tal para cual – Además, si yo fuera el guardián secreto podrían chantajearme con facilidad con Prue y ahora el pequeño – la cara de Sirius se iluminó ante la mención de su hijo _

_- Bien, pues debemos pensar en alguien – anunció James – Dumbledore no puede y Remus tiene el mismo problema que Canuto – Lily asintió comprensiva _

_- Podéis pensároslo, no os vendrá de dos días, he hablado con Albus y me ha dicho que sería ideal que lo decidierais dentro de un par de semanas, es cuando se iniciará el período de vacaciones en el Ministerio por lo que el guardián secreto podrá esconderse mejor, mientras lo entretenemos con una operación que tenemos entre manos – sonrió Sirius guiñando un ojo al joven padre_

_

* * *

  
_

Lily suspiró mientras observaba los potitos de papillas que quería llevarse a casa, aún no lo habían decidido, y sería dentro de dos días la reunión con Albus para decidir el guardián secreto. Si ellos no lo escogían lo harían de entre alguien de la Orden pero tanto ella como James coincidían que no dejaban la vida de su hijo en manos de un desconocido.

- Ma… - la vocecita de bebé de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Hola pequeño – Lily se giró hacia su pequeño con voz asustada y vio como un hombre un poco relleno le saludaba cariñosamente – Tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeño – Lily vio que Harry había cogido al hombre por las volandas de la túnica

- Cielo – la pelirroja se acercó al bebé y liberó la capa del desconocido – Ten cuidado, puedes hacerte daño – el pequeño sonrió a la voz dulce y amable de su madre – Disculpe… - Lily se giró hacia el desconocido cuando se dio cuenta que lo conocía - ¿Peter?

- ¡Santo cielo Lily! – los dos se abrazaron emocionados, si bien era verdad que la pelirroja nunca había tenido mucha relación con el último de los Merodeadores, también lo era que James había contado multitud de acciones de los cuatro juntos y que ella, en un pasado, había conocido a un Peter tímido pero agradable – Estás preciosa – Lily se sonrojó al halago

- No es verdad – Lily negó con la mano – Tú si que estás cambiadísimo, no te había ni reconocido – Peter sonrió.

- Estaba en un mini-misión de la Orden y cuando he terminado me ha entrado hambre y aquí estoy, no he pasado ni por casa – Lily sonrió de manera sincera, era verdad, Sirius y él siempre tenían hambre

- Oye, hace siglos que James decía de invitarte a cenar, ¿qué te parece hoy o mañana? Tenemos ganas de tener una cara conocida de visita – los dos se sorprendieron al verse tratándose con tanta familiaridad pero con las palabras que James les había dedicado a cada uno contando las maravillas de ellos parecía que ya fueran amigos de toda la vida

- A mi también me gustaría ver a James – Lily aceptó eso como un si

- ¿Esta noche?

- Por mi está bien – y Lily sonrió agradecida, sin saber que, esa misma noche, dejaría en manos de un amigo desconocido su vida, la de James y la de Harry.

* * *

Arashi miró la puerta de delante aparentemente muggle.

Después de esa tarde en el castillo de Hogwarts su vida había parecido un cuento de hadas: revisiones periódicas para el bebé, visitas a casas para comprar, compra de material para el bebé. Hasta que el médico le dijo que eran dos. ¡Dos niñas!

Arashi se alegró tanto, y Remus también. Así uno podía tener mimada a una y el otro a la otra.

Su embarazo fue bien, y su parto también, aunque un mes después todo fue a peor.

Lord Voldemort estaba de caza y ella era un objetivo muy conocido, todo el mundo lo sabía, no por una muerte segura, pero si un secuestro para poder sobornar a su padre. En realidad, su hermana Ayumi y su familia ya hacia un año que vivía en casa de su padre y sabía que, tarde o temprano, le tocaría a ella.

Lo que lo desencadenó fue una nota en el correo "Vigilad las espaldas". Esa simple nota les había puesto la carne de gallina y con dos bebés en la casa nadie se quería arriesgar así que, haciendo acopió de todo su valor para no llorar, se tuvo que despedir de Remus porqué el ex Merodeador decidió quedarse en Londres para proteger y ayudar a James y Sirius en todo lo que hiciera falta.

Arashi se había pasado los dos meses que había estado en Japón mirando a sus niñas. Las habían llamado Anne y Amanda, los dos nombres habían respetado la inicial de la familia Aikawa y la elegancia natural de ella, aunque Arashi no podía evitar llamarlas Annie y Mandy. Y después de dos meses al lado de las pequeñas, sola, y llorando por la ausencia de Remus se dio cuenta que no podía soportarlo más. Así que, pesé a las órdenes de su padre y al peligro que corría, dejó a sus dos pequeñas al cuidado de su madre y se camufló como muggle, volando en avión hacia Londres.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada la puerta que tenía delante se abrió con violencia.

- Severus… - Arashi se quedó sorprendida de ver salir de su casa unifamiliar al ex Slytherin que había sido un gran compañero (y también un dolor de cabeza para James)

- Arashi – el chico rehuyó sus ojos

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó al aire y después se giró hacia la puerta de entrada donde estaba Remus, mirándola sorprendido de qué se encontrase ahí - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de terror de Remus

- Hazla fuera Lupin, no puede quedarse – fueron las únicas palabras que Severus Snape pronunció antes de dirigirse fuera de la pequeña entrada de la casa y, posteriormente, desaparecer.

- ¿Remus? – el licántropo la miró como si realmente viera que estaba ahí.

- Vamos, no podéis quedaros a la puerta – con gran rapidez, Arashi cogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba con ella y entró en la casa.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Remus volvió a sacar la cabeza, esta vez para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca vigilando y cuando cerró la puerta hechizo las puertas, las ventanas y las paredes para que no pudieran ser atravesadas por ningún hechizo y que, además, nadie pudiera ver desde fuera lo que pasaba dentro de la pequeña casita unifamiliar.

Cuando toda la seguridad estuvo arreglada, Remus miró a su mujer, fijamente, y por un momento se permitió sonreír de verdad, como hacia siglos que no lo hacia.

- Rem… - pero la chica no pudo continuar, Remus se lanzó a sus labios, como un lobo hambriento de su manjar preferido.

Arashi tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando, por la fuerza que Remus utilizó para besarla, había tropezado y había chocado contra la pared. Pero a Remus pareció no importarle, en realidad no le importaba, durante esos meses que habían pasado separados, para él fueron los peores de su vida, cosa que también notaron James, Sirius y Peter, puesto que sus transformaciones fueron las más violentas que nunca había tenido.

Los dos se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, Remus exploraba la boca que más bien había conocido, marcaba cada rincón, sabiendo que nunca nadie los había marcado antes que él. Y Arashi se dejaba hacer, estaba aturdida, tanto por volver a ver a Remus como por la reacción que él había tenido pero como lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, no estaba dispuesta a separarlo.

Remus empezó a cortar el beso, de forma suave, sin parecer que lo hacia violentamente, sin querer hacerlo en el fondo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista más maravillosa que podía haber tenido.

Arashi mirándolo con ojos confusos pero a la vez deseosos de más, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración entrecortada, los labios entreabiertos y el pelo liso y oscuro, completamente despeinado. Sonrió al descubrir que la camisa muggle que utilizaba Arashi había desaparecido, que su falda también estaba algo desarreglada y que la camisa de Remus también estaba apunto de ser olvidada a sus pies.

- Te quiero – dijeron los dos a la vez y Arashi se abrazó a él, de manera tierna y sencilla, como ella era, para esconder su cabeza en su pecho – Te quiero – repitió ella, está vez con más sentimiento, con más emoción y Remus no pudo evitar abrazarla, intentando fundirla con su propio cuerpo para que nunca más volviera a notar el vacío que había sentido en los meses anteriores

- Tengo que verlas – Arashi se separó de él y sonrió mientras sacaba del bolso un pequeño espejo, como el que compartían James y Sirius para comunicarse.

- Annie… - Remus sonrió a la pequeña niña que reaccionó con el sonido ronco de la voz de su padre, la pequeña dio unas palmaditas y Arashi sonrió, sorprendida de que no hubiera ni una duda al reconocer a la mayor de sus hijas

- Te han echado de menos – Arashi vio como el espejo enfocaba a otro bebé igual que el anterior. Mandy intentó atrapar a su padre con las manos pero solo tocó el frío vidrio, después de comprobar que su padre no estaba ahí, la pequeña se echó a llorar.

- Y yo – los ojos de Remus brillaron, anunciando un par de lágrimas – No podía soportar levantarme y no encontrar tu cuerpo pequeño y tibio a mi lado, o no sentir llorar a mis pequeñas – Arashi asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía Remus, aunque, al menos, ella había tenido a sus dos pequeñas

- Remus… - el licántropo asintió, debía contarle que estaba pasando

- Pero déjame verlas un poco más, por favor – Arashi sonrió tiernamente, agradecida de que el cariño no hubiera desaparecido pese al tiempo y la distancia que los separaban.

* * *

- ¿Peter? – Prue los miró asombrada a la pareja Potter que había decidido solo comunicar la noticia de quien sería el guardián secreto a Prue, para tranquilidad de la chica, y a Sirius, por si pasaba algo y debían localizarlos rápidamente.

- Si – aseguró Lily con una sonrisa mientras James la abrazaba por la cintura – Es lo mejor, Sirius es demasiado evidente, tú ni nos pasaste por la cabeza – James sonrió tiernamente al ver como Prue arrugaba la nariz – Arashi ni de broma, Remus ya tiene su licantropía para preocuparse y Dumbledore tiene ya demasiados problemas

- Aunque de Peter nadie sospechará – argumentó Prue

- Entonces yo tengo algo que deciros – Sirius entró en el salón cargando a Harry en brazos, el pequeño Potter estaba disfrutando tirando de los mechones de pelo más largos de Sirius – No te enfades – Lily no supo si se lo decía ella o a James – He esparcido un rumor

- Sirius… - Lily abrió los ojos al entender por donde iban los tiros – Es peligroso, para ti y para Prue

- Pelirroja, Harry es como mi hijo – sonrió antes de hacerle unas cosquillas al pequeño de un año

- ¿Y Prue? – preguntó Lily

- Yo soy la que tuvo la idea

- ¡Un momento! – James cortó la conversación que se había llevado a cabo sin su intervención - ¿Qué pasa?

- Sirius ha esparcido el rumor de que él es el guardián secreto – dijo Lily con el tono que empleaba en Hogwarts para responder una pregunta extremadamente fácil.

- ¡Ni hablar! – James se levantó airado – Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Harry, Canuto, pero ¿qué hay de Prue? No me sirve que fuera idea tuya – James levantó la mano para callar la protesta de Prue - ¡Vas a tener un hijo!

- O hija – dijo Prue a media voz pero James decidió ignorarla

- ¿Y si van a buscaros? ¿Y si van a buscar a Prue? – Sirius bajó los ojos medio arrepentido, pero James sabía que no lo estaba, solo lo hacía para que él se ablandara

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, James? – Sirius lo miró directamente, con su mirada decidida – Eres mi hermano y ella una especia rara de amiga-hermana – dijo señalando a Lily – y él – Sirius abrazó un poco más a Harry – Es como mi hijo, y tengo envidia que no lo sea – Prue y Lily tuvieron que aguantar una risita al ver la cara que se le había quedado a James tras la última afirmación – Así que… ¿me voy a quedar en casa viendo como ella – dijo señalando a Prue que hizo morritos - engorda sin preocuparme de vosotros? Pues estás claro – James iba a abrir la boca pero Sirius volvió a callarlo – Imagínate que fuera al revés, tu lo hubieras hecho para protegernos a Prue y a mi, y la pelirroja te hubiera apoyado – James se giró hacia Lily buscando apoyo pero ella solo asintió, dando a entender que estaba con Sirius – Y ella – ahora señaló a Lily – también se la hubiera jugado por Nikki y está suficientemente claro que por Remus y Arashi y las mellizas también lo hubiéramos hechos, es más, tu y yo nos hubiéramos discutido sobre quien tenía menos riesgo, así que no me vengas con esas – James dirigió su mirada a su hijo, sin importarle que fuera demasiado pequeño e inocente para entender nada, y lo encontró mirándolo de manera indignada

- Yo voy a estar bien – añadió Prue – Sirius no dejará que nada malo me pasé y yo no voy a dejar que nada malo le pasé al bebé.

- Está bien, pero quiero una carta cada día, me da igual como llegué, pero que llegué. ¿Estamos? – Prue asintió, sabiendo que no lograría que su hermano/primo cediera mucho más.

- Por cierto, ¿podré participar en la elección del nombre? – los tres adultos estallaron en carcajadas por la pregunta de Lily y la pelirroja y su hijo no tardaron en añadirse al coro.

* * *

Prue sonrió cuando Sirius dipositó un suave beso al lado de su ombligo para después volver a poner la oreja atentamente encima de su útero. El ex Merodeador había utilizado un hechizo para aumentar su capacidad auditiva para poder escuchar los latidos del bebé.

Sirius se separó suavemente, no se cansaba de oírlo, el latido de la niña, porqué era una niña, él lo sabía, se acoplaba perfectamente al de Prue y cuando escuchaba su pequeño latido también oía el del corazón de Prue, como para darle fuerzas, era un sonido increíblemente hipnotizante.

Sintió la mano de Prue haciéndole caricias en el cuero cabelludo y se dijo que por hoy ya era suficiente, deshizo el hechizo y se tumbó al lado de su futura esposa.

- ¿Niño o niña? – preguntó suavemente mientras se apoyaba en su codo

- No te lo voy a decir – sonrió Prue mientras quiso ponerse el camisa muggle de deporte que Sirius le había comprado para dormir

- No – Sirius la detuvo a medio camino y la obligó a tumbarse – No te pongas la camisa, me gusta ver tu vientre medio abultado – Prue lo miró enfadada pero volvió a tumbarse

- Voy a coger frío – dijo acercándose al cuerpo de Sirius

- Eso será si te dejó – sonrió medio pícaro Sirius mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Potter – Me gustaría que aceptases la idea de James

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Prue, aunque tenía una ligera idea de a qué se refería.

- Tú y la niña deberías quedaros con Harry y Lily y dejar que James o yo hiciéramos de guardián secreto – Prue frunció el ceño

- Sirius…

- Sé que ya hemos hablado de esto pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, dejándote aquí, sin protección, embarazada y… - Prue emmarcó la cara de Sirius con las manos

- Black, si tu no puedes dejar de preocuparte porqué yo esté aquí contigo, imagínate como me sentiré yo sabiendo que estoy perfectamente protegida pero no sé nada de ti – Sirius sabía que ese era el punto débil de su argumentación y había intentando encontrar algún contraargumento juntamente con James, pero el resultado era el mismo: las chicas ganan – Voy a estar bien – Prue cogió la mano de Sirius y la colocó encima de su estómago – Vamos a estar bien – la cara de Sirius no era de convencido y Prue sabía que el tema volvería a surgir, pero por ahora, había ganado, así que se levantó un poco y besó suavemente los labios de Sirius – Y tengo frío – Sirius sonrió dentro del beso, puso la mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra desabrochó el sujetador que ella utilizaba. Después de eso, se dio impulso y la tumbó encima de la cama

- De hecho – Sirius reseguía con su aliento el cuello de Prue – Considero que para ti, ir vestida es un delito, como mejor te ves es completamente desnuda – Prue suspiró fuertemente e hizo el último comentario coherente de la noche

- ¿Y dejarías que todos me vieran desnuda?

- No dejaría que pusieras un pie fuera de mi cama – Sirius aprovechó para unir sus labios con los de Prue y empezar una batalla de lenguas interminable.

* * *

Después de la visita de Sirius y Prue, la última que harían como pareja a la casa de los Potter en el Valle Godric, Lily fue a ducharse dejando a James como encargado de dormir a Harry.

- Has visto, tu madre nos abandona. No sabe que soy peligroso contigo – el pequeño pareció encontrarle la gracia y le sonrió mientras tocaba la nariz a su padre – Tienes sus ojos – dijo James mientras dejaba a Harry en la cuna y el pequeño bostezaba

Harry no tardó en dormirse, había estado ocupado todo el día con Sirius, jugando, empezando andar (y es que desde que Sirius había descubierto que Harry podía andar de la mano de otro, no había parado en todo el día) y ahora tocaba descansar.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron lentamente para dejar pasó a una respiración pausada, tranquila y pesada.

Harry era igual que él, en todo, incluso el médico muggle al que habían ido les había dicho que posiblemente también tuviera algún problema de vista pero que ahora era imposible de determinar, eso si, los ojos eran de Lily. A él le hubiera gustado que fuera una niña, y que fuera igual que Lily, pelirroja, con pecas y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, siempre había bromeado con Sirius sobre un niño pero solo de pensar en tener una doble pelirroja, que además tuviera genes Potter, le entraba una alegría increíble. Aunque ahora, viendo a Harry, no podía estar más feliz, era la unión perfecta, y estaba encantado.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Lily que volvía a la habitación, con el pelo mojado y con el albornoz puesto.

- ¿Quieres ducharte? Te he dejado agua caliente – James alzó una ceja sorprendido, Lily siempre, SIEMPRE, terminaba el agua caliente

- Después – la pelirroja iba a entrar a la habitación matrimonial cuando vio que James la miraba fijamente

- ¿Pasa algo? – pero James no apartó su mirada de ella y ella tuvo que sonrojarse, como siempre le pasaba cuando James la miraba de esa manera tan intensa, tan apasionada pero, a la vez, con tanto amor – James… - la vista de James se encontró con la de Lily y ella se dirigió hacia él – No debes preocuparte por Prue y Sirius, estarán bien, ya sé que no te hace gracia que lo hagan pero ya sabes como son, además…

James sentía a Lily hablar, dar razones a favor de la decisión que habían tomado esos dos cabezas chorlitos y después negarlas ella misma, pero no le importaba.

Ahora solo estaba pensando porqué habían tardado tanto a llegar a esa situación, donde él podía mirarla libremente y que ella no le tirará un libro en la cabeza, a qué él no fuera el primero en decir te quiero y en qué fuera Lily quien lo buscará por las noches.

- Te quiero – Lily paró en seco su discurso

- No me has escuchado ¿verdad? – la pelirroja lo miró enfadada - ¡James! ¿En qué pensabas? No me gusta hablar sola, me siento idiota – James sonrió, estaba seguro de que ella no había entendido lo que él había dicho - ¡No me mires! – lo regañó.

- No puedo evitarlo – y eso aún hizo sonrojar más a la pelirroja – Te quiero

- Eres idiota – pero en vez de enfadarse, Lily pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y se puso de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura que los ojos de James – pero eres MI idiota – James acortó la distancia y le dio un suave beso en los labios

- Lo supe – Lily lo miró confundida mientras sentía como James la abrazaba por la cintura – El primer día que te vi, en la estación, sabía que debías de ser alguien importante en mi vida

- Yo el primer día que te vi me sonrojé porqué pensaba que eras guapo, y me enfadé con Arashi en segundo, ella opinaba que Sirius era más guapo – James sonrió alagado – Aunque después tuve que rectificar – ahora James se decepcionó – Sirius se había vuelto más guapo que tu – Lily sonrió al ver como James habría la boca para protestar, así que lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo – pero tu tenías el mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts – ahora las manos de James descendieron al trasero de ella y Lily lo miró curiosa

- ¿Sabes qué pensé cuando te besé por primera vez?

- ¿Cuándo estaba borracha? – James sonrió divertido, le había contado ese día después de una de las muchas noches juntos y Lily había respondido divertida "Pervertido aprovechado" y ahora no dudó en contestar con algo de diversión – Que tenía mal aliento

- Pensé que eras mía, tú no lo sabías, pero eras mía, no podías ser de nadie más si yo te quería tanto – Lily enterneció su mirada, sin molestarse por asegurar que ella era de él – Aunque entonces, yo no sabía que no podría amar, nunca, a nadie más – Lily tuvo que besarle, no podía aguantar esas palabras que tanto habían calado en ella. Lo besó suavemente, sin prisas, sin necesidad de explorar el interior de la boca de James, solo los labios, acariciándolos, de manera tierna para expresar algo que no podía decir con palabras, algo que iba mucho más allá del cariño o del respeto, incluso del amor – Soy tuyo, siempre he sido tuyo y siempre seré tuyo – Lily sintió como si alguien le cogiera el corazón.

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido y eso me asustaba. Que alguien pudiera sentir algo tan serio y tan grande por mi pero ahora… - los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas – No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, no es una frase hecha, es que si todo hubiera salido distinto…no estaría aquí, así, contigo y con Harry, sintiéndome tan feliz en medio de una guerra – James sabía lo que Lily quería decir, sentirse culpable por ser feliz cuando alguien estaba sufriendo en algún lugar de Londres – Tú lo supiste antes que yo, pero te lo afirmo, no podría ser de nadie más porqué nadie me quiere tanto como tú – lo besó en los labios fugazmente – Bueno, yo quizá quiero a Harry más que a ti – James sonrió suavemente

- Solo por ser Harry le otorgó ese privilegiado lugar – Lily sonrió sabiendo que, en el caso de James, también había pasado lo mismo

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Estos capítulos son tranquilitos pero empezamos a ver como se desarrollaran las cosas, es la calma antes de la tormenta.**

**Creo que lo más importante en este capítulo ha sido la aparición, otra vez, de Peter Pettigrew, que lo había abandonado totalmente pero que no por ello deja de ser importante en Harry Potter.**

**Mi escena favorita, quizá de todo el fic, es esta última entre Lily y James, cuando la escribí me encantó y no podía dejar de ponerla.  
**

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre, dar las gracias a: **Snitch-bcn, harrypottermaniac, ilaica-fary, anabiaf, *Golden_Snitch*, flormania, justweasley **y** Armelle Potter.

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	22. Chapter 22: Tomorrow

**Wolas!**

**Como siempre, comentarios al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nikki estaba con los brazos en jarras delante de Amos, mientras Cedric los miraba con un cochecito de juguete en las manos des del suelo.

- Tengo que ir – los ojos claros de Nikki reflejaban decisión

- Pues vas clara - los dos se quedaron mirando. Amos sabía que Nikki lo hacia por querer ayudar a sus amigas, para asegurarse que estaban bien, pero todos sabían que eso era peligroso, actualmente, ponerse en contacto con alguien que estaba siendo vigilado por los del lado oscuro era arriesgarse que fueran a por ti por cómplice

- Pero Amos…¡ya saben que soy amiga de ellas! ¿Es qué nadie estuvo en Hogwarts? – dijo Nikki indignada

- Lo sé, pero eres sangre limpia y Slytherin y, como tal, te tienen en más consideración – eso era verdad, y porqué él trabajaba en el Ministerio y de momento no había dado problemas. A Nikki le dolía reconocerlo pero tenía razón – Nicole…

- No me gusta, vas a pedirme algo que no va a gustarme – Amos sonrió, al menos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que fingir

- Quiero que te vayas, con Cedric – Nikki abrió la boca para protestar – No es que no quiera que estéis aquí pero Nick…quiero que estés a salvo

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – la pregunta de Nikki era casi retórica, ella ya sabía la respuesta – Entonces ni pienses que me voy – la pausa demasiado larga le hizo entender que la respuesta era la que ya se pensaba.

- Voy a ir tan rápido como pueda, tengo que dejar las cosas del Ministerio bien atadas para que no piensen que estoy en el exilio, para que no os persigan

- Pero Amos… ¿cómo voy a estar lejos de ti? – Amos se enterneció, la manera de formular la pregunta de Nikki había sido sencilla, como alguien que preguntaba como iba a volar sin escoba.

- Ven – alargó los brazos y se abrazaron, fuertemente, estrechando el poco espacio que podía haber entre ellos, y los dos sabían que ella ya había aceptado, que mañana por la mañana se iría hacia Estados Unidos para no volver hasta que hubiera pasado todo.

* * *

Arashi parpadeaba sin creérselo. Había pasado dos semanas des de que había vuelto de manera clandestina a Londres y había notado a su marido totalmente cambiado, estaba crispado, de mal humor y en muy pocas ocasiones estaba para comportarse de la manera cariñosa que años atrás era algo tan característico del tercer Merodeador. Así que, dispuesta a saber que había pasado durante los cuatro meses que se había ausentado de la vida de sus amigos había sometido a Remus a un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Y ahora así estaba, sentada en la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación que durante algunos meses habían compartido ella y Remus, intentando asimilar toda la información que Remus le había dado en tan poco tiempo.

- Espera Remus…nada de esto tiene sentido – el licántropo se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio cenizo intentando relajarse, sin conseguirlo en realidad

- Todo tiene demasiado sentido, pequeña – Arashi había entrelazado su mano con la de Remus y ejerció un poco de presión para supiera que estaba ahí.

- Entonces déjame hablar con Lily, o con Prue. Sabes que a mí me escucharan – Remus la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos, desconcentrándose, mirando lo guapa que estaba con un recogido mal hecho y con una vieja camisa suya que le iba dos tallas grandes, para después negar repetidamente con la cabeza

- No puedo permitirlo – ahora quien apretó la unión de las manos fue Remus – Arashi debes volver a casa de tus padres

- Si claro, ahora que vuelvo a estar contigo – Arashi se acercó un poco a Remus – No pienso volver, y menos después de lo que me has contado

- ¿No lo entiendes? – Remus se levantó, soltando la mano de Arashi de manera casi brusca – Hay un topo en la Orden del Fénix, y además muy bien situado, tanto que el otro día casi encuentran a Frank y Alice Longbottom. Los del Ministerio están apresando a todos les semihumanos – Arashi arrugó la frente, ella no consideraba que vampiros, veelas y licántropos (entre otros) fueran semihumanos – y los están llevando a Azkaban, y no por tenerlos vigilados, sino para que los Dementores les den el beso de la muerte y, por si fuera poco, Sirius está convencido que el topo soy yo, ¿¡y tú me dices que no quieres volver!?

- Sirius no debe pensar que el topo seas tú – Arashi negó con la cabeza – Eso es imposible…Remus, Sirius es como mi hermano, no puede pensar que se crea que tú eres…

- Lo hace – Arashi se levantó para situarse al lado de Remus

- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? ¿Piensas seguir reuniéndote con Severus Snape para ir creando más dudas sobre ti?

- Snape, mal que me duela, me ayudó a escapar de unos hombres del Ministerio. Van detrás de mí, James respondía por mi hasta ahora, pero James se ha borrado del mapa y yo soy una cabeza de turco fácil

- ¿Y Prue?

- Prue está con Sirius

- ¿Ella también piensa…

- Ella está embarazada – Arashi abrió se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando una exclamación

- Santo cielo, por eso Sirius está tan protector

- Si Sirius sabe que estás aquí entrará con un grupo de Miembros del Orden para rescatarte

- ¡No te creo! – Arashi explotó, no podía creer que la amistad que durante tantos años se había forjado entre los Merodeadores fuera a romperse por un simple rumor de infiltrados – Sirius puede ser irracional, sobreprotector e impulsivo, pero nunca, NUNCA, desconfiaría de nosotros

- De ti no – Remus miró a Arashi y por un momento se lamentó, ella era preciosa, incluso vestida con esa camisa vieja – Quiero que te vayas

- Remus…

- No es negociable – se giró hacia su esposa de manera casi violenta – Quiero que te vayas, no puedes quedarte y no quiero que te quedes

- ¡Remus! – Arashi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver con la frialdad en qué Remus le había hablado, sin poder imaginar que era la misma persona que tres horas antes le había susurrado palabras de amor en el oído – Soy tu esposa y, como tal, me quedaré a tu lado. Debemos…

- ¡¿Debemos?! ¡Arashi hay dos niñas al otro lado del mundo que pueden quedarse huérfanas si te quedas!

- ¿Me estás reprochando algo? – Arashi se alejó un paso de Remus

- No, te estoy diciendo que si te hubieras quedado todo sería más fácil – la voz de Remus sonó cortante, fría

- Suerte que no me estás reprochando – Arashi negó con la cabeza, alejando las lágrimas – Entonces…¿qué hago Remus? ¿Me quedó en Japón, esperando a qué tú puedas morir? ¿O prefieres que me divorcié de ti para que así no tengas que preocuparte por nosotras? ¿O es que…

- Si – la respuesta de Remus fue rápida, sin vacilar y Arashi tuvo que callar a media pregunta, quedándose inexpresiva durante unos segundos – Sí – volvió a repetir Remus, para reafirmar su respuesta

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Arashi sonó a susurró, como si realmente no hubiera sonado y ese sonido fuera culpa del viento

- Ahora no puedo estar casado contigo, Arashi

- Oh… - Arashi parecía que había vuelto a clase y había entendido algo que hubiera preferido no entender

- Arashi… - Remus parecía despertar del trance en el que había caído por haber dicho esas palabras

- No, está claro, soy una molestia, somos una molestia – Arashi se apartó otro paso – Y eso me lo dices ahora ¿verdad? ¡No me lo has dicho cuando me he lanzado a tus brazos! ¡Ni cuando te he enseñado a tus hijas, quienes, por cierto, te echan de menos! ¡Ni tampoco cuando me has tenido desnuda en tu cama, ¿verdad?!

- Arashi… - Remus dio un paso hacia ella, intentando tranquilizarla

- ¡Déjame! ¡Es que la idiota soy yo! – Remus abrió la boca para añadir algo – No digas nada, no empeores la situación – Arashi miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa – Voy al hotel, ya sabes en qué habitación estaré – Remus se quedó mirándola – Sal de la habitación Remus – Arashi apartó la vista de su todavía esposo y cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas

- Arashi…solo puedo decir que lo siento

- No es verdad – susurró ella antes de que Remus saliera de la habitación

* * *

James entró con cuidado a la cama de matrimonio, Harry se había despertado en mitad de la noche y él había ido a consolarlo. Últimamente Lily no dormía muy bien, tenía pesadillas, a veces soñaba que Voldemort los encontraba, otras que encontraba a sus amigos, por desgracia, no era capaz de tranquilizarla, al fin y al cabo, él también estaba preocupado.

Se acomodó en la cama y justo cuando estaba tapándose, Lily rodó hasta quedar apoyada en su pecho, dio un respingo al tocar la piel de los brazos fría y James se apresuró a taparla, después de notar el calor que desprendía la manta, Lily dejó ir un suspiro satisfecho. James no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las reacciones de su mujer.

Abrazó a Lily por la cintura con un brazo mientras el otro lo colocaba debajo de su propia cabeza. Siempre se asombraba en ver lo bien que encajaban los dos, nunca habían tenido problemas para encontrar la postura para dormir, ni tan siquiera cuando Lily estuvo embarazada. La mano de James, traviesa, se escurrió debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama de invierno que Lily utilizaba, la pelirroja volvió a dar un respingo al notar otra vez el cambio de temperatura, pero en seguida se relajó cuando esa mano empezó a hacerle caricias en círculo en la cintura. James había descubierto que esas caricias tranquilizaban a Lily incluso dormida, así que hasta que él mismo se dormía, no paraba de dibujar círculos en la piel de ella.

Lily pasó un brazo por la cintura de James, acercándose más si era posible y James ni tan siquiera se opuso, durante un momento se alegró que los dos estuvieran en el mismo bando, estaba convencido que si se enfrontaran en combate, James se dejaría derrotar con una simple mirada por parte de esos ojos verdes.

La miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pesados, su nariz era un poco respingona y tenía el puente de la misma así como las mejillas llenas de pecas. Los labios estaban abiertos, Lily dormía con la boca abierta, cosa que le fascinaba y le divertía enormemente, a veces incluso bababa la almohada y entonces se burlaba de ella, muchas veces ganándose un castigo, pero le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de ver revelado uno de sus secretos. Bajó la cabeza y besó suavemente la frente de ella, cubierta parcialmente por su flequillo rojizo. La quería tanto que el simple hecho de estar así le provocaba una felicidad increíble. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo, algo húmedo chocó contra su cuello.

Suavemente, ese algo subía lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueo suavemente, se aguantó un suspiro, no quería desvelar que estaba despierto todavía. Lily no se rindió, suavemente besó el lóbulo y lo lamió un poco para después separarse y soplar en la zona húmeda, fue ahí cuando James tuvo que suspirar.

- Vas a volverme loco – dijo él con voz ronca y Lily ahogó una risita

- Es lo que pretendo – James amaba eso, Lily solo había sido así con él y eso le encantaba. La mano de James aún estaba dentro de la parte de arriba del pijama y aprovechó esa circunstancia para subir rápidamente por la espalda de Lily.

Pero la pelirroja era una mujer de armas tomar y no se rendía fácilmente. Sonrió suavemente y volvió a besar el cuello de James, subiendo y bajando.

- No vas a ganar con eso – James jugaba con ventaja, estaba tentándola con acariciar sus pechos. Lily bajó tortuosamente hacia la clavícula de James mientras que una mano seguía la estrategia de su marido y empezaba a acariciar la cintura, concretamente, el borde de su pantalón de pijama.

Y James se odio por un momento, ya había ganado, lo sabía ella y lo sabía él. Lily sonrió cuando la mano de James volvió a su posición inicial, había ganado, pese a eso, no dejó escapar la oportunidad de dejar una marca en la clavícula del ex Gryffindor. James perdió la paciencia, cogió impulso y rodó encima de ella, dejándola atrapada entre la cama y su cuerpo.

- He ganado – sonrió Lily satisfecha

- Has hecho trampas – sonrió James de vuelta

- Sabes que no es cierto – James besó suavemente el cuello de su esposa y Lily suspiró suavemente – Yo he usado las mismas armas que tu

- Ya, pero yo no juego limpio – se separó suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos – No cuando se trata de ti – Lily pasó sus brazos por el cuello de James mientras enroscaba sus piernas con las de James

- Mejor – James no pudo hacer nada más que perderse en los labios rojos de ella. Porqué daba igual lo que pasará en el resto de mundo siempre que pudiera compartir momentos como ese con esa pelirroja infernal y con la personita que dormía, de momento, plácidamente en la habitación de al lado.

* * *

Arashi había enviado tres lechuzas y habían vuelto dos. Había enviado una carta explicando su situación a cada una de sus amigas pero, mal que le pesará, quizá su situación era la mejor de todas. La primera era para Lily, la lechuza había vuelto con la misma carta, el animal no había sido capaz de encontrar la casa de los Potter, así que dedujo que estaban utilizando un guardián secreto para protegerse. La segunda había sido para Nikki, en este caso, había tenido una contestación, pero de parte de Amos, diciéndole que Nikki y Cedric habían cogido, no hacia ni dos horas, un vuelo muggle transoceánico dirección Estados Unidos.

Suspiró sonoramente, solo le quedaba Prue, pero sabiendo la situación en que estaban ella y Sirius no le sorprendería una respuesta similar.

La lechuza de color marrón tierra entró por la ventana, llevaba una carta diferente a la que ella había enviado y la abrió con resignación, sabía perfectamente que Sirius no dejaría que Prue saliera de casa, y menos estando embarazada.

¡Prue embarazada! ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Abrió lentamente la carta, casi con resignación, y se sorprendió al leer: "_Dos toques soy yo, un toque no me abras, hay peligro_"

¿Prue iba a venir?

Al instante, oyó el primer toque en la puerta, se puso tensa rápidamente, si Prue se había tomado la medida de enviarle la carta con las instrucciones significaba que la pequeña Potter corría mucho más peligro del que podría haberse imaginado con el simple hecho de salir de casa.

Esperó, y los cinco segundos se le hicieron eternos. Llegó el segundo.

Arashi ni tan solo dudó, se lanzó rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió y por fin vio a una cara conocida.

Prue la miraba, con la nariz roja por el frío, con un abrigo premamá y un vientre abultado.

- Merlín… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la oriental antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga.

* * *

Dos días antes de Halloween y Sirius había percibido algo: el mundo alrededor de Voldemort estaba revolucionado.

Había conseguido infiltrarse en una base que había en un barrio suburbial del Londres muggle, y, por las caras de excitación de los mortífagos ahí reunidos sabía que algo pasaba, algo grande.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pasó por delante el cuerpo suspendido de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un empleado del Ministerio, uno de los pocos que aún no era corrupto. Tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza para no lanzarse reclamando justicia en contra de los mortífagos que iban a deshacerse del cuerpo. Después de ellos apareció su queridísima prima, Bellatrix. Al parecer estaba ahí como máximo dirigente, que sitio mejor, era uno de los mejores hombres del Lord y le encantaba torturar a la gente, así la mantenía protegida de que la capturaran en alguna misión y, a la vez, la tenía contenta con eso de poder limpiar el mundo mago.

Bellatrix sonrió y Sirius miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de su prima, Lucius Malfoy acababa de aterrizar con su escoba dos metros delante de ella.

- Cuñado – bromeó de manera terrorífica Bellatrix, era bien sabido que no le gustaba Lucius como marido de su hermana, era demasiado cobarde, eso sí, rico, con linaje y guapo.

- Tengo un mensaje del Lord – Lucius tampoco escondía el pavor que le daba tener a Bellatrix como cuñada y nunca intentaba mantener una conversación con ella más allá de lo formal

- Dime – Sirius se transformó en perro, su oído como animal era mucho más afilado que como hombre y así, si alguien le veía, podría pasar desaparecido.

- El Lord quiere que dejes este sitio, habrá un gran ataque al Ministerio mañana, ¡quiere hacerse con él! – Bellatrix la miró sorprendida – Pero antes hay unos trabajos importantes que hacer, estarás delante de los hombres para ir a una habitación de hotel – Sirius supuso que el Lord ya enviaría instrucciones más exactas por la vía segura, no por la vía de Lucius Malfoy – Él se encargará del otro – por la expresión de Lucius, Bellatrix supo que había algo más

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para qué el Lord vaya en persona?

- Los Potter

* * *

- ¡Feliz Halloween! – Prue dio un respingón cuando Arashi salió de improvisto de detrás de una puerta con una careta espantosa que representaba a un ogro

- ¡Por Merlín Arashi! – Prue puso su mano sobre su corazón, la había asustado la muy tonta – Como me pongas de parto por culpa de un susto, te enteras

Arashi sonrió inocentemente y se quitó la máscara. Después de la visita inesperada de su amiga en su habitación del hotel las dos contaron sus historias.

_Arashi contó como Remus la había convencido para irse del país con las niñas y ella, poco después, había vuelto a por su marido. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Ya no había nada de lo que quedaba._

_- No es verdad, Arashi – Prue le cogió la mano a su amiga que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar – Remus te quiere, te quiere mucho más de lo que él es capaz de reconocer, pero debes entenderlo Arashi, es un momento difícil en nuestro mundo de magos, donde las traiciones están en al orden del día. Sé que te negarás a creerlo, pero ser tu ahora es fácil. Voldemort no está dispuesto a ponerte en peligro, así que en caso que te secuestren solo será para intentar ponerte de su lado, tu padre es importante y eso hace que incluso Voldemort le tema, no tanto por un enfrentamiento cara a cara, sino de las fuerzas de los mortífagos contra el ejercito que podría reunir el señor Aikawa – Arashi bajó los ojos, en parte lo sabía, aunque siempre había querido esconderlo, ella estaba segura, siempre lo estuvo – Pero para nosotros, salir a la calle es un riesgo mortal, nunca sabes si volverás a casa, y más si eres alguien "indeseable", y Remus lo sabe. Por eso quiere que te vayas, incluso que lo odies, solo para que no te quedes aquí, solo para que no seas un daño colateral por su culpa – Arashi levantó los ojos para mirar a los de Prue, quien le sonreía tiernamente - ¿De veras has creído que no te quería?_

_Y en ese momento, Arashi se dio cuenta de por qué había sido Slytherin. Sus amigos habían madurado con la guerra pero nunca se habían vuelto cobardes, continuaban dando la cara siempre que hacía falta y ella…ella se había ido, igual de Nikki, sin protestar, y, lo peor de todo, ¡había sido feliz de irse! Y cuando había vuelto solo deseaba que Remus le hiciera caso, que se comportara como siempre, como si nadie más importará. Ella sabía que la familia Aikawa era sangre limpia, que no corría peligro, tal y como se comportaban sus compañeros Slytherin cuando Malfoy padre y compañía estaban por el colegio. _

_Arashi empezó a llorar y Prue la abrazó. La pequeña Potter también lo sabía, los Slytherins eran cobardes y Arashi, pese a que la quería con locura, también lo era pero nunca era consciente de ello por la gran protección que su apellido comportaba._

_- Lo siento – Prue la abrazó más fuertemente – Estaba aparentando ser alguien que no soy _

_- Arashi – Prue la separó para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos – Ser diferente a nosotros no es malo, nosotras sabíamos que eras Slytherin des del primer momento y te queremos igual_

_- Tu siempre has querido más a Lily – Arashi hizo morritos y Prue no pudo evitar sonreír _

_- Y tú siempre más a Nikki – Arashi se limpió las lágrimas y Prue suspiró, era su turno de contar su historia._

_La verdad es que no era algo que la extrañase, ella se aburría enormemente en casa y, además, siempre tenía que estar pendiente de si Sirius volvía o no volvía de sus misiones, y Sirius…se había obsesionado con el espía que la Orden tenía, tanto, que hasta había llegado a acusar a Remus públicamente de tal bajeza en una reunión de la Orden, y fue esa noche, cuando regresaron a casa, cuando tuvieron la gran discusión._

_- Sirius está paranoico. Se está preocupando por cuatro personas a la vez y no se preocupa de él mismo. Piensa que es su deber ser guardián secreto y ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho y, de paso, encerrarme a mi junto a James y Lily. Y sus movimientos de espía son más bastos, lo han estado a punto de coger en varias veces, lo que ha ocasionado que varios miembros de la orden lo vean como un símbolo de traición puesto que por su culpa sean tenido que abortar algunas misiones de gran embargadura _

_- Sálvese quien pueda – susurró Arashi_

_- Pues sí, me sorprende que no hayan sospechado de James como espía doble – Prue negó con la cabeza – Y en los últimos días era un no vivir, así que le dije que me marchaba contigo, no creo que oyese mis mil y una razones, simplemente le bastó saber que estaría bien_

_- Cielo… - Prue tenía cara de cansada_

_- Ya sé que Sirius me quiere y todo eso, es más, sé que si está así es porque somos su familia – Arashi sabía que no se refería solamente a Prue y al bebé que tenía que llegar, sino también a James, Lily y el pequeño Harry – Pero se está descuidando él mismo, parece un drogodependiente, necesita hacer más, y cuando más hace, menos consigue. Sé que, hoy por hoy, estamos mejor separados, pronto llegará el bebé y no quiero que se agobie más, si sabe que estoy contigo estará tranquilo y seremos un problema menos _

Después de esa conversación, las dos se habían cogido de la mano y se quedaron dormidas en el sofá de la habitación del hotel. Dos días después, decidieron volver a vivir al piso que les había visto compartir tantas cosas y ahí estaban hasta el día de hoy: noche de Halloween.

* * *

Sirius corría, lo habían descubierto, pese a estar transformado en perro, Bellatrix había olido el peligro en el aire y lo había descubierto, llevaba un día y medio corriendo, alternando su forma animal y humana y no conseguía quitárselos de encima. No podía ir a su casa, no al menos si no quería que descubriesen su "escondrijo", tampoco podía ir al piso donde Arashi y Prue estaban, al fin y al cabo no podía ponerlas en peligro de manera tan clara, y tampoco podía acudir a Remus, no después de haberlo acusado de traidor.

¡Por supuesto que no era Remus! Era el maldito y cobarde Peter, su amigo del alma había resultado ser tan débil como parecía. Pero él era un estúpido, por haber confiado en el bueno y tonto de Pettigrew.

¡Debía conseguir una lechuza! ¡Debía avisar a James!

* * *

James disfrutaba esos momentos de tranquilidad familiar. Lily estaba adornando la chimenea con pequeñas calabazas y Harry la miraba mientras le iba pasando las pequeñas calabazas montado en una escoba de juguete. Para disgusto de Lily, y alegría de James, Harry había heredado la habilidad para volar de su padre, y desde que le habían regalado esa escoba de juguete no paraba de utilizarla para todo, algo que enfurismaba a Lily… ¡a ver si el niño se iba a olvidar de caminar con lo que había costado!

- ¡Despierta! – Lily le lanzó una de las pequeñas calabazas, con bastante mala puntería, pero James se estiró un poco para interceptarla y que no cayera al suelo - Buena parada

- Mal disparo – Lily hizo morritos pero tenía que admitirlo, su hijo y su marido tenían el Quidditch en la sangre, ella no - ¿Lo llevo a la cama? – dijo señalando al pequeño que empezaba a bostezar

- Si, parece que, al menos, la escoba lo cansa – Lily cogió a Harry en brazos y deshechizó la escoba para que dejará de volar – Vamos cielo, a la cama – el pequeño dio un suave beso en la mejilla de su madre – Gracias – después James lo cogió

- Ahora vuelvo – besó suavemente la frente de Lily y desapareció con Harry por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior

* * *

Remus estaba nervioso, Snape le había enviado una carta muy extraña no hacia ni una hora y en principio, había acordado verse ahí a esa hora, pero la Nariz de Mocos hacia veinte minutos tarde. ¿Y si era una trampa? Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Snape apareció por la esquina de la calle.

- Tenemos poco tiempo – Snape se paró de manera violenta delante de él – No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellas

- ¿Ellas?

- Aikawa – declaró Snape rudamente

- Siempre había pensado que estabas enamorado de Lily – Snape tuvo que morderse el labio - ¡Era cierto!

- No tengo que darte explicaciones. Saben dónde está Potter, Prudence Potter, pero el Lord no tiene ni idea que también se encuentra Aikawa, entraran a discreción, cargándose todo lo que se mueva

- ¿Cómo? Pero Arashi está en el hotel, no…

- Hace un mes que se fue del hotel, idiota – Snape tuvo que reprimirse, no podía decir que Dumbledore le había dado esa información para que avisará a alguien que pudiera salvar a las chicas – Ahora están en vuestro antiguo piso

- ¿Cuándo?

- En media hora, quizá menos.

Después de esa frase, Remus desapareció, no podía perder tiempo, debía reunirse con alguien de la Orden e ir directamente al piso, y el único que podía ayudarle incondicionalmente era Sirius.

Snape se quedó mirando el sitio vacio que había dejado Lupin, esperaba que llegara a tiempo, solo por ellas. Por Aikawa, porqué siempre le había tratado bien pese a ser amiga de dos Gryffindors y porqué siempre se hacia la loca en pociones, dejando que fuera él quien sobresaliera. Y por ella…por Evans, porqué pese a que hubiese cometido el error más grande del universo, para él, continuaba siendo la primera persona que no le había mirado con asco, la primera persona por la que sintió algo más que cariño.

* * *

Arashi estaba practicando unos ejercicios para el parto de Prue, al fin y al cabo, ella ya era experta, y no por uno, no, sino por dos partos.

- Esto es una tontería – Prue estaba sentada encima de una pelota gigante elástica, haciendo respiración y no sé que otras tonterías, como ella misma decía

- No es una tontería, en un futuro, te servirá, ya lo verás – Prue volvió a protestar pero Arashi la ignoró – Después podrás comer galletas de chocolate – Los ojos de Prue se iluminaron. Antojo del día: galletas de chocolate.

Fue entonces que una lechuza entró en el piso. Arashi la cogió rápidamente y la lechuza se fue más rápido que corriendo. Era de Remus.

"_Van a por Prue._

_No pienso firmar el divorcio"_

Arashi cerró los ojos, aliviada, la quería, continuaba queriéndola.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Prue la miró extrañada, no esperaban a nadie, ni tan siquiera al repartidor de pizzas. Los niños no podía entrar en el edificio para pedir caramelos y no podían ser los vecinos porqué eran las únicas que vivían en el edificio (los otros inquilinos se habían marchado a un lugar más lejos del centro del peligro)

- Segundo ejercicio. Da pequeños saltitos con la pelota mientras te desplazas hacia el cuarto – Prue hizo morritos, ese ejercicio en concreto lo odiaba – Mientras, voy a abrir – Prue se apresuró a hacer el ejercicio, no quería que nadie la viera haciendo tal ridículo.

Arashi esperó a que Prue saliera de su campo de visión y fue hacia la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento por la carta que había enviado Remus.

Miró por la pequeña mirilla que tenía la puerta, y los vio, tres mortífagos vestidos para la ocasión.

* * *

Cuando James bajó, el Salón ya estaba decorado para Halloween.

- Es una pena que nadie pueda verlo – dijo triste Lily

- Bueno, ¿Harry y yo no contamos? – Lily sonrió y aceptó de buena gana el abrazo de su marido – Estás cansada ¿verdad?

- Mucho…estar aquí dentro, siempre – James asintió en silencio, lo comprendía

- ¿Estás cansada de mi? – Lily se separó un poco pero sin apartar las manos de James de su cintura

- De lo que más – bromeó ella. Sabía que para Lily sería mucho peor tenerlo fuera, luchando contra el mal, que tenerlo dentro, pese a que discutieran cada dos por tres. James sintió como ella se estremecía

- ¿Te pasa algo? Llevas todo el día rara

- Es que… - Lily lo miró medio vergonzosa – Te reirás de mi – James lo adoraba, pocas veces Lily se ponía así, tímida e insegura

- Sabes que me recuerdas a la primera vez que estuvimos juntos – Lily no pudo evitar ruborizarse

- ¡James! – Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y James dejó escapar una carcajada para después abrazarla – No me lo recuerdes

- ¿Por qué?

- Para mí fue horrible, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirte, ni tampoco cómo comportarme, además me… - Lily calló, sabía que para James su primera vez con ella era una recuerdo para no olvidar

- Lo sé, te hice daño – Lily bajó los ojos – Y es lo que más lamento de todo. – Lily le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – No, en serio, para mí fue algo mucho más mágico de todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces. – cogió a la pelirroja de las mejillas para que clavará sus ojos verdes en los suyos avellana – Te vi por primera vez de una manera en qué sabía que nadie te había visto, pero aunque te hubieran visto otras veces así…había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, en el que tu por fin te dabas cuenta de cuánto te quería, en que lo último que decías antes de dormirte era mi nombre y poderte besar nada más levantarme

- ¿Me besaste? – James asintió – Me hubiera gustado tanto besarte ese día – James apoyó su cabeza con la de Lily – Éramos idiotas ¿verdad?

- Si, no sabíamos lo que nos perdíamos – se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, abrazándose, amándose sin quererlo - ¿Eres feliz? – Lily lo miró sin entenderlo

- Claro que lo soy James, nunca he sido tan feliz – susurró ella, temiendo romper ese momento mágico que vivían

- Bien – James suspiró suavemente – No soportaría no poder hacerte feliz – Lily no pudo aguantarlo más, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

James necesitó un momento para reaccionar. La abrazó por la cintura y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

Lily lo besaba como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y James no se negaba a esa muestra efusiva de cariño, porqué la necesitaba tanto como ella. Porqué la necesitaba solo a ella, a ella y todo lo que ella significaba.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y Lily sonrió mientras sus pies volvían al suelo.

- Te quiero – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja mientras besaba con suavidad el cuello del ex Gryffindor

- Vayamos a la cama – fue lo único que dijo James mientras sentía como Lily reía pero asentía.

James la cogió de la mano, no quería separarse mucho de ella, no en ese momento que sentía el amor que sentían el uno por el otro flotar entre ellos. Justo cuando tenía un pie puesto en la escalera, pensando en todas las posibilidades que la cama y el cuerpo de Lily le daban, la pelirroja se paró en seco.

- Lils… - se giró y la vio mirando fijamente la puerta, que se abría lentamente

- Mi mal presentimiento – Lily se giró hacia James con el terror pintado en sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

* * *

Arashi entró a la habitación donde Prue había llegado con su pelota gigante.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Prue después de que Arashi le arrancará un pelo

- Mortífagos – fue lo único que dijo la oriental mientras señalaba la puerta

- ¿Y qué es eso? – dijo al ver como Arashi tiraba el pelo en un vaso que llevaba y el líquido se transformaba en un rojo oscuro – No…

- Yamato – Arashi llamó al aire y al cabo de un segundo apareció el inseparable guardaespaldas de la pequeña Aikawa – Tengo que pedirte un favor, te llevas a Prue a casa de papá

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron el hombre y la mujer a la vez

- Me debes un favor desde hace tiempo – dijo al guardaespaldas – Te vas con él, a mi no me harán nada

- ¿Y la poción multijugos?

- No es poción multijugos – respondió rápidamente Arashi pero Prue ya la había calado

- No voy a permitirlo, eres mi amiga y… - Arashi le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Prue que fue cogida al vuelo por Yamato

- Señorita Aikawa no puedo dejarla… - dijo mientras veía como Arashi se tomaba la poción multijugos y se cambiaba la ropa por una de ropa embarazada

- Si puedes, le dices a mi padre que te obligué, él no se enfadará, ya sabes que cuando me pongo testaruda no hay quien me gane – Arashi no pudo evitar arrugar la frente cuando su guardaespaldas asintió sin pensárselo mucho – Ve, y cuando llegues al lugar seguro, vuelve a por mí, por favor – Yamato asintió y cogió el transladador que tenía preparado para casos así.

Salió al salón transformada totalmente en Prue justo en el momento en qué los mortífagos entraban por la puerta.

- Pensaba que habrías huido – dijo unos de los mortífagos

- Los Gryffindors nunca huyen, a no ser que los rapten – Arashi sacó su varita de su bolsillo – Una embarazada contra a cinco hombres fuertes, jugáis sucio.

- Es lo que tiene ser Slytherin – Arashi tuvo que morderse la lengua y supo en ese momento que no saldría de ahí, al menos, no con vida. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber enviado una lechuza a Remus, una última lechuza para decirle que le quería.

* * *

James la había empujado hacia las escaleras mientras que el mísmisimo Lord Voldemort entraba en la casita, y ella no había podido negarse, debía salvar a Harry.

"_Avada Kedabra_"

Se paró a medio pasillo, no era la voz de James.

Cogió a Harry en brazos, el pequeño la miraba sorprendido. ¡Siempre quería quedarse despierto y nunca lo dejaban! Lily susurró un par de palabras tranquilizadoras y se giró dirección la puerta, demasiado tarde.

- Deja el niño y lárgate

- Jamás – Lily abrazó más a Harry si era posible, no iba a dejarlo, nunca, jamás. – Y menos en manos de un asesino como tú.

- No te pienses, algunos de mis hombres han matado mucho más que yo – Lily dio un par de pasos hacia tras para chocar con la cuna, dejó con cuidado a su hijo dentro de ella, protegiéndolo del hombre que tenía delante

- Muchos más sucio entonces

- Apártate mujer, no quiero hacerte nada

- ¡No!

- ¡Fuera! – Lily lo sabía, mataría a Harry como había matado a James, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No, por favor, a Harry no – había algo en los ojos del Lord que supo que no pensaba irse de esa casa sin matar a Harry – Por favor – no podía detener las lágrimas, por favor, solo deseaba que Harry saliera con vida

- Si insistes – el Lord alzó la varita y Lily cerró fuertemente los ojos, incapaz de hacer nada más que pensar que su cuerpo y su amor eran la única barrera entre su hijo y Lord Voldemort

- ¡NO!

* * *

Remus estaba subiendo corriendo las escaleras de su antiguo edificio seguido de cerca por Frank Longbottom, cuando había llegado al piso que compartían Sirius y Prue solo había encontrado al joven auror: "_Hace un par de días que ha desaparecido, estamos preocupados_".

No había terminado de contar toda la situación cuando Frank Longbottom no dudó en acompañarlo a ayudar a las chicas.

Encontraron la puerta tirada en el suelo, fuera de sus bisagras y medio resquebrajada. Llegaban tarde. El piso no estaba en mejores condiciones que la propia puerta, los muebles estaban por los suelos o destrozados, como si hubiera habido una gran batalla.

No había rastro de nadie.

- Ve a la cocina, voy a las habitaciones – dijo Frank mientras que, con varita en alto, se dirigía a la segunda parte del piso.

Remus no se molesto en levantar la varita, sabía que ahí ya no quedaban enemigos. Había llegado tarde. ¡Mierda!

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, debía encontrar alguna pista que seguir, alguna pista para poder saber donde se habían llevado a Arashi y a Prue, si es que se las habían llevado.

Había podido distinguir seis rastros de varitas, así que supuso que habían sido cuatro mortífagos contra ellas dos, solas.

Esquibó el sofá que estaba tumbado en el suelo y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Había utilizado el sofá de barricada pero al final había sucumbido, había resistido contra cinco mortífagos, ella sola.

Algo se partió, algo que sabía que nunca más volvería a estar entero. Tuvo ganas de morir, de ir junto a ella estuviera donde estuviese.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, con su precioso pelo negro azabache esparcido de manera desordenada, su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, como si hubiera caído a medio correr pero eso no evitaba que se pudiera apreciar lo pequeña que era. Habían varios mechones que le tapaban la cara, Remus se agachó y apartó esos mechones. Al menos habían tenido piedad, no tenía cara de tortura, solo de miedo por la muerte pero alguno de los hombres de Voldemort le había cerrado los ojos, Remus con un hechizo le suavizó la expresión facial, quería que pareciera un ángel, como siempre.

- Remus, no hay nadie – Frank se quedó en silencio cuando vio el cuerpo de Arashi. Remus la estaba cogiendo en brazos suavemente. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a llevarla al hospital, ahí me dirán que hacer con… - Remus se quedó a media frase, como comprendiendo finalmente que era lo que pasaba, Frank apoyó su mano en el hombro del licántropo

- Te ayudo – aunque ambos sabían que Remus Lupin no podría superarlo nunca.

* * *

Había conseguido llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí le había pedido al semigigante de confianza que cogiera su motocicleta y fuera corriendo a casa de los Potter en el Valle Godric, y que avisará a Dumbledore tan pronto como pudiera.

Después, había intentado recuperar la respiración durante un par de horas, ya no podía correr más. Pero nada más se dio cuenta de que podía caminar sin ahogarse por la falta de oxigeno, se fue dirección al Valle Godric.

Cuando llegó vio que había mucha gente mirando la casa mientras, algunos lloraban mientras algunos se felicitaban los unos a los otros.

Sirius preguntó a una niña pequeña que había pasado.

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido derrotado – la niña estaba confusa, no estaba segura que la muerte de alguien fuera algo que celebrar – Pero los señores Potter no sobrevivieron – Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara, había llegado tarde…un momento, ¿los señores Potter?

- ¿Y el niño Potter?

- Harry Potter sobrevivió a la maldición prohibida – la pequeña parpadeó dándose cuenta de algo increíble – ¿Se puede sobrevivir a la maldición prohibida? – Sirius sonrió con tristeza, al menos Harry estaba vivo

- Harry si

- ¡Es verdad! Harry Potter es el único, ¡es el único niño que vivió! – los adultos que estaban al lado de la niña la miraron sorprendida. Nadie había reparado en eso, en que Harry Potter era el único niño que vivió.

- ¡El niño que vivió! – gritó uno de los adultos, para después ser seguido de otro, y de otro, y de otro más, para que todo el pueblo alabará al niño que vivió.

Pero Sirius tenía otros planes.

* * *

Prue se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, algo no iba bien, algo no iba nada bien.

Estaba en una habitación que no le sonaba para nada, con una ropa que no era la suya y…

- Tranquila – Prue se giró con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la voz, era una señora oriental que le parecía muy familiar

- Señora Aikawa… ¿mi bebé? – se tocó el vientre que ya no estaba para nada abultado.

- Tu bebé está bien, cuando llegaste rompiste aguas y tuvimos que hacerte una cesárea

- ¿Cesárea? – preguntó la chica confusa

- Es un método de medicina muggle – el señor Aikawa entró en la habitación – Ya sabes que no soy muy fan de ellos pero en situaciones de emergencia tienen buenas técnicas – Prue sabía que eso era todo un alago para el mundo muggle, Arashi estaría orgullosa. Arashi

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Arashi? – los ojos de la señora Aikawa se aguaron y no dudó en salir de la habitación antes de romper a llorar. El señor Aikawa ocupó el sitio que había dejado su mujer.

- Has estado durmiendo una semana, tu cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – insistió Prue, que el señor Aikawa fuera tan amable no era buena señal.

- No hay buenas noticias, Prudence – los ojos de Prue se llenaron de lágrimas aún antes de saber que había pasado durante esos siete días en los que había estado durmiendo – Son recortes del Diario del Profeta, creo que… - pero el señor Aikawa no pudo decir nada más puesto que Prue le arrancó los artículos de las manos.

Los ojos de Prue no daban crédito a lo que veían.

"Arashi Aikawa muerta en su apartamento"

"James y Lily Potter, el último matrimonio mártir"

"Harry Potter, el niño que vivió"

"Sirius Black enviado a Azkaban por el asesinato de varias personas"  
"Peter Pettigrew, medalla de Merlín, descubrió que Sirius Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter"

"Prue Potter continua desaparecida"

"Varios mortífagos torturan al matrimonio Longbottom hasta la locura"

Tiró el resto de artículos que le quedaban por leer al suelo, no podía… ¿qué diablos había pasado al mundo?

- No entiendo nada – fue lo único que pudo decir entre lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Si, habéis adivinado bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo, de hecho, es el último, el otro será un epílogo, contando que pasará a partir de este momento con Prue. **

**Me da una pena pero…es lo que debe ser.**

**En un primer momento, pensé en matar a Prue pero no podía hacerlo, estaba embarazada y todo, realmente no pude hacerlo y quizá me dolió algo menos matar a Arashi (buaaa…es que no puedo casi ni decirlo)**

**En todo caso, es un capítulo triste y es un capítulo de conclusión y, lamentablemente, en Harry Potter todos los últimos capítulos en los que se cuenta la vida de James y Lily deben ser tristes, porque son así.**

**Solo espero que os haya gustado pese a todo.**

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre, dar las gracias a: **Snitch-bcn, harrypottermaniac, **y** Armelle Potter.

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**El próximo capítulo, como siempre, dentro de 15 días si no pasa nada extraordinario.**

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	23. Epílogo: Forever

**Wolas!  
Me da mucha pena actualizar pero es lo que toca, comentarios y agradecimientos, como siempre, al final.**

**Recordar en este último capítulo que nada de lo reconocible me pertenece, sino que es de la gran Joanne Rowling, alias conocida como J. K. Rowling.**

**Pese a eso, este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido des del principio sin fallar ni una sola vez.**

**

* * *

  
**

Epílogo.- 15 años después.

Prue entró en el Andén 9 3/4, suspiró fuertemente, hacia tanto que no estaba en ese Andén, hacia tanto que no pisaba Londres.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejando que los recuerdos la invadieran durante un par de segundos.

Después de haber llorado hasta la saciedad y que el señor Aikawa respondiera pacientemente todas sus preguntas sobre el destino de sus amigos, le fue subministrado un sedante, debía descansar.

Se despertó dos días después y solo pudo llorar cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado, como su mundo, pieza a pieza, había caído en manos de Voldemort.

Lily, James y Arashi muertos. ¡Muertos! Ya nunca iba a volver a discutir con Lily sobre la responsabilidad, ni con James por haber hecho trampas en un juego de mesa muggle, ni con Arashi para saber cuál de las dos jugaba mejor al Quidditch. Nunca volvería a ver la mirada de amor que brillaba en los ojos del joven matrimonio Potter cuando hablaban el uno del otro, ni en la de Arashi cuando hablaba de Remus.

Remus estaba desaparecido, nadie sabía nada, o los pocos que sabían algo tampoco podían decirlo por miedo a ser encontrados pese a la desaparición de Voldemort.

Y Sirius…Sirius en Azkaban. Ni tan siquiera con las influencias del señor Aikawa había podido visitarlo.

Estuvo un mes en depresión, sin poder comprender por qué ya nadie de los que quería estaba con ella. Hasta que finalmente le azotó un pensamiento: tenía un bebé al que aún no había visto.

Y se levantó por primera vez en un mes y medio de la cama, fue a buscar a la señora Aikawa y recibió una preciosa niña.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? – preguntó la señora Aikawa, feliz por verla otra vez contenta

- Lily – no dudó cuando se lo preguntaron – Lilianne Alice Black – la madre de Arashi asintió con la cabeza, era lo mejor.

Después la madre de Arashi le enseñó a sus dos nietas, Annie y Mandy, que se habían quedado medio huérfanas

- Pero Remus está vivo – protestó Prue… ¿dónde diablos estaba Remus teniendo esas dos preciosidades ahí?

- Si pero él no sabe que ellas están vivas

- ¿Qué? – No podía creérselo, eso…no era…posible, no podían separar a las niñas de su único padre vivo

- Prue, debes entendernos, si supieran que Annie y Mandy están vivas seguramente vendrían a buscarlas, Lucius Malfoy estaría encantado que fueran las hermanas adoptivas de su hijo. El Ministerio aún está plagado de gente corrupta, ni tan siquiera nosotros podríamos hacer nada si se sabe que las niñas, hijas de un licántropo amigo del gran mortífago Sirius Black, continúan vivas

- Excusas - Prue miró a la madre de Arashi...¿cómo podían hablar tan fríamente de separar a unas hijas de su único padre vivo?

- No – la madre de Aikawa sonrió tristemente – Remus quiere a las niñas como quería a Arashi, yo misma fui a hablar con él, yo misma tuve que darle la noticia, casi le digo la verdad, pero…

- ¡Remus es un buen padre!

- Lo sabemos, protegería a las pequeñas con su vida pero una vida nunca es suficiente – Prue se mordió el labio, el recuerdo de Lily la azotó en la cara – Y… - la señora Aikawa titubeó – Arashi…dejó claro que, si algo le pasaba, la custodia de una de las niñas era tuya – Prue no podía creerse lo que oía.

Prue nunca aceptó la decisión de no decirle nada a Remus, es más, en más de una ocasión había intentando comunicarse con Remus pero habían interceptado sus cartas, y hasta la habían amenazado con expulsarla del lugar seguro que confería el hogar Aikawa, algo que, por el momento, ni ella ni la pequeña Lily podían permitirse.

A partir de ese momento su papel de madre se multiplicó por tres, lo cual la hizo extremadamente feliz, al fin y al cabo, tenía algo en lo que ocuparse, algo para no tener que pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente, sabía que si ese algo desaparecía no podría volver a salir a la superfície.

Fue cuando Annie y Mandy cumplieron dos años cuando el señor Aikawa habló seriamente con ella.

- Hay algo que todo el clan Aikawa hemos estado hablando – Prue asintió, debía ser grave para que se reuniera todo el clan, y entendió que seguramente era sobre la decisión que había tenido Arashi de dejarle la custodia de una de las gemelas

- Puedes decírmelo – había aprendido a tutear a los señores Aikawa, aunque de vez en cuando aún se le escapaba

- Es sobre tu y una de las pequeñas – Prue asintió, entendiéndolo

- No tiene porque disculparse, entiendo que…

- ¿Con cuál te quedarías? – Prue parpadeó y en ese instante odió a Akira Aikawa, y ahora entendía porque Arashi se revelaba contra él. Al señor Aikawa solo le interesaba saber cuál de las niñas continuaría con el legado Aikawa

- Sus nietas no son una moneda de cambio señor, y no, no voy a decidir, no pienso ni quiero separarlas, para mí se han convertido en unas hijas, ¿cómo voy a… - la voz de Prue se había ido elevando y el señor Aikawa la paró con la mano

- Por esa misma razón, porque mis nietas no son moneda de cambio, hemos tomado una decisión, solo si aceptas – y por un momento a Prue se le rompió el corazón, iba a tener que renunciar a las pequeñas y se dio cuenta que, realmente, para ella, eran igual de importantes que su propia hija.

- Si… - susurró suavemente ella, lista para sentir esa proposición que no le iba a gustar para nada

- Queremos adoptarte.

Después de eso, ella se lo había pensado una y otra vez, una y otra vez y habló con Suzumi Aikawa, para intentar aclararse, o eso pensaba, cuando se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, los señores Aikawa se habían transformado en su segunda, o tercera según como se mirase, familia. Pese a la rigidez de Akira Aikawa y la sumisión de Suzumi y Ayumi.

Aceptó un mes después.

Ella pasó a llamarse Prudence Jane Aikawa Potter, y su pequeña Lilianne Alice Aikawa Black. Pidió si podía bautizar a las pequeñas a la manera inglesa y nadie puso inconveniente, les cambio el nombre: Anne Arashi Aikawa Lupin y Amanda Joanna Aikawa Lupin. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué de los segundos nombres de las pequeñas, Prue respondió que era necesario que las pequeñas supieran cuáles eran los nombres de sus padres, Arashi y el femenino de John, Joanna.

Annie y Mandy siempre supieron que ella no era su madre y que no eran hermanas de sangre con Lily pero nunca importó a las niñas que siempre discutieron y jugaron como hermanas, hermanas de sangre.

Despertó cuando oyó un ladrido y unas risas.

Se giró demasiado tarde, tropezó con un perro negro enorme y casi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no hubiera sido por unos gentiles brazos que la cogieron al vuelo.

- ¿Prue? – ella se asustó, hacia tanto que nadie la llamaba por ese nombre, por esa abreviatura…

Levantó los ojos, nerviosa, si los brazos pertenecían a su mejor amigo y si el perro era la persona que más había querido durante toda su vida…no pensaba que fuera capaz de superarlo otra vez.

No quería ver, no podía ver.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

- ¡Prue! – abrió los ojos, estaba estirada en un sofá un poco sucio en algún lugar desconocido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita, sus instintos de auror y el pasado que la atormentaba no habían desaparecido pero después se dio cuenta que lo que realmente le preocupaba era haber conocido esa voz.

Alguien la cogió gentilmente por la mano, le quitó la varita, sabía de quién se trataba, no se resistió para nada, estaba paralizada del miedo a lo conocido.

Se giró con cuidado, buscando el propietario de esa mano, sus ojos se encontraron con unos cálidos ojos grises, cálidos pero cansados y atormentados. Usaba una barba de tres días que hacía que se viese mayor pero mucho más atractivo que antes, su pelo estaba algo más largo de lo habitual, y algo más sucio, pero continuando siendo…perfecto para ella.

- Sirius… - pronunció el nombre con miedo, temiendo que no fuera verdad. Acercó su mano a la mejilla del hombre, notando como los pequeños pelos de la barba le pinchaban en la palma de la mano. Los ojos se iluminaron con el contacto y notó como la mano robusta y algo rasposa de él se depositaba en su cuello - ¡Sirius!

Esa fue la señal, Sirius la acercó casi violentamente hacia él, la besó. No era una beso gentil, no era un beso de bienvenida, era un beso hambriento, exigente, reconociéndolo todo, casi violento, un beso que expresaba cuanto se habían echado de menos.

Prue no pudo evitarlo, sus manos volaron al cuello de él para atraerlo más si era posible y después empezó a explorar la camisa, buscando la manera de hacerla desaparecer. No se resistió cuando Sirius la levantó del sofá en el que estaba tumbada, ni cuando la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, solo protestó cuando sus labios se separaron.

- Sirius… - susurró, pero él no estaba dispuesto a parar, se lanzó hacia el cuello, como un vampiro se lanza hacia su presa y sabía que estaba perdida, como siempre lo estaba cuando Sirius la tocaba.

* * *

Hacia dos semanas que no se movía de esa habitación, nadie excepto Remus y Dumbledore sabía que estaba ahí, había enviado una lechuza a los Aikawa diciendo que tenía asuntos personales que solucionar, seguramente lo habían deducido nada más saber que Remus Lupin se encontraba en la estación King Cross.

Se movió un poco cuando le cogió frío, pero enseguida unos brazos la abrazaron, dándole calor.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Sirius, abrazándola dentro de esa cama enorme.

- Te quiero – siempre era lo mismo, cuando se despertaba Sirius siempre decía lo mismo. Se acomodó en el pecho desnudo de su compañero

- Lo sé – Sirius hizo una risita divertida – Tu también lo sabes – Sirius la abrazó aún más si era posible.

Había contado a Sirius todo lo que había pasado des del trágico día, y era el único que sabía que ahora Prue era madre de tres niñas.

Remus también había ido a verla pero solo dijo que los Aikawa, para protegerla, la habían acogido a ella y a su pequeña, que ahora iba a Hogwarts, no se veía con valor para confesarle que lo había engañado durante 15 años. Y menos ahora que parecía que rehacía su vida con Nymphadora Tonks. Tampoco se había puesto en contacto con Nikki, tenía el presentimiento que Nikki luchaba por no caer en el abismo después de la muerte de Cedric, un abismo que ella misma ya había visitado una vez.

- Hoy si que tengo que irme – Sirius bufó, hacía dos días que ella le decía lo mismo pero conseguía retenerla, llegaría un momento en el que no sería capaz, y le parecía que casi había llegado

- Solo… - los ojos de Sirius brillaron y Prue se incorporó un poco, para poder mirarlo a los ojos

- Lily es preciosa – puso suavemente su mano en ese barba que cada día crecía más por no querer alejarse mucho el uno del otro – Tiene tus ojos – después sonrió avergonzada – Pero tiene mi pelo, es totalmente indomable – Sirius hundió sus dedos entre el pelo de Prue y ella gimió insconscientemente. Se había visto envuelta, durante esas dos semanas, en un mundo donde lo único que importaba era el tacto de Sirius

- Prue… - Ahora Prue se sentó en la cama, sin importarle mostrar la desnudez de sus pechos, Sirius hizo lo mismo y se guardó una broma verde

- Nunca he mentido a Lily – ahora Prue se tapó con la sábana y sonrió al ver la cara de desagrado de Sirius – Ella sabe quién es su padre – Sirius abrió la boca – Nunca dudé de tu inocencia, nunca hubieras vendido a James y a Lily de esa manera, lo sé, pero además…no te acuerdas que yo estaba presente cuando dijisteis lo de Peter – Sirius puso una mano en la nuca de ella y la acercó para besarla

- Tuve tanto miedo que tú me odiarás – apoyó su frente con la de Prue

- Nunca pude odiarte, ni cuando te liaste con March lo hice – Sirius hizo una mueca divertido.

- Prue… - ella sonrió.

- Conocerás a Lily, estas vacaciones de verano, le prometí que cuando diera contigo le daría la oportunidad de conocerte – Sirius también sonrió, parecía que tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente

- ¿Verano?

- Hasta entonces – Prue puso un dedo encima de los labios de Sirius – Tendrás que esperar, tengo que convencer a Akira y a Suzumi que es lo mejor para Lils, además, de manera inevitable también conocerás a Annie y Mandy. Te encantarán, ya verás – Sirius la besó en la frente

- Le prometí a Harry que… - Prue se separó un poco de Sirius – Es guapísimo, físicamente es igual que James, pero tiene los ojos de Lily, ya sabes que los ojos de pecas quitaban el aliento a cualquiera – los ojos de Prue se aguaron un poco

- ¿Le caeré bien? – Sirius hizo una pequeña carcajada

- Tienes la habilidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo – Prue torció la boca, no era cierto, pero no insistiría.

Después de eso y pese a los esfuerzos de Prue por irse, siguieron viviendo aislados del mundo durante un par de semanas más.

* * *

Prue cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose una silla por delante.

- ¡Mamá!- tres voces femeninas corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Prue en el suelo

- Merlín, mamá – Mandy que era la más tranquila de todas se arrodilló a su lado – Annie tráeme un poco de agua, Lils ¿puedes llamar a Yamato? – las dos obedecieron inmediatamente - ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Prue tenía la mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor de un papel, escrito con elegantes letras alargadas. Prue miraba al infinito, intentando encontrar las lágrimas, intentando poder expulsar el dolor, ese dolor…inhumano.

Y Prue lo notó, notó como se iba hundiendo en el más profundo vacía, sentía la voces de sus hijas pero ella estaba muy lejos, en un sitio donde el tiempo parecía no correr. En un sitio del que no lograría salir jamás.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – la voz de Annie sonó ahogada por la preocupación

- Lils…coge el papel – la más pequeña de las hermanas, que ya había vuelto, se dirigió a la mano derecha de su madre

- No… - Lily leyó rápidamente la nota y su voz quedó olvidada

- ¡Por Merlín, Lily! – Annie se exasperó y le arrancó el papel de las manos – "_Prudence, lamento informar que Sirius Black a fallecido en el ataque a la sala de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, no habrá entierro, Harry no lo quiere así. Lo siento con toda el alma. Albus Dumbledore_" – la voz de Annie fue apagándose hacia el final de la carta.

Annie y Mandy se miraron, las dos sabían la historia de su extraña familia. Sabían que el padre de Lily era Sirius Black, y sabían que su padre se llamaba Remus Lupin, pese a todo, no pensaban que su director estuviera en contacto con ambos, y lo más importante, que su madre adoptiva lo estuviera.

Después de eso, las hermanas Aikawa nunca volvieron a Hogwarts y Prudence Aikawa cayó en una profunda depresión que nunca pudo superar, Prue Potter nunca más volvió a pisar Londres.

Remus intentó contactar con su mejor amiga pero no obtuvo resultado, los señores Aikawa simplemente bloquearon su acceso a ella.

Después de eso, la historia continuo.

* * *

_Quizá la historia hubiera sido diferente, me aterra pensar así. _

_Quizá James y yo no hubiéramos tenido tanta suerte si Sirius no hubiera aparecido en nuestra casa con Albus, solo para salvarnos._

_Quizá Arashi no estaría con nosotros si Remus no hubiera llegado a tiempo a nuestro antiguo piso junto con Frank Longbottom._

_Un escalofrío pasó mi columna vertebral, James lo notó, como lo nota todo siempre._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – su voz sonaba con ese deje divertido que siempre tenía desde que todo había terminado_

_- Recuerdos – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, James besó suavemente mi cabeza._

_Ahí estaba, delante del tren escarlata que llevaría a mi hijo a su quinto año en Hogwarts. Odiaba ese momento, sé que para Harry era uno de los mejores de todo el año pero para mí, una madre que echaba de menos a su hijo, era uno de los peores._

_- No sé dónde diablos estarán tus tíos – refunfuñó James a Harry. _

_Harry era su viva imitación aunque, si quería ser sincera, me gustaba que hubiera heredado mis ojos, de esa manera no cabía duda que yo era su madre. _

_- Rachel me dijo que llegarían un poco tarde, al parecer Sirius quería venir en metro muggle – Harry es encogió de hombros._

_Rachel era la hija de Sirius y Prue, que había salido con los ojos de Sirius, de un gris cautivador, aunque con el mismo pelo que Prue. Muchas veces, por culpa de ese tan característico rasgo confundían a Rachel con la hermana de Harry y no con su prima._

_Noté como algo se abrazó a mí de forma casi violenta y me hubiera caído al suelo si James no me hubiera amparado a tiempo._

_- ¡Arashi! – la regañamos los dos._

_- Lo siento, no puede evitarlo, hace tanto que no te veo – los ojos de Arashi resplandecieron con alegría. Arashi era la única que no había cambiado, parecía que viviría eternamente en los 30, algunas arrugas, algún cambio físico, pero nada que dejara entrever que estábamos a punto de rozar los 40. _

_Remus, ella y las gemelas vivían durante el verano en la mansión de los Aikawa donde las pequeñas seguían las mismas tradiciones que había seguido su madre. Durante el curso escolar, solo estaban en Londres durante las vacaciones de Navidad que era cuando el antiguo grupo de amigos se reunía. _

_Sirius con Prue y Rachel. Arashi con Remus, Annie y Mandy. Amos junto con Nikki y Cedric y…nosotros. Sin querer busqué la mano de James y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, James estaba sorprendido, puesto que no hacia muchas muestras de cariño en público, pero no se molestó para nada. _

_Veía como Harry hablaba alegremente con las gemelas, era una suerte que los niños hubieran congeniado tan bien, aunque Harry siempre se quejaba que faltaba algún chico, puesto que él y Cedric estaban algo enemistados por dos motivos: el Quidditch (algo que les venía de sus padres) y una preciosa oriental, Cho Chang. Aunque yo tenía el presentimiento que para Harry, la chica solo era su primer amor, el amor ese adolescente que es tan especial y que nunca se olvida, pero que no deja de ser el primero. James apretó mi mano, quizá no era la más adecuada para hablar, al fin y al cabo, James había sido, y sería, mi primer y único amor._

_- Ahí están los Weasley's – indicó James que se dirigió junto a su hijo a saludar a los señores Weasley. Les saludé con la mano, después iría a saludarlos._

_- ¿Preparados? – pregunté a Arashi y Remus, que ya había llegado cargando con la lechuza de sus hijas _

_- Cada año se me hace más duró – yo asentí mientras Remus me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla._

_- ¿Y Nikki? ¿Y la pequeña Potter? – preguntó Arashi casi sin respirar_

_- Aquí – Nikki apareció junto a Cedric._

_- Cedric, ¡estás guapísimo! – el hijo de Nikki se sonrojó pero Arashi me apoyó, cada 1 de setiembre el pequeño Diggory estaba más guapo_

_- Si, pronto me eclipsará – dijo Amos divertido y Nikki le dio un suave golpe en el brazo_

_- Cedric siempre fue más guapo que tu – bromeó ella – Quiero conocerla – añadió como si se hubiera acordado de algo de repente, aunque todo el mundo sabía que no era así._

_- ¡Mamá! – Cedric rodó los ojos_

_- Ha estado quedando con una chica durante todas, repito, TODAS las vacaciones de verano, y aún no tengo el gusto de conocerla – yo sonreí inocentemente, no podía decirle que yo ya sabía quién era puesto que Harry me había hablado de ella. _

_- Está ahí – se resignó Cedric indicando a una familia oriental._

_- Vaya…es casi tan guapa como tu Arashi – bromeó Amos, aunque era verdad. – Vamos – Amos se lanzó al ver que los padres de Cho también los miraban curiosos_

_- Suerte – sonreí con alegría_

_- Vamos a saludar los Malfoy – Remus torció la boca, poco le gustaba la relación de amistad que habían trabado Annie y el hijo de Lucius, Draco, aunque yo no iba a decirle que no era solo amistad, para eso estaba Arashi, que sabía controlarlo_

_- Suerte – volví a decir, esta vez con más razón, iba a acercarme a los Weasley cuando vi que Prue llegaba junto a Sirius y Rachel – Hola _

_- Hola tía – Rachel sonrió y yo le di un abrazo _

_- Cada día estás más grande, pequeña_

_- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó, aunque seguramente era para reunirse con su mejor amiga_

_- Ahí, con los Weasley – Rachel se despidió con la mano de sus padres y se dirigió a mi marido y mi hijo_

_- ¡Pero si acaba de hablar con Ginny por la red Fluu! – protestó Sirius_

_- Ya sabes cómo son los adolescentes, deben estar siempre ocupando la red, cariño – intentó apaciguarlo Prue._

_A mí me divertía, sobre todo cuando iban todos juntos. Me gustaba que Harry hubiera hecho tan buenos amigos como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Ron me recordaba mucho a James, con ese aire divertido, y Hermione me recordaba, inevitablemente, a mí, y quizá era la única que sabía que sus discusiones, con el tiempo, terminarían en algo más que un insulto. Y por supuesto adoraba a la pequeña Weasley, Ginny, la mejor e inseparable amiga de Rachel Black. Y tenía que reír con disimulo cuando veía los ojitos de enamorada cuando miraba a Harry._

_El tren hizo el primer silbato y todos nos apresuramos a despedir a nuestros hijos, me aseguré que Harry me prometiera que me escribiría cada semana y que Molly me asegurara que ella les enviaría dulces cada semana._

_Después, el tren se fue despacio de la estación._

_Los primeros en marchar fueron el feliz matrimonio Weasley, me caían extremadamente bien, tenían tan poco pero daban tanto que era difícil no quererles._

_Los segundos en marchar fueron Arashi y Remus, la guapa e inocente Arashi que había conseguido, por fin, conquistar al maduro e inseguro Lupin._

_Nikki me abrazó un par de veces antes de decirme que esta tarde quedaríamos las chicas. Nadie dudaba que Nikki y Amos estarían juntos siempre, lo habían estado des de los 14 años… ¿por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?_

_Sirius bromeó algo con James y después, Prue lo apresuró con algo del departamento, puesto que aún trabajaban juntos. El divertido y mujeriego Black había terminado rendido a los pies de su mejor amiga, de la única que había visto a Sirius Black, la persona, no lo que quería aparentar._

_James me abrazó por la cintura, me gustaba quedarme en la estación a solas con él. En silencio, no necesitaba nada más, solo a él para poder ser feliz._

_- Harry terminará con Ginny – James rompió el silencio y yo lo miré divertida._

_- ¿Y eso? _

_- Ahora Ginny es aún demasiado pequeña, demasiado inocente, pero tiene carácter, las pelirrojas siempre lo tienen, y está acostumbrada a las bromas de hombres, tiene 6 hermanos, y es la hermana pequeña y protegida de su mejor amigo, es un reto en mayúsculas, y a los Potter nos gustan los retos – James me besó la mejilla con cariño._

_- Lo sé – me relajé y James me abrazó con fuerza – Te quiero – volvió a darme un beso en la mejilla, esta vez un poco más cerca de los labios _

_Y me abrazó, fuerte, para quedarnos juntos, como siempre debería de haber sido._

_Sí, así debería de haber sido._

_

* * *

  
_

**¡Ya está!**

**Preguntas que seguro que os han salido durante la lectura del capítulo:**

**- Remus, en ningún momento, se planteó que sus hijas pudieran estar vivas y aunque lo hubiera hecho, aún no había levantado cabeza de la muerte de Arashi e intentar buscarlas era demasiado doloroso. **

**- Nikki no intentó buscar a Harry, por dos razones, la primera porque Dumbledore le aseguró que él estaba bien y que con eso debía tener suficiente, la segunda, estamos hablando de un post-guerra, y aún había terror en el mundo mágico, Nikki también sufría por su familia y por lo que había pasado con sus amigas.**

**- Amos y Nikki nunca dieron la culpa a Harry por la muerte de Cedric porqué ellos sabían y habían conocido la verdad sobre toda la historia de Voldemort. **

**- Prue llevó a las niñas a Hogwarts después de qué Remus fuera profesor, así que, no coincidieron con él.**

**- Las niñas de Prue nunca supieron la relación tan cercana que guardaban con Harry, supieron la verdad sobre sus padres, no el verdadero apellido de su madre.**

**- Prue nunca salió de la profunda depresión que en la que cayó después de saber de la muerte de Sirius. Y las niñas nunca volvieron a Londres por lo que no pudieron investigar sobre su pasado o el pasado de su madre.**

**Y sobre el final, ese fue mi primer pensamiento, me negaba a matarlos a todos, pero como Harry Potter tiene una historia, no soy nadie para cambiarla, así que, solo me queda escribir una posible escena de un posible futuro.**

**Me parece que eso es todo, en todo caso, si queda alguna duda no dudéis en preguntar.**

**Finalmente, solo me queda despedirme. La verdad es que era un fic que llevaba mucho tiempo en el cajón y no sabía como terminarlo, este capítulo me costó horrores escribir y hasta que no lo tuve totalmente hecho no actualice el primer capítulo, más que nada, porque sabía que esto lleva tiempo y tiempo no es algo que precisamente me sobre.**

**Solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo. **

**Sobre mi futuro, la verdad es que actualmente no hay planes de hacer ningún fic nuevo a largo plazo, quizá sorprendo con algún One-Shoot o quizá mañana me viene la inspiración, la verdad es que no lo sé.**

**Y finalmente, so****bre los reviews, como siempre, dar las gracias a: **Snitch-bcn, ClausXD, Rianne Black, bella swan, flormania **y** Armelle Potter.

**Las personas que no están registradas en la página encontraran un review mío en mi este mismo fic contestando su review y sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis. Y más hoy, que es el último día que podéis hacerlo.**

**Intentaré responder los reviews dentro de 15 días, para que nadie quede colgado. **

**Se despide con un fuete abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

  
**

Fic terminado el sábado 12 de diciembre del 2009.


End file.
